Reckless
by StarlightWolf16
Summary: We've all seen what happens when the balance tips to fear, but what happens when the fear stops and the balance tips to hope and belief? Good things should happen right? Wrong! What happens when Pitch stops causing fear and children hope for too much? It's up to jack to find a way to balance the world again, but will he manage to fix it in time?
1. Reckless

Hey folks. Lets get this started. First off sorry for the short first chapter. I promise they'll get longer once the story gets in motion. Also this is a boyxboy story. There will be romance later on. Don't like it, then get out. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**. Also i have not read the books, but i did do some research so forgive me if you get confused because of the names. I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor any of the characters. (Though I'd love to own Pitch and Jack)

Image does not belong to me. It is from AngelofHapiness on Deviantart.

please note this is a re-edited chapter( By Namitha)

Now that that's out of the way. Enjoy ^^ -Wolf

**Chapter 1**

Pitch sat in this lair, staring up at the ceiling. It had been almost a year since he had been defeated by the Guardians. He frowned when he thought about it. All would have gone as planned if it hadn't been for that little icicle, Jack Frost.

He growled to himself, causing a Nightmare that had been standing nearby to take a step back. It hadn't taken him long to power back up enough to escape his hole, only a few weeks really. There was enough fear in the world for him to feed from. It was mostly small things, worry about tests and social life, but it was enough to help him get free.

He'd had a lot of time to think, being trapped just as before. Time to think and plan his revenge against the one who ruined his plan. He wouldn't wait, that would only give Frost time to gain more believers. He'd have to strike as soon as he could. He'd found an advantage, a weakness in the Guardians: Jack Frost.

He had sent his Nightmares out the night he'd first found the hole was open again. He didn't send them to children though, that would come later. He had sent them to spy on the Guardians. North was easy, he never left his shop. Aster was easy as well. It was still a few weeks before Easter, but the rabbit was busy preparing for the up coming day. He was hoping to make it the most spectacular one yet, wanting to make it up to the children for the year before. He was so buried in his preparations that he hadn't left the Warren in almost a month.

The other three were quite tricky. Sanderson had gone back to delivering dreams to the children, meaning he was constantly moving. Toothiana had decided to begin collecting teeth again. She would gather the first tooth a child lost, which meant she was moving a lot as well.

Though Frost didn't move around near as much as the other two, he was still the trickiest to track. He was the only one who moved around during the day, a time when Pitch's Nightmares couldn't. This made him hard to keep track of, so Pitch had been forced to take more risks than he had hoped. He had begun tracking Frost himself during the day, leaving his Nightmares to keep an eye on him at night.

Pitch smirked, thinking about what he had learned. The Guardians all seemed to have a soft spot for the walking snowflake. Frost would go to visit them, and help when he could. They all seemed to think of him as exactly what he was, young and reckless.

Pitch had been startled when he had learned that Frost had moved into North's workshop at the pole, though it wasn't really that surprising. Pitch frowned slightly; thinking about Frost was putting him in a bad mood. No one had thought twice about the boy, not even the Guardians themselves, until the Man in the Moon chose him to be a Guardian. Now, Frost was one of them while Pitch had been cast off as being nobody, ignored, and rejected!

Pitch growled and shot a blast of black sand at one of the many cages hanging from the ceiling, sending it flying to smash against the far wall. Both of them had been abandoned by everyone, and yet that stupid boy was now a Guardian. He had a small, if not strange, family, and the belief of children across the globe. What had Pitch done that forced him to be alone? Pitch snarled and shot more sand at several cages, causing them to shatter.

Soon, he wore himself out, staggering over to his throne and flopping down in it hard. It wasn't fair, but he wasn't worried. He smirked, and leaned back with a chuckle. He spoke to the air, his voice echoing through the room. "Oh yes. He may be a Guardian, but he still makes quite the mess wherever he goes." He laughed, knowing that soon he'd set his plan into motion.


	2. Snowballs and Funtimes

Hey again. Just a little note. I'm going to try to post a new chapter everyday. I may not get a chance to but I'll try. This may turn out to be a longer story than i thought at first but i don't mind. :) hope you guys have as much fun reading it as i do writing it. Oh and it does switch between Jack and Pitch at times with no real warning :I sorry.

Also thanks to Sheeijan for the review :)

If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thanks again ^^

re-edited chapter! I have such awful grammar apparently. :I Thank you Namitha

-Wolf

**Chapter 2**

Jack looked out at the sun rising over Burgess, admiring the snow covered town. He'd been feeling pretty bored over the last few days. All the kids had been in school, but not today. Today was Friday, but that didn't matter. Jack had spent the whole night piling up the snow, making sure there was no way the kids would be in school. He was sure the kids would enjoy it, but there was a bigger reason. Today he was going to play with Jamie if he had to bury the school.

It had been almost a year since Jamie had first seen him. Since then, other kids had slowly started to believe, making his powers stronger, but Jamie was still his favorite. Jack wasn't sure if it was just because Jamie was the first to see him, or if it was because he was such a strong believer. Either way, he loved to stop by any chance he got to pester his favorite snowball maker.

Jack sat in a tree by his lake, waiting for the kids to rise. It wasn't long before he heard gleeful shouts as school closings were announced. He sped off to Jamie's house, tapping his staff on the boy's closed window. Almost the moment he did, Jamie's grinning face appeared through the curtains and the window was flung open. Jack would've fallen had he not been expecting it. He stepped in, grinning down at Jamie. Jamie's hair was a mess, and he still had a bit of sleep sand around his eyes.

Jack chuckled, ruffling the small boy's hair. "I take it you've heard about this amazing snow day?" He hopped up to balance on his staff, leaning on his knees. Jamie jumped up on his bed, and bounced, laughing loudly. "You covered the whole town! How could I not have heard?"

Jamie hopped off his bed as his mom knocked on his his door. "Jamie? Are you up?" Jamie glanced at Jack and grinned. "Yeah mom. I'm awake." Jamie grinned at his mom as she opened the door and peeked in. "No school today, though I'm sure you've already heard." She chuckled at Jamie. "I want you to take Sophie to the park with you if you go. You know she loves coming to play with you." Jamie glanced at Jack. "Alright mom. We'll go after breakfast." His mom nodded slowly, and started out the door. She paused and peeked back in with a slight frown. "And please don't go overboard with the stories this time. She's still convinced that a giant rabbit is going to take her to a place with walking eggs for an egg hunt this Easter." Jamie covered his mouth and snickered. "Alright mom."

Jack laughed as Jamie's mom shut the door. "You told Soph that Bunny was going to take her for an egg hunt?" Jamie shook his head. "I didn't tell her that, mom just thinks I did." He flopped on his bed and grinned. "She's been talking about it for almost 2 months now. She says the Easter Bunny took her to paint eggs with the Tooth Fairy and Santa last year." Jack rubbed the back of his head. He had forgotten that he never told Jamie about Sophie getting into the Warren by accident.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah that's quite the story." He grinned and hopped off his staff, scooping it up, and stepping up onto the window sill. "Well are we going to the park or not?" Jamie grinned then looked down at his PJs. "I've gotta get dressed. Not to mention me and Sophie have to eat breakfast."

Jack grinned. "Well you do that. I'll go to the park and wait for you guys. Who knows, I might have a snowball fight waiting when you get there." Jamie grinned and nodded. Jack hopped out the window, riding the wind to the park near his lake. In about a month the trees would be getting their first real leaves, and kids would be running around hunting colorful eggs. For the moment, it was glistening with fresh, still snow.

Jack took a deep breath, enjoying the cold air in his lungs. He went to work, swinging his staff as dozens of snowballs rolled themselves. It only took a few minutes before he felt he had enough for a good fight to get underway. He looked around, deciding to go spend some time on his lake until Jamie got there. Jack hopped through the trees before jumping forwards and skating across the surface of his lake. Any human would be worried about how much force he hit the lake with, but Jack never was. Every liquid he touched froze instantly, so no matter how thin the ice, he would never fall in.

Jack slid across the ice, letting his mind wander. He thought he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye, and stopped, looking around. He'd been feeling a bit nervous lately. Every so often he'd swear he saw a shadow move, or sometimes hear the sound of hooves nearby at night. He didn't have time to let himself wonder too much as he heard Jamie calling from the entrance to the park. Jack flew off, scooping up several snowballs as he did. He didn't even notice the gold eyes watching him as he pelted Jamie and the friends he'd brought with snowballs.

Pitch smirked as he watched Frost playing with the kids. It hadn't really been a challenge to locate the boy, he would always return to Burgess when he wasn't busy. He had also been completely sure of where he would spend most of his day. It hadn't take much watching for Pitch to realize that Frost spent most of his free time with his first believer. He would always forget the boy's name, but he would never forget his face. He was Jack's first believer, and the last light that kept the Guardians going. Pitch slid as far into the shadows under a pile of rocks as he could when Sophie ran past, scooping up sow for a sloppily made snowball.

Jack blinked as he watched Sophie. He had been completely sure he had seen something move in the rocks by his lake. He slid closer, looking the rocks over. Jamie walked over and looked from the rocks to Jack. "Jack? Is something wrong?" Jack looked down at Jamie, who was looking a little nervous. He grinned, and ruffled the boys brown hair. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I saw something move over here. It was probably a stray cat, or something." Jamie glanced at the rocks again then back at Jack. He glanced around then leaned closer to whisper. "You don't think it's the Boogeyman do you?" Jack chuckled. "Jamie even if Pitch was free, he wouldn't come out during the day. He's a creature of the night." Jamie sighed and grinned. "I guess you're right."

Jamie was almost knocked off his feet when a snowball hit him square in the back of the neck. He spun around to see Sophie giggling and quickly scraping up another snowball. He ran off quickly, chasing his sister through the flying balls of slush. Jack glanced at the rocks one last time before shrugging it off, and going to join in the fun. Pitch smirked. It seemed Jack knew a lot less about him than he thought. He watched Jack playing with the children for a while, but soon decided that nothing very interesting would happen. He slid into the shadows, going to rest for the night ahead. He finally had an idea of how to get back at the Guardian of fun, and all it would take would be one little boy.

Jack felt a shiver go down his spine. The cold didn't bother him, so the shiver concerned him even more. Jamie paused a moment before sneezing loudly. Jack hopped up on his staff and chuckled. "Is it too cold for you Jamie?" Sophie giggled, shivering slightly as the snow on her coat slowly soaked in. Jamie grinned. "No! I'm fine, but I think it's about time to get Sophie home." Sophie hopped and grabbed onto Jamie's arm. Jamie tilted her hat back pointed to Jack. "What do you say to Jack for the snow?" Sophie giggled and bounced up and down. "Thank you, Jack!" Jack chuckled. He remembered when he had first met Sophie. Back then she'd only say one word, and if she said more it was just repeating a word.

He waved as Jamie led Sophie away, but stayed to play with the kids that were left. Soon they all started heading for home, soaked coats and boots full of slush. Jack drifted around the town for a while but it wasn't long before he found himself back at his lake. He looked up at the sun overhead, drifting slowly lower. He sighed and let his thoughts drift, mostly planning future fun and how he would help the Kangaroo with Easter this year.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of crunching snow. He glanced around, grinning, hoping to find a child who had come to play. He was confused when he didn't see anyone around. He shrugged, and started to lean back, freezing when he heard it again. Most would've just assumed it was snow falling from the branches to the ground, but Jack knew better. Snow was his power, after all. He listened closely, hearing it a third time. He was sure of it, he was hearing footsteps. He gripped his staff tightly, slowly scanning the ground. All he could see was shadows across the snow, and a few trees shifting in the breeze. Suddenly Jack saw motion out of the corner of his eye, and sent a blast of ice straight at it. He hopped down, diving to where he had seen the movement. He didn't find anything but ice forming on a rock. He didn't notice the tiny scrap of black cloth caught under the ice.

Pitch stumbled out of the shadows into his lair. He had just narrowly avoided a blast from Frost. He wasn't sure if the boy had really seen him, or if he was just responding to movement. Either way he would have to be more careful. He glanced down at his cloak, frowning when he noticed a small tear in it. He slid the dark cloth from his shoulders, looking it over. It was an easy fix, nothing too bad. He would have to fix it before he made his move though. How frightening could he be if he didn't keep up the image of the big bad Boogeyman?

He grinned as he thought of his plan. He looked up at the ceiling, grinning at the cages. "Tonight will be a lovely night to pay dear Jamie a visit." He laughed loudly, listening to his voice echo off the walls around him.

Jack couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He looked around as the sun set, the knot in his stomach growing. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what North meant when he said he could feel something in his belly. He sighed, making a decision. He needed to go get some advice. The others were to busy so North was his only option. Without a second thought he jumped into the wind, ordering it to take him to North's workshop. He didn't even notice the Nightmare watching him, nor did he see it as it turned, heading in the direction of Jamie's house.


	3. Caught in the Darkness

Hey there folks. Wow you would not believe how excited i get when i see reviews. :I Well anyway. Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as you seemed to like the first 2. :I i can't believe i actually have people who are following it. TwT I'm so proud. Feel free to give any suggestions you think would help. :)

Oh and on a side note. I did a short and **VERY **vauge outline. It made me realize I'm looking at a 10-15 chapter story. so :I keep an eye out for the updates. As i said before i'll TRY to give a new chapter every day...but with how my schedual for the next few days is i may not be able to. Hopefully i don't make you guys wait too long ^^

-Wolf

**Chapter 3**

Pitch slid through the shadows, following his nightmare towards his goal. He raised an eyebrow as he stepped out in front of the red painted house. He glanced around the yard, it was littered with toys for both children and dogs. He wasn't quite sure which toys belonged to which species though. He heard a snort beside him and smirked, glancing at the nightmare that approached. "You're certain this is where the boy lives?" The nightmare snorted, tanking it's head towards window with soft light spilling from it.

Pitch stepped back into the shadows, slithering up the wall and solidifying outside of the window. He could see the boy, his brown hair a mess from sleep. He chuckled as he stepped in, quickly crossing to the bed. He glanced at the nightlight sitting on the bedside table, chuckling darkly. "Oh how cute. A little light to protect you from the scary monsters?" He looked back at Jamie, who shifted, and mumbled. He was still deep in sleep. Pitch smirked. "I wonder what you dream about." He put his hand out and slowly golden sand rose from the pillow, forming an image above Jamie's head.

Watching it form,Pitch couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's dream. It was nothing more than playing in the snow with Frost. The boy seemed to have taken quite the liking to the snowflake. Pitch reached for the sand, naturally wanting to turn the happy dream into a nightmare fit for the child that ruined his plan. He stopped just inches from the image, remembering why he was there. He smirked. "Dream now little one. For soon there will be nothing left for you but darkness."

He let the sand drop as he reached for the boy, lifting him rather gently, he couldn't have him waking just yet. He wrapped the sleeping child in a blanket, but froze when he heard a low growl start. He snapped his head to the side to see a white and brown greyhound growling at him from the foot of the bed, and glared at it. "Be quiet you mongrel." He hissed quietly at it when the boy in his arms shifted. "Abby so to sleep. It's just Jack again." Pitch was surprised when the growling quieted to a low rumble, but the mutt was still watching him. He smirked, slipping into the shadows. This could prove to be much easier than he thought it would be.

Stepping into his lair Pitch glanced around. He'd need somewhere to keep the boy until it was time to set his plan into full swing. His eyes landed on one of the shattered cages then moved to one of the many still hanging from the ceiling. He chuckled darkly and slid up to the top of one cage, opening it and quickly placing the boy inside. He blinked when Jamie simply wrapped himself tighter in his blanket and continued to sleep. He had never known a child could sleep that deeply.

He snapped the cage closed, feeling almost disappointed when the dark haired child didn't jerk awake in fear. He sighed, moving down to sit on his throne. He leaned back, thinking of what the boy had said when he was standing with his friends, ready to defend the Guardians. He chuckled as he mimicked the child's voice as best he could. " 'I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you.', wasn't it?" He smirked. There would be plenty of time to make the boy fear him once he was awake.

_***just around dawn***_

Jamie sat up slowly, realizing instantly that he wasn't in his bed. He looked around, mostly curious, but with the cold finger of fear poking the back of his mind. He didn't wonder long before he heard a dark laugh from below him. He looked down to see Pitch Black lounging on a stone throne with a glass of red wine in his hand. Pitch's voice was cool as he spoke. "Well good morning. Welcome to my quaint home, Jamie. I hope you like it, you'll be here for quite a while."

Jamie cringed away, making Pitch grin widely, he loved seeing children this afraid. Suddenly the boy's face changed, fear draining from it leaving only a rebellious glare. There was hardly a quiver in his voice when he spoke, but Pitch picked it up just the same. "I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me!" Pitch melted into the shadows, his laughter coming from everywhere at once. Jamie couldn't tell where he had gone, but he was sure he was still nearby. He nearly hit the roof of the cage when he heard Pitch's voice directly behind him. "Such strong words spoke with a shaking voice lose their fire, dear boy." Jamie spun around but saw nothing behind him. Pitch laughed again as he settled back onto his throne, certain he could easily break the boy.

Jamie spun again, glaring daggers at Pitch. "I'm not afraid! Not of you!" He tried to suppress the shaking he could feel and dropped his head. Anytime he was afraid of anything Jack would find a way to make it better. He twitched as a thought popped into his head. He'd just try to do what Jack would do. He looked around then got an idea. He leaned back and forth in the cage, slowly building momentum.

Pitch's eyes went wide as he watched Jamie. The child had been so afraid just a moment ago, but now all that fear seemed to be gone. His curiosity grew as he saw the cage slowly start to move back and forth. His voice was slightly irritated when he spoke. "What ARE you doing?" He stood and watched as the cage swung more, slowly building up speed and distance. He was sure that this was some ill thought out escape attempt until he heard a noise that made his heart sink. Laughter. The boy was laughing!

Pitch growled, all but shouting. "How dare you have fun in my domain!?" He threw sand at the bottom of the cage, rocking it hard, and sending it bouncing against it's chain. A moment of silence passed before he heard giggling. "No matter what I won't fear you." Pitch set his shoulders, and pulled back his arm, letting a ball of black sand fill his hand. He sent it flying as hard as he could at the chain holding the cage up, severing it.

The cage plummeted to the ground with a loud clang. Jamie rolled up the bars as it toppled over. He groaned, the wind knocked out of him, but otherwise unharmed. Pitch lifted the cage back to an upright position, glaring at the boy. "Still having fun?" Jamie took a deep breath before grinning in Pitch's face. "Of course. I've always wanted to go to a theme park, and ride a dropping ride. Thanks!"

Pitch's face started turning red with anger. How could this child possibly still be able to resist fearing him? He huffed and took a calming breath. It didn't matter, he'd be sure the boy feared him before this was all over. He walked slowly to his throne and sat, locking eyes with Jamie. The younger's lips twitched upwards slightly when he spoke. "I guess i can't swing anymore then." Pitch felt anger rising again, but quickly quelled it. He needed the child, besides, what's the worst a boy that small could do?

Jack zipped through the air, flying straight towards Jamie's house. He had waited till he was sure he'd already be up, and eaten before heading to see the rascal. It was Saturday, which meant cartoons then another day of playing in the snow. Jamie had gotten him into all the Saturday morning cartoons, though a few of them were really for Sophie. He would never admit it to Jamie but he loved watching Blue's Clues almost as much as he liked watching Tom and Jerry.

His stomach twisted when he saw flashing blue lights of a police car ahead of him, and it got worse when he realized what house it was parked in front of. He landed on top of the flashing lights, glancing from the police officer sitting in it to Jamie's front door. The uneasy feeling got worse when he heard the officer talking into the radio. "We've got what seems to be a missing child case. Mother said she went to wake the kid up and he wasn't there. No sign of a struggle or any sign the kid snuck out on his own. We're searching the house now. We may need some help though. His mother is hysterical."

Jack shot up to Jamie's window, his heart stopping at what he saw. Jamie's mother and Sophie were sitting on Jamie's bed, both crying. Sophie seemed to calm when she saw Jack but he put his finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. She nodded slowly, but stayed much calmer than before. Jack listened to see what he could find out. Jamie's mother was explaining how she had come to wake Jamie up, only to find their dog Abby on Jamie's bed but Jamie and his blanket were gone.

There was a moment of silence before the officer spoke. "There are an awful lot of books on mythical creatures in this room, and you mentioned yourself that your son had a wild imagination." Jamie's mother nodded slowly, not understanding what the man was getting at. "You also said he had seemed to develop an almost obsession with the mythical snow bringer 'Jack Frost'?" Jamie's mother nodded again slowly, and Jack glared at the officer. "I am not a myth!" He wasn't really sure what this guy was trying to get at, but he knew he should be out trying to find Jamie.

The officer stood as he spoke again. "Though we haven't found any evidence that shows him walking away from the house, isn't it possible that Jamie found a way down from his window, and went off in search of him?" If Jack was shocked at the officer's theory, Jamie's mother seemed more shocked, and outraged to boot. She jumped to her feet, almost knocking Sophie to the ground. "My son would never run off in the middle of the night like that! Especially not in the middle of winter, in his pajamas! He didn't even take his boots or jacket!" She glared at the officer, who could only stand there and take the yelling. "My son is not stupid, nor is he insane! I'll ask you to leave now! You should be out there trying to find who took my son, not trying to make him sound like some loony!" The officer opened his mouth to try to calm her down but she wouldn't have any of it. "I said i want you to leave!"

Jack would've laughed at the woman's fiery outburst if it wasn't for the seriousness on the situation. He looked at the windowsill, noting what looked to be faint impressions facing into the room, but none going out. He took a deep breath and moved closer to Sophie. "Hey Soph. Meet me in your room. I want to know whatever you know about what happened." Sophie nodded slightly and stood up. "Mommy i want to go to my room." Her mother patted her head softly. "Alright Sophie. You go to your room and I'll see our guest out." She glanced at the officer harshly as Sophie scurried out of the room.

Jack zipped out behind her, following the small girl to her room. As they entered he was knocked out of the air by a flying ball off fur, and slobber. He chuckled. "Get off of me Abby! I'm busy right now." He shoved the dog off of himself before hopping up on his staff. "Alright Soph. What happened?" Sophie sat on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I don't know." She looked away from Jack, making him wonder if she knew more than she said. "Sophie, don't lie to me. You're not in trouble, i just need to know so i can find Jamie. Ok?"

He smiled when Sophie looked up at him. "I heard Abby growling in Jamie's room when i got up to go to the bathroom. I thought I heard Jamie talking to her too, so i thought he was awake." She looked down, and whimpered quietly. "Then I heard someone else too." She glanced at Jack then down at her knees. "I was too scared to open the door. Then Abby stopped growling, so i just went back to bed cause i thought he was ok." She shivered slightly.

Jack hopped off his staff and hugged Sophie tightly. She leaned against him, and burst into tears. He rubbed the tiny girl's back gently, shushing her. "It's ok Soph. It's not your fault. I'll find him, don't you worry." Sophie looked up, eyes still filled with tears. "Do you promise you'll find him?" Jack grinned as best he could. "Would i trick you?" Sophie frowned, thinking hard. "I guess not."

Jack patted her head. "I'll go start searching right now. I'll probably have him home in time for dinner!" Jack tried to keep his voice chipper, hoping to hide the terror he felt inside. Sophie giggled slightly. "Bye-bye Jack." She waved as Jack slid her window open and rushed out into the wind. He didn't even need to tell it where to take him, as if it could sense it. He needed the other Guardians, and he needed them now.

Pitch sat with his head in his hands, a loud groan escaping his lips. "Quiet down before I silence you for good!" The boy paused from tapping on the bars of the cage, which he had been doing for well over an hour now. Pitch sighed, but it turned to a snarl as Jamie went right back to tapping, louder than before. "That's it!" He threw open the cage, and pulled the small boy out by his pajamas. He melted into the shadows, dragging Jamie with him.

They appeared in a small door less room with only one small window high in the wall, and a cot in the corner. Th only light coming from the window was very dim. Pitch tossed Jamie to the floor towards the cot. "Since our little 'guest' can entertain himself, he has no need for company." He melted back into the shadows, leaving Jamie alone in the small, dark room. He sighed loudly as he slipped back into his, now quiet, throne room. He was beginning to regret capturing the child, but it was too late to go back. He'd have to suck it up and deal with the annoying brat, at least until after he'd filled his use. Then he'd have no other purpose for the boy, and could finally snuff out his light.

Pitch's head jerked up as he heard a distant noise. He tilted his head and listened for a moment before flopping onto his throne and letting his head fall back into his hands. The boy was singing very badly, and **very **loudly. He shook his head slowly, again rethinking his decision to capture Jamie.


	4. Fearless

Hey guys. XD Holy Snowballs! I was not expecting for you all to react to the story the way you have QwQ I am really so touched and excited by this. Thank you to all my readers and to everyone who reviews my story.

I'm going to be a little slower updating, probably one chapter every other day, or every three days. Hopefully it won't be any longer than that between chapters.

Thanks again to everyone. -Wolf

**Chapter 4**

Jack shot through the workshop like a bullet, searching for North. He slammed the older spirit's office door open, shattering a race car made of ice. North groaned, and stood, opening his mouth to complain about the lack of knocking when he was working. He stopped when he saw the panicked look on Jack's face. He put his hands on the boys shoulders, looking him in the face. "Jack? Are you alright?"

Jack panted quietly, hardly able to manage to get any words out, and those that did come were jumbled nonsense. "Jamie...blanket...gone...voice... barking...missing..." North led the out of breath teen to a chair and set him down. "Jack, take a deep breath." Jack inhaled deeply through his nose, feeling a lot calmer as he let it out.

Patting Jack on the shoulder, North moved to shut the door. "Now, from the beginning." Jack gulped. "I went to see Jamie, but he's missing. Sophie says she heard the dog barking, and what sounded like someone talking. No one knows where Jamie went, but he couldn't have left on his own cause there were no footsteps around the outside of the house..." Jack paused, remembering the boot print on Jamie's windowsill. "...but there was one on his window. It looked like someone had gone in the window, but not back out."

North stroked his beard as Jack spoke. "Jamie has no reason to be out at night, ya?" Jack blinked. "His mom said he didn't take his boots or coat. Jamie doesn't get cold easily, but i made sure to keep it cold enough for the snow to last all weekend. He wouldn't have gone out in that alone." Jack shook his head, the more he thought about it, the less sense it made. He stood, looking North in the eyes. He had come to think of the older man as a sort of adoptive father, and North had seemed to see him as a son. This made it easy to ask the older Guardian for advice. Jack sighed. "What should I do? I can't just leave Jamie out there."

When North said nothing Jack started to worry. "N-North?" He stepped closer to North, and reached out a hand. He almost screamed when the larger man's hand closed around his own. "We're going to need a bit of help. I'm sure Tooth won't mind sparing a few of her fairies." Jack just stared up at North as he was pulled from the office to the globe room. Jack stared at all the flickering lights, wondering which one of them was Jamie. He snapped out of his thoughts when North almost yanked his arm off. "Keep up Jack!"

Jack stumbled after the larger man. He was a bit concerned when North led him into a small, brightly lit room. North released Jack's hand, looking all around the room. "Should be safe here." He turned and looked at Jack, his face suddenly turning grave. "I believe Pitch may already be free, or almost free."

Jack's face fell at North's words. "Wh-what do you mean!?" He couldn't hide the note of panic that crept into his voice. "It hasn't even been a year! Last time it was a few CENTURIES before he dared to show his face again. Did you see him again already?" North shook his head. "Pitch wasn't imprisoned that long last he was defeated. If I remember correctly he was only trapped for a few years. But no, I did not see Pitch, though there was a nightmare in my office the other night." Jack's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, Pitch might be out there right now frightening children. "What can we do?"

North smiled slightly. "I doubt Pitch would risk another attack so soon, but if you're worried then you should find Jamie." Jack frowned. "I tried to find Jamie, I searched all over Burgess. He wasn't anywhere!" He pouted as North slapped him hard on the back. "That boy believes in you more than he believes in anything else. I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. Again, I'm sure Toothy can spare a few fairies to help." He shrugged at the immortal teen.

Jack sighed, not knowing what else he could do. "Alright. I'll go keep looking." He thanked North quickly, and flew off towards the tooth palace. There couldn't be any harm in asking to borrow Baby Tooth and a few of her sisters. He stopped, hovering on the wind when he heard a distant noise. He listened, hearing only the wind. He started forward again when he heard the noise again, this time louder. It was only for a second, but he was sure he had just heard a child singing. He turned in a circle until he found the general direction it seemed to be coming from. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was going in the right direction.

Pitch sat on his throne with his head in his hands, an empty wine bottle by his feet. Suddenly he noticed something different in the air, but wasn't sure what it was. He listened closely, then it struck him. It was silent. The boy had been singing for several hours, and had even gone so far as to sing as many cheery nursery rhymes, and songs about snow that he could think of. Pitch was almost certain Jamie had made a few of them up, but he didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was that the brat was quiet.

A snort nearby sapped him out of his thoughts about the amazing sound of silence. He looked at the nightmare before him, smirking slightly. "Well my little beauty, what news do you have?" The dark creature snorted again, and pawed at the ground. Pitch's face fell. "What do you mean you were seen?" A hint of anger slipped it's way into his voice, and the nightmare paced nervously.

Pitch growled to himself, then calmed. "It doesn't matter. make yourself useful and go check on the boy. If he's asleep, don't wake him up." The nightmare before him bolted down a nearby tunnel before Pitch could say another word. He was just reaching for the empty bottle laying beside his throne when he heard a voice echoing through the tunnels. "Piiiitch!" He listened to the echo for a moment before he groaned. The voice came again, louder. "Piiiiiiitch!" He growled when he realized it was Jamie. He had been hoping the child would sleep for a while before breaking the silence again. He sat on his throne, preparing for more off-key singing, and wondered if he should get another bottle of wine.

All his thoughts changed when he heard when he heard the boy's voice again. "Pitch! I have to go to the bathroom!" Pitch groaned again, wishing nothing more than to be rid of his 'hostage'. He slid into the shadows then appeared in the room where Jamie was waiting on the cot. "I've reeeally gotta go." Pitch glared at the boy before dropping a small plastic bucket on the ground, and turning to leave. Jamie groaned. "I can't use a bucket!" He dove up, grabbing hold of Pitch's cape, and pulling hard.

Pitch spun around, knocking Jamie to the ground. "How dare you touch me?" He faded back, seeming to be everywhere at once. "I know your greatest fear boy, but you need not fear for long." He chuckled darkly, solidifying just outside the window to Jamie's cell. "Jack will be here soon, I have to get ready. Not to worry though, you'll be around long enough to see the fun fade away." Pitch smirked as he heard a small whimper from the boy, followed by panicked shouts. He didn't listen to what the boy was saying, he was too busy relishing in the fear.

The fear stopped just as suddenly as it had started, replaced quickly by the sound of squeaking. Pitch glanced through the window and was disgusted by what he saw. Jamie was grinning like a madman, and jumping on the cot. Pitch snarled, and stormed away. He would break this child no matter what it took, even if he had to push him to his breaking point.

Jack drifted slowly over a snow covered forest, not too far from Burgess. He was listening again, though he hadn't heard any singing in over an hour. He landed in the branches of a large bare tree, looking around. He put his hands up to his mouth and shouted. "Jamie? Can you hear me?" He listened, but their was no response. He drifted to another tree and called again. He repeated this for almost half an hour before he heard any form of response.

The sound of snow crunching caught Jack's attention just before he called for what seemed like the millionth time. He pressed himself hard against the tree, hearing the crunching coming closer. He was shocked when a nightmare came into view, sniffing the air before bolting away. Jack followed the dark creature silently, stopping when it suddenly dropped out of sight. Jack blinked, slowly approaching where the nightmare had vanished. The ground crumbled out from under his feet and he slid down into a dark hole before he could even realize he was falling.

Pitch smirked as the nightmare he had sent out returned, snorting urgently. "Has our 'special guest' arrived?" The nightmare snorted and pawed at the dirt. Pitch chuckled darkly, glancing down at the snowball in his hand. "Perfect." He turned and threw it hard, watching it sail right between the bar's over Jamie's window. He didn't care if it hit the boy or not, but he was sure of the reaction he'd get. He wasn't disappointed. A moment after the snowball vanished from view he heard the child's voice. "Jack?" Pitch slid into the shadows, waiting for Frost to take the bait.

Jack froze when he heard Jamie's voice. "Jack? Is that you?" He shot down the tunnel that Jamie's voice seemed to be coming from. He came to a fork, and gulped. He wasn't sure which way he should go. He looked between them before he called out. "Jamie? Where are you?" He felt his chest flutter with fear when there was no answer. He was about to just flip a coin when he heard Jamie calling again. "Jack! It's Pitch! He locked me in a room and I'm bored!" Jack couldn't fight the chuckle that bubbled up as he headed in the direction of Jamie's voice. He kept walking down a tunnel with what looked like drainage holes at the bottom, freezing when he heard Jamie call from one after he passed. "Jack? Is that you?"

Jack knelt and looked into the hole, which was actually a small window. Jamie was standing on a small cot in the corner, grinning at him. "I knew you'd come get me!" Jack grinned at the younger boy. "Of course. Now we gotta get you out of here." He turned himself in several different directions, trying to shove himself through the bars. He stopped when he realized the was just a bit too big to get through, but grinned when he realized that Jamie was smaller. "Alright, we've gotta get you high enough so I can pull you through. Is there anything like a ladder in there?" Jamie looked around then started to shake his head. He stopped and grinned when he looked down at the cot. "I think I've got something!" He hopped down, and flipped the cot over, almost whooping in triumph when he saw the grid support on the bottom.

Jack grinned widely. "Do you think you can lean it against the wall? Even if it's not quite high enough for you to reach the window i can find a way to get you up." Jamie nodded, and started dragging the cot towards the window. He sat it up as best he could, but it slid across the floor with a loud clang. Jack cringed and shushed Jamie quickly. "Quiet Jamie! I don't see Pitch, but keep up the noise, and he'll be here soon enough."

Jamie froze as he reached for the cot to set it up again. He looked up at Jack. "You've got to leave me. Get out Jack!" Jack blinked, and Jamie groaned. "He doesn't want me Jack! He wants..." Jamie was interrupted by a Chuckle from behind Jack. "Well hello Jack." Jack tried to roll but was pinned before he could even move by Pitch's foot on his back. "What a sweet reunion! I knew you couldn't resist rescuing this annoying brat!" Pitch laughed, but it turned to a growl as Jack gripped his staff. Pitch stomped his arm hard. "None of that now." He kicked Jack's staff away, watching as it skittered through the bars and down towards Jamie.

Pitch smirked. "Awww how cute. I really wasn't expecting you so soon, though i guess early is a bit better than late." He pressed his foot down on Jack's back, making the boy under him groan in pain. Suddenly the wonderful feeling of fear began to fill the air, sparking like a match. He looked down and realized, both boys were terrified, but it wasn't quite what Pitch had hoped for. Each of them was afraid for the other, not themselves. He shrugged, fear is fear after all.

Jack coughed, bringing Pitch back to reality. He realized he must've put more pressure on the boy without realizing, because Jack was gasping for breath. Pitch wasn't sure if it was from the pressure on his lungs or from the pain, but he eased back just a bit. Jack looked over his shoulder at Pitch. "I'll do whatever you want, just let Jamie go." Pitch smirked and eased back a bit more. "No. If I let him go you'll just fight, and whine." Pitch chuckled as he pressed his foot just hard enough to make Jack gasp in pain.

Jack was so distracted he hadn't even noticed Jamie slide the cot against the wall again. He didn't even notice that Jamie had climbed up it until he felt something brush against his hand. He glanced down at the younger man, who was standing as high as he could get on the cot holding Jacks staff up to him. Jamie grinned as Jack's hand slowly closed around the staff. He let his body go limp, relaxing his shoulders until he could just reach Jamie's wrist. He grabbed the boy's wrist tightly, winking at him. He turned his head back to Pitch, trying to look defeated. "Alright. What do you want? I'll do anything it takes to get Jamie out of here safe."

Pitch blinked as he looked at Jack. The boy looked absolutely devastated, except for his eyes. His eyes were dancing with a bright shine, screaming that he was up to something. Pitch growled, diving away into the shadows the moment Jack moved. He just avoided a blast from ice teen's staff, choosing to watch instead. He was sure they wouldn't find their way out near as easily as they had hoped.

Jack hauled Jamie out of the pit the moment Pitch was out of sight. Jamie hugged him tightly, grinning into his face. "That was awesome! Did you get him?" Jack looked around. "I don't think i did. We need to get out of here as fast as we can." He sped off in the direction he was sure he had come from, stopping to stare in confusion when he came to a fork leading in 3 different directions. He had been sure he hadn't been there before. Jamie tugged on his arm. "Why are we running? Why don't we just beat that jerk once and for all?" Jack opened his mouth to explain to Jamie that the best chance was for them to escape, but he stopped when he felt a breeze coming from one of the tunnels. Breeze meant wind, wind meant outside. Jack grabbed Jamie again and shot down the tunnel.

They came to several more tunnels, and Jack always stopped to see if he could find one with even a breath of wind coming from it. suddenly they came to the end of a tunnel, making Jack groan. He had been sure this would lead them to the way out. Jack gasped when he felt a gust of icy wind come from almost straight above them. He looked up, grinning like an idiot when he saw a few bright stars peeking down the opening above him. "Lets blow this hotdog stand!" He grabbed the back of Jamie's PJs, bolting towards the opening.

Pitch snarled as he followed them. He had forgotten that Jack had such a connection with the wind. He caught up to the boys just as they slid out the entrance, and out into the night. He vowed he'd end this, no matter what it took, and formed his shadow scythe as he landed in the snow just out of his lair. He looked around and could see the boys not too far away. He slid into the shadows, coming out just behind a tree not five feet from where Jack was inspecting his believer. Pitch gripped the handle of his scythe, planning to come around swinging before they could even know he was there, but stopped when he heard the boys talking.

Jack touched a small bruise on Jamie's chin. "Did he hurt you Jamie?" Jamie grinned, and brushed Jacks hand away. "No, not really. I just got a bit bruised up when the cage fell." Jack blinked. "What cage?" He continued to check Jamie, making a mental note of every scrape or bruise he found. Jamie giggled. "He stuck me in a bird cage, but it fell when i was swinging it." Jack snickered. "Sounds like you had fun. You weren't scared were you?" Jamie puffed out his chest. "Why should I be scared? I know you and the other Guardians will protect me." Jack laughed and grabbed Jamie up. "Alright tough guy. Lets get you home, Your mom and Sophie are worried sick." He hopped up onto the wind, ordering it to take him to Jamie's house.

Pitch watched as they faded from sight. He wasn't sure exactly why he had let them get away, but what the boy had said was rolling around in his head. Why should i be scared? I know you and the other Guardians will protect me. The statement kept rolling back and forth in his mind, an idea slowly forming. "The Guardians will protect you will they? Lets see if they can protect you from yourself." He turned, whistling loudly. A moment later the sky before him seemed to be filled with nightmares. He smirked as he led the creatures down into the darkness of his lair. He had been so worried about getting free and causing fear, but now he was feeling like he could use a bit of rest. He smirked as he thought. "Lets see how much fun the Guardians think a truly fearless world is." He laughed loudly, his nightmares watching their master as if he had gone mad.


	5. Hurtful Behavior

Super long chapter of fun! XD Alrighty lets get started. I would like to first, remind everyone that i have **NOT** read the books. I tried to find as much info on them as i could but i haven't yet been able to get my hands on them. So even though someone did remind me of the fearlings...they will not be making any form of appearance in this story. Sorry. :I And though Pitch does seem quite mad when he laughs a lot, spends a lot of time alone, causes fear constantly, and talks to himself...that's a normal weekend for me so...yeah. (I feel rather connected with poor Pitch)

On to my next bit :I thank you to those who sent me the messages about the misspelling of Pitch's name...TWICE! I don't know how i managed that... i don know how i manage all the lowercase 'I's either... I mean i read through these things 4 times before i put them up :I the misspelled names have been corrected, and thank you again.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys really do make it worth writing. I'd name you all but there are getting to be a lot of you and some are guests.^^

-Wolf

**Chapter 5**

Jack was shocked when Pitch didn't stop them. They were almost back to Burgess when he realized how odd that was. He landed on the top of an apartment building, setting Jamie down. Jamie looked up at him, frowning. "Jack? What's wrong?" Jack looked Jamie over twice before speaking, trying to keep his voice level. "Jamie answer me a question. Just one question."

Jamie blinked. "Um, sure Jack." Jack knelt, looking Jamie in the eyes. "How did we first meet?" Jamie chuckled and took a step back. "You made it snow in my room, remember? The night we had that huge fight with Pitch?" Jamie tilted his head, chuckling nervously. "Why?" Jack smirked. "Sorry buddy, just feeling nervous. It's weird that we got away so easily." Jack smirked at Jamie's almost hurt face. "You thought i was some kind of trap didn't you?" Jack shrugged. "Just had to be sure."

Jamie puffed out his cheeks. "How do I know you're the real Jack Frost then?" Jack laughed, hopping up onto his staff, and balancing there. "You don't trust me?" Jamie smirked. "Fine! let me ask you a question. What animal did you make out of frost for me?" Jamie puffed out his chest, and Jack laughed again. "Well i was trying to keep you believing in bunny, so i drew you an egg, then I made a frost rabbit."

Jamie grinned. "Alright, you pass." Jack clutched his chest faking hurt. "Did you really think I was a faker?" Jamie giggled. "No, but it wasn't fair if you asked me, and I didn't ask you." Jack opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a gasp as he was knocked off his staff in a blur of color. He struggled for a moment as he was pulled into a tight hug before he spotted Tooth's shimmering wings. "Hey Tooth! Let go of me!"

Jamie fell into the snow laughing, Tooth turned to the boy and grinned brightly. "I was so worried about you two!" She looked down at Jack's face as he tapped her shoulder. "I can't breath. Less hugging, more letting go, please." Tooth let go, blushing slightly. She fluttered up into the air, and spun around. "Guys! I found them!" A moment later Sandy came floating down, North popped out of a chimney, and Bunny came hopping out of one of his magic tunnels.

Jack groaned as North swept him up into a bone-breaking hug. "Seriously! Put me down before my ribs shatter!" North dropped him then glanced at Tooth. "I told you there was no reason to worry, Toothy. Jack's a big boy, and can handle a little search. Speaking of which, where's Jamie?" Jamie poked his head out of the snow drift he had fallen into, giggling and shivering. "Ri-right here."

Fluttering over, Tooth looked at Jamie with concern on her face. "Jack, how can you have this boy out here playing dressed like this? It's freezing out here!" Jack opened his mouth to defend himself, but was interrupted by Bunny. "Ya mate. You'll give the lil bugger hypothermia like that." Jack opened his mouth again, huffing when he was again interrupted, this time by North. "Jack didn't bring Jamie out to play. He's been missing for almost twenty-four hours!"

Jack glanced at Jamie, realizing how bad he was shaking. He grabbed North's sleeve. "Hey can i borrow your coat for a bit?" North stared at him in shock, until Jack nodded his head at Jamie, who was still being looked over by Tooth. North nodded, sliding out of his large coat, and handing it to Jack. Jack went over to Jamie, having to nudge Tooth out of the way to get the coat around him. Jamie grinned, and Jack couldn't help but laugh at how he looked in the way too big garment.

No one had noticed Sandy, trying to draw their attention to the nightmares that were making their way through the town towards the outlying forest. He silently sighed before making a quick snowball, and flinging it at North's head. North turned and stared at Sandy in shock before his face broke into a grin. "Sandy, this is no time for a game."

The guardian of dreams slapped his forehead, then pointed to the picture of a nightmare forming above his head. Everyone watched him as he pointed between the sandy picture and the forest. Tooth fluttered higher and looked in the direction he was pointing. "You saw a nightmare go that way?" Sandy nodded then formed a big 5. Tooth gasped. "You saw 5 nightmares go that way?" Sandy nodded harder.

Jack glanced at Jamie then stood up. "Jamie and I saw hundreds of them a few minutes ago, didn't you guys see them? They were coming from everywhere." The others looked at him in shock before Bunny spoke. "Well why didn't you say something sooner then?" Jack groaned, finally understanding how Sandy felt every time he tried to get someone's attention. "I've been trying to tell you since you showed up." He glanced at Jamie, who's lips were turning blue as his shaking got worse. "Can we discuss this later? I want to get Jamie home where it's warm." North nodded. "Lets discuss at Jamie's house."

Jack scooped Jamie up, nodding. "I'll meet you guys there." He shot off towards Jamie's house before anyone could protest. H landed by the back door, looking around to be sure no one had seen him. "Alright, here's the deal. Just walk right in like nothing happened." Jamie groaned. "My mom is going freak. She's gonna wanna know where I've been. What do I tell her?" Jack thought for a sec. "Tell her you went outside cause you couldn't sleep and you didn't feel good. You saw a stray puppy and went to get it, and while chasing it you got lost." Jamie chewed his lip. "I don't know if she'd buy that." Jack shrugged. "It's either that or tell her you got kidnapped by the boogeyman" Jamie shuddered. "she'd probably commit me if i said that. Puppy it is!"

Jack took North's coat back from the younger boy as he headed for the door. Jack shot him two thumbs up, before heading for the window to Jamie's room. He was startled when he got there, and the others were already waiting. Bunny smirked. What took so long, slowpoke?" Jack opened his mouth, snapping it shut, and cringing when he heard a scream from downstairs. He could hear Jamie's mom jabbering, and crying so he figured Jamie had just walked through the door. He tossed North's coat back to him and sighed. "This may be a bit weird. She might not want him to come back up to his room."

The other Guardians nodded, but were all shocked when Jamie came busting in, Sophie attached to his waist. He toppled over, taking her with him. "Soph, I'm fine! I promise!" He pointed to the Guardians and signaled for Sophie to stay quiet as their mom came running into the room, tears streaming down her face. "Jamie! We have to talk about this!" Jamie groaned,, trying to pry Sophie's arms from around him. "Mom I'm really tired. C-can we talk about it tomorrow? Please?" She opened her mouth, but shut it slowly. "Alright Jamie." She stormed over to his window, shutting and locking it tight. "Don't you **ever** sleep with that window open again. I don't care what the reason." Jamie stood slowly, giving up on dislodging his sister. "Alright mom. IS it alright if Sophie sleeps in here tonight?" His mother nodded and pulled him close, holding him tightly. "I was so worried about you."

Jamie grinned as his mother let him go, quickly shutting the door when she left. "Alright Soph, you've gotta let go." Sophie looked up at him, almost crying. "Jamie!" She buried her face in his stomach, whimpering loudly. Bunny hopped over and tapped her on the shoulder. "He's fine lil sheila. Though I'm a bit sad to see my favorite ankle-biter didn't seem to miss me." Sophie looked back at the Guardians, suddenly seeming to realize they were there. She let go of Jamie's waist, letting Bunny lift her up to sit on his shoulders. Once they were all settled, they looked to Jamie and Jack.

North was the first to speak. "Will you two now kindly tell us what is going on?" Jack looked at Jamie and bit his lip. "Do you want to start, or should I?" Jamie shrugged and Jack sighed. "I'm up first then. I came to play with Jamie this morning and found out he was gone. I went to get some advice from North, and he suggested I borrow a few fairies to help me look." Tooth nodded. "North said he had sent you to see me, but you never showed up. That's why we started getting worried. Jack nodded. "I was on my way when i heard what sounded like someone singing. I followed that and it led me to that forest." He gulped. "This is where things get bad, you sure Sophie should be here for this?" He looked to Jamie, who looked at Sophie. "Hey Soph. I'm actually kinda hungry. an you go get me something to eat?"

Sophie puffed out her cheeks. "You're just trying to get rid of me! I want to stay." Jamie sighed. "I do want you out of here for a few minutes, but I am hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day!" Sophie pouted then grinned. She slid down Bunny's back and ran to the door, flinging it open. "Mom! Jamie says he's hungry!" She shut the door and grinned triumphantly before trotting back over to Bunny. Jack chuckled. "Well she got us there. You really want to stay, huh?" Sophie nodded. "Alright. I'll continue after food gets here."

He glanced down at Jamie, sighing. "I didn't even realize he probably hadn't fed you." North opened his mouth to ask who Jack was talking about, but stopped as Jamie's mother came bursting in with a tray in her hands. It had several sandwiches, some cookies, a slice of cake, and a glass of chocolate milk on it. Jamie grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Wow, that was fast. Thanks mom." His mom ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. "I'm just glad you're safe." She set the tray down on the bed, and left, pausing to look back at Jamie again before shutting the door.

Sophie giggled. "Can i have your chocolate milk?" Jamie grinned at her. "No, you can have the cake though. I'm not really feeling much for sweets right now." Sophie crawled onto the bed, finding a comfy spot on Jamie's lap. Tooth spoke up, looking from Jamie to Jack. "Get on with it. You're worrying me." Jack sighed. "Well, I was looking around the forest, and I saw a nightmare. I followed it, but I fell down a hole, right into Pitch's lair." He paused. "Pitch had Jamie. When i found him he was in a tiny cell with nothing but a cot, and a bucket." Jamie shuddered, and Sophie looked up, cake on her face. "Why did you have a bucket?" Jamie chuckled weakly. "Don't ask."

Jack chuckled then looked at the worried faces of the others. "He attacked me, and kicked my staff away. Luckily Jamie got it back to me and we got out alright. I was worried cause Pitch didn't follow us. Though right after we got out we heard a whistle, and all these nightmares showed up. They went right past us as if we weren't even there, which worries me even more." Everyone was silent as the information slowly sank in.

Sophie blinked at Jamie then spoke softly. "Jamie? You were with the Boogeyman?" Jamie ruffled her hair, smiling at her. "Yeah, but I wasn't afraid. I just tried to be like Jack. It was actually sorta fun." Sophie giggled. "Fun?" Jack laughed. "How do you have fun in the 'Hole of Fear'?" Jamie stuck his tongue out. "Well i woke up in a cage, and I was super scared, but then I started swinging it around. The chain broke though, so i got a little bruised up. No big deal." Sophie giggled and Jack raised an eyebrow. "How did you get from a cage to that cell?" Jamie grinned. "He moved me. I was tapping on the bars, and I guess it annoyed him."

Jack sat on his staff, laughing quietly. "I guess the cell was a bit more boring, huh?" Jamie laughed. "I started singing, and I jumped on he cot too." Jack held up his hand and high-fived Jamie, actually feeling touched by the fact that Jamie had used fun to fight his fear.

Sophie giggled, leaning back against Jamie with a yawn. Jamie grinned as he fought back a yawn. Tooth smiled slightly. "I think it's time for you two to get to bed." She moved the tray to Jamie's desk. Jack frowned. "We can't leave them alone! What if Pitch comes back?" North sighed, sliding his coat back on. "Stay here to guard them, if you feel would help." Jack blinked. "What do you mean?" North smiled, and patted Jack's shoulder. "Nothing. You watch over them." North pulled out a snow globe whispering to it before tossing it, waving one last time before stepping through the portal. Tooth sighed. "Sandy and I have to get back to work. Will you be alright Jack?" Jack nodded, grinning brightly. "Sure. I've got these two." He gestured to the children on the bed, already fighting sleep. Sandy walked over, waving his hands over them as sleep sand fell, sending them into sweet dreams.

Jack opened the window for Tooth and Sandy, locking it back after they had gone. He glanced at Bunny, who was tucking the pair in. "Aren't you going to bolt too Hoppy? Easter's coming up, remember?" Bunny twitched, his ears falling against his skull. "We can't let Pitch ruin it this year. If he does, then i don't know if all the believers in the world will be able to get me back to normal." He looked at Jack. "You keep an eye out, and make sure not to bury the eggs this year." Though he said the last bit with a small smile, Jack could tell Bunny was nervous. "No problem, Kangaroo." He couldn't help but laugh at the look Bunny gave him. "Sorry. I promise I'll keep the snow to a minimum for a week before Easter." Bunny nodded, and tapped his foot. He dove into the tunnel it opened before Jack could even say goodbye.

Jack looked down at Jamie and Sophie, silently vowing that he would make sure that he would watch out for them no matter what. He sat at Jamie's desk, opening Jamie's window for a while when the heat got to him. It wasn't like he'd melt, but he did get very uncomfortable when the temperature got over freezing.

***Three Days Later***

Jack watched as Jamie sat in class, every so often glancing out the window. It was killing him to just sit there, listening as Jamie's teacher explained how to do the math problem on the board. Several of the kids in Jamie's class were able to see him, so he couldn't go into the school, but he still wouldn't let the boy out of his sight. Jack groaned, and leaned back against the tree he was sitting, thinking over how weird the last few days had been. It wasn't really that anything was specifically wrong, but something definitely wasn't right. All of the kids had been acting strange, and very bold. He had needed to pull three of them off of his lake, even after he had warned them that the ice was starting to get thin. After that he had caught a boy who had fallen off his roof while trying to get his Frisbee back. Jack was worried, it wasn't like any of these children to be so reckless, that was his job.

He sighed again, putting his hand up, and causing a light snowfall to entertain himself. He jumped when he heard a small hiss from the bottom of his tree. He looked down, shocked when he saw Bunny hiding in a bush nearby. Jack laughed and hopped down, hurrying to crouch behind the bush. "What are you doing here?" Bunny looked a bit upset. "North sent me. He said he's noticing something odd, but he's not sure if it's a big enough deal to call a meeting yet. He wants to talk to you about the other day though." Jack glanced at the windows to Jamie's class. He ran his hand through his white hair and nodded. "Yeah, something is really up. Tell him I'll be there in a bit. I wanna let Jamie know where I'm going first though."

Bunny nodded and vanished down a tunnel, leaving Jack to figure out he was going to get a message to Jamie. He jumped when he heard a bell ringing, grinning when he realized it was the lunch bell. He moved to the windows, waving when he saw Jamie looking in his direction. Jamie blinked and glanced around before shrugging. Jack tapped the window, watching a pole form and drew a small N at the top. Jamie tilted his head then blinked as he understood. He gave Jack a thumbs-up, ginning, and waving to the teen before running after his friends.

Jack blinked, amazed that Jamie was so fine with him leaving. He let it go as he hopped up, calling the wind to carry him to see what North was wanting. He slid in through a window, running down a hallway towards North's office. He sped around a corner, spinning to narrowly avoid running smack into Phil, the Yeti in charge of security. "Hey Phil, North in his office? Great. Thanks!" He hadn't even waited for the large, furry creature to respond. He was shocked as he was yanked off his feet, and looked at Phil. "Put me down. I'm not doing anything wrong this time!" Phil set Jack down and pointed down a different hall, one that lead to the Globe. "Oh, thanks again." He hurried off, wanting to get this over with so he could get back to Jamie.

North pulled Jack into a tight hug the moment he saw the frost teen. Jack chuckled breathlessly. "Let go! Bunny said you had something important to talk about." North set him down, his face falling. "Yes. Very important." He turned and pointed to the globe. "Look." Jack looked at the rotating globe. Nothing seemed too bad, in fact there seemed to be quite a few more lights glowing on it. Jack looked back at North, raising an eyebrow. "Alright, what am i looking at?" Bunny took a step forward, seeming to appear from nowhere. "There are 573 new lights since yesterday. We like the fact that there are more, but how fast they're appearing is a bit odd mate."

Jack watched the globe for a moment, actually seeing several lights come on as he watched. "Isn't it a good thing?" He looked between North and Bunny. North patted Jack's shoulder. "It is good thing that children believe, but Bunny is right. Is very odd how fast they're believing." Jack shrugged, then remembered how weird the kids had been acting. "I've noticed some weird stuff too." He explained about the kids doing absolutely crazy stuff, and about them almost getting themselves hurt. North stroked his beard, leaning back. "They seem to be unafraid of the consequences." They all went quiet, then Jack held up his hands. "Wait, are you telling me that these kids are doing this because they aren't scared? We're supposed to keep them from being scared, aren't we?"

North held his hands up, trying to calm Jack. "We are supposed to help them fight fear, not eliminate it completely. That much about what Pitch said is true. Without any fear children are known to put themselves in very dangerous situations." Jack's jaw dropped. "Are you saying what i think you're saying?" North bit his lip. "I'm not saying anything, but we will need to keep a closer eye on the children. That much is certain." Jack nodded. "I better get back to Burgess then. Who knows what kind of trouble those kids are getting into by now?" North hugged Jack tightly before he sped off, already worried about what Jamie and his friends might have gotten into while he was gone.

Pitch watched the globe, already questioning his plan. He had figured that taking away fear would give the Guardians a few more believers, but he hadn't expected such a surge. He was already feeling weaker, and that worried him. If he was feeling the effects after only a few short days, how weak would he get if it continued? He growled, watching as another light popped up. This was getting out of hand, though he would never admit to himself that he was wrong. He had been keeping an eye out, to see what sort of reaction the lack of fear would get, but other than a few children misbehaving, he didn't notice much of a change.

The roar of hooves as several nightmares came running past made Pitch's head hurt. That was another downside to his plan, keeping the nightmares contained was making them very restless. He picked up a bottle of wine from his throne arm, where he left it when he went to inspect the globe. He had always had a love for wine, but having nothing to do had him going through bottles faster than he would like. He filled his glass, setting the bottle down again as he sipped. He had been so sure that the world would go to chaos without fear, but now he had to wonder if fear was really all that important. His thoughts were interrupted by a thud that seemed to shake his body. Something had happened, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Jack heard the scream of pain, and it shook his very soul. He followed the wail until he found it's source. Cupcake was lying in a ball at the bottom of a hill surrounded by a small group of kids, including Jamie and Sophie. Jamie looked up as Jack landed by them. "Jack! Cupcake hurt her arm!" All of the kids started talking at once, trying to explain what happened. Jack held his hand up to silence them all before kneeling next to Cupcake. "Alright tough girl. Where does it hurt?" Cupcake bit her lip to hold back another wail as she pointed to her arm. Jack cringed when he looked at it, wondering how she possibly could've done that much damage. Her arm looked as if it had been hit with a sledge hammer in just a bit below her elbow. He looked up, focusing on Jamie. "What happened?"

Jamie chewed his lip for a second before answering. "We were having a race, and she shoved Sophie. I got kinda mad, so i shoved her, and we started fighting. She hit me and i tried to run, but she grabbed me, so i pushed her again." Jamie gulped and looked down. "She tripped on something, and rolled down the hill." Jack groaned. "I warned you guys about playing near this hill. There are too many rocks that can hide in the snow." All the kids looked away as Jack went to work. He had Cupcake lay her arm in the snow, covering the spot where it was obviously broken. He looked at the group of kids watching him. "Someone has to go get an adult. She needs to go to the hospital." A few of the kids went running off in different directions, only one coming back with an adult. An ambulance was fast to get there, and whisk Cupcake away to be taken care of.

After Cupcake was gone Jack turned to the few children who were still there. "What is wrong with you guys? You put yourselves in so much danger. What if one of you had broken more than just an arm?" All of the kids looked away from Jack. Sophie kicked the snow, glancing up at Jack. "We were just having fun." Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I know you were, but you have to be careful. I may be a Guardian, but i can't protect you from **everything**." All of the kids were quiet until one little girl spoke up. "You sound just like all the adults." Jack was sure he had played with her before, but couldn't remember her name.

The kids quickly headed for home, leaving just Jack, Jamie, and Sophie. Jack patted Jamie's shoulder. "It's getting late. I'm sure your mom doesn't want you out after dark." Jamie shrugged and grabbed Sophie's hand, leading her towards the house. Jack grabbed his staff, and started walking with them, slightly hurt when Jamie stopped him. "It's alright Jack, we're not scared. Are we Soph?" Sophie shook her head, grinning. "Bye-bye Jack!" They ran off, leaving Jack to just stare at their retreating backs. Jack simply stood in shock. "It's like they don't even want me around anymore." He sighed, turning towards his lake. He felt like he needed to be alone for a while.


	6. For My Amusement

Well hello. Anyone miss me? Well lets get to it. I'm proud to announce that I finally convinced someone to proofread/edit my chapters due to my lack of incompetence with spelling(She really demanded it when she was reading them ^^''' Thanks Spirit). I've also noticed that the chapters are super long now. Sorry for that, I am just too lazy to break them up into shorter parts, plus I get into my zone and can't stop.

Anyway. Thank you to all my amazing reviewers :) It seems like I really have a few fans. Well the story does anyway. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

-Wolf

**Chapter 6**

Jack paced his room, or what they all reffered to as his room. He never really spent much time there, or even slept there. North had offered to let Jack stay with him, since he didn't really have a home other than his lake, but he didn't really need one. He had taken him up on the offer simply because he felt like it bonded them more. Tooth had offered to let him stay with her as well, but he had decided it would be a bad idea. He'd already had enough of her shoving her hands in his mouth, imagine if he were around her even more.

Jack's stomach twisted as his mind drifted again to the incident in Burgess. The kids had always been a bit less cautious after they had started seeing him, but never anywhere as bad as they had gotten in the last few days. What made it worse was that none of them seemed to really think it was a big deal, besides Cupcake of course. Jamie had even been acting strangely.

A knock on the door pulled Jack from his thoughts before he could brood any longer. Without waiting for a response North threw the door open, and strode in. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I have something. Might cheer you up." He reached into his coat, searching through the inner pockets for something. He finaly found what he was looking for, and held both hands out to Jack, cupping whatever it was to keep Jack from seeing. Jack held out his hands with a small smile. North had developed a habit of making toys for him to play with. He always told the older spirit he was far too old to be playing with toys, but he still held onto them. He sometimes pulled them out when he was feeling bored, and there was no one to see him.

Jack wasn't expecting what North had to be as heavy as it was, almost causing him to topple over when it was dropped into his hands. He looked at the object in his hands, his mouth slowly falling open. He held a large snowglobe, about the size, and just as round, as a cannon ball. Jack held it up to his face, examining it closer. A small, yet slightly sad, smile formed when he saw what was inside. He could see two tiny figures, one almost half the size of the other, having a very fun snowball fight. He looked up at North. "They look exactly like me and Jamie." He grinned widely, and North laughed. "As they should! I spent extra long time on it."

North pulled Jack into one of his normal back-breaking hugs, but for once Jack didn't struggle. He actually relaxed into the hug, grinning more. He frowned, a sigh escaping as he looked up at North again. "I have to ask more advice." North blinked down at the white haired boy, slowly releasing him from the hug. "You know you can ask anything." Jack sat on his bed, looking at the snowglobe. He didn't know how to tell North about how odd all of the children were acting.

After a minute of silence North knelt infront of Jack, grabbing the teens small hands in his much larger ones. "What is wrong, Jack?" Jack sighed, looking up at North with the most serious face that the older man had seen on the boy. "Something is wrong. I'm not sure what it is, but all of the children are acting weird. Even Jamie and Sophie!" Jack looked back at the snowglobe, waiting for North to tell him that it was nothing. He was very surprised when North stood, pulling Jack with him. "Where are we going?" Jack clutched the snowglobe tighter as North pulled him along.

Noth stopped just outside the kitchen. "Tell them we'll need plenty of snacks, I'm inviting guests." North strode off without another word. Jack stood where he was for a moment, speechless. After his brain started working again he stuck his head in the kitchen door, almost being shoved out by a large yeti in a hairnet. He latched onto the aggrivated creature's arm. "Hey! I'm just delivering a message this time."

When he was finally able to get in the door he leaned against a counter, grinning as his eyes fell on a plate of fresh cookies waiting to be taken to North. He thought he might deserve a little treat after the day he had and decided to take one, or maybe all of them. He glanced back up at the yeti who was watching him like a hawk. "North wanted me to tell you he's inviting guests." He glanced to the side, and smirked at a pan of brownies. HE had never been much for chocolate, but they looked good. "So since i was good, can i have one of those?" He pointed to the brownies, leaning against the counter even more.

The yeti glanced between Jack, and the brownies, as if trying to make it walk to the boy by itself. After a moment it reached out and slid one towards Jack with a spatula. Jack stuck it halfway in his mouth, and waved as he walked past. He slid his hand out as smoothly as he could, sliding the plate of cookies along the counter with his staff and grabbing the edge right before it slid off. He was already down he hall towards the globe room when he heard an angry shout from the kitchen. He chuckle as he finished off the brownie, and started on the cookies.

Jack looked up as he entered the globe room, expecting to see the dazaling colors of the arora signal calling the Guardians together. He almost choked on the cookie in his mouth when he heard Bunny's voice. "What took you so long, Mate?" Jack looked towards the fireplace, seeing everyone gathered, and watching him. He slowly slid the cookies behind his back, approching slowly. "Just had to make a side stop." He grinned sheepishly as North held his hand out. Jack placed the plate, completely empty, into the oldr spirit's hand. North rolled his eyes, used to this trick already. "If you wanted cookies, why didn't you just say so?" Jack smirked, pulling one of the pilffered sweets from his hoodie pocket, and shrugged.

Bunny tapped his foot impatiantly. "North, you have got to stop calling us so soon before Easter. It's alreadly got me edgy." Jack rolled his eyes, though the rabbit probably knew a thing or two about being edgy all the time. North took a deep breath, clapping his hands together as he rocked back on his feet. "Well this is more Jack's gathering." All eyes turned to Jack, making him pause mid bite. He glanced at North then slowly slid the cookie back into his pocket, clearing his throat. "Well, I've noticed some..." He looked around, thinking of how to word it, feeling nervous with all attention focused on him. "..Odd behaviors lately."

Jack opened his mouth to try to explain when Bunny held up a hand. "Jack, if this is about the kids not wanting to go sledding **again**, then i'm going to crack your head open." Jack huffed, trying so hard not to laugh when Tooth started scolding the oversized rodent. Once he had their attention again Jack continued. "It started as small stuff. Just not seeming worried about stuff they were normally afraid of, but it's getting really bad. Yesterday i had to catch one, who had said he was scared of heights, because he had fallen off the roof! Not to mention what happened today!" Jack bit his bottom lip, looking at the others, who were silently watching him. "Things are getting really weird, and it's got me worried." Jack pulled the snowglobe North had given him earlier from his hoodie, vaugely wondering when and how he had put it in his pocket.

The Guardians all watched Jack silently, all seeming to be in shock. Tooth was the first to break the silence. "Jack, does this have anything to do with that pain from earlier?" Jack's head snapped up, staring straight at her. "Y-you felt that too?" He was shocked when they all nodded slowly, looking grim. North stepped forwards. "What happened, Jack?" JAck bit his lip again, wondering how much was important. He sighed and hopped up onto a nearby desk, hanging his legs over the edge.

Setting the snowglobe down, Jack kept his eyes on the tiny, happy figures inside. "I was on my way back to Burgess when it happened. When i got there i found a bunch of kids in the park, staring at something." He gulped, taking a deep breath. "Cupcake was laying on the ground, screaming. Her arm was broken, but they were all just standing around staring. I sent some of them to get adults, and I asked Jamie what happened." Bunny held his hand up to stop Jack. "Jamie was there and he didn't do anything?" Jack shook his head. "Sophie was there too. Apparently they had been running around at the top of that steep hill, the one with all the rocks." Bunny nodded, knowing which hill Jack was talking about. "That place can be right dangerous in the snow."

Jack nodded sadly, rocking the snowglobe back and forth. He watched the snow shift as he continued. "Jamie kept saying it was all for fun, and didn't seem to think it was a big deal. Then when all of the kids had gone home, and Cupcake was on her way to the hospital, i offered to walke Jamie and Soph home." He stopped rocking the snowglobe, staring hard at it. "They said they didn't need me to, because they weren't scared." Jack looked up at the other Guardians, who were all looking at eachother.

Tooth was the one to break the silence again. She looked sad as she spoke. "Jack, They are getting older. Could it be that they're getting to the age where they really **don't **need us to watch over them?" Jack stared at the fairy as if she had grown a second head. "Have you been listening to me? This isn't just about Jamie and his friends!" He stood, gripping his staff tightly. "IT seems like every child i see in the last few days is acting different. It's only been like this since the night that..." Jack trailed off, staring down at the snowglobe again. "...Since Pitch kidnapped Jamie."

Jack looked around the room, realization slowly dawning. "This has something to do with Pitch! I know it does." He shot acoss the room, stopping to kneel infront of Sandy, looking him in the eyes. "Have you seen any nightmares in the last few days? Any at all?" Even though they tried their best, they hadn't been able to get all of the nightmares. Sandy seemed to see at least one a night lately. Asndy thought for a moment, then shook his head quickly. Jack tensed. "None since that night, right?" Sandy nodded slowly, realizing what Jack was getting at. HE started forming pictures over his head. He kept flashing between Pitch, a nightmare with an X across it and a question mark. Jack bit his lip again, before standing up. "We have to find out what's going on!"

Bunny was the first to speak this time. "If they're not afraid, how can it be Pitch? Wouldn't he love to make all these kids scream in terror?" He lifted one furry paw, gesturing to the globe. Jack glanced at it, shocked at how many lights seemed to be on it. He chewed his lip again, almost drawing blood. He knew something was going on, and he was going to find out what it was. He stood, shoving the snowglobe into his pocket. "Fine. You stay here. I'm going to go see what Pitch is doing to those kids." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Tooth bolted infront of Jack, blocking his way. "You can't go alone. If Pitch is up to something, it may be a trap. Wasn't he trying to use Jamie as bait before?" Jack looked down. "Well you guys don't seem to care, so I have to go alone." Jack couldn't supress a suprised squeak as he was lifted by his hood, and turned so he was facing North, who lifted him to eye level. "Let you go alone? Not a chance!" He pulled Jack into a one armed hug, grinning. "We go!" He chuckled at the exasperated sigh from Bunny. "I'm telling you he's probably just sitting in his hole, brooding." Jack smiled slightly as Bunny broke, patting him hard on the shoulder. "Though if it means that much, I'll go." His face broke into a cocky smirk. "If only to prove you wrong."

Jack grinned as North set him down, glancing at Bunny. "Hey, can we take the sleigh?" North burst into a deep rumble of a laugh, and Bunny's ears shot straight up. "Not a chance, Mate!" He dove into a magic tunnel before anyone could catch him. Jack chuckled and turned to North. "So about the sleigh." North winked then turned, leading the remaining Guardians towards where he kept his favorite mode of transport. Jack had found out early that North made a big show of the sleigh every time, but he didn't mind. To tell the truth, he enjoyed every ride just as much, if not more, than the first one.

It didn't take them long to get to Burgess, with a bit of help from North's magic snowglobes. Bunny was waiting for them when they got to the edge of the forest, smirking. "I should've takken a nap waiting for you blokes!" Tooth puffed out her cheeks as her feather flaired out. Bunny noticed just in time, and put his paws up. "And one fluttery shelia." She nodded at him, turnign to Jack. "Alright, Jack, where is this hole in the ground?"

Jack looked around, trying to remember. "I think it's this way." He hopped out of the sleigh, walking slowly. He had been in such a hurry to get Jamie away that he hadn't really been paying attention to where they had been going. They had been searching for a while, and Jack was close to giving up for the night. He looked over his shoulder to let the others know, but all that came out was a strangled gasp as his foot flee through air and he toppled forwards. He would've slid down into the hole for the second time had North not grabbed hold of his hoodie, pulling him back. He froze, actually fighting against the grip as the snowglobe slid from his pocket, and fell into the darkness.

North lifted Jack away from the hole, holding the boy back from going after the toy. JAck squirmed, almost slipping out of his sweater. He probably would have if he hadn't remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt under it. It wasn't that he didnt like shirts, it was just that he never felt the need to wear one. HE never took his hoodie off, and the cold wasn't an issue. North put Jack back on the ground, still holding the hood incase he tried to shoot down into the pit again. "We can't just go bursting in, Jack. We need a plan."

Jack huffed, looking down at where the toy that had already become his favorite had vanished from sight. He thought for a second then grinned. "I have an idea!" He held his staff up, brushing North's had away. North seemed reluctant to let go, but quickly released the boy. Jack waved them all closer, bending in to whisper. "Alright, here's what we do." He took a deep breath and jumped down the hole before any of the others could stop him. He landed at the bottom with a soft thud, looking around to see if he could spot his snowglobe. He took a few steps forward, searching the shadows. Luckily he had moved just out of the way of North, who came down with a hard thud, right onto his backside.

Jack glanced back, raising an eyebrow. He smirked as the others followed, Bunny shooting him a glare. "This is the worst plan you've ever had, Frostbite!" His voice was an urgent whisper as his ears went crazy, searching for signs of danger. After a minute his hears went still, pressing back against his head. JAck rolled his eyes. "I'm sure i've had worse." He scanned the shadows again, spotting a small groove in the dirt, leading down a hill. He smirked as he followed it, knowing that was the only way his toy could've gone. He wasn't sure why he had gotten so attached to the snowglobe, but he did know he wanted it back.

He followed the groove, sure the others were right behind him. He froze when he heard a noise just ahead. holding up his hand, the others stopped, Tooth fluttering up closer. Her voice was just hardly a whisper when she spoke. "Jack? Is something wrong?" Jck opened his mouth then froze, pressing up against a wall as several nightmares came rushing around a curve in the tunnel. He gripped his staff, expecting the creatures to attack, but was shocked when they ran right past, as if the Guardians weren't even in the tunnel. They all looked at eachother oonce the nightmares were out of sight. Bunny was the first to speak, shock, and a hint of anger in his voice. "Did those trotting sand dunes just ignore us?"

Jack chuckled and opened his mouth, slamming it shut when he saw a glint from something up ahead. He rushed forwards, sure it had to be his snowglobe. He jumped back just in time to avoid being trampled as even more nightmares came roaring through the tunnel. He watched as one of them kicked the snowglobe, sending it bouncing down the tunnel. He groaned as he shot after it, making a mental note of how sturdy it was. Jack followed the tunnel, not really caring if the others followed him or not. All he wanted was to get his snowglobe back.

The tunnel ended suddenly, leading into a room Jack recognized almost immediatly. Though there were quite a few less cages, he could still see the fairies in his head, trapped inside of them. He looked around, glancing over his shoulder as he heard a shift behind him. The others came to stand with him, looking around the room. They all looked nervous, and Jack was sure he looked just as nervous, if not even more. Other than the cages, the room seemed empty. Jack started across the floor, jumping back when he heard a cool voice echo through th room. "I don't believe I invited any of you?"

They all spun around, searching the room before Jack spotted Pitch, watching them from the shadows. The man was hardly more than a darker shadow with glowing gold eyes. Jack took a step forwards, opening his mouth only to realize he had forgotten why they had come in the first place. Pitch watched him silently, and Jack was concerned with the fact that the others weren't helping him. He looked back at the others, who were still looking around to find Pitch.

Pitch chuckled, concerning Jack even more. It wasn't a dark or sinister chuckle, only mildly amused. Jack turned his attention back to Pitch, growling at the fact that he had been disarmed so fast. Pitch chuckled again, stepping out of the shadows and throwing his arms wide in mock greeting. Jack couldn't help but think that he looked quite a bit less intimidating."To what do i owe the **pleasure** of a visit from the Guardians?" All eyes turned to Pitch, who was still standing with his arms open, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

Jack shook his head, finally remembering why they were there. He took another step towards Pitch, taking a deep breath. "What did you do to the children?" Pitch raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing into a grin. His voice was almost a purr when he spoke. "Whatever do you mean? I havn't left my dear home in days." He chuckled at the look of fury on Jack's face. Jack held up his staff, gritting his teeth. "They've all been acting weird since you kidnapped Jamie! Now tell me what you did!"

Pitch's laugh echoed through the room, causing Jack and the others to cring. He slowly strode towards his throne, settling in and leaning on the arm. "I do believe I've given you exactly what you wanted." Jack lowered his staff slightly, standing taller. "What did you do?" Pitch smirked, showing several of his teeth. "Don't you like your new, fearless world?" He shrugged, then looked back at Jack. "Some children are never satisfied it seems."

Jack's eye twitched as his anger boiled up. Pitch was being completely calm, obviously not finding their presance a threat. On top of that, and far more infuriating, Jack was certain that the 'children' comment was directed solely at him. He almost jumped out of his skin when a large hand fell on his shoulder, holding him from attacking the smirking man before him. He hadn't even realized that he was slowly advancing until North had snapped him from his thoughts.

North looked up at Pitch, holding Jack in place. "Why do this? What do you gain?" Pitch simply shrugged again, a bottle of wine and a glass appearing in his hands. He poured slowly, tossing the empty bottle to the side once he was finished. After a moment of silence he finally spoke. "For my own amusement, though I would've thought you'd be happy. No fear means that you have less work. You won't need to protect them." Pitch chuckled again, a slight dark undertone slipping in among the amusment.

They all watched as Pitch sipped his wine, letting the words sink in. Jack's head shot up as the full extent of Pitch's words sunk in. "If we don't need to protect them, then they don't need us." His voice was hardly above a shocked whisper, but Pitch leaned forward with a grin, showing he had heard. North's hand on Jac's shoulder gripped tighty, but Jack didn't feel it. He was too lost in the fact that Jamie didn't need him, nor did any of the children he played with. If they didn't need him then they might stop believing. He didn't know if he could handle that.

Pitch stood as he finished his wine, slowly walking around the throne, and towards the shadows. He paused, glancing over his shoulder. He was absolutely dripping with satisfaction when he spoke. "Oh, before i forget." He turned, tossing something straight to Jack. Jack knew what it was, even before he caught it. He almost fell over, just as he had when North had dropped it into his hands. Jack looked at the snowglobe in his hands, shocked at the fact that it was still in one piece. When he looked up to tell Pitch to keep his dirty hands off the snowglobe, the older man was nowhere to be seen.

Jack turned, looking over his shoulder to be sure Pitch wasn't going to jump out of the shadows. They were well on their ways down the tunnels when Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up at Bunny, who looked a bit concerned. Jack raised an eyebrow. What's eating you Cottentail?" Bunny scrunched up his nose at the nickname, but ignored it for the moment. He glanced down a different tunnel as they passed it. "How do you know where you're goin? I can hardly see five feet ahead of me!" Jack smirked. "Are we talking normal sized feet or your giant rabbit feet?" Jack almost tripped when Sandy slapped him hard on the back, giving him a thumbs up. Bunny rolled his eyes, deciding he really didn't care how Jack knew the way, as long as he **did **know the way.

It was almost sunrise by the time they made it back to the surface. Sandy tipped a sand hat at them, tapping his wrist before flying off. He had been away from delivering dreams most of the night, and intended not to lose any more time. Tooth huged Jack gently, smiling. "We can handle this Jack. We'll just have to make sure we keep them believing." She grinned brighter as she shot off back into the night. Jack turned to Bunny, who already had a tunnel open. "I've gotta hop. Easter's not that far off." Jack smiled at the pun, waving as the guardian of hope vanished in a flurry of fur. He turned to North, who was leaning against a tree. "Coming back with me? I'm sure there are cookies waiting." Jack shook his head, pulling a cookie out of his pocket. "Thanks, but i've got that under control. I think i'll stay in the area. To be sure Pitch isn't up to anything." He refused to admit it, even to North, but he was worried about Jamie.

North put his hand out, seeming to be waiting for a handshake. Jack had learned this trick a long time ago, and chose to just go in for the hug rather than have his arm pulled out of socket being yanked into one. North lifted Jack off his feet, quickly settign the boy down. "Be careful, Jack." Jack waved as North vanished out of sight, turning back to the hole behind him. Something was still bothering him, though he couldn't put his finger on exactly what. He kept thinking about how easy it had been to get Jamie out, even thought Pitch had been waiting. He also felt a bit unnerved by the fact that, excluding the few racing in the tunnels, they hadn't seen any Nightmares down there. Jack was sure that there would have to be hundreds of them from what he had seen a few days ago, so where were they all?

Jack bit his lip, considering his options. He sighed as he looked down at the snowglobe, making a split decision. He shoved the round object into his pocket again, holding it there as he dropped back down into the darkness. He wanted the Jamie he had snowball fights with back, and he wasn't going to stop going after Pitch until he knew how to fix it.


	7. Painful

Hey folks! Sorry for the late update. I've been feeling really under the weather recently. This one isn't near as long as the last couple. Hope you like it.

Thank you again to all of my amazing reviewers. It would've probably been another couple of days had I not been so encouraged by you guys.

-Wolf

**Chapter 7**

Pitch Black leaned against a wall, watching the tunnel the Guardians had left by even after they were gone from sight. He looked down at his, now empty, glass making a mental note that he would probably have to clean up glass from the bottle he had thrown. He smirked, feeling much stronger than he had before the unwanted visit. He chuckled, looking up at the cages above him. "They were quite afraid." He chuckled again, remembering their faces just before he had turned away. They had all worn mixed expressions of horror and amazement, well almost all. Pitch frowned slightly as he thought about it. Jack had shown absolutely no fear at any point, only anger and confusion.

Pitch went to step from the shadows, almost getting bowled over when a pair of Nightmares came racing past. He glared at the creatures, who slowed then stopped to look at him as if he had given a verbal command. He was getting very tired of dealing with the restless Nightmares. Most stayed deeper in the tunnels, choosing to roam the less used tunnels and caverns.

Pitch stepped out, setting his glass on the arm of his throne as he passed. He looked over at the globe, feeling an almost painful twist when he saw how many lights had appeared on it. His plan wasn't going quite how he had planned, but it was getting there. The Guardians were nervous, and that was a start. The sound of a rock skittering down a nearby tunnel caught his attention, and he slipped back into the shadows to wait.

Jack kicked at the rock again, sending it bouncing down the tunnel in front of him. He had wandered for what had seemed twice as long as it had taken to get to the cavern before. He sighed, wondering if he should just leave. He kicked the rock hard, and sent it flying. He turned to go back, but froze when he heard the echo of the rock hitting something that sounded metallic. He turned, and rushed down the tunnel, almost tripping when he burst into the large cavern. Just ahead of him was Pitch's globe, his rock laying next to it. He chuckled and picked up the rock, placing it in his pocket. "You seem to be a bit of good luck." He winced at how loud his voice seemed, even in such an open space. He looked around, disturbed by the silence even more than he had at the volume of his voice. He took a deep breath to calm himself, startled when he heard his own voice ring out. "Pitch! I know you're here!"

Pitch watched the teen, who was standing no more than ten feet away. If he had the urge he could simply eliminate the boy before he ever knew what happened. Instead he simply let the boy call out, which attracted the attention of several Nightmares. Pitch smirked as the dark creatures slowly moved towards Jack, who still seemed completely oblivious to their presence. Jack put his hand on the globe, looking around the room. His eyes finally fell on the Nightmares that were almost upon him. He put his staff up in defense, and Pitch smirked at the faint smell of fear that drifted through the air. He put his hand up, resisting a chuckle as the nightmares stopped to look at him. He flipped his wrist once, sending the Nightmares scattering. Pitch couldn't believe how much he enjoyed the look of pure confusion on Jack's face. It was almost as much as when the frosted teen turned, finally noticing him.

Pitch smirked, chuckling when Jack went back into a defensive position. He held his hands up, his smirk growing. "If I planned to harm you, I would have done it already." Jack stood a bit taller, but still gripped his staff with both hands. He looked Pitch in the eyes, and Pitch was slightly disappointed when the smell of fear faded. After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke. "Why did you give it back?" Pitch could hardly suppress a laugh when he realized that Frost was referring to the snowglobe. "You came all the way back for that? Simply to ask why I didn't shatter your silly little toy?"

Jack cringed when Pitch laughed, making the older man's smirk turn to a full grin. "Is that really all, Frost? Nothing else is concerning you?" Pitch stepped out of the shadows, slowly circling Jack. Jack gulped, fighting back the nagging voice that was telling him to get out of there while he had the chance. He shook his head. "I want you to fix it."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion. "Fix what? I can assure you I did not damage your precious toy." Jack growled, holding his staff up. "Fix whatever you did to make Jamie act so weird! Whatever you did, fix it!" Jack cringed when Pitch laughed again, though the laugh was simply filled with amusement, and held no malice. Pitch looked at Jack, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. " Dear boy, I told you **exactly** what I did. I am at not fault if you don't believe me." Jack growled again. "Then you're lying about why. You get power from fear! Why would you stop causing it on purpose?"

Pitch smirked, and tilted his head back as if thinking. "I'm not quite sure why. Perhaps I've found a new way to cause fear." He smirked as the smell of fear intensified. "Or perhaps I've found something I want even more than simply power." Pitch almost went giddy at the look of fear that spread across Jack's face. He grinned down at Jack, leaning a bit closer. "You're meant to protect the children, but how do you protect them from themselves? Even more so now that many don't even want your protection."

Jack's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, and he couldn't quite get his thoughts straight. He tried to push his panic away, telling himself that Pitch had to be lying. The kids wouldn't simply decide that they didn't need the Guardians anymore, would they? He jumped when he realized that Pitch had moved closer. He dove onto the globe, crouching to keep his balance as well as brace for a fight. Pitch only smirked up at him. Jack puffed out his chest, looking around to be sure nothing was sneaking up on him. "I am not afraid of you." Pitch laughed, louder than the times before. His voice held amusement, but had a slightly dark undertone. "Are you trying to convince me, Frost? Or are you simply trying to convince yourself?"

When Pitch took a step forward Jack fired automatically. He was amazed at how easily Pitch dodged his frost, even in a weakened state. Jack spun, just in time to see Pitch walk into the shadows, flipping his wrist in a single wave. Jack slid from the globe, looking around again. Pitch was nowhere in sight, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. He almost dove out of his skin when the older's cool voice seemed to echo from everywhere at once. "I assume you can see yourself out. I'm quite tired of your company." Jack simply stared around, trying to see where Pitch was watching him from. After a minute he moved towards the tunnel, deciding that he'd need to figure out a different tactic if he was to get Pitch to tell him how to get things back to normal. He made his way quickly out of the tunnels, only realizing once he was back outside exactly how stuffy, and warm it had been down in Pitch's lair.

Jumping onto the wind, Jack made his way towards Burgess. He really wanted to see Jamie, and to remind him of how much fun they always had together. He was just at the town limits when he felt pain rack his whole body. He fell to the ground, his staff skittering out of his hand. Curling into a ball, Jack tried to will the pain away, but it only seemed to be getting worse. He couldn't even seem to think anymore. The only thought that made it past the cloud of pain was that this pain was far worse than any he had experienced before, even when Pitch had broken his staff.

After several minutes, and more than a few attempts, Jack managed to work his way to his feet. He leaned against a wall, using it for support as he picked his staff up. Using his Staff as a crutch, he walked a few feet before calling on the wind. H didn't even have the strength to tell it where to take him, though it seemed to know where anyway. He heard the ambulance from three blocks away, getting to Jamie's house just as it pulled away from the curb. He crashed to the ground, too distracted to even realize what had happened until he felt tiny hands shaking his shoulder.

Jack turned his head, staring up at Sophie's tear stained face. She looked relieved when he moved, and Jack tried to give her a winning smile. The look on her face relaxed a bit and he sat up slowly, using his staff for support. His voice was a lot weaker than he had hoped it would be. "What happened Soph? Where's Jamie?" Sophie's face tightened, and it was obvious that she was fighting tears again. "He f-fell." She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Jack thought that she somehow looked smaller, yet suddenly less childish. Jack felt the pain intensify again, and he had to put his hand on Sophie's shoulder to keep from toppling over again. He looked down at her worried face, again being struck by how much more mature she looked all of a sudden.

Jack put a shaking hand out, and tapped Sophie's nose. He smiled weakly when a small smile spread across her face. He had learned quickly how to make the children smile, without the need for a snowball. He stood shakily, looking from Sophie to where the ambulance had vanished. "How bad is he Soph?" He was afraid he knew the answer, and his fear grew more when Sophie didn't answer. He patted the tiny girl's head, taking off into the air again. Ignoring the pain shooting through him, Jack sped off towards the hospital. He slipped in behind the nurses' station of the emergency Room, knowing Jamie would have to be in there somewhere. It took him almost half an hour to find out anything, and that came when one of the nurses mentioned that Jamie had been moved into a room.

Jack froze when he entered the room, the pain in his body intensified more by the way his heart clenched. Jamie was fast asleep, and looking very small in the hospital bed. Jack looked Jamie over, his heart hurting worse with each second. He had casts on his left arm, and right leg. He also had a large, stitched up gash going from just below the corner of his right eye down to his chin, and a smaller wound on his forehead above his left eye. He looked around the room. There was a chair next to the bed with a woman's coat over the back, obviously Jamie's mother's. Jack's eyes landed on the chart at the foot of the bed, slowly lifting it to look at it. It didn't say much about how Jamie had been hurt, other than that he had fallen down a flight of stairs. Jack read as much of the report as he could, having to put it back halfway through. Jamie was obviously hurt worse than he appeared on the outside, and that frightened Jack. He didn't know a lot about modern medicine, but he did know that 'internal bleeding' and 'hemorrhaging' were bad things.

When Jamie's mother returned, holding a cup of coffee, Jack was sitting on his staff in the corner. He had been watching Jamie, who hadn't moved a single muscle. Jack had been worried about Jamie being so still, but he was still breathing, so Jack really couldn't do anything. He chewed his lip, feeling worse as each second ticked by. He decided he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know what had happened. He was out the door, and gone before he could really think. He knew Sophie had to know what happened, so that was where he was going. Sophie was waiting by her window when he arrived, clinging to him the moment he was inside. She looked up at Jack, clenching her jaw. "Is Jamie alright?"

Jack patted her head. "He's really banged up, but he should be alright." Sophie sighed in relief, then tensed when Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to tell me how he fell down the stairs, Soph." She looked at the ground, and Jack was worried she would simply start to cry again. A moment later she sat on the floor hard, looking up. "He was riding his skateboard. Mommy told him not to ride it in the house, but he said it was fun." Sophie looked down when she did start crying, and Jack knelt to hug her. She buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. Jack didn't need to hear anymore, he knew the rest. Abby had gone through a phase earlier that winter where she had wanted to chew everything, including the edge of any carpet she could get her teeth on. She had especially liked the carpet in the upstairs hallway, leaving it ragged in several spots.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he realized Sophie's sobbing had stopped. He looked down and smiled down at the sleeping girl, figuring she had to have been very tired. He pulled her into his arms, slowly lifting her onto her bed, and tucking her in. He sighed, soreness throbbing in his muscles. He was very glad the brunt of the pain had passed, but he was still worried by it. He had a quick flash of Tooth mentioning feeling pain when Cupcake had broken her arm, maybe she had felt what happened to Jamie too. Jack hopped through the window, closing it as much as possible as he felt the need to check on the others, and called on the wind, deciding to swing by the Tooth palace first. He knew they'd have to gather to try to figure this out again, before one of the children got hurt even worse, or died.


	8. Fearful

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm still feeling a bit under the weather. Hope no one is mad. :I I really hope no one is too mad about what I did to Jamie. It was either him, or Sophie. I decided Jamie would get me less death threats. So anyway, enjoy the chapter.

And thanks, for the millionth (and this will not be the last) time to my wonderful reviewers. I love you all.

-Wolf

**Chapter 8**

Jack landed hard when he finally made it to the Tooth Palace. He had been having small jolts of pain randomly shoot through his body since he left Burgess, and he was sure that something was very wrong. He only had a moment to regain his balance before he was knocked clean off his feet in a blur of colorful feathers.

Tooth hugged Jack tight for a minute but hovered over him with a look of concern when she saw his face. "Are you Alright, Jack? You look like you're in pain." Jack opened his mouth to retort when a thought went through his head.

Jack looked Tooth in the eyes, watching her face carefully. "You didn't feel it earlier?" The look of confusion on her face was the only response Jack needed. He got up slowly, his muscles screaming out with every move. He had to lean on his staff for a moment before he could stand completely.

Tooth hovered in circles around Jack, trying to find out what was wrong. Jack put his hand up, silencing her questions. He looked down at the floor when he spoke, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I fell. I was on my way to hang out with Jamie, and suddenly my whole body just hurt too much to stay in the air." The silence seemed to drag on forever, and Jack almost screamed when Tooth started dragging him by his sleeve. He looked up to ask why she seemed so angry, but froze when he saw the look on her face. She looked terrified. Jack couldn't ever remember seeing such an intense look of fear on her face, even during everything that had happened with Pitch.

Tooth's voice was soft, yet firm when she spoke. "We're going to see North. This is getting out of hand if we start **literally** start dropping off like flies." Jack opened his mouth to retort, to say that he wasn't that weak, but stopped when Tooth looked at him. The look of concern made his heart jump, and he had to look down. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, that she was just worried, but he still felt a little upset at Tooth.

Jack hopped up onto the wind, looking down at Tooth. "Are we going to North's, or are we just going to stay here?" He took off before Tooth could respond. It didn't take long for the older Guardian to catch up with him.

Tooth yanked hard on Jack's sleeve, pulling him to a much lower altitude. Jack opened his mouth to ask why, but Tooth cut him off. "If you fall again you'll get hurt a lot less if we're lower." Jack just rolled his eyes, sighing. Tooth had always struck him as a motherly type, so he knew her concern was just part of her nature.

They were almost to North's workshop when Tooth broke the silence. "What happened, Jack? I know it must have been more than just pain. You looked panicked when you got to the Tooth Palace."

Jack couldn't meet her eyes. "Jamie hurt himself really bad today. It happened just about the time I felt the pain." He was surprised how weak his voice sounded when he spoke. He hadn't realized that he had stopped thinking of what happened to Jamie as a true accident until he heard it come from his mouth. It was true Jamie hadn't meant to fall, but he had known that it would probably happen. Jack sighed when Tooth pulled him into a hug mid-flight. She didn't say anything, but the gesture said it all.

North was waiting for them when they arrived, looking very grim. Jack took a step forwards, but North pulled him into a tight hug before he could even try to speak. Jack could hear Tooth stuttering, and trying to think of how to explain why they were there. North held up his hand, silencing her as he let go of Jack. His face turned grim again. "There are more injured children I assume?"

Jack was so shocked all he could do was nod. There were other children that were hurt? He had been sure it was just Jamie and those around him, but now he thought about it. He jumped hen North's hand landed on his shoulder, leading him through the workshop. Jack's thoughts were swirling around his head too fast to keep up with. How many children had injured themselves? How many were in the hospital like Jamie? Would it just keep getting worse? Jack was so distracted that he didn't even notice when they stopped in the globe room.

Bunny's voice snapped Jack out of his daze, and he turned to face the rabbit who was standing by the fire. "Told ya they'd show up without the signal, mate."

Bunny hopped to where the other three were standing as North looked around. "Where has Sandy gone?" Bunny shrugged, and tugged at his ears. Jack couldn't help but notice how nervous the furry Guardian looked. His fur was a mess, his ears were drooping slightly, and his eyes held panic. Jack's anxiety skyrocketed. Bunny was the guardian of hope, but even he looked hopeless.

Jack finally stepped forward, grabbing Bunny's arm. "How many?" Jack was scared to hear the answer, but he knew he needed to know.

Bunny looked down, his ears drooping more. "I personally know of 346 world-wide that are hospitalized, and more than 600 with smaller injuries." Jack's heart thudded against his chest. That made around 1000 injuries that had been accounted for, and there were probably many more they didn't know about yet.

Jack looked from Bunny to North, who's face looked like it was frozen into a grim frown. It hurt Jack's heart to see the normally jolly man in such a state. North sighed, standing taller. "I am afraid it gets worse." Jack was confused until North stepped aside, revealing the globe. Jack stepped forwards, his pulse thudding in his ears. As he watched he coud see lights flicker, then go out. It wasn't happening very fast, but after a minute of watching Jack realized that the lights were going out just as fast as they had been lighting up before.

Tooth gasped beside him, and Jack knew she realized it too. Jack bit his lip, staring at the globe. "Is it just the new believers? The ones that started believing since Pitch stopped scaring?" The silence from the older Guardians made Jack want to shake them all. Why did they keep avoiding his questions? It was as if they didn't think he could handle the truth, but didn't want to lie to him either.

Bunny patted Jack heavily on the shoulder, almost knocking Jack over. Jack turned to face him, standing as tall as he could. "Well? Answer me." Jack managed to keep his voice level, trying not to show the raging sea of emotions inside of him.

Bunny chewed his lip for a second, looking nervous as he spoke. "No. We're losing our most faithful too." Bunny looked down, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that Cotton Tail?" Jack gritted his teeth, trying to fight the anger from his voice. Children were getting hurt and the others were acting as if nothing could be done.

Bunny looked up, ears pressing flat on his head. "I said that I hadn't expected any of the ones who helped stop Pitch to give up so easily." Jack stepped back at the bitterness in Bunny's voice, but almost grabbed the older guardian again when his words sank in.

"Who stopped believing?" Jack fought the tiny shivers that shot through his body, terrified of the answer. He had been scared of what the pain earlier meant, but now it filled his whole body with dread.

Bunny sighed, and looked at North, who was chewing his bottom lip hard enough that Jack expected him to draw blood any second. It was silent for so long that Jack thought they were going to ignore his question. His mouth went dry when he heard Bunny's voice. It was soft, and much too gentle for Bunny. "Monty, and Cupcake." He looked down, avoiding Jack's eyes. "And Jamie's went out. Only for a minute, but it still went out."

Jack felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him, his vision going spotty for a minute. Jamie had stopped believing? That wasn't possible, was it? Suddenly Jack looked up, staring at the globe. Why were all those lights going out? How could so many children stop believing when they weren't afraid? Suddenly Jack remembered what Pitch had said about the children not needing them anymore. Jack felt Tooth shaking him, but he didn't care.

Jamie had stopped believing. That was all that rattled around in Jack's head. Jack suddenly felt the side of his face explode in pain, and he looked up at Tooth shocked. She had her hand raised to slap him again, but lowered it when she saw he was looking at her. Her face was a mix of worry, and firmness. She sighed and held Jack's shoulders tightly, looking him in the eyes. "This is no time to lose control of yourself. We need to make this right, and we'll need you to do it."

Jack stared at Tooth for a minute, then nodded slowly. He knew she was right, and there was no point in arguing. He only had one more question. He looked up at the other three. "How do we fix this? They're all doing this because they aren't afraid. I thought fear was something that came naturally."

North nodded, rubbing his hand across his face. "Normally, yes, but it seems Pitch is blocking fear."

Jack blinked up at North, confused. "I didn't know he could block fear. I mean he's the Nightmare King. Why would he need to be able to stop it?" Jack looked around, hoping someone would give him an answer this time.

North stood taller, seeming to grow an extra foot. "Jack, you create snow, yes?" Jack nodded, and North continued, his voice level. "But you can also keep it away, correct?" Jack nodded again, vaguely understanding what North was pushing at.

Bunny slapped Jack on the back. "Now why would Jack Frost, Mr. 'snowballs and fun times' want to stop the snow?" Jack could hear the mock curiosity in Bunny's voice, and it frustrated him.

Jack gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on his staff. "Maybe so a certain rabbit can have an Easter where he doesn't have to worry about snow messing up his egg hunts." Bunny took a step back, his ears dropping at the hardly restrained anger in Jack's voice. Bunny opened his mouth to retort, but snapped it shut when the sound of a bell rang through the room.

They all turned to see Sandy hovering near the fireplace, swinging a cowbell over his head. Once he had their attention symbols started flashing over his head. Jack had gotten better at understanding Sandy over the last year, but it was hard to keep up when the small man got excited. Sandy was certainly excited today. His face was panicked, and the symbols over his head flashed so fast that even North, who understood Sandy best, had trouble keeping up.

Bunny held his paws up. "Hold up, mate. Slow down and start again." Sandy huffed, but started from the beginning. He flashed a picture of a small boy, then a snake, then an ambulance, then a gravestone. All of the Guardians stared in horror as the symbols repeated. They all knew what it meant, though none of them could bring themselves to say it out loud.

Jack gripped his staff, small arcs of frost zipping off the end of it. His head shot up, his voice ripping from him before he could stop himself. "What use are we? Really? We don't seem to be able to do anything unless the children are afraid, so what good are we?" He paced across the room and the other Guardians watched, shocked at the look of determination on his face. "We give them comfort, but what's the point of wonder, and hopes, and dreams if there's no fear for them to fight away?"

Jack stopped pacing, looking at the floor. He knew what would have to be done, but he really hated the very idea. He glanced up at North, his voice just above a whisper when he spoke. "Without fear more kids will probably die." He looked up, not quite able to look North in the eyes. "We can't let that happen."

Bunny stepped forward again, agitation clear in his voice and on his face. "How do you expect us to fix it? Go begging Pitch to start scaring those poor kids again?" He scoffed, and Jack had to resist the urge to freeze him solid.

Jack tilted his head, sending a glare as cold as any winter wind in the older Guardian's direction. "Does your own pride really mean more to you than the lives of those children?" Jack swung his staff, motioning at the globe. He hardly held his temper in check as he stepped directly in front of Bunny. "Well if that's it, then I don't think you deserve to be a Guardian!" The room went silent, and Jack almost instantly wished he could take back his words.

Jack went flying across the room as Bunny's furry fist contacted with the side of his head. Everyone stared in shock, even Bunny himself. Jack hovered across the room, holding the side of his head. His head felt like it was exploding, but suddenly his thoughts seemed more clear. He set his feet firmly on the ground, staring straight at the others. "He's right. We can't go begging to Pitch, but we also can't leave things the way they are." Jack looked down at his feet, sighing loudly. "We'll have to do it."

The room went silent except for a shocked gasp from Tooth. She shot forwards, looking at Jack's head. "Did that punch knock you senseless? We can't frighten the children!"

She looked to the others for help, but they were all regarding Jack with a kind of amazement. Bunny stepped forwards after a moment. "He's right, sheila. If we can't find a way to frighten those lil ankle-biters, they'll likely all die from all this craziness." Tooth looked like she wanted to argue, but shook her head. She knew they didn't have a choice either.

All the Guardians turned to Jack, watching him expectantly. Jack shifted nervously. "What are you guys staring at?"

Bunny looked to North, who nodded before stepping forwards. "Your idea, Jack. You're plan." Jack held his hands up when he realized what North meant. They wanted to put him in charge of this whole mess? Did they realize how insane that was? Jack gulped, looking around. He needed time to think. He put up his hands before bolting out of the workshop, and off into the snow. He knew eventually he would have to go back, to face them, but for the moment he just needed to think.

Jack found a hole in the ice, and slid into it, finding it was just big enough for him to fit in with his staff, and still have a bit of extra room. He let his mind wander, drawing absent-mindedly in the frost on the wall. He stayed like that for hours, coming back to reality when his staff toppled over with a loud clatter. Jack reached for his staff, but froze when his eyes fell on what he had been drawing. His face broke out into wide grin when he realized he may have figured out how to solve everyone's problems. He grabbed his staff, and hurried back to the others, hoping they'd feel the same way about his plan.


	9. Success?

So who missed me? Really sorry it took so long. I'm to say shouldn't be gone that long again.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I'd probably give up without you.

-Wolf

**Chapter 9**

Jack looked around at the other Guardians, who were all staring at him in shock, as he finished explaining his plan. Tooth simply seemed nervous, along with North. Sandy was grinning, and giving thumbs up. He had always been the one who seemed to understand, and support Jack the most.

Bunny was the first to speak, simply rolling his eyes as if he thought Jack was an idiot. "You really think this is a good idea? It sounds like some game that a child would make up." His voice was even, and he spoke slow, as if he was speaking to a young child or an idiot. Jack opened his mouth to retort, but simply snickered as Sandy slapped Bunny's arm, silencing him.

Tooth glanced at the others then back to Jack. "You're sure this will work? We aren't the best group for frightening children." Jack nodded slowly. He knew the others might not like the idea, but it had to be done. He had to admit that Tooth had a point, though. Only two of the five Guardians that were intimidating by sight, and of the other three Sandy was the only one who was actually intimidating when angry.

Jack held up his hands. "You guys will just have to do what you can. It won't be easy, but even helping one child each will start to push things in the right direction."

Bunny hopped forwards, glaring at Jack. "And what'll you be doing while we're out scaring the kids we are sworn to protect, Frostbite?"

Jack glared back at Bunny, trying to keep his voice even. "I'll be here, keeping an eye on the globe, and trying to keep an eye on you." He stepped around Bunny, walking over to North. "Do you still have any of that equipment from the year that almost every kid wanted to be a spy?"

North simply stared at Jack for a moment, rubbing his fingers over his beard. After a moment he nodded. "I believe some is left. However, is not very long range." Jack groaned, but North put up his hand. "I will have more powerful ones made."

Jack grinned. "Perfect. Ok, what we'll need is a camera, and microphone for each of you. I'm going to need a hand held screen that I can monitor you on."

North rubbed his beard again. "Would a big screen not be better? A television could be set up in your room."

Jack jumped, then calmed, hoping the others hadn't seen it. "I'm going to be moving around the workshop some." He rubbed the back of his head. "You know I can't stay in one place for very long."

North stared at Jack silently, then nodded. "I shall get started." He clapped his hands together loudly, turning with a grin for his office.

Jack turned to the three left. "Tooth, do you think a mask would help you?" He chewed his lip. He could never think of any child being afraid of Tooth in a million years. Tooth thought it over, and shook her head.

Jack was almost knocked over when she fluttered forwards to hug him. "I really don't know if I can do it. All those poor children."

Jack hugged her gently, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He grinned, trying to look reassuring.

Bunny's scoff, caught everyone's attention. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go keep getting ready for Easter. Don't come get me till it's time to do this insane plan." With that he hopped into a tunnel and was gone.

Tooth sighed, and Jack patted her shoulder. "Shouldn't you, and Sandy get going too? It'll be at least a day before the stuff is ready, and I know you're busy."

Tooth looked at Sandy, who was nodding slowly. She sighed again before giving Jack a soft smile. "I guess you're right. We'll be ready when it's time." She hugged Jack again, and flew out an open window. Jack glanced at Sandy, who simply shrugged. After a moment the small man patted Jack hard on the shoulder, and slowly floated out the same window Tooth had just exited through.

Jack waited until he was sure they were gone before heading towards his room. He didn't like that he had lied, but he was worried that the others might mess up his plan if they knew the rest. He sighed as he flopped on his bed, frost already spreading across the sheets. He rolled to prop his staff against his bedside table before rolling back, and staring at the ceiling. He had to have the portable screen, but he felt like demanding it may have made the others suspicious.

He went to see North a while later, knocking loudly with his staff on his office door. When he heard a grunt, the only acknowledgment North gave when he was working, he opened the door and looked in. North was hunched over his work table, though Jack couldn't see what he was working on. JAck cleared his throat. "Can I come in?"

North set down his tools and turned, grinning at Jack. "Of course my boy!" Jack shut the door and walked over to look at North's progress. He stared in shock at what was in front of him.

Sitting on the table were four fully assembled mini cameras. Beside them was a small black box with an open back, and full of wires. Jack grinned. "You're building them yourself?" North only nodded, looking proud. Jack laughed. "I didn't think they'd be done so fast. We should be able to start up tomorrow."

North raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "You doubted me?" Jack coughed, looking around the room, which only made North laugh.

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you're busy, and the others are gone. I think I'm going to go see Jamie. I haven't been there since he fell, and he was out like a light when I was there." North nodded, patting Jack hard on the shoulder. Jack smiled weakly before shooting out the window.

Jamie was awake when Jack got there, though he didn't look as happy to see Jack as he had hoped. Jack slipped in the partially open window, hopping onto the back of the chair Jamie's mother had been in the first day. He chuckled nervously. "I thought we had discussed this. You can't fly, no matter haw many happy thoughts you think."

Jamie tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't suppress the giggles that bubbled up from his chest. "I wasn't trying to fly this time." His frowned a bit, chewing the inside of his lip. "You're normally there to catch me though. Where were you?"

Jack blinked, staring at Jamie. "I was trying to straighten out what's going on with all of you kids. You've all been acting strange." Jamie puffed out his cheeks, pouting. Jack stuck one hand in his hoodie pocket, blinking when he felt something round. He grinned. "I almost forgot. North gave me something cool. Want to see it?"

Jamie grinned, scooting up as far as he could in his bed. Jack cringed, then helped Jamie into a sitting position. "No more crazy stunts. You're going to run out of bones to break." He hopped up on his staff as he pulled out the snow globe North had given him. "What do you think? Cool right?" He brushed crumbs off of it, and made a mental note that he shouldn't keep sweets in his hoodie pocket anymore.

Jamie simply stared at the snow globe. After a minute of silence Jack reached out and set it on Jamie's lap. Jamie looked it over, shaking it a few times, and watching it snow. "We need to have another snowball fight."

Jack laughed, almost falling from his staff. "I think we have to worry about you healing up first." Jamie pouted at Jack, making Jack laugh harder. For the first time since the night Pitch took Jamie, he was acting like himself.

Jack hopped down from his staff. "I just wanted to check on you. You scared me almost back to death." Jamie tilted his head, and Jack put his hand up. "Nevermind. I have to go, but can you hold onto that for me?" He pointed to the snow globe, and Jamie nodded hard enough to give himself whiplash. Jack laughed. "Only for a while. I need it back once you're healed." Jamie laughed and Jack waved as he slid back out the window.

The next morning Jack was pacing the floor when North came out of his office. He stopped just long enough to take the little black box North held out. Jack turned it on, testing several buttons before getting the hang of it. "I just press these numbers and it switches between the cameras?"

North nodded, looking very nervous. "I wanted for it to be simple." Jack looked up at North, smiling. He knew North was as worried about frightening the children as the others, but it had to be done.

Jack glanced to the aurora signal. "Can I call the others? I've always wanted to try it." North laughed hard enough to make his whole body shake, nodding. Jack grabbed the knob, twisting as hard as he could. It took almost all his strength to get it into place, and it did take it all to shove it down. He sighed and glanced at North, who had settled into giggles. "I think I'll let you do that from now on." Jack almost fell over as North started laughing again, even louder than before.

Jack couldn't believe how fast the others got there. He sighed as they all looked at him. He held up a small map that he had sectioned off into four sections. "Alright Bunny gets Australia and South America. Tooth you take North America. Sandy gets Europe and Africa. That leaves North with Asia. Is everyone alright with that?" Jack looked around, amazed when everyone nodded.

Everyone put on a camera, and Jack made absolutely sure that they all worked. Once they were all tested North hugged Jack before they all went off to their assigned areas. Jack waited about an hour before turning on the monitor, being greeted by exactly what he had expected. North was giving a crying child candy, and apologizing for scaring them. Tooth had several children who were running around a parking lot laughing at her. Sandy wasn't faring any better, though he seemed to be less upset by it. Bunny was screaming in a childs face, who was screaming right back. Jack nodded, a small smile breaking across his face. Everything was going just as planned.

Jack tucked the monitor into his pocket and hopped out an open window. He barreled through the air, keeping an eye on Tooth to be sure he didn't run into her along the way. He landed and just stared at the hole before him, questioning if his plan would work for the first time. He shook his head, realizing it was too late to change his mind, before jumping down into the darkness.

Pitch leaned back in his throne, sighing when he felt a cool breeze brush past him. He smirked, getting the feeling this would be a bit more fun than Frost's last visit. He had been very annoyed the last time, but shortly after the boy left he had realized he'd probably be back. Pitch chuckled, glancing at the tunnel the breeze was coming from, before rising. He had a bit of a surprise waiting this time. He stepped into the shadows, waiting to spring his trap.

Jack stepped into the cavern, not even looking up from the screen. He knew after several times of being down here which cavern he was in, though the tunnels seemed to change every time he came down. He froze when he heard a snort nearby, looking around, and spotting a single Nightmare standing by the globe. Jack chuckled before looking back down at the screen. He looked up a moment later, staring in shock as several more Nightmares came out to join the one watching him. He took a step back, but dove forwards when he felt a warm breath of air on his neck. He spun to see almost two dozen Nightmares coming from the tunnel behind him. He felt his stomach flutter in fear as he looked around the room. They were coming from everywhere now, and they were all staring at him.

Jack dove into the air, and the Nightmares were after him in an instant. He spun, swinging his staff, but before he could blink he was surrounded. He managed to freeze several before he felt his arm explode with pain. One of the Nightmares had charged him, slamming it's head into his elbow, and sending his staff flying. Jack cried out as he fell, slamming his shoulder to the ground a moment later.

Just as suddenly as they had all appeared, the Nightmares scattered. He could see his staff laying across the room, and slowly worked his way to his feet. He looked up again just as a gray hand reached from the shadows, closing around his staff. Pitch stepped forwards a moment later, twirling the staff with a smirk. "Now wasn't that fun?"

Jack glared at Pitch, putting his hand out. "Give me back my staff."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing into a dark grin. "I don't think you understand the situation you're in." He held the staff up with both hands, running his thumbs over it. "It would be so easy to break it again. A few more pieces this time, just for good measure." Jack felt a flutter of fear in his stomach, and Pitch laughed.

Jack shook his head. "I didn't come here to fight you, and I'm not afraid of you."

Pitch chuckled, twirling the staff again. "Then to what do I owe this little visit?" Jack simply reached into his pocket, and pulled out his mobile monitor, holding it up. Pitch stared curiously before moving closer, making sure to keep Jack's staff well out of reach. He knew that without the staff that Frost was powerless, but the fact that he seemed so calm even without it made Pitch very nervous. Jack pressed the power button, flipping through the signals slowly so Pitch could see what was happening on each one. It was basically the same as it had been before, except now Bunny was being assaulted by a small child with a teddy bear.

Pitch stared at the screen, disgust and fury crossing his face. "What do they think they are doing?" He snatched the monitor from Jack's hand, almost taking his fingers as well. He flipped between the different cameras, fury building. They were making a mockery of all the fear he had created. He spun to Jack, gritting his teeth. "What. Are. They. Doing?" Every word was filled with venom.

Jack gulped. He had expected Pitch would be upset, or might simply laugh him off, but he had not expected this degree of anger. He fought to keep his voice calm when he spoke. "You were being useless, so we started frightening the kids."

Pitch scoffed, glaring straight into Jack's eyes. "Those children would be more frightened of a butterfly." He stared down at the screen as North tried to coax a young boy down from the top of a playground. Pitch glanced down at Jack before tossing the monitor at him and walking towards the shadows. "You know nothing about fear!"

Jack watched as Pitch vanished into the shadows, only realizing a moment later that he had taken Jack's staff with him. Jack looked around, groaning in frustration. "Get back here! Give me back my staff!" When there was no answer Jack groaned again. He heard a gasp from the monitor and looked down just in time to see Pitch materialize behind the child. He leaned forwards whispering quietly, and the child's eyes went wide. Pitch smirked as the child began wailing for his mother. Jack had never seen Pitch causing fear except for then they had their battle the year before, and had certainly expected more of a show than that.

Pitch twirled the staff in his hand absent-mindedly as the child was rescued. He slid down the side, glaring disgustedly at North before turning back to the shadows. His eyes went wide when he felt a large hand grab the back of his neck, pulling him off of the ground. He was turned to face North, who was staring down looking horrified and furious. "Where is Jack?"

Pitch looked to where North's eyes were and growled at the staff he was gripping. He had completely forgotten he had taken Frost's staff. He clenched his jaw when North's grip tightened on his neck. "What have you done with Jack?" North's face was contorted in more fury than Pitch could ever remember seeing there. Pitch put his hand out, groaning when he realized he was just out of reach of the nearest shadow.

North reached his free hand for Jack's staff, but Pitch grabbed hold of it with both hands. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. I haven't harmed the boy, but I doubt he'll last very long with a few hundred fear hungry Nightmares without this." Pitch put a bit of pressure on the staff, smirking when the look of horror crossed North's face again. The grip on the back of his neck eased up a bit, and Pitch immediately stuck his hand out. He slipped into the shadows the moment his fingers touched it, chuckling darkly.

Pitch stopped in his tracks as he stepped from the shadows in his own lair. It was much colder than it had ever been, and it took his brain several seconds to process the scene in front of him. He was standing in the cavern he had left Frost in, but it was certainly different. He looked from the frost covered room to the staff in his hands. He didn't hand time to wonder how it had happened before he was shoved from behind.

Pitch spun to face his attacker, almost laughing when he got a good look at Jack. The boy looked out of breath, and every part of him sparkled with frost. He couldn't hold back a small chuckle when the thought that Frost looked as if he had been dipped in glitter, and it earned him another shove. Jack put his hand out, glaring. "Give it to me. Now!"

Pitch looked from Frost, to the staff still in his hand. He stood taller, smirking down at the teen. "No." He marveled at how one little word sent so many emotions across the teens face. Jack dove for the staff, but Pitch stepped out of the way rather easily. He smirked at Jack as he kept diving after him. After a few minutes he walked into the shadows, reappearing on top of a nearby walkway. "Can't keep up Frost?"

Pitch watched Jack pace for a moment before he realized how his lair had been frosted. Every surface that the teen touched immediately froze over. He ran his hands over the staff, his mind wondering what was so special about this particular piece of wood. It looked like it was perhaps a makeshift shepherd's staff, but really seemed to have nothing special about it. He remembered the day he had tried to recruit Jack, thinking about when he had broken the boy's staff. It had obviously caused him physical pain.

Pitch was yanked out of his thoughts when Jack spotted him, and began tossing any loose object he could find. Pitch growled stepping out of the way of every missile except the first. He had been too late to dodge the rock, which hit him in the shoulder and bounced off. Pitch looked down at Jack's staff again, holding it up. He smirked, speaking to Jack as if he was simply a disobedient child. "You may have this back when you behave." He left without another word, leaving Jack to his tantrum.

Jack growled, pounding his fists against the globe. He had let his guard down, and now look at the situation he was in. He looked around the cavern, his eyes settling on the tunnel he had come from. He could easily go out, and get one of the others to help him, but he didn't want to go without his staff. He sighed, leaning against the wall.

Jack looked at his monitor, and realized that in the short time since North had seen Pitch, he had gathered the others at the workshop. They were panicked, and it made Jack feel bad. His plan had gone how he had expected, to a point, but then it had all gone wrong. He slid into a sitting position, putting his chin on his knees. He sighed, thinking that things could be worse. He didn't even notice the gold eyes watching him from across the room.

* * *

I know it's gotten all serious, but it won't stay that way, so don't get used to it.

-Wolf


	10. Nightmare

Hello my wonderful readers. I am so sorry for all of the lateness. I don't get much time to write.

Thank you to my faithful reviewers. I am still amazed by you guys. :) hope you're enjoying it.

-Wolf

**Chapter 10**

Pitch stared as Jack's body suddenly seemed to relax. A moment later his breath evened out, and Pitch chuckled. He stepped from the shadows, leaning Jack's staff against his throne before approaching the teen. Up close Pitch could see very clearly that Frost was asleep, the monitor laying on the floor by his feet. Pitch scooped the small box up, placing it on the arm of his throne as an idea struck. He knelt close to Jack, reaching out to brush his forehead. The reaction was almost instant, sending the white haired boy into a nightmare beyond any he had ever had before.

Jack looked around, blinking up at Jamie's house. He grinned, and dove up to the young believer's window, tapping gently. Jamie looked up from his homework, staring at the window. After a moment he shrugged and went back to his work. Jack tapped again, feeling a bit uneasy. "Hey, Jamie! It's me."

Jamie looked up again, slowly standing. He opened the window to look around, and Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not funny to ignore me." He tried to tap Jamie on the back of the head, but gasped as his hand went right through the younger boy. He hovered there, his hand still out for what seemed like years. He didn't move until long after Jamie had closed his window. He shot through the air, searching for any child who could see him. He froze when he saw a flash of gray fur ahead of him.

Bunny was sitting in a clearing up ahead, after a moment Tooth fluttered over to him. Jack tried to call out to them, but no sound came out. He kept trying until Sandy and North joined the others. They were all talking, discussing plans, and occasionally bickering. Jack couldn't help but notice how much fun they seemed to be having. Suddenly Sandy looked around. "Where's Jack?"

Jack didn't even find it strange that Sandy had spoken, as if he always had. His voice was gentle yet firm, the exact one Jack always imagined in his head when Sandy signaled to them. After a moment Bunny scoffed. "What does it matter where the brat is? As long as he's out of the way." Jack felt himself getting closer to the ground, stopping just inches above it.

Sandy sighed and spoke again. "I worry when he's gone. He's only a child after all, and not a very responsible one." Jack completely collapsed to the ground, falling to his knees when the others nodded.

Bunny huffed, crossing his arms. "If it wasn't for his own recklessness we would have been able to defeat Pitch much faster last year. You wouldn't have been hit by that arrow, and Easter would have been fine. I warned you he was not a Guardian."

Suddenly the ground crumbled around Jack, and he fell, hearing the words Pitch had said in Antarctica echoing through the darkness. "They never really believed in you."

Jack fell hard to the ground, gasping as he looked around. He could hear echoing voices all around him. He covered his ears, trying to block them out. He looked up as Pitch stepped out of the darkness, twirling Jack's staff. Jack tried to call to the older man, almost begging for his staff, but Pitch simply smiled. Jack stared as Pitch dropped it, and time seemed to slow. Jack's staff fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces as if it were glass. Jack screamed as pain ripped through his body, making him feel as if he had shattered as well.

Jack's head shot up, slamming against the wall behind him. He looked around, panting in fear, and the small shocks of pain still going through his body. It took him several minutes of staring around the room to remember where he was, and why. A sound caught his attention, and he spun towards it. His eyes landed on Pitch, who was leaned back in his throne with a glass of wine, a look of curiosity on his face.

Jack stood slowly, cursing himself for the tremors of fear that shook his whole body. "It was a nightmare?" Had his mind not still been partially asleep, he would have realized how absurd his question sounded. Pitch simply watched Jack, amusement mixing with the curiosity.

Pitch sipped at his wine silently. After a few minutes Jack was finally steady, and more than a little aggravated. "Are you going to ignore me?" Pitch smirked, but said nothing. Jack groaned, then stared at the wine. "Are you an alcoholic, or something?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, glaring at Jack. "What would possibly give you that idea?"

Jack smirked, pointing to the glass in Pitch's hand. "The last couple of times I've been down here you've been drinking. You threw an empty bottle before too."

Jack fought back a chuckle as Pitch set the glass down, frowning at Jack. "I can assure you I am not." Pitch stood slowly, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Simply a lover of fine wines."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just admit you drink a lot. You're in denial." Jack fought back a shout as Pitch's glass shattered against the wall by his head, splattering wine across Jack and the floor.

Pitch glared down at Jack before smirking, and leaning forwards. "Perhaps it's simply that you've never had any before? Though I doubt I should give alcohol to a child." Jack twitched, his anger growing. He was getting very tired of Pitch calling him a child.

Pitch chuckled, putting his hands out. Two glasses appeared in one, and a bottle appeared in the other. He filled both glasses about half way before holding one out to Jack. Hack simply stared at it and Pitch chuckled. "Are you afraid, little one? I promise it isn't poisoned."

Jack growled, clenching his eyes shut. "If I touch the glass it'll freeze. I am not afraid, and I am not a child."

Pitch rolled his eyes, still holding the glass out. "Drink it quickly then. It won't have time to freeze." Jack still hesitated, but a moment later his hand shut around the glass. It frosted over instantly, but Jack managed to drink most of the red liquid before it froze. He dropped the almost empty glass, shuttering as it smashed on the floor. "That tastes horrible."

Pitch rolled his eyes again as he returned to his throne, watching Jack carefully. After a moment Jack's eyes landed on his staff, which was still where Pitch had left it. He glared at Pitch, locking eyes with him. "Give me my staff."

Pitch simply laughed. "Why should I do that? You're still acting like a spoiled child." Jack opened his mouth to argue, but realized that would only amuse Pitch more. He sat down, thinking for a minute. Pitch made it seem as if he would give Jack back his staff if he acted like an adult. Jack knew it was probably a lie, and flopped onto his back, groaning. He couldn't bring himself to act like an adult, they were too boring.

A tapping noise caught Jack's attention, and he looked up to see Pitch drumming his fingers against his staff. Jack groaned again. "Just let me have my staff so I can leave." Pitch chuckled, smirking down at Jack.

Pitch stood, twirling the staff again. "Now why should I let you leave? It's rather boring down here."

Jack sat up, watching Pitch circle him. "Then why not go back to scaring defenseless children if you're so bored?"

Pitch shrugged. "I could almost go back to full power on your fear alone, dear boy. Why would I give that up?"

Jack smirked, pulling one knee to his chest. "If you don't then we'll just have to keep..." Jack paused, his smirk growing. "..'Making a mockery' of what you do. Doesn't matter how long it takes, and I'll come back every day to show you what they're out there doing. Soon the thought of the 'Bogey Man' will seem like nothing but a joke to children across the world."

Pitch stopped his pacing, staring at Jack in shock. He couldn't believe what the smirking boy was saying. No. He didn't **want** to believe it, but the look on Jack's face told him it was true. Pitch growled, grumbling to himself. "This is just the type of plan I would expect from those stupid Guardians."

A snicker from Jack made Pitch jump. "Actually it was my plan. Now are you going back to the only thing you're good at besides being an alcoholic, or should I tell the others to get the cheesy Halloween masks?"

The look Pitch sent Jack made him feel as if his insides were on fire. There was absolute fury in the dark man's eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat when Pitch's hand snapped shut around his staff. After a moment Pitch threw the staff hard enough that Jack had to take a step back when it hit his chest. Pitch's voice was cool, and filled with venom when he spoke. "Get out. I have work to do." He turned, vanishing into the shadows.

Jack stared at the spot where Pitch had disappeared for only a few seconds before he shot down the nearest tunnel. It didn't take him long to find his way out, being led by the wind. He took a deep breath of cool air, reminded again how stuffy Pitch's lair was. He wanted to simply float, and enjoy the crispness of the night around him, but was yanked out of his thoughts by a thundering coming from directly below him. He dove out of the way just as every Nightmare that had been down in the lair came bursting from the entrance.

Jack had the thought that he should freeze as many as he could, but by the time he had his staff up they were gone. He stared off after the fleeing creatures, turning when he heard a loud crash a bit away. He spun, grinning as he heard a Russian voice shouting. He zipped through the trees, arriving in the clearing just as the other Guardians were piling out of the sleigh.

Tooth was the first to see him, and she was almost sobbing as she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright? We were so worried about you!" Jack rubbed the back of his head with his empty hand. He had been ready for a scolding, but not for the worry.

He coughed, pushing tooth away gently. "I'm alright. Not even a scratch." He put his arms out, spinning slowly. Tooth gasped, touching his cheek, and staring horrified at the red liquid on her hand. Jack put his hands up as North raced forwards, looking just as horrified, if not more. "It's not blood! I had a glass of wine smashed near my head. It's just wine."

North grabbed Jack, inspecting his face quickly before pulling the boy into one of the tightest hugs Jack could remember. He struggled free, gasping as he fell to the ground. North looked Jack over again, his eyes landing on his staff. "Did Pitch not steal it?" He blinked at Jack, confused.

Bunny hopped forwards, glaring at North. "You swore to us that Pitch had Jack's staff, and that he was probably in danger. The show pony looks fine to me!" Jack opened his mouth, trying to explain, but was ignored as North, and Bunny got into one of their very common arguments. After a moment Jack felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down to see Sandy holding up his bell. Jack grinned and took it, ringing it loudly.

All eyes turned to the eternal teen, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Look. He did take my staff, but he gave it back. He's also back to doing his job, so you guys won't have to do it ever again."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they stared at Jack. Tooth fluttered forwards, looking Jack over. "How did you convince him?"

Jack coughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just, kind of, showed him you guys trying to scare kids." He cringed at the shout of protest from Bunny, but North silenced the pooka. Jack gulped before continuing. "Well it worked. Now all of the kids should be back to normal by Easter." At the mention of his holiday Bunny's ears perked up.

Jack looked at the ground before walking past the others, and hopping in the sleigh. "Well we all had a busy night." The others just watched him.

Bunny leaned forwards, eyeing Jack suspiciously. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Jack Frost?"

Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Don't you have hard boiled eggs to prepare, Kangaroo?" Bunny huffed, but didn't say another word. He vanished down a tunnel with a flick of his wrist as a farewell.

Tooth looked to Sandy then sighed. "We should probably get back to work too. We spent half the night scaring kids. We have a lot of making up to do." Sandy nodded quickly, waving to the others as he formed a sand cloud and floated away. Tooth patted Jack's shoulder before zipping off in the opposite direction.

Jack looked at the ground nervously as North climbed up, and grabbed the reins. He glanced back at Jack, smirking slightly. "How did you know would work?"

Jack shrugged, glancing up at North before looking back to the ground. "It was just a guess."

North nodded, snapping the reins. Jack couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something as they went through one of North's portals.

Pitch returned to his lair just before sunrise, sighing. It had been a lot more work making the children frightened again than he had thought it would be. He leaned against the wall across from his throne, cursing the further damage that those dreadful Guardians had done with their pitiful attempt at scaring. He tilted his head as his eyes fell on a small black box resting on the arm of his throne. He scooped it up quickly, a grin forming on his face as the screen came to life. He flipped through the cameras, all working, minus Sanderson's. The little man must have remembered to turn his off, unlike the others. Pitch laughed as he flipped through the signals again. This was sure to be entertaining.

* * *

Now Pitch has eyes on the inside without having to send the Nightmares. XD interesting. For those awaiting the inevitable BlackIce... you won't have to wait much longer.


	11. Childish

Hello folks. I have realized the story may go longer than I thought(again). Enjoy please.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers. Sorry that I can't send all of you responses, I don't have time lately v.v

-Wolf

**Chapter 11**

Jack's heart was beating like a drum as the sleigh landed with a thud. Even with his ability to ride the wind, he still got excited every time he got to ride in North's sleigh. North glanced at where Jack had been crouching, and frowned. The entire area was covered in cookie crumbs. Jack squeaked as North grabbed his hood, lifting him from the ground. North was glaring at Jack's pocket. "When was last time this jacket was cleaned?"

Jack chuckled, coughing into his hand. "What year is this?" North chuckled, not realizing the seriousness behind Jack's joke. Jack had been wearing the same outfit for a few decades. Thinking he couldn't remember it ever getting an actual wash, though he had been wearing it a few times when he had been thrown into water.

North looked the jacket over quickly before nodding. He shook the jacket, trying to knock Jack out. When Jack realized what was happening he clung to the older Guardian's arm. "What are you doing? I need this jacket!" North stopped shaking him, and Jack slowly loosened his grip. "I am not walking around without it."

After a moment of silence North chuckled. "Come then." He pulled Jack into a one-armed hug and walked swiftly through the workshop. He stopped outside the room they had assigned Jack before throwing the door open. Jack struggled as best he could, falling to the floor when North finally released him. "Now give me jacket." North held his hand out, and Jack just stared at him.

Jack huffed. "I don't want you to wash it. It'll freeze solid next time I put it on!" North rolled his eyes, reaching for Jack's sleeve. Jack dove up onto his staff. "It's mine. I like it like this."

North crossed his arms, glaring at Jack. "Is filthy. One wash will not destroy it." Jack glared back at North, who had his hand out again.

Jack gulped, dropping his gaze. "Fine. Just turn around." North raised his eyebrows at the boy. Jack's cheeks frosted over slightly, and he looked at a particularly interesting spot on the floor. "I'm not taking my jacket off with you watching me. Just turn around." North nodded after a moment, spinning on his heels to stare at the door. Jack sighed, and grabbed the hem of his jacket, lifting it over his head quickly. He never wore a shirt under it, never feeling the need to bundle against the cold. He looked at the ground again as he held the blue object out to North. "Here. Just bring it back when it's clean."

Pitch was getting quite bored of watching the Guardians already. He had spent the last hour or so watching the rabbit preparing his warren. He had just decided that unless something interesting happened he'd try to find some book he hadn't read yet when he switched to North's camera, and froze.

Frost was standing before North half-naked, holding out his blue jacket, which the older man took. Pitch felt his heart leap then he heard a snort. North's voice was a distressed grumble. "Is absolutely filthy! May need to was it twice."

Jack groaned, his face looking more distressed than North had sounded. North chuckled. "If being without a coat bothers you..." He trailed off as the camera suddenly shifted, and North appeared a moment later. It took Pitch several seconds to realize that the camera must have been attached to North's coat.

Jack huffed. "I don't need your's. If you're going to wash mine then get it done already." Pitch could see the ends of the too long sleeves flopping as Jack swung his arms. North shook with laughter as he looked at Jack, making Pitch wish to see what the white-haired man was witnessing. He shook his head as he realized what thought had crossed his mind. North left the room, still laughing and Jack huffed again. "It's not funny!"

Jack paced the room, pausing to look at his reflection in the window. He was never in the room so he had never felt any need to put any decorations up, and as such didn't have a mirror. He glared at his reflection for a minute, not liking the way North's much too large coat looked on him. It went all the way to the floor, dragging with every step, and made him look very much like a child.

Jack sighed, and slid out of the coat, hanging it on a chair in the corner. He glanced at the window again as frost formed on his cheeks again. He brushed his hands across the glass, covering it in a think layer of frost. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. It wasn't like he was embarrassed b the way he looked, it was that he felt exposed with so much bare skin.

Pitch watched Jack pacing his room, or what he assumed was his room. It looked as if it was just an empty guest room. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the teen, amazed at the flawless skin. There was not a single scar or blemish anywhere on the boy that he could see, and his skin seemed to glow in the light.

Jack sighed, dropping onto the bed hard enough to bounce. After a moment he looked around the room, checking to be sure he was alone. Pitch lifted the screen closer to his face as Jack slid from the bed, looking around again as he knelt. After he was sure he was alone he pulled a large wooden box out from under the hanging sheet, lifting the lid with a grin.

Pitch couldn't believe his eyes, and began laughing at what Jack began pulling from the box. He had expected some dark secret that would have gotten him in trouble with the other Guardians, but not what was slowly piling up around the box. Jack was pulling out toys of every shape, and size. Everything from building blocks, to a handheld video game system.

Once the box was empty Jack glanced at the door, quickly diving at it to lock it. He returned to the toys, picking up a pile of orange, bendable racetrack, and several small cars. Pitch watching, laughing hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. Jack very much looked like a child as he built, though Pitch could see a slight ripple of muscle in the boy's stomach as he reached up to place one of the cars on the very complicated, and dangerous looking track.

Pitch shook his head hard, driving the thoughts from his head. Frost was nothing but a reckless child. He paused, his thoughts moving to how nervous the younger male had been about being seen without his jacket, as well as being seen with the toys. He could almost imagine the look of fear on the teen's face if he knew that someone may have seen both.

Pitch smirked as he watched Jack play for a while longer. He stood slowly, turning to the shadows. This was sure to be a fun visit.

Jack looked up when his light flickered. He looked around, deciding that the elves must be electrocuting each other again before going back to figuring out how to get a car to jump the bed. He froze when he heard a click from his door. He spun, his breath catching in his throat when he was Pitch standing with his hand on the doorknob. He couldn't get his mind to focus for more than a second. It was screaming at him to hide his toys, cover his chest, and grab his staff all at the same time.

Pitch smirked, twisting the knob in his hand, opening the door just a crack. "Why don't we let the whole workshop see what you do behind closed doors?" Jack's face coated in a thick covering of frost before he could even stop it.

Jack gulped, trying to even out his heart beat. "Get out of here before I turn you into an ice sculpture." Pitch smirked, never taking his eyes from Jack. Jack could feel his skin crawling, and had to fight the urge to hide under the comforter laying on the bed. Jack couldn't stand Pitch's stare any longer, and opened his mouth to shout, but his voice deserted him when Pitch opened the door a bit wider. He shut his mouth, mentally kicking himself as Pitch closed the door with a chuckle. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you want something? Or are you just taking a break from your alcoholism to tease me about being a child?"

Pitch frowned at Jack, tilting his head. "Interesting." He clicked the lock again before stepping towards Jack. "You hate being called a child, yet you show no sign of any mature interests." He smirked and spared a glance at the racetrack. "It's as if secretly you do want to be a child." Pitch took another step forwards, chuckling when Jack stepped back.

Jack chewed the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood. He wanted to stand as tall as he could, but he felt too aware of how exposed his chest would be. He slouched his shoulders slightly, backing towards North's jacket. He was hoping for more than just a layer between himself and Pitch. North always kept several of his magic snow globes in his coat for emergencies. Pitch seemed to read his thoughts, slipping between Jack and the coat. "Afraid Jack?"

Jack growled, lifting himself as tall as he could get. "I am not afraid of you!" He turned to dive for his staff, but fell as a shadow wrapped around his ankle. He tried to yank himself from its grasp, but stilled as Pitch leaned over him.

Pitch's grin made Jack's skin prickle, even causing goosebumps. Pitch's voice held nothing but amusement when he spoke. "We shall see about that." He reached out to grip Jack's chin, chuckling when frost spread across his cheeks again. His eyes wandered over the teen's chest, noting that his skin was really as flawless as it had seemed. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Pitch shook his head quickly, fighting down the urge to touch. He looked back to Jack's face, which was contorted in anxiety.

Jack shifted under Pitch's stare, feeling more exposed by the second. It was as if Pitch was searching through his very soul to see what he was afraid of. His thoughts were racing so fast he almost didn't hear Pitch mumbling. "So pure. Like freshly fallen snow." Jack stared at Pitch, fear seeming to pulse through his veins. What on earth was Pitch talking about?

Jack jumped when he felt an unnaturally hot hand touch his stomach, and he squirmed in an attempt to get as far from it as he could. More shadows appeared, wrapping around his arms to keep him still. He kicked out at Pitch before his last unbound limb was captured. He opened his mouth to scream, but Pitch's hand clamped firmly over it before he could make a sound. He whimpered, slamming his eyes shut.

Pitch could feel the fear rolling off of Jack, making the air thick with the scent. He sighed in contentment. A few restraints, and one touch had the boy calling for help? HE had expected much more of a challenge than that. "Now, now little one. Can't have you calling for daddy can we?" Jack struggled, snarling muffled protests into Pitch's hand. Pitch leaned forwards, cupping the hand from Jack's stomach to his ear. "I can't quite hear you. Speak up."

Jack closed his eyes, opening his mouth as wide as he could manage before sinking his teeth into Pitch's hand. Pitch yanked his hand away with a cry, and Jack realized a moment later that the shadows had pulled away as well. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his staff. He spun to face Pitch, only to be facing an empty room. He looked around to be sure there was no signs of the Nightmare King before leaning against the wall to calm his racing heart.

He wasn't actually very frightened, but his heart felt like it would rip through his chest any moment. He glanced down at his stomach, staring in shock at a red mark where Pitch's hand had rested. Frost dusted his face, and his heart sped up again when he thought about the touch. He shook his head, groaning. He kept repeating that he wasn't scared of Pitch, nor did he enjoy the way his hand had felt.

Pitch smirked as he stared down at the screen in his hand. He leaned against a wall covered in shadows, enjoying the panicked look on Jack's face. He turned off the screen, walking across the room. Jack was getting to be more interesting every time they met.


	12. Burned

Thank you weekend! No work means faster updates. I wish I could update this fast during the week. :I Anyway, Enjoy the chapter.

Thanks again to my fantastic reviewers. As well as everyone who favorites and follows the story. Please keep it up and I promise I'll do my best not to disappoint.

-Wolf

**Chapter 12**

Jack was curled under the comforter when his door flew open to reveal a grinning North. Jack pulled the blanket tighter around him, wiggling just one hand free. He held out his palm, waiting for his jacket. "What took so long? It wasn't that bad." Jack had put his toys away, and crawled under his blanket shortly after his encounter with Pitch, over almost two hours before.

North glanced at Jack, raising his eyebrows. "Took almost an hour to get all cookie crumbs out of pocket. Also had to repair several holes." He stared at Jack, who was completely under his blanket except his eyes up, and the arm reaching for the jacket. He shook his head. "Jack, there is no need to be bashful my boy."

Jack pulled the blanket over his face as he felt frost starting to form. In truth he wasn't hiding his chest, but his stomach. The red hand print was still very much visible on him, and though it didn't hurt, it still bothered him. He had seen more than a few children with sunburn before, and couldn't help but admit how much the hand print looked like that. He peeked out of the blanket, just enough to see North standing with his arms crossed. "Please just give me my jacket back."

North watched Jack for a moment before glancing down at his stomach. Jack had seen that look before, and was expecting North to scold him. North always seemed to know when Jack was hiding something, always felt it in his belly. Jack fidgeted under his blanket, for the first time nervous. He didn't want to tell North about the visit from Pitch, afraid he'd be mad. North fixed Jack with a stare, and Jack pulled the blanket over his head.

Jack cried out as the blanket was yanked off of him, pulling him from the bed with it. He rolled across the floor, landing on his back. North stepped forwards, frowning. "Are you alri..." He trailed off, stopping to stare at Jack. After a moment Jack remembered the hand print, and curled into a ball. North rushed forwards, pushing Jack onto his back again to get a better look. "What happened? This looks as if you were struck."

Jack shifted, trying to cover the mark. "It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt." Jack looked down at the mark before trying again to wiggle away from North. The mark had definitely faded since Jack had first noticed it, but it was still very noticeable. He looked up at North to ask for his jacket again, but froze when he saw the look on the older Guardian's face.

North was furious, and Jack cringed. North was gritting his teeth when he spoke. "Who struck you?"

Jack blinked, not understanding at first, then groaned. "No one hit me. It's not a slap." Jack tried to curl up again, bringing his knees to his stomach. North opened his mouth, but Jack cut him off before he could make a sound. "I really don't want to talk about it. It doesn't hurt, and it's going away. Now **please** give me my jacket back." North stared from Jack to the blue jacket still gripped in his hand. after a minute he handed it to the boy, who clutched it to his chest. "Now can you let me up so I can put it on?" Jack's cheeks frosted over, and North shook his head, fighting back a chuckle.

North stood, walking to the door. He shot one last look at Jack, who slid his jacket on quickly. Just as North was about to shut the door Jack snickered. "I figured something out." North peeked his head back in, raising an eyebrow. Jack grinned. "I think I understand why all the yetis have trouble learning to knock." North shot Jack a playful glare before shutting the door. Jack just laughed, looking down at his jacket. He couldn't remember the last time it had been such a bright blue, and he wondered if North had simply made him a new one.

A knock on his door pulled Jack from his thoughts, and he tugged his jacket fully into place as he opened it. North was standing there, his hand raised to knock again. Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Yes?"

North grinned as he stepped past Jack, walking to the corner. "I almost forgot you had my coat." He grabbed the fur-lined coat, knocking the chair over with a clatter. Neither noticed the small black object, about the size of one of the buttons, fall from the coat, and roll away. North slid his coat on and smiled, adjusting it.

Jack twitched as a thought struck him. "Hey, can I have one of those snow globes? Just in case?" Jack looked down at his feet as North stared at him as if he was crazy. After a minute of silence Jack was going to retract the request, but froze when he felt something round pressed against his chest. He from the snow globe, to North, and back before taking it. He grinned and shoved it into his pocket, making the cloth stretch. "Thanks."

North smiled as he pulled Jack into a hug. Jack grinned and hugged back weakly, before wiggling out of his father figure's arms. North headed for the door, glancing back one last time before shutting it. Jack looked around, then grinned. He decided to go visit Jamie, and grabbed his staff. He threw open the window, diving out to catch the wind.

Pitch stepped from the shadows the moment Jack was gone. He smirked, shutting the window before pulling out the handheld monitor. He flipped it on and looked at it, seeing his own feet. It didn't take him long to find the camera, grinning as he picked it up. He glanced around the room, his eyes falling on a shelf near the door. He stepped over to it, placing the camera on it and looking at the screen.

From that spot he had a good view of most of the room. He chuckled as he moved towards the shadows again, stopping as his eyes passed over Jack's bed. He knelt, pulling out the wooden box from underneath. A grin broke out on his face as he opened the box, tilting it so that all of its contents spilled out onto the floor. His eyes wandered over the toys, and he had to bite back a laugh as he spotted several stuffed animals that were already worn from use.

The sound of boots caught his attention, and he slid into the shadows, just before North entered the room. Pitch watched as the older man's eyes wandered over the room, before falling on the toys scattered across the floor. He raised an eyebrow, before simply kneeling to place them back inside of the box. Pitch was surprised at the way North was acting, as if he already knew Jack played with the toys. After cleaning up the toys North stood, looking around the room again. He smiled and left quickly, and Pitch chuckled.

Pitch stepped forwards again. He had suspected that it was true, but now he was sure. North fully saw Jack as if he was his own son, and Jack seemed to see North as a father. Pitch smirked, glancing around the room. "This is getting rather interesting." He moved towards the shadows again, his hand reaching out to brush against Jack's comforter as he went.

Jack zipped through Burgess, stopping at the hospital. He looking into the room Jamie had been in, but the bed was empty, and made. He felt a flash of fear in his chest, but fought it down. Jamie hadn't had any life threatening injuries when Jack had visited him. He grinned as he turned from the window, bolting straight for the young believer's house. Jack found Jamie laying in the grass by the back porch, eyes closed. He landed as quietly as he could, leaning over the boy, glancing at a pair of crutches leaned against the porch railing. "Hey Jamie. How you feeling?" When there was no answer Jack leaned closer, fighting back a laugh when he realized Jamie was asleep.

Jack reached out to shake the boy, but stopped when a better idea popped into his head. He looked around, finding a small pile of snow in the shade by the fence. He made a mental note to cause at least one more snow day before Easter as he lifted as much of the slushy snow as he could hold. he walked back to the sleeping boy, kneeling as he shoved a handful of slush under his shirt. Jamie's eyes shot open instantly, and he bolted into a sitting position, shaking his shirt with his good hand. Jack was all but rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter, which was only made worse by the glare Jamie gave him.

Jamie tried to stand, but would have fallen had Jack not caught him. Jack's laughter tapered off as he held his staff out, hooking Jamie's crutches and pulling them over. Jamie took them, shooting Jack a playful glare. "Attacking an injured kid? That's low."

Jack gasped, his voice full of mock hurt. "Jamie, I'm hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing." After a moment his face fell into a frown. "Can I ask you something?" Jamie blinked at Jack then nodded slowly. Jack looked around. "Not here. Lets go up to your room." Jack followed Jamie through the house, mostly to be sure he didn't fall going up the stairs. Once they were safely in the younger boy's room Jack sighed. He came to Jamie sometimes with questions that he was too embarrassed to ask the others. Though Jamie was still young, he really knew a lot more than his age would suggest.

Jamie hobbled over to his bed, situating himself, and setting his crutches across his lap. Once he was comfortable he looked up at Jack. "What's on your mind?" Jack's face frosted over slightly, trying to think how to phrase what he wanted to ask. He was worried about how he had felt during his visit from Pitch. What worried him even more was the fact he had enjoyed the way Pitch's hand had felt on his stomach, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Jack hopped up on his staff, Jamie watching him silently. "I had someone touch my stomach, and it made me feel weird." He looked down, the frost on his face thickening. "Not a bad weird. Actually it was more of a good weird, but I didn't really like it. It actually hurt a little, but not bad. I mean it burned a little, though I did enjoy the heat a bit." He glanced up at Jamie, who was staring at Jack as if he was completely lost.

Jamie put his hand up the moment he realized he had Jack's attention. "I didn't really understand much of that past that someone touched your stomach. Slow down and try again."

Jack took a deep breath. "North took my jacket to wash it, so I wasn't wearing anything but my pants. Then.." Jack paused and gulped, not wanting to tell Jamie who it was. "..Someone came into my room. We were arguing, then he put his hand on my stomach. It burned me, but it didn't really hurt. It was just very warm." He looked down, covering his eyes. "It actually felt kind of nice, but I really don't think it should have." He chewed his lip, glancing up at Jamie.

Jamie watched Jack for a minute before he leaned forwards, chewing his bottom lip. "Jack, are you gay?" Jack froze, staring at Jamie as if the boy had just slapped him. Jamie's hand shot up, and panic covered his face. He was talking almost as fast as Jack had been. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just trying to figure this out. You said it was a guy right?"

Jack bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, before nodding. He looked at the ground his mind focusing on Jamie's question. Was he gay? He had never really felt a physical attraction to anyone, and the only people who had seemed interested in him was Tooth, and her Baby Teeth. Jack shook his head. Tooth was more like a protective older sister, or a mother. He looked back at Jamie, frowning. "I don't know."

Jamie thought for a moment, then grinned. "I know how to find out!" He pointed to his desk. "My mom got me a laptop for getting all A's this year. It's in the top drawer." Jack set his staff down, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a small laptop. He handed it to Jamie, before hopping up onto the edge of the bed. Jamie flipped it open, quickly getting to the internet. "We'll do a test to see."

Jack shifted nervously as Jamie pulled up several pictures of women in swimsuits, along with several of men in swimming trunks. He pointed to the pictures, and Jack looked at him as if he was insane. "What kind of test is this?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Just point to any that you find attractive." Jack looked the pictures over quickly, then frowned. He didn't feel any form of attraction towards any of them. He looked at Jamie, who was watching him, and shook his head. Jamie frowned. "None of them? Really?"

Jack shrugged, grabbing his staff, and perching on top of it. Jamie leaned back on the bed after closing the pictures. Jack sighed. "Maybe it's something else?"

Jamie blinked up at Jack, then grinned. "Maybe you have 'a type'!"

Jack blinked at Jamie, raising an eyebrow. "What's 'a type'?"

Jamie giggled, sitting back up. "That's what my mom calls it when someone likes people with something in common. Maybe we just have to figure out what your type is." He grinned more, and Jack raised an eyebrow. Jamie grabbed a notebook from his bedside table, and a pen. "Tell me as much about this guy as you can think of."

Jack gulped, frost coating his cheeks again. "W-well, he's tall. He wears mostly dark colors. Grins or smirks all the time. Can be a real jerk sometimes. He's very hot..."

Jamie's head shot up, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh? So you do think this guy is hot? What about him is hot? That may tell us your type."

Jack's face frosted more. "No! I meant temperature! He burned me, remember? North thought someone had hit me when he saw the mark."

Jamie almost dropped his pen. "Let me see!" He grinned more, bouncing on his bed. Jack huffed, crossing his arms. He didn't plan on showing anyone the burn, not even Jamie.

Jack opened his mouth to refuse, but stopped when he saw the pout on his favorite believer's face. After a moment he sighed. "Fine. Just don't tell anyone. This is embarrassing as it is." Jamie nodded, and Jack lifted his jacket just enough to show the red hand print.

Jamie reached out to touch it, but Jack snapped his jacket back down before he could. "Does it hurt?"

Jack shook his head, looking down. "Not really. It's still a bit warm though."

Jamie thought for a minute. "Maybe it's the temperature difference?" Jack shrugged. He wasn't really sure of anything at this point.

Jamie yawned, leaning back against his headboard. Jack chuckled, hopping from his staff. "I think you need more sleep. I have to go anyway." He jumped up onto Jamie's window sill, turning to say goodbye, but just grinned when he saw that the boy was already asleep. He slipped out the window, shutting it as best he could. He wasn't quite ready to go back to North's yet, so he decided it might be a good day for giving a few placed some overdue snow.

Pitch paced the space between his throne, and the globe slowly. He couldn't seem to get Frost off of his mind. Every time he tried to think, his mind would wander to how deliciously frightened the boy had been, or how wonderfully soft his stomach had felt. He shook his head, growling at himself. First that little icicle ruins his chances to destroy the Guardians, and now he was invading even his mind.

Pitch collapsed onto his throne with a sigh. There had to be a way to distract himself from his thoughts. He tilted his head, humming in curiosity when he felt the tug of fear not too far off. He decided that giving a few nightmares would ease his mind, and stood, a chuckle escaping him. He was feeling better already. He stepped into the shadows, following the pull of fear towards his victim.


	13. Creep

I can't sleep! Lucky for you guys, cause it gave me time to work on this chapter and get it posted. Please forgive any horrible mistakes. It's 4:30 in the morning and I have a fever. Let me know if you notice anything horribly wrong. Thanks.

Thank you thank you thank you to all of my amazing readers, but especially my reviewers.

- Wolf

**Chapter 13**

Pitch stepped from the shadows, almost snarling when he saw a mop of solid white hair just on the other side of the snow bank. He was furious. It seemed no matter where he turned Frost was there, and now he had gotten to the frightened child first. Pitch slipped back into the shadows, moving around to see if there was still a chance to cause fear when Frost's back was turned. He froze when he came in view of the immortal teen. Jack was sitting alone in the snow, jacket off and sitting beside him, and rubbing handfuls of snow on his bare stomach. He heard the boy grumbling to himself as he let the snow fall, and Pitch's eyes landed on the patch of pink skin in the center of the unnaturally pale stomach. He slid around again, getting as close as he could, feeling the fear roll off of Jack in waves.

Jack glared down at his stomach, reaching for another handful of snow. "The Kangaroo invites me to go swimming for the first time, and this happens?" He rubbed the slush onto his stomach, hoping the cool temperature would remove any traces of the pink. He groaned, putting his head in his hands when he looked again. It was hardly more than a pink patch, but with the rest of him being so pale every detail of the print was noticeable.

Jack reached for his jacket, sighing. "I'll just have to tell the furball I can't come." He froze when he realized it wasn't where he left it. He reached to the other side, searching for his staff. He clenched his jaw when he realized that it was gone too. He felt his body temperature drop even farther than normal when a shadow fell across him.

Jack looked up, scrambling away, and pulling his knees up when he saw who was standing behind him. Bunny raised an eyebrow staring at Jack as if he had lost his mind. "What's wrong with you mate? I invited you to go swimming and I find you wallowing in snow?" Jack wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them up tighter. Bunny's eyes filled with concern. "Jack? You alright?" He hopped over the snow bank, leaning closer to Jack.

Jack looked at the ground. "I'm fine. Give me back my jacket." He put one hand out, refusing to look up at the older male. After a minute of silence Jack glanced up. Bunny was sitting back on his haunches, head tilted in confusion. Jack gulped. "You didn't just take my jacket?"

Bunny rolled his eyes at Jack. "Why would I take that ragged little thing?" Jack simply stared at Jack, glancing around. "Where'd you hide your staff?"

Jack looked down again, gulping before answering. "I put it somewhere safe. I was just about to come tell you that I can't go swimming today, I'm going to go see Jamie." He bit his lip, hoping that Bunny didn't know he had already been by to see Jamie. "Sorry."

Jack glanced up at Bunny after a minute of silence, freezing in the glare from the furry Guardian. "Not a very good liar, are you?" Bunny hopped closer, leaning over Jack. "You're hiding something."

Jack fought to control the frost that was trying to creep across his face, looking down at the ground. "I j-just don't like being seen without my jacket. It's embarrassing."

Bunny huffed, and Jack could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "Bloody bashful ankle-biter."

Jack huffed and curled up as tightly as he could. "I'll come to the Warren, but I won't swim. Now go away so I can find my jacket." Bunny watched him for a minute, but didn't say another word. He gave a quick nod before diving into a tunnel.

Jack let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly. "I know you're there. Give me back my jacket, and my staff." All that met his call was silence, and Jack started to worry that he had been wrong. He almost jumped out of his skin when his staff flew past his head, landing in the snow by his feet. He grabbed it, looking around at the shadows. "This isn't funny."

Pitch chuckled, stepping from the shadow of a tree almost directly across the clearing from Jack. "Not having fun, Jack?" He held Jack's jacket out, smirking. "If you want it so bad, here. All you have to do is come get it."

Jack held his staff up, glaring at Pitch. "Just give me back my bloody jacket!"

Pitch laughed, making Jack cringe at the sudden sound. "'bloody'? I believe you've been around .. what did you call him?.. 'The Kangaroo' too much."

Jack huffed, frost coating his cheeks as he put his forehead on his knees. "What do you want? Are you just stalking me now?"

Pitch snorted, stepping closer. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who came barging into my lair, demanding my attention." He grabbed hold of Jack's staff, yanking it forward. Jack's hand gripped tighter, causing him to be yanked forward as well. He landed on his knees, pushing himself up to glare up at Pitch.

Jack yanked his staff back, grabbing for his jacket as well. "I just wanted you to get back to what you're supposed to be doing." He stood, easily pulling his jacket from Pitch's grasp.

Pitch smirked down at Jack, his voice full of amusement when he spoke. "Oh dear, did I do that?" He reached out, running one finger across the pink patch on Jack's stomach.

Jack dove back, slamming himself against a tree. His heart felt like it was ripping from his chest. "Don't touch me you creep!" He slid around the tree, hoping to put something between himself, and Pitch. He almost screamed when he almost ran directly into the older male. He shot into the air, landing near the top of the tree to slip his jacket on.

Jack didn't even have time to register the shadow curling around his ankle before he was yanked to the ground, his staff falling from his hand as he tried to grab hold of the branch. Pitch chuckled as he stepped over to the boy, who was struggling against the shadow holding him. "Interesting. Jack frost, all flight, no fight." He raised an eyebrow when Jack simply stared at him. "Have you never heard of the 'fight or flight' fear response?"

Jack growled, reaching for his staff, but finding it just out of reach. "How many times do I have to say it? I am not afraid of you!"

Pitch leaned down to eye level with Jack, his smirk becoming a full grin. "I know what you are afraid of." He leaned a bit closer, fighting back a chuckle when Jack tried to shift away. "You're afraid that you enjoyed my visit, and more than that..." He leaned farther, causing Jack to fall back into the snow to avoid the proximity. "You're afraid that you might want more."

Jack clenched his jaw, slamming his eyes shut. He prepared himself for whatever revenge Pitch had planned, but nothing came. Jack opened one eye slowly, noting that he couldn't see Pitch anywhere. He sat up, looking around to see himself alone, and his staff still laying where it had fallen. He pulled his knees to his chest, shaking slightly. He had been completely exposed, and helpless in front of Pitch again. He grabbed his staff, diving into the air. He considered simply going back to the workshop, but decided that it would only cause more problems if he didn't show up at the Warren. He flew off, still not quite able to get his heart under control.

Pitch watched Jack until he was gone from sight. He looked down at the snow globe in his hand with a smirk. He couldn't help but marvel at what Jack could fit into the pocket of his jacket. He stared at the round object, not quite sure if it was simply a toy, though it seemed different from the one Jack had lost before. He shrugged, glancing back at the sky. It didn't matter what it was, eventually Jack would come back looking for it, and he'd be waiting when he did.

Jack watched Bunny paddling around the pond, one of the few clear ones in the Warren, and sighed. He would have much prefered being in the cool water than sitting on the bank, but he didn't want to risk questions about his stomach. It had been hard enough convincing North that he was alright. He was so deep in his thoughts that he jumped when he was splashed. He stared at Bunny, who was looking concerned again. "Have you heard a single word I said?"

Jack shook his head slowly, blinking. "Sorry. I'm just feeling a little weird." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing weakly. "I guess the heat is getting to me."

Bunny slid out of the water, shaking off, and looking Jack over. "Still a horrible liar." He flopped next to Jack, staring down at the youngest Guardian. "What are you so bloody worried about?" Jack cringed away when Bunny tried to put his paw on his shoulder, only concerning the older man more.

Jack put his forehead on his knees, sighing loudly. "I think I have a crush, or something." Bunny was silent for a moment, before falling over in the grass laughing. Jack's head shot up, shooting the furry Guardian a glare. If looks could kill, then Bunny would have been skinned, and roasted from the one Jack was giving him. "This isn't funny!"

Bunny sat up, still snickering. "Don't worry. I'll let you work things with Tooth out at your own pace." Jack groaned and slammed his forehead against his knees, shaking his head. Bunny tilted his head. "What? Isn't it Tooth?"

Jack just shook his head again. When Bunny was silent, he looked up, amusement on his face. Jack gulped, putting his head down again. "You're going to laugh at me."

Bunny patted Jack heavily on the shoulder, almost knocking him into the water. "Mate, you're like the annoying, destructive younger brother I never particularly wanted. So I may laugh, but I'll still help."

Jack wasn't sure if he should feel touched, or offended, and decided he was a little of both. He sighed. "Promise you won't tell the others."

Bunny stared down at Jack as if he had lost his mind. "I ain't going to keep it from them if it's something that they need to know."

Jack shook his head. "Unless you promise then I'm not going to tell you."

Bunny sighed, holding up a paw. "I promise I won't tell the others unless it is something that could put someone in the path of danger. Happy?"

Jack tilted his head, glancing at Bunny while trying to cover his frost coated cheeks. "I think I have a crush on a guy." Bunny's face fell and Jack's head shot up, fear flooding his veins. "Well I'm not even sure if it is a crush. It's just that I was talking to Jamie, who said it sounded like I was attracted to him, so we did a test, but I wasn't attracted to any of the guys or girls in the pictures. So Jamie said I probably had a type, and that this one guy just happen to be the first I've met who is that type." He snapped his mouth shut when Bunny held up a paw.

Bunny put his head in his other paw, covering his eyes. "Please tell me it's not me."

Jack's jaw dropped, and he let out a scoff. "Are you insane? Of course It's not you! Do you think I'd talk about this with the person who it is?"

Bunny let out a sigh of relief, sitting up straighter. "You should probably tell whoever it is. Just so you don't get in way too deep."

Jack shot to his feet, stumbling as he spun to face Bunny. "There is no way I would **ever** tell him. I need your help to make this stupid crush go away." He flopped back on the grass, covering his face with his hands, muffling his words when he spoke. "It's just too weird. He'd probably make me melt anyway."

Bunny blinked down at Jack, scooting closer. "What do you mean he might make you melt?" Jack cringed, having forgotten exactly how good Bunny's hearing was.

After a minute he shifted his hands so he could see the rabbit beside him. "He put his hand on my stomach, and it burned me. It didn't hurt really, but..." He trailed off, and Bunny leaned closer. Jack curled into a ball, rolling onto his side. "Nevermind. It's nothing." He squeaked when Bunny grabbed the back of his jacket, yanking it up hard enough that it slid all the way up to Jack's shoulders.

Jack swung at Bunny with one arm, trying to cover the mark on his stomach with the other. Bunny simply swatted away the blows as if they were annoying flies, tugging on Jack's arm to get a look at the pink patch of skin. "Who the hell have you been hanging around with?" Jack just chewed his lip, refusing to answer.

Jack yanked his jacket down when he was finally released, refusing to meet Bunny's eyes. After a short bit of silence Jack sighed. "How do I make a crush go away? Just help me out this once, and I swear I will never cause snow on Easter again." Jack glanced up at Bunny, who simply nodded.

Bunny rubbed his ears, thinking, before hopping to his feet. "All we have to do is find stuff you hate about this bloke! Anything that bothers you?"

Jack leaned back in the grass, thinking. "He's a jerk, and only seems interested in making me uncomfortable. I can't remember ever seeing him do anything truly nice for anyone. He is such a creep! He actually keeps sneaking up on me just to freak me out." He looked to Bunny, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Jack gulped, fearing he had said too much. "Wh-what are you staring at Kangaroo?"

Bunny sat back on his haunches, watching Jack closely. "Nothing mate. Just concerned by your preference. If this guy is your type, then you seem to be attracted to the dark, and creepy type."

Jack groaned, and covered his eyes. "So my type is tall, dark, and creepy?" Jack heard a snort from beside him, and looked up at Bunny's shocked face. He covered his face again. "What now?"

Bunny simply stared down at the boy in the grass. "You just described Pitch." Jack shot straight up, frost forming on his cheeks and even spreading down his neck a bit. Bunny's eyes got a bit wider, horror spreading across his face. His voice was a hissed whisper when he spoke. "It is Pitch!?"

Jack bolted to his feet, snatching his staff up, and hopping on the wind before Bunny could even respond. He couldn't handle the look of disgust he saw on the older Guardian's face. He shot out of the Warren, letting the wind drag him along without really knowing where he was going. He landed hard, almost toppling over before he regained his balance.

Jack looked around, groaning quietly. He had gone straight back to his pond without even thinking about it. He sighed, stepping out onto the thinly frozen surface, feeling the ice thicken under his feet. After a minute he started sliding across the ice, actually forgetting why he had been worried at all. He let his staff drag behind him, causing frost to spread in all directions across the ice. Once he was finally calm he hopped into the branches of a tree overhanging the pond, admiring the designs the frost made on the surface. He sat on the branch, leaning against the trunk and letting his legs dangle down.

A twig snapping on the ground caught Jack's attention and he sighed. "Look Bunny, I really don't want to talk about it. It isn't funny, and I didn't make it happen on purpose. That's why I asked how to make it stop. Now if you're just going to lecture me, you can just leave." Jack sighed when there was no answer, assuming Bunny had just left, but he groaned when he heard a branch just below his creak. He turned to tell the guardian of hope to just back off, but all that came out was a choked gasp when he saw who was on the branch.

The branch was just low enough that while standing Pitch was eye to eye with Jack. He chuckled, a smirk creeping onto his face. "Expecting someone else?" Pitch's hand closed around Jack's wrist as he leaned back, attempting to escape. "Going somewhere?" He pulled the teen back, feeling his pulse speed up. "I believe we need to have a little talk."

Jack tried to yank his arm away, but couldn't seem to pry it from the older's hand. Jack could feel heat spreading from where Pitch had ahold of him, and worried about another red mark. "Let go of me you creep!" He hissed, yanking again.

Pitch chuckled, pulling Jack so that their faces were mere inches apart. "You seem to be enjoying it." Jack felt the frost starting to form on his cheeks again, and shook his head. He was not going to let Pitch get a reaction this time. He froze when he felt a warm hand brush against his forehead before long fingers tangled in his hair. Pitch's voice was hardly a whisper when he spoke. "You seem to be enjoying it quite a bit."

Jack felt like he was going to shake apart, not quite able to understand what was going on. Suddenly he felt warmth on his lips, and his eyes widened when he realized that Pitch was **kissing** him. Jack slammed his eyes shut, trying to think. Before he could fully register what was happening it all stopped.

Jack opened his eyes, seeing nothing in front of him but air. He groaned, leaning hard against the trunk of the tree. He felt something in his lap shift when he moved, and looked down to see the emergency snow globe North had given him sitting there. He blinked, trying to remember when the last time he could remember having it was. He put his head in his hands when he realized that it was when he had been rubbing snow onto the burned skin on his stomach.

He heard a sound nearby, and coming closer. He couldn't identify it at first, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of gold he knew. Sandy came into view a moment later, grinning when he saw Jack. Sandy hovered in front of Jack, waving his arms as symbols flashed over his head. Jack put his hand up. "You really need to learn to slow down little man." Sandy pouted, shooting Jack a glare.

After a moment he started again, going slower. An Easter egg flashed followed by a sad face then a snowflake. Jack sighed. "Bunny worried?" Sandy nodded, treasure map with a snowflake instead of an X appeared above his head. Jack sighed. "You guys have been looking for me?" Sandy nodded again, grinning widely. He grabbed Jack's sleeve, tugging for a moment before he froze, worry crossing his face. Jack looked down at his wrist, groaning at the still forming red mark. He yanked his arm back from Sandy, pulling his sleeve down. "Are we going or not?"

Sandy looked from Jack's wrist, to his face, nodding slowly. Jack hopped onto the wind, following sandy as he was led back to North's workshop. Jack was terrified of what Bunny might have told the others, and even more frightened of what they would say. He didn't even the gold eyes watching from the shadows, disappointment gleaming in them.


	14. Heated Kisses

Hello again. Sorry to keep you waiting. Nothing really to say except enjoy!

Also Thank you **_AGAIN _**to my amazing readers and reviewers. You. Are. Awesome!

-Wolf

**Chapter 14**

Tooth slammed into Jack before he was even into the room, knocking him hard to the floor. She stared down at him, concern on her face. "Are you alright?" She hovered around him as he got to his feet, staring at the floor.

Sandy waved his arms, pointing to Jack then to his wrist. Jack was the only one who noticed the frantic man, and for the moment was glad the others were ignoring Sandy. He cringed when the golden man glared at him, pulling out his bell. The sound pulled everyone's attention to Sandy, who never took his eyes off of Jack. He pointed to Jack then at his wrist. Jack tugged his sleeve down further, staring at the floor.

Bunny hopped forwards, looking Jack over. He leaned close to Jack, shooing Tooth away. "I told them about your dangerous crush." Jack started shaking, trying to fight back his rage. Bunny swatted Jack on the back of the head, hissing. "I didn't tell them who, though if you don't I probably will."

Jack kept his eyes glued to the floor, finding a certain scuff very interesting. Sandy stepped directly into Jack's line of vision, glaring at him. Suddenly his face changed, and he pointed from Jack's wrist to his face. Jack blinked for a moment, before he suddenly remembered Pitch had kissed him. Frost suddenly coated his face and worked it's way all the way down to his stomach. He bit his lip, feeling it sting a little. "It's nothing Sandy. It doesn't hurt."

Sandy yanked on Jack's sleeve again, tugging him over to North. Jack scrunched his eyes shut as he felt a large hand pushing his sleeve up to his elbow. North's grip tightened on Jack's arm to the point of being painful. North's voice was soft, yet full of fury when he spoke. "This is not good for you. Who ever this man is, you must not see him again."

Bunny looked at Jack's wrist, hissing before he grabbed Jack's shoulder, shaking him. "You left the Warren and went to...to **him?"** His voice was full of anger, but held undertones of fear. He stopped shaking when he spotted the pink on and around Jack's lips. "What. Happened. To. Your. Face?" he had to force every word between gritted teeth.

Jack gripped his staff tightly, yanking out of Bunny's grip. "I didn't go to him! I went to my lake and he found me." He glared at Bunny, gulping. "And he kissed me. He grabbed my wrist, and kissed me." The room was silent except for the fluttering of Tooth's wings.

North took a step forward, gripping Jack's shoulder gently. "We are worried. He is obviously heat." He pulled Jack close, and Jack simply let himself be pulled into the hug. "Heat is not good for snow."

Jack sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to like him. He's not good, not to me or anyone else." Jack looked down, biting his lip. He was scared, and really didn't want to be talking about this. He struggled away from North, glancing between them all. He gulped. "It's.." He trailed off, his throat going dry. A voice in his head was screaming that they'd be disgusted, but he knew he had to tell them. He kept repeating that it would be better if they heard it from him rather than the hopper. "It's Pitch."

Everything went silent, and time itself seemed to stand still. Jack looked up at the others, all of which were simply staring at him in shock, minus Bunny. Suddenly everything went into motion again, the three shocked Guardians all questioning him at once. Jack felt his heart start hammering in his chest, not able to concentrate between the yelling, and Sandy's symbols.

Jack was close to simply fleeing when a furry paw closed on his shoulder. Bunny glared at the others. "Oi! Will you calm down before you make things worse? He wants to make it stop, so quit yellin!"

The others stared again before North ran his hand over his face. "Bunny is right. We must help our Jack!" Jack couldn't help but smile a bit at the way North referred to him. Sandy nodded fervently, and Tooth grinned.

Jack coughed. "So how do I get rid of a crush?" Everyone looked at each other, no one quite sure what to say.

Bunny sighed, crossing his arms. "We've tried finding things you don't like about him, and now you've kissed him." Jack huffed as the frost that had finally subsided crawled across his cheeks again. Bunny sighed. "Well lets figure out what you do like about him. Then we can go from there."

The others nodded, and Jack hopped onto his staff, thinking. His mind wandered to how Pitch kept tormenting him, though he never actually hurt him, and he frowned. He wasn't sure what he liked about Pitch. "He keeps taking my stuff, but gives it back without hurting me. But I guess the only thing I actually like about him is that he's warm." Jack tilted his head, a thought crossing his mind. "And he doesn't seem to mind that I'm so cold."

Everyone was silent until Tooth floated forwards. "Is that all? It seems like nothing more than a physical attraction."

Jack looked up, almost pouting. "Well how do I get rid of it?" Sandy waved his arm, grinning. Jack pointed to him. "The quiet one in the back." Sandy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. After a moment 2 symbols appeared over his head, a snowflake, and a shadow that looked like Pitch. He put his hands up, pushing the two symbols apart.

Bunny tilted his head. "Just keep them apart? You sure that'll work mate?" Sandy nodded, grinning at the others.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I don't think that can happen." The others stared at him, and he looked at the ground. "He got to me in my room. If he can get me here, he can get me anywhere."

Jack heard a growl, and looked up to see absolute fury on the older man's face. "He was here? He touched you in your room?" Jack nodded slowly, gulping when North grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. "You may not be alone. No more chances for him to get you." Jack struggled against the tight grip, not able to even move his arms.

After a short while he gave up, simply letting his head fall against his father figure's chest. "Alright. Can you let go now? I may not need to breathe, but that doesn't mean I don't like to." He chuckled breathlessly as North released him. He looked around at the others. "So, who am I going to be hanging out with so I'm not alone?"

Pitch glared down at the screen, watching from the camera still attached to Bunnymund. He shut it off after North scooped Jack into another hug, promising to not let him out of his sight. He didn't know why he was so upset, but he was. They had put a guard on his Jack. He froze when he realized he had just referred to Jack as his. He wasn't even sure when he had begun thinking of the boy as Jack rather than simply Frost. He shook his head, getting more frustrated by the second.

Leaning against a wall, a thought struck him. Perhaps cold and dark really were a perfect combination. He had told Jack that almost a year ago, but now it was sounding more true than ever. He grinned, leaning against his throne. Perhaps with a little coaxing he could actually get Jack on his side after all, and even if he couldn't he could always hold him hostage. He frowned, not quite enjoying the thought of holding the winter spirit against his will near as much as he thought he would.

Pitch sighed, shaking his head to rid himself of the nagging voice in the back of his head. He knew he would have no problem getting close to Jack, the only thing he had to do was watch, and wait. Jack would want to be alone eventually, and with how restless the boy always seemed it wouldn't be long.

Jack sighed, watching North carving a very intricate doll from a block of ice. He had been sitting in North's office for over an hour, simply watching the man work. He was so bored that his feet were **literally** itching to be on the wind. He rubbed his foot against the window sill, laying on the floor with a louder sigh. North set his tools down, looking at Jack. "Not having fun?" Jack shook his head, staring wistfully at the snow blowing past the windows.

North sighed, standing from his chair. "We will go for walk, but must be back before dark." Jack hopped to his feet, grinning as he bolted to the door. North hurried to keep up with the teen, who was already impatient when they got to the door, North pulling his coat tighter around himself.

Snow was falling heavily, making it hard to see too far ahead of yourself, but Jack simply spun about on the wind. North chose to stay near the door, reminding Jack not to go out of sight. The teen simply waved his hand, showing he had heard, before bolting high into the air. Jack zipped between the falling flakes, feeling so free after being cooped up in the workshop for so long. He heard North calling to him from the ground, but couldn't see him when he looked down. In fact, Jack couldn't see anything. He had been so excited to be outside, that he hadn't even noticed the snowfall get heavier, or the wind pick up speed.

Without any clue when it had happened, Jack found himself in the middle of a full-blown blizzard. He sped towards the ground, looking around for any signs of North, or the workshop. Once he had finally found his way to the ground he called out, but got no response. He felt panic flutter in his chest as he sped along in the direction he was sure he had come from, only to be met with more snow. He realized he had no clue where North was, or if he had gotten inside.

Jack almost screamed when he felt a hand yank him back by his hood. He looked back, but couldn't see who had ahold of him. He tried to figure it out as he was pulled along, struggling weakly. After a few minutes of being dragged through the snow he saw the large doors of the workshop come into view, and sighed. He turned to look up at North, freezing when he heard the older Guardian calling for him from up ahead. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw gold eyes gleaming at through the snow.

Pitch smirked. "Don't ever say I've never done anything nice again." He shoved Jack hard, pushing him in the direction of the doors. Jack stumbled forwards, almost tripping before he felt large hands grab his arm, pulling him inside.

Jack blinked up at North, mouth open slightly. North shook snow out of his hair, frowning at Jack. "Did I not say to stay within sight?" Jack nodded, staring dumbly. North tilted his head, concern crossing his face. "Are you alright?"

Jack shook his head slowly, then nodded. "I'm fine, I think." He thought about what Pitch had said, his head snapping up as realization hit him. "Pitch has been watching us." He stared up at North, blinking. "He knew I was telling you about him never doing anything nice for anyone." Jack started pacing, North watching him with growing concern.

North grabbed Jack's arm, making him stop pacing. "How would he watch? He can not be everywhere, and it is not like he has cameras to spy with."

Jack suddenly went stiff, gasping. He shoved his hand in his pocket, feeling nothing. He shot straight to his room, leaving a very stunned North behind. He searched quickly, dread growing in his stomach. He bent over, pulling out his toy box to search through it. He froze when he heard a smooth voice behind him. "Are you looking for something?"

Pitch watched Jack from the corner, a grin spreading across his face. He couldn't help but notice how Jack's back arched when he had been looking under the bed. He stepped out, holding out a small black box in his hand. "Perhaps this?" Jack growled, trying to snatch the monitor away. Pitch held it just out of reach. "I don't think so. Most of the Guardians are rather boring, though you Jack..." He leaned forwards, a slight purr entering his voice. "..Are quite interesting."

Jack stood, taking a step back. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" He gripped his staff tightly. "Is this some sort of creepy payback for what happened last year?"

Pitch silently watched Jack, slowly stalking forwards. Jack tried to back away, but Pitch grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him close. "Perhaps I still want you to accept my offer. We could still be great together, Jack." Jack opened his mouth to refuse, but was cut off when Pitch kissed him. He struggled weakly, not quite able to get his mind to convince his body to move.

An angry roar from the doorway shattered the moment, just as Jack's mind was about to give into the warm sensation. Pitch released Jack as North charged forward, backing into the shadows. Jack fell to his knees panting. Pitch's chuckle seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. "You know where to find me, Jack."

North stood over Jack, watching the shadows as if Pitch would dive out of them at any moment. Once he was sure the dark man was gone he leaned down, hauling Jack to his feet. Jack looked up at North in confusion for a moment. His mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't quite figure out why North looked so worried. He shook his head slowly. "He has my monitor. The little hand-held one."

North stared at Jack, not sure what he was talking about for a moment, before realization struck him. He grabbed Jack's arm, dragging him to the Globe room. He sent out the aurora signal, calling the others to gather again. Jack sat on the floor, staring down at his staff. His mind was still reeling from the sensation of Pitch kissing him, but there was a voice growing in volume that was screaming that he should have fought him. Jack simply sighed, laying back on the floor to wait for the other Guardians.

By the time everyone had gathered, all looking quite concerned at Jack. He hadn't bothered to move from his place on the floor until Bunny kicked him, testing to be sure he was still alive. North hauled Jack to his feet again, patting the boy in the shoulder. Jack blinked around, finally getting his brain to focus. "D-do you guys still have those cameras on you? The ones from when you were scaring kids."

Sandy's hand shot up, a light switch forming above his head and switching from on to off. Jack nodded and looked at the others. Bunny put his hand on his holster, groaning as he pulled the small black camera off. Tooth checked herself, shrugging when she didn't find the camera. Jack looked to North, who patted on his jacket, brow furrowing when he didn't find his either.

Jack nodded. "So we have two missing, and..." He took the camera from Bunny, switching it off. "..Two off. All we need to do is find the other two cameras." Tooth, and Sandy shared a look as a question mark formed over Sandy's head. Jack sighed. "Pitch got ahold of my monitor, which means he's been able to see anything that the cameras were pointed at." He gulped. "Tooth you have to find that camera. It's probably somewhere in your Tooth Palace." He turned to North. "Yours is probably in your office somewhere."

Everyone stared at Jack, and Bunny scoffed. "Since when have you been responsible?" Jack glared at Bunny, forming a snowball behind his back. Suddenly he shot his hand forward, missing the giant rabbit by an inch. He smirked. "That's more like yourself kiddo." He looked at his wrist, pretending to read a watch. "Look at the time. I've got to hop." He opened a tunnel, diving through.

Jack sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm actually tired." He grinned looking at Sandy. "Mind if I stay with you for a while?" Sandy simply grinned, forming his cloud of sand. Jack hopped up onto the cloud, flopping back. "Thanks little buddy." North looked concerned, but before he could voice a protest Sandy and Jack were out the window. It wasn't long before Jack settled back, falling into a dream filled sleep.


	15. Mine

Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I had a bit of writers block, and found some amazing stories to read. Now get to reading. This is the start of the much awaited Romance.

Thank you to my reviewers. Love you all.

-Wolf

**Chapter 15**

Pitch smirked as he watched the tiny fairies fluttering through the air, searching frantically. He slid through the shadows, making sure to stay well out of sight. He smirked, checking the monitor again, and looked around. His smirk became a grin when he saw Toothiana zip right past the camera, fluttering past him a moment later. He slid down the wall to the lower level, stepping out of the shadows. He glanced around, spotting a small bit of black plastic laying just under a ledge. He knelt, lifting it to his eye and chuckling.

A panicked twittering caught his attention and he turned to see several of the small fairies pointing to him, and he frowned. He smirked, bowing slightly as Toothiana came into view with a gasp. "Afraid you weren't fast enough." He held his hand out, showing her the camera. He dove to the side, slipping into the shadows as the angry woman charged him. He laughed, making a few of the mini tooth fairies shake as it echoed.

Toothiana growled, spinning around to find Pitch. "What do you want with Jack? Just leave him alone!" Pitch laughed again, making her cringe.

Pitch watched, mulling her question over. He fell silent, and soon Toothiana seemed to calm, sure he had left. He grinned, moving to the shadows directly beside of her. "He will come to me. I am sure of that." He fought back a laugh when Toothiana spun, panic written across her face.

Pitch's laugh echoed as he slid back through the shadows, once again stepping out into his lair. He looked down at the bit of plastic in his hand, letting his mind mull over what to do with it. The camera was no bigger than a thumb tack, minus the prong. It would be rather easy to simply hide the second camera in Jack's room, but his other one already covered everything except for the door. An idea crept into his mind, making him break into a grin.

Pitch whistled, a small Nightmare appearing a moment later. It was no bigger than a house cat, Pitch's hand covering it's neck as he ran his hand over it's mane. "Find Frost. Now." He tiny creature snorted, and turned, bolting off down the nearest tunnel. Pitch rolled the camera across his palm, vaguely wondering where Toothiana had attached it to herself.

Jack wasn't sure how long he slept, but he was still on Sandy's cloud when he woke. He looked around, noticing the small golden man standing at the edge of the sand. After a minute Sandy turned his head, grinning, and waving at Jack.

Jack waved back with a weak smile. He couldn't quite remember any dreams he had, but he knew he had to have dreamt. He looked up when he felt a tap on his forehead, and realized he had been staring down at his hands. Sandy sat next to Jack, a question mark forming over his head.

Jack glanced at Sandy, and sighed, looking back down. "I can't remember what I was dreaming about." He looked at Sandy, who was staring at him. After a moment Sandy smiled, nodding when he realized what Jack wanted. Sandy put his hand out, making golden snowflakes fall. Jack grinned. "I was dreaming about snow? Is that all? Doesn't seem like a particularly good dream, but not bad."

Sandy puffed out his cheeks, pushing his sleeves up. A moment later the sand around them started to rise, and Jack gasped watching it form into a strangely familiar scene. It took Jack a minute to realize that Sandy was replaying his dream for him. He looked at the smaller man, who was smirking smugly. Jack chuckled. "I didn't know you could do that." Sandy just shrugged and pointed to the sand in front of Jack.

Jack watched as golden snowflakes fell, a forest slowly forming between them. Suddenly a small golden version of him appeared, zipping between the trees. Dream-Jack spun on the wind, landing on a lake. Jack watched, grinning as he watched his mini self seem to dance across the surface of the ice. Suddenly dream-Jack stopped, turning to grin at something at the edge of the lake. Jack leaned forwards, trying to get a closer look at what was forming, gasping as the sand all fell back to the cloud. He looked at Sandy, who refused to meet his eyes.

Jack blinked, chewing his lip. He didn't even have to ask to know who it had been in his dream. He pulled his knees up to his chest, sighing. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling a little lonely. There was a voice in his head, whispering that he should be somewhere else, but he fought it down, shaking his head. He looked at Sandy again, smiling weakly. "So when will this separation thing start working?" Sandy just shrugged, standing.

Jack sighed, laying back on the sand. He suddenly had a gnawing feeling in his stomach that it wasn't going to work, and the whispering voice was back, stronger than ever. He sighed, watching Sandy for a minute before smiling. "I think I'm going back to sleep. I don't want to keep you distracted." Sandy patted Jack on the head, nodding slowly. He turned, heading back to give more dreams.

Jack waited until he saw several streams of sand leaving the cloud before grabbing his staff, and rolling off the edge. He didn't wait to see if Sandy had noticed his escape, but he was sure he had. He shot down to the ground, turning when he was only about ten feet from crashing into the earth. He wasn't sure where he was going, but following his instincts had always worked out well for him before.

Jack dropped to the ground, groaning when he saw the pit several feet away. He stomped his feet, cursing himself for not just staying with Sandy. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the small Nightmare slip down the hole, nor did he see the shadows behind him shift. He was brought out of his thoughts when a pair of long arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight against a very warm chest.

Jack struggled as one of the arms moved away, and a moment later his hood was pulled up over his head. He didn't even have time to be surprised as the drawstrings of his hood were pulled, closing it around his face. Jack growled, swinging his staff. He froze when he heard Pitch chuckle. "Now, now Jack. No need to attack me. How many times must I say that I won't hurt you until you believe me?"

Jack growled as his hood was pulled open again, reviling a very pleased looking Pitch. Jack tried to pull away, but Pitch had a tight grip on the front of his jacket. He sighed. "I wasn't trying to come here. Now let go." He yanked back, finally pulling away from the older male. Pitch simply chuckled again, and Jack couldn't help but notice how musical the sound was. He shook his head roughly, shoving the thought away.

Jack froze when an extremely warm hand caught his chin, tilting his head up. His heart seemed to stop whenever his eyes locked on Pitch's. Pitch was smiling down at him. It was a soft, and very comforting smile. Jack couldn't stop himself from leaning into Pitch's hand, sighing softly as he closed his eyes. When his brain finally caught up to what was happening he tried to pull back, only to feel the hand move from his face to the back of his neck.

Pitch pulled Jack tighter against his chest, lifting the boy slightly. He laced his fingers into the hair at the base of Jack's skull, gripping lightly. He heard a small gasp from the frosted teen, and leaned down to his ear. "I will never hurt you, Jack" Jack whimpered, gripping Pitch's robe with the had that didn't have his staff.

Pitch chuckled, leaning back to look at Jack's face. There was frost covering his cheeks, but it stayed away from the pink skin on his chin, where Pitch had grabbed his face. An idea formed in his mind, making a dark grin cross his face. He grabbed the hem of Jack's jacket, yanking it up until his chest was exposed.

Jack struggled, but Pitch refused to let him pull away. Pitch spun pinning Jack's back against a nearby tree. Jack whimpered, tightening his grip on his staff. Pitch ran his hand through Jack's hair, leaning close to his face. "This won't hurt a bit." Jack whimpered, struggling harder.

Black sand suddenly wrapped around Jack, pulling his staff from his hand, and holding him in place. Pitch stepped back, watching the frightened boy. He sighed, running a hand through Jack's hair again as the other moved the sand away from his chest. Jack calmed slightly, looking up at Pitch with pleading eyes. Pitch purred, putting one finger against Jack's chest. "It's alright."

Jack felt Pitch touching his chest, shivering as his finger started moving. He struggled weakly against the sand, knowing he should escape but not quite able to get his body to obey. He felt Pitch drag his finger across his chest several times, tracing its original path each time. Warmth was spreading across Jack's chest, and he had to resist trying to push himself towards the feeling. After a few minutes Pitch stopped, and Jack couldn't hold back a whimper. Jack shivered when Pitch leaned forwards, stopping with their faces inches apart. "Now you're mine."

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but a flash of gold sand caught his eye. Suddenly the sand around him turned gold, falling to the ground. Jack would have fallen if Pitch hadn't caught him. His knees felt weak, and he couldn't seem to even lift his arms. Pitch suddenly shoved him away, and Jack could hardly register the whistle of something flying past his head. He looked up to see Bunny racing towards him, looking terrified.

Bunny shook Jack's shoulder gently, worried about the glazed look in the younger Guardian's eyes. He pulled Jack into his arms, lifting him. "It's alright little buddy. We've got you." Jack struggled weakly, confused about why everyone looked so scared. He looked around as the others gathered around, blinking slightly. His voice was weak, and cracked when he spoke. "Pitch?"

The Guardians cringed, and Bunny lifted Jack higher. "He's probably in shock. Lets get him back to the pole." Jack struggled weakly again, whimpering as North opened a portal. He didn't want to go back to the pole. He had been doing something, and it had been fun. He whimpered again as they entered the infirmary, and he was set on a bed.

Bunny held Jack down as he tried to get back up, shivering at the frost spreading across his paw. He looked to Sandy, nodding at Jack. "Knock 'im out before he hurts himself." Sandy nodded quickly, tossing sand into Jack's face.

The last thing that crossed Jack's mind as he fell into sleep was Pitch's voice, echoing through his mind. "Now you're mine."

Pitch glared at where the Guardians had walked through the portal with Jack. He clenched his fists when he thought about the way the oversized rabbit had been holding him. He made a note to kill the mangy creature for laying his filthy paws on his Jack. He smirked, liking the way it sounded. Jack was his, and had proven that he wanted to be. He had even been upset when he had stopped touching him.

Pitch smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out the small monitor. He flipped it on, flipping until the screen showed a brightly lit room. He could see shadows on the white walls, and could hear whispered voices. He listened closer, hearing steady breathing. He realized that they must have put Jack to sleep, and wondered briefly what the boy was dreaming about.

Pitch frowned when Bunnymund appeared on the screen, hovering just above the camera. Pitch's frown turned to a scowl when he realized that to be so close to the camera the Pooka would have to be almost directly over Jack's face. He felt a slight flutter of fear when the furry Guardian looked directly into the camera. After a moment he heard a hiss from the Pooka. "There's something on his chest."

The other Guardians gathered around, staring in shock as Bunnymund lifted Jack's jacket. Pitch smirked, knowing what they were seeing. Jack now had a bright red P in the center of his chest, a mark to show that he was Pitch's, and his alone.

Pitch made a mental note to decide a better place for the camera than the hole for the string, but was much to giddy to care. Jack had come to him willingly, and hadn't fought against his touch. He was even more ecstatic that the Guardians had found his little mark on Jack. He stepped over to the entrance to his lair, hopping down into the darkness with a grin.

A small pair of gold eyes watched Pitch as he slipped through the tunnels, humming quietly. After he passed the small Nightmare stared, seeming curious. Pitch glanced at the creature as it sniffed him. He smirked, kneeling down. He grinned, putting his hand out as a black ribbon formed with a small scrap of paper. He pulled out a red pen, quickly scrawling 'For My Jack' on the paper before tying it to the Nightmare's neck. He nodded at the small creature, who bolted off into the night without need for a command.

* * *

Special thank you to VampireShinobie for the idea of Pitch writing on Jack. I was just going to keep having him leave just hand prints, but I liked your idea better

-Wolf


	16. Hiding Midnight

This is amazing. I really wasn't expecting this to go past 15 chapters. I am glad it has though.

Thank you to everyone who reads this, reviews, favorites, or follows. Special thanks to those who do all four! XD

**-**Wolf

**Chapter 16**

Jack looked around, staring at the darkness around him. He felt an overwhelming sense of dread welling up in his stomach, and shivered suddenly. As he looked a tunnel formed ahead of him, and he started following it. He soon found himself in Pitch's throne room, grinning as he spotted the older male sitting on his throne, one leg over the arm as he sipped a glass of wine. He smiled when he saw Jack, reaching out his hand to the teen. Jack started towards Pitch, stopping when he had the feeling something was behind him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the other Guardians watching him.

North put his hand out, very much how Pitch had done. Jack looked back at Pitch, who was now standing, hand still out. Jack looked around as everything turned black, leaving only himself, Pitch, and the Guardians seeming to be standing on nothing. North spoke suddenly, his voice soft. "Jack, you must choose. You can not be with Pitch, and still be a Guardian."

Jack tried to ask what was going on, but no sound came out. He snapped his head from North to Pitch when he heard Pitch's smooth voice. "He's right Jack. You must choose." Jack looked between Pitch and the Guardians, trying to beg them to stay. He wanted to tell them that he couldn't choose, but still couldn't make a sound. North's hand fell to his side, and he nodded slowly. The Guardians turned, one by one, and began walking away into the darkness. Jack tried calling out to them, before spinning to look at Pitch. Pitch had turned as well, stalking into dark without so much as a glance back. Jack realized suddenly that he was alone, completely abandoned to the world again.

A scream ripped from Jack's throat as he shot straight up in bed. He looked around, finding himself in his room. He reached up to run his hand through his sweaty hair, but stopped when he saw his bare arm. He looked down to see he was in nothing but a pair of light blue shorts covered in snowflakes. He gripped one hand onto the sheet, sending frost spiraling out around him, when he realized that someone had undressed him in his sleep.

Running footsteps caught his attention seconds before his door flew open, a very panicked North staring at him. "Are you alright?" North moved across the room faster than Jack had ever seen him, pulling Jack into a tight hug. Jack hadn't even realized he was shaking until he felt how steady North was. North put a hand on the back of Jack's head, cradling him like a small child. "It's alright. I'm here my boy."

Jack whimpered, pressing tighter into the hug. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." North hushed Jack, but he couldn't get the image of the man he had started to see as a parent walking away from him out of his head. He cringed when he heard a cough from the doorway.

North leaned back just far enough for Jack to see the other Guardians, watching with worried eyes. Jack grabbed the edge of North's coat, tugging the cloth in front of himself when he remembered that he was in just a pair of shorts. Bunny rolled his eyes. "No need to be bashful Frostbite. We've seen it all already." Jack stared in shock at the large rabbit, frost creeping across North's coat.

Jack glared at Bunny, huffing. "Why does everyone seem to feel the need to undress me lately? I am perfectly fine sleeping in my clothes!" He sighed. "Speaking of which.." He looked up at North, still holding the older man's coat to shield himself. "Where are my clothes?"

North smiled, patting Jack on the shoulder. "They are in my office. I'll go fetch them." He stood, and Jack had to let go of his coat to avoid being pulled from the bed. He crossed his arms as North left, glaring at the other Guardians. "Everyone out until I'm dressed." Bunny scoffed, and Jack got up, slamming the door. "It's not funny!"

Jack paced the room, waiting for North. He ran his hands across the window, frosting it heavily. He stared at his reflection, gasping. His face from his nose down looked sunburnt, and there was a bright red P in the center of his chest. Frost crept across his face, but none of the red skin frosted.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, freezing when he saw movement behind him in the reflection of the window. When he didn't see anything else he shrugged it off as just his own movement. He turned to go back to his bed, his heart stopping when he heard a snort from directly beside him. He dove back, not believing his eyes when he saw a miniature Nightmare standing near his door. He looked around for his staff, cursing under his breath when he didn't see it anywhere.

The Nightmare took a step forwards, and Jack scrambled back. He had to fight back a laugh when the small creature tilted its head, almost looking like a small dog. It trotted over to him when he smiled, nickering quietly. Jack spotted a bit of paper tied to its neck with a ribbon, and reached for it.

A sudden burst of fear knocked the air from Jack's chest when his hand brushed against the Nightmare's neck. He yanked his hand back, staring in shock as the Nightmare simply tilted its head again. Jack sighed. "I want that paper on your neck." The Nightmare's ears perked up as it stared at Jack. A moment later it shook its head hard, causing the paper to slip from the ribbon. Jack grinned. "Alright. You're kinda cute."

Jack's grin faltered when he saw the note. It was simply three little words, but it caused so many emotions to well up in him. He read it slowly. "For my Jack?" He blinked at the Nightmare, who hopped onto his bed, sniffing around. He got on his knees, leaning forwards a bit. "Pitch sent you?" The Nightmare looked at Jack, and snorted before pawing at his bed.

Footsteps in the hall caught Jack's attention, and he felt his heart speed up. He knew that if any of the Guardian's saw the little Nightmare it would be turned back into Sandy's golden sand. He pointed under the bed, opening his mouth to tell the little creature where to go, but it dove under the bed before he could say a word.

Jack dove onto the bed, landing with a bounce as North threw open the door. Jack glared at the large man. "You really need to set a better example if you want the yetis to start knocking." North gave Jack a playful glare before shutting the door. Jack couldn't hold back a laugh as he heard a knock, followed by North throwing the door open again.

North held out Jack's clothes, with his staff laying across the top. "I have washed, and patched again. You need new ones soon." Jack rolled his eyes as he took the clothes. He knew North was 'secretly' making him new outfits, but he really didn't want to had taken a lot for him to give up his old shirt and cloak for his hoodie. North stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

Jack coughed, looking at the floor. "I need to get changed." When North didn't move Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine for a few minutes while I get dressed. I promise I'll come right out after I'm done." North looked Jack over once, nodding as he stepped out the door. Jack sighed as he turned, staring in surprise at the small Nightmare, which was laying on his pillow.

Slipping into his clothes quickly, Jack stepped over to the bed. "You can't stay here. If anyone finds you they'll get rid of you." The Nightmare stood, hopping off the bed. Jack turned, heading for the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob when he felt something brush his leg. He looked down to find the Nightmare following right behind him. He knelt down, string at the small creature. "You can't come with me either. I'm have to be around the Guardians."

A quick rap on the door startled Jack, and he fell across the Nightmare, which squirmed under him. The door opened, and Jack tried to shout at whoever was barging in, but all that came out was a strangled croak when he felt the Nightmare slip into his jacket. He could feel fear rushing in his veins, and clenched his teeth shut, breathing through his nose. He felt a small hand on his back, and looked up to see Tooth kneeling beside him.

Tooth looked him over, worry written across her face. "Jack? Are you alright?" She put her hand on his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. He hoped that Tooth couldn't see the black sand, and let out a shaky sigh when she stood.

Jack shoved a hand in his pocket to hold the Nightmare against his stomach when he stood, trying to keep it from falling out. "I'm fine. It's probably all the heat I've been exposed to lately." Tooth didn't look even slightly convinced, and Jack hoped that she would think the slightly bigger stomach was just from his hand being in his pocket. He coughed. "I need to do one more thing before I leave the room."

Suddenly Tooth's eyes went wide. "That's right! I almost forgot!" She grabbed Jack's free arm, pulling him down the hall. He tried to yank away, feeling his heart race as the Nightmare struggled slightly against his skin. He was panting when they got to North's office, and all eyes turned to him. Sandy was floating just over North's desk, looking very upset.

North slapped Jack on the shoulder, and Jack shoved both hands into his pocket to keep his Nightmare calm. He vaguely realized he had just claimed the Nightmare, but didn't have time to focus on that. Sandy was staring directly at him, and it was making him feel uneasy. Suddenly North clapped his hands, making everyone jump. "Sandy says is Nightmare around."

Jack gulped, looking down at the ground. "Well I di-did have a nightmare earlier." Sandy shook his head, never taking his eyes off of Jack. A picture of a slim horse appeared above his head, looking exactly like a golden version of the Nightmare that Jack was currently hiding. Jack shrugged, feeling his Nightmare shaking as Sandy floated towards him.

Jack gulped again, unable to meet Sandy's eyes when the smaller man was standing right in front of him. Jack yanked away from Sandy, wishing he had his staff to hop onto, and cursing himself again for not having it. He hopped up onto North's desk instead, huffing. "Don't touch my stomach. I'm feeling a little sick." He gnawed his lip, glancing at the window. "Can I go now?"

A large furry paw closed on Jack's shoulder, and he turned to stare right into Bunny's eyes. He felt more fear than he had since his Nightmare had slid into his hoodie, and clenched his eyes shut. Bunny's voice was soft, and full of worry. "What is wrong with you mate? You look terrified."

Jack gulped, shaking his head. He was terrified, and the closer the others got, the more frightened he was. He was afraid that they'd find the Nightmare, and that they'd kill it. Farther down was the fear that they'd hate him for having it, or be disgusted. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaking. It worked for the most part, and his voice was steady when he spoke. "I'm fine. I'm still recovering from that nightmare from earlier." He looked around at the others, smiling weakly. "I'm ok."

Everyone still looked worried, except Sandy, who looked simply confused. Jack hopped off of the desk, rubbing the back of his head. "I really need to spend some time outside. I'm going to go see Jamie again." He slid around the others, easily making his way out of the office. He sighed with relief when he got back to his room, scooping up his staff. He heard a tap on the door and turned, staring in horror at Sandy.

Sandy's face was dead serious as he stepped in, shutting the door. Jack gulped, opening his mouth to ask why Sandy was there. He cringed when Sandy put his hand up, silencing the teen. The small man made a picture of a Nightmare, then pointed to Jack's stomach. Jack gulped, looking down. He sighed when Sandy stood right in his line of sight. He snickered. "Do you enjoy being small enough to do that?"

Sandy huffed silently, sand blowing out his ears. He pointed to Jack's stomach again, refusing to be distracted. Jack gulped, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please don't take it away. It's cute." He felt his Nightmare shift until it's head popped out the neck of his jacket. He snickered, but cringed when he saw the look of horror on Sandy's face.

The Nightmare spotted Sandy, whinnying before sliding back into Jack's jacket. Sandy gestured to himself then to the squirming mass hiding against Jack's skin. Jack huffed. "Well It's my Nightmare. I want to keep it. I'm even going to name it." He stuck his tongue out at Sandy, who slapped his hand over his eyes. Every move seemed to scream that he did not approve of what Jack was doing.

Jack sighed, looking at Sandy. "Please let me keep it." Sandy looked between his fingers, looking Jack's face over slowly. After a second he sighed quietly, waving his hand in defeat. Jack grinned, letting the Nightmare out as he pulled Sandy into a hug North would be proud of.

After a minute Sandy tapped Jack's shoulder, trying to wiggle away. Jack let go with a weak grin. "Sorry." He patted Sandy's back, whispering. "Don't tell the others about this." Jack winced when Sandy looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Jack put his hands up. "You understand me the best, and you don't want me to have it." He gestured to the Nightmare, who was pawing at the wall under the window. "Imagine how the others will react."

Sandy looked from the Nightmare to Jack, and back again. He silently sighed, giving Jack a weak smile as he nodded. Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Sandy!" He hugged the little man again, avoiding crushing him this time. He chuckled as he opened his window, glancing at his Nightmare. "I need to give you a name." He sat on the window sill, looking at Sandy.

Sandy stared at the small creature, a clock and a moon appearing above his head. Jack blinked. He noticed the hands were pointing to exactly twelve. "Twelve Moon? That's a weird little pun." sandy shook his head fiercely, pointing to the twelve. Jack thought for a minute before slapping his forehead. "Midnight?" Sandy nodded, giving Jack a thumbs up.

Jack chuckled as the small Nightmare hopped up beside him, nuzzling his side. He nodded. "Midnight it is!" He stood up, scooping Midnight into his hood. "I'm going to go introduce you to Jamie! No giving him nightmares though! He's only allowed to have good dreams." Midnight whinnied, jumping from Jack's hood as he dove into the wind, choosing to chase after the winter spirit instead. Sandy shook his head as he watched the two race off, shutting the window when a cold breeze almost knocked him over.

Jack knocked hard on Jamie's window, surprised when he didn't get a response. He looked around, realizing it was still early morning. He tapped again, figuring that Jamie would be up to watch cartoons by now. He knocked again, still getting no answer. He started to worry, but grinned when he heard a shifting behind Jamie's curtains.

A minute later Jamie opened the curtains with a yawn. He blinked, staring at Jack before grinning. "Where have you been? I've been worried you got mauled by..." He trailed off as his eyes drifted to Midnight, who was cowering from the sun under Jack.

Jack coughed, rubbing his head. "I want you to meet Midnight. Can I bring it in with me?" Jamie nodded slowly, stepping away from the window. Jack hopped in, shutting the curtains after he closed the window. He grinned as Midnight settled into his hood with a nickering sound.

Jamie tilted his head, staring at Jack. "Where did you get a Nightmare?" He reached out to touch the small black creature, but Jack caught his hand.

Jack moved Midnight out of reach. "I wouldn't do that. One touch, and all of your fear will overwhelm you." Jamie tilted his head, eyeing Jack. Jack hopped onto his staff, looking down. "And Pitch gave it to me."

Jamie's eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. He snapped his mouth shut, clearing his throat. "Why would Pitch give you a Nightmare? Was it a gift?" Jack stared at Jamie, who was blushing slightly. He nodded slowly, biting his lip. Jamie looked up, looking terrified. "Are you dating him?"

Jack fell backwards off of his staff, Midnight jumping out of his hood with a snort. "No! I'm not dating Pitch Black!" He felt frost creeping across his face, and he couldn't meet Jamie's eyes. Jamie just watched him, jumping as realization hit.

Jamie flopped onto his bed, pointing down at Jack. "You wouldn't tell me who it was cause you thought I wouldn't approve! You like Pitch Black!" Jack gulped, frost spreading down his hoodie. He looked at the ground, nodding slowly. Jamie watched him silently kicking his legs, one of which was in a large black boot.

Jack blinked, realizing that Jamie was no longer in his casts, but was now wearing a brace on his wrist, along with the large boot. "When did you get out of your casts?" He sat up, cringing as Midnight hopped onto his lap.

Jamie looked at his arm. "About a week ago. Now stop changing the subject!" Jack sat up, opening his mouth, but Jamie cut him off. Jack wanted to argue that he had seen Jamie less than a week ago, but the boy refused to let him speak. "Does he like you? Is that why he's giving you gifts?"

Jack shrugged and ran his hand slowly over Midnight's neck. He had to admit that after a while he was getting used to the fear the little creature caused. He sighed. "I think he likes me, but I'm not sure." He glanced up at Jamie, gulping. "He kissed me. More than once."

Jamie blinked, tilting his head. "Is that why your face is so red?" Jack nodded slowly, looking away. Jamie crossed his arm as best he could with his brace on. "I don't like it. You don't look as cool with half of your face red."

Jack's head shot up, and he stared at Jamie. "The fact that my face is red is the biggest problem you have with this?"

Jamie shrugged, smiling at Jack. "If you like him, and he likes you what is there to be against?" Jack felt his face break out into a grin. He dove at Jamie, pulling the child close and giving him a noogie.

A smooth voice from the shadows pulled them from their playing. "Very interesting."

Pitch stepped into the light from Jamie's lamp, fighting back a smile at the look on both boy's faces. He put his arms out as Jack's Nightmare raced to him, curling against his chest. He smirked down at the tangled boys. "To think the child I have kidnapped, and threatened to kill, not to mention seriously considered following thought on that threat, is more accepting of this than the Guardians."

Jamie scrambled off of the bed, groaning as he hit the floor. Pitch lifted the boy back onto the mattress, patting his head as he moved towards Jack. Jack looked down. "Sandy is letting me keep it."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Midnight is a she, not an it." He smirked, leaning over Jack. "And I wasn't referring to your new pet." Jack had frost creeping down the sleeves of his jacket, and Pitch couldn't help but note how cute it was. He leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear, pulling him up by the front of his jacket. "I was referring to us."

Pitch growled when he felt something soft bounce off of his back, and looked at Jamie, who was preparing to throw his other pillow. "I don't want to see this, and you're freaking Jack out!" Pitch glanced down at Jack, frowning. The teens eyes were clenched shut, and he was shaking slightly. He stood, pulling Jack to his feet. He smiled at Jamie, amused when the boy looked horrified. "I think you should look away for a moment then."

Jack gasped as Pitch wrapped one arm around him, pulling him close. Pitch noted the frost that was spreading out in all directions, wondering how much Jack's emotions affected his powers. He put one hand on the back of Jack's neck, kissing him deeply. He smirked against the younger spirit's lips as his eyes fluttered shut, melting into the kiss. Pitch huffed when Jamie's pillow bounced off of his head. He turned his head, breaking the kiss to glare at the child on the bed.

Jamie glared back at Pitch, crossing his arms again. "Go away! We were having fun." Jack chuckled, slipping out of Pitch's arms when he was distracted.

Pitch smirked, walking slowly back towards the shadows. "It seems I'm no fun. Farewell." He looked over his shoulder at Jack, smirking darkly. "I expect a visit from you soon. It has been a while since you came to my lair." He turned, vanishing into the shadows before Jack or Jamie could respond.

Jack stared at where Pitch had vanished, touching his lips. Jamie huffed, grabbing one of his pillows and hitting Jack as hard as he could. Jack grinned, grabbing the other pillow. He raised it, but stopped staring at Jamie's arm. "Hey. You said earlier that you had your casts off a week ago.." He chewed his lip, thinking. "How long ago was my last visit?"

Jamie blinked, staring at Jack. "A couple of weeks. Why?"

Jack stared at Jamie as if he had lost his mind. "I was here like two days ago!"

Jamie shook his head slowly. "No. Oh! Sophie is still saying that the Easter Bunny is going to take her for an egg hunt tomorrow. Is that true?"

Jack fell flat on his butt, his jaw falling open. "Easter is tomorrow!?" He couldn't believe it. He had lost almost two weeks of time. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering how long Sandy had kept him asleep. He froze when he remembered the red marks on his face and chest. Were those still from two weeks ago, or had Pitch been sneaking in to keep them fresh?

Jamie tapped Jack on the head, staring at him. "Are you alright? You look kind of sick." Jack nodded quickly, getting to his feet. He had a lot of questions to figure out.

Jack smiled at Jamie, opening the window. "I'll go ask Bunny about this egg hunt, and see if I can bring you too." Jamie grinned. Jack looked at Midnight, who was hiding in a corner. "Can I keep her here today? I'll come back for her at around sunset."

Jamie looked at the tiny Nightmare, nodding slowly. "Alright, but she'll have to stay in my room. I don't want Sophie to see her." Jack grinned, waving as he hopped out the window. He headed straight for the Warren, looking around to see that everything was green. He didn't like the fact that there was no snow, but he'd let it stay green just so Bunny wouldn't be mad. He spotted his lake, slipping over it once. He grinned down at the trail of ice that cut across the surface then turned, heading to pester the guardian of hope.


	17. Fun is Fun

Hello Everyone! Forgive the lack of fast updates, I've been super busy. First off, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Second, there is a special note at the end. READ IT!

Thank you everyone TwT you guys are what keeps me from curling into a ball and giving up.

-Wolf

**Chapter 17**

Jack shot through the Warren, finding Bunny near one of his paint rivers, mixing colors. He grinned, landing on a rock, and glancing at his staff. He held his staff over his head, getting ready to blast the river. He almost toppled over when Bunny spoke, not even looking up from the paint. "If you freeze anything in my Warren, I will kill you." Jack sighed, and hopped off of the rock. Bunny was getting good at sensing when he was around.

Bunny had several buckets in front of him, each with a different shade of purple in it. Jack leaned over the furry Guardian. "I have a few questions for you." Bunny grunted that he heard, not even looking up from his task. Jack leaned on his staff. "First, why did no one tell me I woke the day before Easter? Second, why did you keep me asleep for two weeks? Third.." He took a deep breath, glaring playfully at the back of Bunny's head. "Why is Sophie coming to an egg hunt but not me, and Jamie?"

Bunny stopped mixing, perking his ears in Jack's direction. After a minute he sighed, turning to face Jack. "We didn't tell you cause we forgot, You almost bit me trying to get back to Pitch, and because she's my favorite. Happy now?" Jack was going to make a smart remark, but stopped when he saw how run-down Bunny looked. His fur was a mess, with splotches of different colored paints all over it. He also looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

Jack put his hands up, sitting on the ground. "Can I help with anything?" He figured that he would be told to just leave, but stared in shock as Bunny ran a paw over his ears, thinking.

Bunny pointed off towards a large hill. "My den is just on the other side of that hill. Just inside the main tunnel is a few cans of paint. Take them to the clearing with the bathing pond, the one near the egg distribution tunnels." Jack nodded slowly, standing. Bunny put his paw up. "There's a table set up there. Leave the paint there, and then come back here. The flowers open up soon, and I won't have time to move those once they do."

Jack nodded, diving onto the wind, racing towards the den. He saw several of the magic flowers already opening up, the early bloomers. He dropped onto the hill, easily spotting the opening to Bunny's personal den. He dropped in, staring in shock at what Bunny called 'a few cans of paint'. There were at least three dozen cans of different colors sitting in a pile. He sighed, grabbing as many as he could carry before setting off. It took him almost ten trips to get all of the paint to the table, which looked to be set up for a child's Easter party.

Once he had finished, Jack headed back to the river, finding Bunny rounding up the early eggs. Bunny grinned, noticing more flowers opening up. He looked at Jack. "I guess it's time." Jack grinned, chuckling as Bunny let the eggs run, hundreds of them seeming to appear from nowhere within seconds. Jack ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be a lot more work without Sandy, Tooth and North.

Pitch smirked as he watched Jack racing through the Warren, herding eggs in the right direction. The boy really seemed to be having a great time. His smile faltered when he spotted Bunnymund racing along with Jack. Pitch felt a churning in his stomach, and gripped the monitor. He knew there was no reason to be jealous, but he was. His Jack was racing around, and having a blast with that overgrown rodent.

Turning off the monitor didn't help the issue. It actually made it worse to not be able to see what was happening. Pitch growled to himself, placing the monitor on the arm of his throne as he walked by. He needed to stop watching, or he would have the urge to pull Jack away. He sat on his throne, reaching into the shadows. He brought back his hand, holding a glass, and a fresh bottle of wine.

Glancing at the bottle, Pitch realized it was the first time he had thought about drinking any wine since Jack had last visited. Pitch's lip twitched when he remembered Jack referring to him as an alcoholic. He sighed, pouring a glass before setting the bottle down. He sipped it, snickering as a thought struck him. Perhaps all he needed to distract himself from his wine was a new addiction.

Jack felt his ears tingle, shaking his head as they herded the eggs towards the tunnels. Bunny looked him over, raising an eyebrow. "You feeling alright, Snowflake?"

Jack rolled his eyes, leaning on his staff. "Just feeling a little warm is all. It's making my ears ring."

Bunny tilted his head, smirking. "Ears ringing? I hear that means someone is thinking about you." Bunny laughed when Jack huffed, pouting.

Jack hopped onto his staff, pulling his hood over his head. "No! It's sneezing that means someone is thinking about you." Jack leaned on his knees, crouching on his staff. "And you're thinking about warm ears. That means someone is talking about you."

Jack looked at the eggs that were already separating into the different tunnels. He grinned, knowing that Pitch wasn't going to smash any this year. He leaned back, an idea forming as he thought about Pitch. He leaned forwards again, grinning from ear to ear as he yanked his hood off again. "Do you have any black paint?"

A laugh echoed through the Warren, causing Jack to fall in shock. He stared at Bunny as if he had lost his mind. Bunny fell into a fit of giggles, tilting his head. "What would I need with black paint? I'd never send out any of my googies looking dark." Bunny's face fell as realization struck him. "You are not painting a single one for **him."** He spat the last word as if it was poison.

Jack glared at Bunny, leaning forwards. "I'll just get my own eggs then! Jamie, and I will paint them since we're not invited to your hunt." Jack snatched up his staff, taking off before Bunny should respond. He heard the older Guardian calling after him, but didn't care. HE was halfway to Jamie's before he finally had control of his emotions enough to stop. He landed in a tree, kicking at the trunk. Frost spiraled out from where his foot hit, and he sighed. He knew eventually he'd have to face Bunny again, but it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Jack looked at the sky, noticing that it was a bit after sunset. He blinked, not realizing how long he had been down with Bunny. He had spent the whole day helping with the eggs. He hopped on the wind, bolting towards Jamie's house. He felt something bump his side as Jamie's house came into view, glancing down to see Midnight sprinting along beside him.

Jack landed on Jamie's window sill, almost being knocked out as the boy tackled him. He lifted Jamie, who was in his pajamas, over his shoulder, almost dropping him on the bed before remembering his injuries. He snickered as he placed the struggling child on the edge of the bed. "I have news!"

Jamie grinned widely, staring at Jack. "I get to go on an Easter egg hunt with the Easter Bunny?" Jack twitched his lip, and Jamie's smile faded. "I don't, do I?"

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Apparently Bunny doesn't want us there. He is only letting Sophie come because 'she's his favorite'." Jack did a bad Australian accent as he tried to imitate Bunny. He sighed. "Don't worry though. We're going to have an even better hunt."

Jamie's eyes lit up, and he bounced on the edge of the bed. "Are we going to Santa's workshop?" Jack shook his head, and Jamie's smile faded a bit. "The Tooth Fairy's castle?" Jack shook his head again. Jamie stopped bouncing all together. "With the Sandman?"

Jack smirked, chuckling slightly. "Nope. We're going to go have our own creepy hunt. I'm sure Pitch won't mind us using his lair for this." Jamie stared at Jack, jaw slack, and looked like he was seriously questioning his friend's sanity. Jack snickered, jumping up onto the end of Jamie's bed. "I can always give him the puppy eyes. It always works on the Guardians." He rolled his eyes. "Well not the Kangaroo, but the others it does."

Jamie blinked, shaking his head slightly. "I don't think this is a good idea." He slid off of his bed, but Jack stopped him. Jamie tilted his head. "Aren't we going?"

Jack snickered. "I have to go get some eggs, and paint first. You sleep, and I'll be back for you first thing in the morning." Jamie yawned as if on cue, nodding slowly. Jack tucked the boy in, turning on his nightlight before leaving. He looked at Midnight, who was rushing along beside him. "I know exactly where to get a bunch of eggs!"

It was quiet when Jack got to the workshop, and it worried him. It was never completely quiet, not even during the night when most were asleep. He shoved Midnight into his jacket, hissing at the jolt of fear that shot through his body. After a few breaths he had it under control, and he slid into the building through a lightly open kitchen window. A quick look around to be sure no one was there, and Jack sighed.

A large refrigerator that stood against the back wall was the target. Jack knew that to keep a constant supply of baked goods around the shop, they needed a large supply of eggs. He looked around before pulling the door open, grinning at the several thousand eggs inside. He chuckled to himself, glancing down at the squirming mass in his hoodie. "North won't mind if we take just a few dozen. He's always telling me to help myself to anything in the kitchen after all!"

Jack hummed quietly as he set four cartons of eggs, 24 in each, on the counter. Midnight went suddenly still, and Jack froze. He heard the fridge snap shut, and spun to see who had snuck up on him. He sighed in relief when he saw Sandy standing by the door with a glass of eggnog in his hand. he looked at Jack, nodding to the eggs as a question mark formed over his head. Jack looked at the eggs, then coughed. "I know what this looks like, but I'm not egging houses again. Bunny is taking Sophie for a special egg hunt in the Warren, and so I'm going to take Jamie to paint some eggs. We'll probably hide them after we're done."

Sandy raised an eyebrow, and Jack smiled weakly. "Alright. I'm going to be taking paints from the supply room too. I don't think North will mind." He shifted around the counter, moving the eggs towards the open window. Sandy followed, a map covered in question marks appearing above his head. Jack glanced at the symbol. "Well I'll probably hide them so Jamie can look for them."

Sandy raised his eyebrow higher, and Jack shifted uncomfortably. He coughed into his hand, and glanced at the door. "Well I really have to get going. If you see Bunny tell him I'm still mad." He shot out the door before Sandy could even begin to form any symbols.

Jack found his way quickly to the supply closet, shutting the door once he was inside, not bothering to turn on the light. He sighed as he leaned his back on the door, almost screaming as a warm hand covered his mouth, the other punching the door by his head. Pitch materialized from the shadows, looking far past frustrated. His voice was a snarled whisper when he spoke. "What makes you think I would ever allow you to hold any form of Easter celebration in my home?"

Jack mumbled against Pitch's hand, really just trying to get a grip on the flesh with his teeth. Pitch pressed his hand harder over Jack's mouth, causing the smaller male's lips to split as they pressed against his teeth. "I will not allow that child, or any form of painted egg there. Is that understood?" Jack glared at Pitch, not moving.

After a minute Jack smirked against Pitch's hand, glancing down and closing his eyes. Pitch leaned closer, stopping with his nose practically touching Jack's. "I asked..." He trailed off as Jack's eyes shot open, and was left speechless. Jack's naturally large blue eyes seemed to have doubled in size, and were full of tears. Pitch remembered the boy mentioning 'puppy eyes' when he had been planning this little celebration, but he had never thought it was anywhere near this good. Jack dropped his chin slightly, teary eyes looking through his bangs, and Pitch could feel Jack's lip trembling against his hand.

Pitch took a deep, and somewhat shaky, breath. He shut his eyes tight, but the image seemed to be burned into his brain. He let his breath out with a sigh. "If I allow this, then you will owe me." He felt the trembling lips break into a grin, and opened his eyes. He moved his hand, growling. "You will owe me a great debt."

Jack had frost creeping over his upper cheeks, but everywhere that Pitch had covered was a bright red. He made a mental note to find out how to get rid of the burns, deciding he preferred Jack's normal paleness over the sunburnt look. He turned, stopping when he felt a tug on his cloak. He looked back at Jack, who was looking at the floor.

Pitch turned back, putting a finger on Jack's chin. "Is there something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow when the frosty teen turned his head, pulling away from his touch.

Jack glanced up after a moment of silence, quickly looking away again when they locked eyes. When the boy spoke, Pitch was almost tempted to ask if he had heard correctly. "Do you like me?" Pitch stared down at Jack, turning the question over in his head.

Jack began to pull his hand away, but Pitch latched onto his sleeve. Pitch grabbed Jack's chin forcefully, making the smaller look at him. "That is an absolutely ridiculous question!" Jack cringed, trying to pull away, but Pitch slid his hand from Jack's wrist, choosing to place it on his back instead. He pulled Jack closer, his lips hovering over the younger spirit's split ones. HE smirked as he stared into wide blue eyes. "If I didn't I wouldn't be here."

Jack opened his mouth, but Pitch cut him off by pressing their lips together. Jack almost instantly melted into the kiss, pressing himself tighter against Pitch. After a few moments Pitch slid his tongue out, lapping at a bit of blood from Jack's lip. Jack gasped and pulled away, the frost on his cheeks thickening. "What a-are you doing?"

Pitch chuckled, looking Jack over. "I believe I am kissing you. Is there a problem with that?" Jack looked down, pouting. he shook his head, and Pitch chuckled again. "Good. We have work to do if we are to have any form of 'celebration'." He slowly pulled away from Jack, looking around. "Once you have everything gathered together, call me. I will come for it so you can go to get **that boy." **

Pitch shuddered as he said the last bit, and Jack chuckled. "I'd have to guess you don't like Jamie much." Pitch simply rolled his eyes, stepping towards the shadows. He glanced over his shoulder as he vanished from sight. "You still owe me quite a lot for this." He was gone before Jack could even think of a smart come back. He sighed before going about his search.

Jack found several cans of paint. He got the darkest shades he could find for most colors, red, blue, green, and black, but also found himself grabbing a can of powder blue, and neon orange. He grabbed a few brushes, and headed back to the kitchen. Midnight peeked her head out through the neck of his hoodie, sniffing the air before snorting. Jack chuckled before looking around. His voice was hardly above a whisper when he spoke. "Pitch?"

No more than a second after he spoke, Jack felt warm arms wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides. He struggled weakly, pausing when he heard an amused chuckle behind him. "You called?" Jack turned his head, glaring at the smirking man who was holding him.

Jack pointed to the paint, and eggs stacked on the counter. Pitch sighed, moving over to them. He put his hand out, and shadows wrapped around the pile, which vanished. Jack grinned as Midnight slid out of his jacket. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze when he heard footsteps. He shoved Midnight into Pitch's arms, spinning around as the door opened.

Jack winced as the light came on, not even looking behind himself to see if Pitch had left. He bit his lip when he saw the large gray yeti staring at him. He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling weakly. "Hey Phil! I was just..." He trailed off when Phil crossed his arms, and sighed. Phil pointed out the door, and Jack huffed. "Not even a glass of milk?" Phil glared at Jack, who put his hands up.

Jack snickered, glancing at Phil as he went past. "I think Sandy makes more noise than you do lately!" He ran off before the furry creature could strike out at him. He hurried towards his room, pausing at North's office. He listened, amazed again at how quiet the workshop was. He knocked on the door, but wasn't surprised when he got no answer. He pushed the door open, looking around the empty office. He glanced at the desk, spotting several bits of blank paper scattered around. He grabbed one, quickly scrawling a note about his egg hunt with Jamie, excluding where it would be held, before slipping out the window. He grinned as he headed towards Jamie's He had a feeling this was going to be the best Easter ever!

* * *

6 hours later

Pitch sat on his throne, watching Jack painting what seemed to be the millionth egg. He sighed, glancing around to see Jamie reaching for the globe for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last hour. "How many times do I ave to tell you not to touch that?" He snarled, smirking as the child moved away from the globe. Jamie sat on the floor by Jack, picking up one of the blank eggs and a brush. They had tried to get Pitch in on this silly game, but he refused. He was the Boogie man, and he did not paint eggs.

A sudden fit of giggles, followed by a hushed whisper made Pitch turn to look at the boys. Jamie was staring at something in Jack's hand, which the older boy was shielding from view. Jack glanced at Pitch, closing his hand around whatever it was. Pitch glared at the boys, who simply grinned more. Jack stood, grabbing a large basket full of darkly painted eggs. He slid whatever was in his hand into his pocket. He winked at Pitch, moving towards a tunnel. "I'm going to go hide these. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

Jamie hopped to his feet, moving closer to Pitch after Jack was gone. "Hey. I know a secret."

Pitch stared flatly at the boy, sarcasm dripping from his voice when he spoke. "How absolutely wonderful for you." It took every bit of self-control not to shove the child when he stepped closer.

Jamie nodded. "It is. Do you want to know?" He glanced over his shoulder, seeming to check that the coast is clear.

Pitch sighed. "You'll probably tell me anyway."

Jamie giggled, covering his mouth. "Jack is going to have you look for eggs too."

Pitch shot straight up in his seat, staring at the child. After a moment he leaned forwards, hissing. "I will never go in hunt of any of those rotten little things!"

Jamie shrugged, turning to walk away. "I guess I'll find the egg that he made just for you then." He covered his mouth, smirking. "Oops. I think I said too much."

Pitch glared at the boy, wanting to shake him so badly his arms ached. He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut when Jack came floating back in. He grinned when he saw them. "Nice to see you're both in one piece." Pitch snorted, and Jamie simply snickered. Jack looked at Pitch. "I want to make this a competition, so you're going to hunt too." Pitch opened his mouth, refusal on his tongue, when Jack shot his hand up. "There's a special egg. Whoever finds it gets the prize of their choosing. As long as I can actually get it that is."

Pitch stared at Jack, pondering over it. "Any prize? Even if it requires you to do something rather than get something?" Jack nodded, and Pitch stood slowly, a dark grin growing on his face. "Sounds like fun."

Jack snickered. "Fun is always fun." Jamie grinned, snatching up an empty basket, before holding a dark blue one to Pitch. Pitch took the basket, holding it as if it would explode. Jack snickered. "There are 96 eggs hidden in the tunnels. I won't tell you what the special one looks like." He glanced at Jamie. "It's not the one I showed you." Jamie pouted, and Jack pointed to the tunnels. "The more eggs you find, the more likely you'll have the special one." He grinned widely. "Go!"

Pitch slipped into the shadows, quickly slipping off into the tunnels. Jamie huffed, and raced after him, shouting about how Pitch was cheating. Jack snickered, leaning against a wall. He rubbed the red sin on his face, twitching at the sting of pain. He really wished he could find a way to keep Pitch from burning him, but he also enjoyed the heat quite a bit. He felt a nudge against his leg, and looked down to see Midnight, holding a small basket.

Jack laughed, holding his stomach. "Alright. You can hunt too." He reached down, running his fingers over Midnight's head. He closed his eyes, shivering. "You know which one to leave alone though." Midnight shot down a nearby tunnel with a whinny. Jack shook his head, still snickering. This was even more fun than he had thought it would be.

* * *

Jack sat on the floor, going through the baskets of eggs. So far he had accounted for 89 eggs, but still didn't see the special one he had painted. He sighed, reaching into Pitch's basket again. Jamie's had already been fully checked, but it hadn't been there. Jack was starting to think he had hidden it too well when he felt something cool, and round against his hand. He grinned as he pulled the egg out, making Jamie, and Pitch both stare.

Pitch stared at the small egg that Jack pulled from his basket, certain he couldn't remember finding it. It's shell was painted pure black except for the tiny snowflakes that were across it. Jack placed it on the tip of his staff, spinning it quickly. Pitch felt his jaw drop as he watched the round object spin, realizing how much effort Jack had put into it. As it spun the snowflakes seemed to be moving, making it look as if they were falling through a black sky. Jack stopped the egg, tossing it to Pitch. He smirked. "Cold and dark really go together well." Pitch was amazed at how cool the egg was even with the, at times, stifling warmth in his lair.

Jack leaned against the wall, grinning. "Well what do you want?" Pitch looked at Jack, his eyes roaming over the relaxed boy. He stood, grabbing Jamie by the arm. The small boy squirmed, but Pitch stepped through the shadows, all but tossing the boy into his own front yard. He returned quickly, a dark chuckle rumbling from his chest at the shocked look on Jack's face.

Pitch took a step forwards standing as tall as he could. His voice rung with a satisfied purr when he spoke. "I believe I know exactly what i want." He gripped one hand into a fist as shadows wrapped tightly around Jack's staff, pulling it away.

Jack gulped as his staff was pulled away from him, and he could feel fear rising up in his chest. The way Pitch was looking at him was frightening, but was also exciting. Pitch looked hungry, but didn't seem interested in food. Jack tried to ask what Pitch was doing, but the older man covered his mouth again. Pitch smirked, leaning to whisper in Jack's ear. "We're going to have fun my way." Jack felt a shiver run down his spine as Pitch moved his hand away, quickly replacing it with his mouth. Jack felt his mind going hazy, and decided he didn't care. Fun was always fun after all.

* * *

-SCENE REMOVED-

* * *

I know I probably have quite a few readers upset about the removed scene, but I can make it up to you right now. I am planning an addition to this story. It will be every smut scene that is removed from this story. I will write them as I go with Reckless, but it will not be posted until after Reckless is done. I hope that makes all of my smut readers happy. It will be rated M. So keep an eye out after the end of Reckless for...

Reckless: Behind Closed Doors!

I am still accepting suggestions for the title

-Wolf


	18. Still as Death

Hello my lovelies! Sorry it took so long. I've been having a bit of a spat with my muse. Anyway... I am going to do something I have never done before, ad hopefully will never do again... I'm going to bribe you for Reviews...and I really want to post it...but I also want to see how much you want it. If I get 5 reviews on this chapter, I will post the first chapter of Behind Closed Doors. I've gotten 5 on other chapters so it shouldn't be hard.

Thank you guys for reading, following, favoriting, and most of all Reviewing!

With much love

-Wolf

**Chapter 18**

Pitch woke, and was instantly alert. He winced when he felt weight beside him, but calmed when he saw snow-white hair poking out from under his comforter. He let out a sigh, blinking when it came out in a cloud of fog. A quick look around the room had Pitch wondering if he was still asleep.

Frost was covering the entire room, but there was something odd about it. There was a slightly wavering blue glow coming from it. Pitch blinked around the room, slowly slipping from the bed to investigate, and dressing quickly.

Every surface in the room was covered in a thick layer of frost, and there were icicles hanging from the frame of the canopy. Pitch made a mental note to remind Jack not to redecorate in his sleep. He glanced at Jack, deciding to let the boy rest a while longer before he woke him.

Silently leaving the room, Pitch slipped into the hall. He heard frenzied whinnying, and it worried him. Any time the Nightmares got excited lately it caused him trouble. Pitch followed the sound until he entered the main chamber, glancing at the crowd of Nightmares stamping the ground, and snorting near the globe. He moved closer, freezing when he was a smear of gold on the floor.

Sure that the Nightmares were stamping Sanderson to death, Pitch moved forwards, shooing the excited creatures away. Once the Nightmares had dispersed Pitch looked down, shocked at the destruction, and for one moment wishing it had been Sanderson under the mass of Nightmares.

Laying on the floor were two crushed baskets, with the remnants of the painted eggs that had been inside. Pitch covered his face, cursing Jack for using raw eggs rather than taking the time to boil them. Looking around Pitch noticed that several eggs had obviously rolled away when the rampage started, scattering across the floor before they were stomped.

Pitch considered going to get Jack, and making him clean the mess, but decided better of it. If he were to try to get Jack to clean it he might accidentally freeze the eggs to the floor. With a sigh Pitch put his hand out, a bucket of water, and a mop appearing from the shadows. It didn't take near as long as he had thought it would to clean, only a few minutes.

After the mess was clean, Pitch returned to the room he had left Jack in, sighing when he saw the boy was still asleep. He sat in his armchair, the frost melting from it with a touch of his hand. "It seems you could sleep through anything dear child." Pitch listened, not hearing a sound from Jack. He sighed, standing again.

Grabbing a piece of loose paper, Pitch scrawled a note to Jack, apologizing to the boy for not being there when he woke, and promising to make it up to him. He placed the note on the table with his books, glancing at Jack before stepping into the shadows. He could already smell the fear of children, and he felt he had taken enough time from his duty.

- four hours later -

Pitch stretched as he stepped from the shadows, toppling over when his foot slid across a patch of ice. He sat up, rubbing his head as he looked around the room. The frost had thickened even more, forming slick patches of ice in several spots. The icicles were even longer than before, ringing around the canopy to look almost like sharp teeth, ready to snap shut on anyone in the bed.

Pitch's eyes settled on the note he had left foe Jack, still sitting in the same spot, and felt worry tugging at his mind. He moved closer to the bed, spotting Jack. His worry grew when he realized that the boy seemed to be in the exact same position he had been in when Pitch had left. Pitch reached out a shaky hand, pulling the blanket down to Jack's hips.

Jack was laying on his side, curled into a ball. Pitch stared at the boy, his eyes growing wide as his mind processed what he was seeing. Jack was covered in the same blue ice that was around the room, though it was much thicker on the boy's skin. The frost was even in Jack's hair, making it stiff. Pitch reached out to try to wake Jack, but it felt as if lightning went through his arm when his fingers touched the ice encasing the teen.

Pitch looked between his hand, and the ice, stunned. He tried once more, receiving the same shock. He glared at the ice, willing it to crack open. After several minutes he snarled, kneeling on the ground to look at Jack's face. "Wake up you silly boy!"

Terror tugged at Pitch's chest when he finally got a good look at Jack. Every bit of color was gone from him, even the red skin had turned deathly pale. The ice was completely formed over Jack's face, blocking air from entering the boy's mouth or nose. Pitch knew that as a spirit Jack didn't need to breathe, but it still unnerved him that now he didn't have the ability.

Pitch moved as close to Jack's face as he could, growling. "I said wake up!" His shout shook the icicles, but there was not even the slightest twitch from the iced teen. Pitch felt panic tugging at his mind, making his heart race. He felt like he would go insane if Jack didn't wake, but he couldn't rouse him. He growled as a thought came into his head, and no matter what he couldn't fight it away. He needed help.

Pitch whistled, and a moment later Midnight came rushing from the shadows, skidding across the ice when she tried to stop. Pitch put his hand out, steadying the tiny creature. He put his hand out, and a slip of paper formed in his hand. He grabbed the nearest writing utensil, scribbling out a note quickly. He folded it, holding it out to the little horse. "Take this to Sanderson, and bring him back here. If he refuses to come, make him."

Midnight snorted, taking the note in her mouth before bolting away. Pitch sighed, burying his face into his hands. He didn't like the idea of asking for help, from a Guardian none the less, but if anyone knew why Jack was refusing to wake, Sanderson would. He sighed as his secondary reason for sending for the golden man crossed his mind. Jack seemed to be closest with Sanderson, even with the conversation barrier.

After a short time the door to the room slammed open, and Sanderson strode in, locking a glare on Pitch. His eyes went wide as he spotted Jack, and he tried to rush to the boy's side, but slipped on a patch of ice. He slid the entire length of the room, only stopping because he bumped the end of the bed.

Pitch had to fight back a snicker at seeing Sanderson in such a state of distress. Sanderson huffed silently, rising in the air, and floating to hover beside Pitch. He pointed at Jack, watching Pitch with accusing eyes. Pitch glared at the shorter man. "I can assure you I had nothing to do with him being in this state! He was like this when I woke."

Sanderson looked Pitch over, glaring still. He looked around the room, pointing to Jack's hoodie, which was laying forgotten in a corner. Pitch fought to keep his face from heating up as the golden male pointed between the blue clothe, and Jack's naked form. Pitch opened his mouth, but every thought flew from his head when he felt a fist connect with the side of his head.

Pitch fell back , clutching his head, and staring in shock at the small man, who was pulling his hand back for another strike. Pitch melted into the shadows, watching as Sanderson silently snarled. Pitch growled. "I did not hurt Jack! What don't you understand about that?" Sanderson glared around at the shadows before letting out a silent sigh, and turning his attention to Jack.

Pitch watched as the small male reached his hand for the ice, yanking his hand away with a silent yelp when he was shocked. Pitch chuckled. "I could have warned you about that had you not automatically assumed I was the cause." Sanderson didn't even look up, looking Jack over as the ice thickened further. After a short time he shook his head, looking concerned.

Pitch stepped from the shadows, making sure to keep the bed between himself, and Sanderson. "Is he alright?" He wasn't even bothered by the concern in his voice, but began feeling very unnerved by the look he got from the confused man across from him. Sanderson nodded slowly, pointing to Jack and forming a line of Z's above his head. Pitch's lips twitched into a frown. "He is simply asleep?"

Sanderson shook his head, putting his hand up. Pitch raised an eyebrow, glancing at Jack. "He is going to be alright though I assume?" Sanderson nodded, sighing. Pitch moved around the bed slowly, kneeling by Jack's head again. "What has happened to him?"

Sanderson glanced at Pitch, sitting, and crossing his legs. A calendar formed over his head, as well as flowers. Pitch rolled his eyes. "I am well aware that it is spring Sanderson. What is your point?" The smaller man glared at Pitch, a bear forming over his head. Pitch stared, his eyes going wide as he watched the golden creature walk into a cave as snow began to fall, Z's forming soon after.

everything suddenly made sense as he stared at the sand Z's floating away. He opened his mouth, only to snap it shut, several times before he could form words. "He's hibernating?" Sanderson nodded, grinning when Pitch finally understood. Pitch's face scrunched, and he snarled, spinning to face Jack. "Did I give you permission to hibernate in my bed?"

There was no response from the hibernating spirit, not that Pitch had expected one. He growled, sitting back on his heels. "What am I supposed to do with a sleeping winter spirit?" He glanced at Sanderson, who simply shrugged. After a moment Pitch huffed. "Get out." When Sanderson crossed his arms, refusing to budge, Pitch snarled at him. "Get out!"

Sanderson took a step back, but soon regained his courage, and glared back at Pitch. He pointed to Jack then to Pitch, shaking his head. Pitch huffed in disbelief. "Do you think I would hurt him?" Sanderson shook his head, causing Pitch's eyes to widen in shock. A small golden horse formed over the golden Guardian's head, looking very much like one of Pitch's Nightmares. Pitch sighed. "I have no interest in giving him any nightmares, though I can't say the same about her."

Pitch pointed to Midnight, who was hovering over Jack, sniffing at the ice. Sanderson glared at the tiny Nightmare, forming his sand whips. Pitch grabbed the other man's wrist, squeezing tightly. "Jack wouldn't lie it very much if you disintegrated his pet."

Sanderson stared at Pitch, but let his whips fall into sand around his feet. He pulled his arm away from Pitch the moment he was released, nodding slowly. Pitch felt uncomfortable with the solid stare he was receiving from the golden man.

After a second Sanderson nodded fiercely, seeming to make a decision. A pair of golden suitcases formed in his hands and he dropped them on the ground, moving around to the end of the bed. "Pitch snarled, instantly getting the little man's meaning this time. "You are not staying here!" Sanderson shot Pitch a glare that would've killed if he wasn't immortal.

Pitch snorted as Sanderson slowly began crawling onto the bed. "I don't think you want to be on the bed." The smaller glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. Pitch smirked, leaning against the frame of the canopy. "I have yet to change the sheets." Pitch fought back a laugh as the smallest Guardian scrambled off of the bed, slipping a bit on the ice as he got as far from it as possible.

Pitch moved towards the door. "I expect you to be gone when I return!" He slammed the door as he exited, not even glancing back for a response. He had the gnawing suspicion that he would come back to a room full of Guardians, but for the moment he just had to get away from the little dream-weaver who had decided to take up residence. A snarl escaped him as he moved through the tunnels. All he had wanted was time alone with Jack, but now he was hibernating, and there was likely to be more Guardians than he had ever wanted in his home.

Pitch wondered for a moment if having Jack as his own was worth this much trouble, but shook his head. He didn't want to even think that he was having second thoughts. He wasn't sure what it was about Jack that made him so willing to deal with so much stress, but he knew he couldn't just give up.

Sighing, Pitch flopped onto his throne, a bottle of wine forming in his hand before he even realized he wanted some. He glanced at the bottle, and decided to forgo the glass, simply lifting the chilled bottle to his lips. It wasn't long before he felt more relaxed, and decided that it wouldn't be near as bad as he had thought earlier.

Pitch stood, moving back towards the tunnels. He made a mental note to find out a bit more about seasonal spirits, smiling slightly. He would have plenty of time to research over the next few months.


	19. Surprise!

Howdy folks! Well I'm a lil disappointed. I haven't gotten the five. It doesn't really matter, cause I'm going to post the first chapter of Behind Closed Doors anyway. Just for those who really seem to want to read it. That will go up right after I post this chapter.

Thank you to all of my lovely readers, and special thanks to my reviewers.

-Wolf

**Chapter 19**

Pitch threw the door open, causing it to bounce off of the wall with a bang. His big entrance was slightly sullied when said door swung back towards him with a creak, stopping once it was half closed. Pitch sighed, pushing the door open and entering. He glanced up, almost stalking back out of the room.

Sanderson was standing beside the bed, very close to Jack, and didn't even look up from the ice-covered boy. North, and Aster were glaring in his general direction, whispering as if they were deciding where to hide his body. Toothiana was hovering across the bed from Sanderson, staring at Pitch with a look of absolute disgust.

Pitch scoffed, bringing the half empty bottle of wine in his hand to his lips. Just as it touched his mouth he felt himself shoved backwards, and the bottle fell to the floor. Pitch wasn't the only one shocked as Toothiana wrapped her tiny hands around his throat, shaking him violently. "How dare you? You took advantage of his innocence, and soiled him with your filth!"

A snarl escaped Pitch's mouth as he struggled against the furious fairy, only to have his head slammed against the wall several times. Distantly he heard a Russian voice shouting, but it seemed to be coming from far away. "Tooth! You will kill him!"

Pitch slid down the wall when the tiny hands were finally pried from his throat, and he rubbed the aching skin. He swallowed twice, tasting blood, and wondering just how hard Toothiana had to be squeezing to cause damage.

A hand on his forehead forced Pitch's head back, making him looked up at North. He snorted, rising to his feet. "Everyone seems out to murder me for showing affection." Toothiana struggled against Aster, who was holding her arms to keep her still. Pitch slapped North's hand away, moving past the Guardians surrounding him, and going to kneel by Jack.

Sanderson glanced at him when he knelt, pointing at his throat. Pitch scoffed, but it turned into a coughing fit at the ache in the muscles. The smaller man raised an eyebrow, reaching out to touch Pitch's throat. Pitch yanked away, going into another coughing fit.

Pitch heard a chuckle from behind him, glancing back at Aster's crooked grin. "Big bad Pitch Black got beat by the Tooth Fairy? This is priceless!"

Pitch stood slowly, making himself as tall as he could, and turned slowly. Suddenly the shadows seemed to be reaching out all over the room, encircling the Guardians. "I want you out of here **now.**" He waved his hand, and the shadows wrapped around the Guardians, minus Sanderson, who jumped out of the way. After a second the shadows sunk into the ground, transporting the shouting Guardians with them.

Not caring where he had sent them, Pitch turned back to the bed, staring down at Jack. He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "They are very lucky they are your friends! If they weren't I would have sent them to the bottom of the sea." He tilted his head, wondering if he had actually done it. He shrugged, deciding to worry about that later.

A glint of gold caught his eye, and he growled as he turned to face Sanderson, who was standing by the door with his arms crossed. Pitch rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be somewhere giving children unreachable goals?" Sanderson silently huffed, golden sand blowing out of his ears. A few symbols flashed over his head, and Pitch groaned.

Pitch stormed over to his desk, reaching into a small drawer. He pulled out a small note pad, and a pen, tossing them to the small man. "I can't understand your stupid symbols." Sanderson simply stared down at the pad before blinking at Pitch. He seemed unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Pitch rolled his eyes, glaring at the small, golden man. "If you have anything to say write it out. I am very tired of having to decipher your symbols." Sanderson glared right back at him. After a moment he scribbled out a note, and Pitch was surprised at how fast he wrote.

When he was finished, Sanderson held the notepad out, throwing it at Pitch when he refused to come get it. Pitch read the note quickly. "'Not all dreams are goals. Others are meant to help cope. I'll be back later.' Don't bother. I don't wish to have any of you in my home again." Sanderson simply gave a nod towards Jack, and left, floating down the hall on a cloud of sand.

Pitch sat on the floor, glaring at Jack's hibernating form. He could hardly see the boy through the thick ice. "You had better make this up to me when you're awake!" He groaned, rubbing his throat again. He didn't know if he would survive the summer with the Guardians around.

*Two months later*

Pitch sat in his armchair, flipping through one of many books he had found about seasonal spirits. He had his legs over one arm of the chair, leaning back into the corner between the other arm, and the back. He looked around the back of the chair, glancing at Jack after reading a particularly interesting fact. "'Seasonal spirits are often bonded to a particular region.' I never would have suspected. I'm guessing you're bonded to the area around Burgess?" He tilted his head, as if listening to a silent answer. After a second he sighed, turning back to his book. "You are a horrible conversationalist."

Pitch heard a tap, and lowered his book, almost dropping it when his eyes locked with a pair of amused golden ones. Sanderson scribbled out a note, handing it to him. Pitch scanned it quickly before crumpling it, and throwing it into the low fire he had going. "When there is no one else to talk with, it can become habit to speak to oneself." He glared down at Sanderson, who was snickering silently. "However some habits, such as knocking, can be good."

Sanderson rubbed the back of his head, and looked around the room, avoiding Pitch's glare. After a minute he moved over towards Jack. Pitch lifted his book again, leaning back into his spot. "I wouldn't do that." A moment later he heard the crackle of electricity, and Sanderson came sliding across the floor on his back. Pitch lowered the book until he could just see a bit of gold over the top. "I did warn you."

Sanderson rose to his feet, pointing at Jack with a slack jaw. Pitch rolled his eyes, lifting his book back up to continue reading. "Yes. He has been giving off that blue lightning for three days now." He sighed when he felt a tug on his cloak, putting his finger at his place on the page before looking at Sanderson. "What do you want?"

Sanderson pointed to the half full glass of wine on the small table, then to the bottles around the chair. There were at least half a dozen, and all were empty except one. Pitch glanced down at the bottles, then went back to his book. "I like to drink while I read. Is that a crime?" Sanderson scooped up the empty bottles, carrying them over to a corner. Pitch reached down for the half bottle he had left, only to have it pulled from his hands. He glared at Sanderson, who was putting a cork in the bottle as he floated from the room. "How dare you!"

Shadows shot out around the smaller man, slipping the bottle from him and returning it to its spot by the chair. Sanderson glared at Pitch, taping his foot, and crossing his arms. Pitch rolled his eyes. "You may discuss your belief that I am an alcoholic with Jack once he is awake."

Pitch went back to reading, glancing up when the door slammed shut. He snickered, sipping the last of the wine from his glass. He had to admit that he had been drinking more ever since Jack had gone into hibernation, but it didn't really worry him. He had a high tolerance for alcohol, so even after drinking as much as he had, it was hardly affecting him.

He sighed, putting his bookmark on the page he stopped on, and shutting the book. He glanced down at the, now corked, bottle, deciding to put it away to finish later. He waved his hand over it, allowing it to go through the shadows as he leaned back in his chair. He felt far too comfortable to want to get up just yet.

Arching his neck, Pitch looked around the chair again, watching Jack. A though struck him, and he put his hand out, Shadows swirling around his hand. A moment later Jack's staff appeared in his hand, and he examined it. He had been growing more curious about the staff through his research. He had found small mentions of some spirits, not specifically seasonal ones, who would bond with a particular object. The object would amplify their powers far beyond what it was otherwise.

Pitch turned the staff in his hands, looking it over. He noticed small symbols etched into the staff, and decided he would ask about them once Jack was awake. He sat the staff down, leaning it against the back of the chair.

The sound of fluttering wings caught Pitch's attention, the door swinging open a moment later. Pitch looked over the back of the chair, sighing in annoyance when he spotted Toothiana standing in the doorway, North right behind her. A tiny blur of color shot into the room, heading directly for Jack.

Pitch whistled sharply, and suddenly Midnight shot from the shadows, snapping Baby Tooth up in her mouth, but not swallowing let out a shreak of fear, and anger, chasing the small nightmare. Midnight stopped by Pitch's feet, dropping the frightened fairy by his feet. Toothiana grabbed Pitch by the front of his cloak, shaking him as her mini self came to settle on her shoulder, still shaking. "What is **wrong** with you? Is it not enough to soil Jack, but now you won't let anyone near him?"

Pitch looked the angry woman over, keeping himself calm, and collected. He didn't take his eyes off of Toothiana as he spoke. "Aster. Would you kindly go towards Jack?" Pitch didn't even have to look to know the other man was doing as he said, if not hesitantly. Pitch smirked smugly when he heard the crackle from behind him, followed by a cry of shock from the furry Guardian.

Toothiana stared from Pitch to Aster, seemingly in shock. "Did Jack just strike out?"

Pitch scoffed, swatting her hands away from him, tapping the pile of books by his chair. "Seems you may need to do a bit of research yourself. His magic is protecting him. The more his powers recharge, the stronger the defence." He snorted at the look of shock that still lingered on Toothiana's face. "Eventually we will not even be able to enter the room without facing an attack."

Pitch stood slowly, lifting Midnight into his arms, and stroking her neck gently. Aster tilted his head, glaring at the other man. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, staring at the furry man in amusement. "I rescue a tiny fairy and this is the thanks I get? It would have been very similar to a fly in a bug-zapper. However I will never pass up the opportunity to watch a Guardian squirm." He glanced at the tiny patch of frosted fur on the Pooka's shoulder, chuckling darkly.

Midnight snorted, wiggling in his arms, and turning her head towards Jack. Pitch clicked his tongue, running his fingers over her back as he held her tighter. Toothiana huffed, and cleared her throat. Pitch could practically feel the resistance when she spoke. "Thank you." He spun on his heels, staring at the colorful woman in shock.

Tilting his head, Pitch's brows scrunched together. "Excuse me?" He couldn't fight the surprise that found its way into his voice. He had never actually expected to be thanked for keeping the fairy from being fried.

Toothiana's face seemed to tint red, and she looked away. "I said thank you." She coughed, glancing at Pitch before looking away again. "For saving Baby Tooth." Pitch raised one eyebrow, and waved one hand dismissively.

When Pitch's hand moved away from Midnight, the tiny creature bolted from his arms, headed straight for Jack. Pitch dove forwards, wrapping himself around the sand horse as several arcs of magic shot forth. Pitch felt himself yanked backwards, and clenched his teeth through the pain he felt shooting through his body.

Pitch fell back onto the iced floor as his feet went out from under him, panting. There were voices shouting at him, but they seemed distant. All that mattered was that he could feel Midnight struggling, still very much alive. He loosened his arms enough for the small horse to lift her head, snorting. Pitch chuckled weakly, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "If you want to get yourself killed, do it whenever Jack won't blame me."

Standing, Pitch wobbled, and would have fallen if it wasn't for a large pair of hands grabbing his shoulders. He glanced up, shrugging the hands off when he saw North looking at him with concern. Pitch slouched his shoulders as he moved over to his chair. He didn't even need put his hand out, a cage forming from the shadows as he knelt. He shoved Midnight, who whinnied in protest, into it, slamming it shut. "You will stay there, probably until Jack wakes."

Pitch stood again, now steady on his feet. He turned to North, who was sending a look of disapproval at Toothiana's back. Pitch coughed, catching his attention. "I can assure you, for once she did not try to assault me." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "Well she did, but stopped herself. Jacks defences are what got me."

Ever since the first time the Guardians had come to see Jack since he went into hibernation Toothiana had wanted nothing more than to cause Pitch a slow, and very painful death. She had been to see Jack about every three days, and every time had attacked Pitch at some point. Pitch still had a few scorched hairs on the back of his head from when she had tried to push him into the fireplace. After that visit she had not been allowed to come without one of the others with her.

North looked Pitch over, then leaned a bit, looking around him at Midnight. "Is a rather small creature, but very wild." Toothiana actually looked a bit distressed that Pitch had locked the small creature up, making Pitch shake his head.

Pitch strode back over to his chair, subconsciously lifting Jacks staff into his hands, and spinning it. "It is a Nightmare I gave to Jack. As a gift." He glanced down at the tiny creature, who had just enough space in the cage to pace. "She got rather attached, and now seems intent on getting to Jack. She doesn't seem to realize that his defences will kill her."

A small tap from the door caught everyone's attention, and they all looked over at a very confused looking Sanderson. Pitch sighed raggedly, hooking Jack's staff over the back of his chair. He turned heading for the shadows. North shouted after him. "Where are you going?"

Pitch paused, glaring over his shoulder. "There is so much sickeningly good energy in this room that I'm going to be sick. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and cause a few nightmares." He stepped into the shadows, not even having to look back to know that the Guardians were distressed. He smirked, deciding that he was in for a good night.

Pitch returned several hours later, almost humming as he stepped into the room. He glanced around as he entered, noticing the silence. He sighed in relief, but frowned when he heard a tapping coming from the direction of his chair. He growled when he saw Sanderson sitting in his chair, looking even smaller than normal, and grinning. He held up his pad of paper, scribbling out a note.

Pitch snatched the note from the smaller man, reading it over. He glanced up when he realized Sanderson simply wanted him to stand by the fireplace. The smaller man was pointing to a specific spot, and Pitch sighed. He tossed the pad of paper back at Sanderson as he moved to where he was pointing. He raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms as he faced the smaller man. "Happy? Now get out of my chair before I turn you into Nightmare sand again."

Sanderson pouted, scribbling another note quickly. He grinned broadly as he held up the note, which simply read 'Surprise!' in large letters. Pitch didn't even have time to register the word before a portal opened behind him, and he was shoved through into a brightly lit room. Sanderson followed a moment later, looking rather pleased with himself.

Pitch looked around, shocked to find himself in the globe room at the North Pole. He snarled as an elf ran past his boot, and he kicked out, sending the small creature flying across the room. He heard a gasp of shock from behind him, and turned. The Guardians were standing nearby, all watching him. He stood as tall as he could, his voice dripping with venom when he spoke. "Why am I in this horrible place?"

Tooth glared at Pitch, opening her mouth to, no doubt, give him a tongue lashing, but North put out his hand to silence her. He stepped forward, his face grave, but a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "You want to know why?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I believe that is the reason I asked. Yes, I would like to know." Pitch cried out in shock, and alarm as he was scooped into large arms, and squeezed tightly. He struggled against the tight grip, kicking out at the giant of a man. After a moment North released him, and Pitch stumbled before regaining his composure. He snarled as he glared at the large man. "What the hell was that?"

North didn't seem even phased by Pitch's outburst, only amused. Pitch opened his mouth, planning to inform North that he had boundary issues, and should learn some restraint, to put it nicely. He was silenced by North holding up his hand again. "We did not bring you here to fight." His grin grew as Pitch rolled his eyes. "We have brought you here for important announcement!"

Aster shifted on his feet, coughing. "I really don't think this is a good idea." Toothiana nodded in agreement, but North seemed to not even notice as he backed away from Pitch.

Sanderson grinned, bouncing on his feet as North put his arms out. "We have brought you here because now..." He trailed off, glancing down at Sanderson, who nodded, and put his thumbs up. " ...You are Guardian!"

Pitch felt himself go numb as music suddenly seemed to be coming from everywhere. He stared around in shock, and disgust as elves with instruments seemed to be pouring from everywhere. Suddenly he felt a tug on his cloak, and looked down. An elf was standing by his feet, holding up what looked to be a dark grey patch with an almost silvery G on it.

Pitch snarled, and kicked the horrible creature, stomping on the patch. He twisted his heel, watching with satisfaction as the grey cloth shredded under his foot. The music stopped as suddenly as it started, and Pitch looked up, noticing the Guardians watching him with disapproval.

Pitch snarled again, pulling back his leg to kick another elf that dashed past him. He snorted as he looked up again, glaring at North. "I want nothing to do with you, nor do I intend to **ever** be one of you. I would rather be forgotten, and fade away." He turned, storming out of the room. It took far longer for him to find a shadow to move through than he would want, and by the time he did his head was throbbing from the brightness.

Stepping into the room, Pitch looked around, almost expecting the Guardians to be waiting for him. He sighed when he saw that he was alone, not including the hibernating spirit on his bed of course. Flopping into his chair, Pitch put his head in his hands, groaning loudly. He had known that the Guardians were hopeless, but this was a new low.

Pitch let out a humorless laugh, ending in a snort. "Why would I ever want to be a Guardian? Spend time with those goody-goodies? Never!" He sighed and leaned back, staring at the fire. He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly very tired. He let himself drift, falling into a deep, dream filled sleep.


	20. Frustrated Fear

Well hello, and welcome to chapter **20! **I really was not expecting it to go as far as it has... I also have gotten **very **off track from my outline, but it works. ^^''' Hope you guys are enjoying the world through Pitch's eyes... If not then you just have to wait a little longer. I promise that Jack will wake up soon.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers XD Oh, and congrats to FoxxyRyukiChan. Your review for chapter 19 made me fall out of my chair laughing.

-Wolf

**Chapter 20**

Pitch heard a creak from behind his chair, and opened his eyes slowly. Nothing seemed different, but it didn't feel quite the same. The creak came again, and Pitch stood slowly, feeling strangely calm for the fact that there was an intruder near Jack. When his eyes fell on the sight behind him, his heart skipped a beat. The intruder wasn't near Jack, the intruder **was **Jack.

Jack was sitting on a perfectly made bed, his knees curled up half way to his chest, and a book propped on his legs. He was wearing his trousers, but his jacket was nowhere in sight. Pitch scanned the room again, getting a slight uneasy feeling when he noticed that there was no ice in the room, and a fire was blazing warmly. Jack looked up from his book, grinning when he saw Pitch at the end of the bed. "Look who finally decided to rejoin the land of the living!"

Pitch felt a smile creep onto his face. There was a tiny voice whispering in the back of his head, but he managed to shove it down. It whispered that Jack couldn't be awake, Jack was still hibernating. Shaking his head lightly, Pitch crawled onto the bed, moving up towards Jack. He settled beside the smaller male, glancing down at the book he was reading. Time seemed to freeze when he noticed that the words on the page seemed to be moving, and a thought suddenly struck him, feeling like a smack in the face. He was dreaming.

Pitch took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. His hand was tugged away, and he looked down at Jack, who was lacing their fingers together. Jack looked up with a sly smirk, gripping Pitch's hand slightly. He leaned up, pressing his lips against Pitch's.

Pitch couldn't help but melt into the kiss, wrapping his free arm around Jack gently. Jack pulled away from the kiss, looking at Pitch with eyes that seemed to be sparkling. He had frost creeping over his cheeks when he spoke. "I love you."

Pitch shot up in his chair, panting. He looked around, groaning when he saw the ice-covered room. He put his head in his hands, leaning over. He fell back in shock when he felt cloth slip down, and looked down to discover he was covered in a thin blanket from the waist down. A growl of aggravation escaped him as he shook his head.

aggravation turned to anger when he noticed a bit of gold sand falling from his hair. Pitch stood, running his fingers furiously through his hair, trying to rid himself of every grain of dreamsand. He looked around when he was finished, almost hoping to find the guardian of dreams in the room.

When he assured himself that he was alone, Pitch sat back in his chair, kicking the blanket he had been covered in as far under the chair as he could. He glared at the embers in the fireplace, all that was left of his fire from earlier, and swore under his breath. What gave that little ball of sand the right to mess with him while he slept?

Pitch leaned back, thinking about the dream. He had never really had a dream before, he had always had nightmares. Though he rather enjoyed them, they were still nightmares. His heart began to race when he remembered what Jack had said just before he had woken up.

Pitch craned his neck, looking back at the still form on his bed. Was it even possible for Jack to say something like that to him? Pitch shook his head, turning back. After everything he had done to the boy, he was sure it wasn't. Jack had asked if Pitch liked him, but Pitch really hadn't thought about how Jack felt for him. He hadn't even asked.

Looking over his shoulder, Pitch sighed. He added another thing to his mental list of subjects to discuss with Jack when he woke. It was getting rather long, both from his research, and simple curiosities he had about the boy. Pitch glanced at his stack of books, reaching for the one he had been reading before the Guardians had shown up to ruin his day.

He tried to read for over an hour, but couldn't even get one page farther. He couldn't get those whispered words out of his head, and it was keeping him from concentrating. A small knock caught his attention, and he snarled when he saw Sanderson peeking around the door. He pulled back his book, and threw it as hard as he could. It slammed against the door as the smaller man ducked backwards.

Pitch stood, and strode quickly over to the door. He yanked it open, glaring down at a very confused Sanderson. "What do you want now? Come to destroy my concentration even farther?" The small golden man shook his head slowly, looking a bit concerned. He reached into his pocket, and Pitch rolled his eyes when he saw what he had in his hands. Sanderson held out a black patch, which had a silver G on it.

Pitch glared at the object, wishing it would simply burst into flames. "I. Do. Not. Want. It." He stepped back, slamming the door in Sanderson's grinning face. He turned around, jumping when he found Toothiana standing behind him. She was standing flat on the floor, and Pitch assumed she was trying to avoid him hearing her wings. Pitch glanced around the room, noticing he was now alone with the brightly colored woman.

Toothiana glared at Pitch, crossing her arms as she lifted from the ground, and hovered over to him. "I don't like this. You don't deserve to be a Guardian, but you refusing such an opportunity is actually more aggravating than it being offered!"

Pitch glared at Toothiana, locking eyes with her. "Why should you even worry about it? You don't even want me in your precious little 'family'. None of you really do. Why should I be somewhere that I am not wanted?" He felt something bump his back, and glared over his shoulder at Sanderson, who had opened the door again.

Sanderson glared at Pitch, pulling out the note pad that he had given him, and quickly scribbling out a note. Pitch snatched the note that was held out to him, gripping it tightly as he read the six words. He stared at the paper, reading it several times. "Jack wants us to get along?" He glared down at the golden man in the door, who nodded. "How do you know what Jack wants?"

Sanderson looked at Pitch as if he was an idiot, then gestured to himself. Pitch rolled his eyes, turning, and walking past the very confused fairy who was watching him. Toothiana looked at Sanderson. "Why would Jack want us to get along with the pervert who has been harassing him?" She glared at Pitch over her shoulder as she said the last bit. She yelped when Sanderson slapped the back of her leg, wiggling his finger at her.

Pitch spun on his heels, storming back towards the two. He grabbed them both by their arms, sinking into the shadows, only to re-appear in North's personal office. He threw Toothiana at the very shocked North, simply dropping Sanderson on the floor. "If that woman ever comes into my home again I shall have a new fairy feather pillow!" He snarled and stormed into the shadows, not even caring if they took the threat seriously.

Stepping out of the shadows, Pitch looked around. He rolled his eyes when he realized he had fled to the lake where he often found Jack, rather than returning home. He decided that it was best, not wanting to deal with the Guardians again, and walked over to the shore, sitting in the shade under a tree.

A group of children went running past, and Pitch hissed as one stepped right through his leg. He brought his legs up, glaring after the child, who simply shivered once before running off after his friends. Pitch stared out at the lake, moving farther into the shadow of the tree, and willing the brightness out of the day.

Pitch wasn't sure how long he stared out at the water before a frightened squeak pulled him back to reality. He noticed that it was getting darker as he turned to spot a young girl, no more than four, staring at him. She was holding onto her mother's hand, and shaking slightly. He felt a tiny smirk twitch at his lips at her reaction. He turned back to the lake when she hid behind her mother.

Pitch jumped when he felt a small tug on his cloak. He looked down, staring in shock at the small girl, who was still shaking. She glanced at her mother, who was simply walking towards a bench. She turned back to Pitch a moment later, gulping when she realized he was watching her. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. "You're the Boogie Man, aren't you?"

Pitch raised his eyebrows, pulling the arm of his cloak from her grip. "From the fact that you can see me, I am going to assume you already know the answer to that." The girl nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of Pitch. After a moment she looked down, mumbling under her breath. Pitch raised his eyebrows higher, not quite able to hear her. "If you must speak to me, then speak! You're as bad as that blasted Sanderson!"

A look of shock crossed the girls face as she looked back up. "You know the Sand Man?" Pitch simply rolled his eyes, looking out at the lake again. After a moment he felt a tug on his arm again, and he glared down at the child, who cringed. "My name is Sarah. I'm afraid of water."

Pitch stared in shock at the girl, thoroughly confused. "I know very well what you are afraid of. I know everything you have ever been afraid of." He looked the child over, feeling an oddly uncomfortable feeling having her so close.

Sarah glanced up at Pitch, blushing slightly. "Can you make me not afraid anymore?"

Pitch scoffed at the child, standing suddenly. "I will do no such thing!" He glared down at Sarah, who was shaking again. "You have almost drown several times, and without this fear you would likely continue that trend until there was no one around to pull you out! You would die!"

Sarah's eyes went wide, and she stood slowly. "If I'm afraid, I won't drown?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, leaning down to his at her. "If you would learn to swim before you go jumping into pools you wouldn't drown!" He stood back up, glaring down at Sarah. "Until then you will be afraid."

Sarah gulped, crossing her shaking arms. "My mommy says you're not real." She frowned and glanced back at her mom, who glanced at her and waved. She turned back to Pitch, blinking. "Why can't mommy see you?"

Pitch sighed, leaning against the tree, and rubbing two fingers into the middle of his forehead. "She doesn't believe in me. Those who don't believe, can't see me." He glanced down at Sarah, and huffed. "Though, as you can see, even if you don't believe in me, I am still here, and you will still be afraid." Sarah blinked, staring up at Pitch.

Sarah's mother called for her, and Sarah turned towards her. Pitch began to turn away, and let out a startled gasp when he felt tiny arms wrap around his legs. He stared down in horror at Sarah, who was hugging his legs tightly. A moment later he yanked out of her grasp, backing away as she giggled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sarah giggled again and turned, running towards her mother. "Bye bye Mr. Boogie Man!" Pitch stared after the child, even long after she was out of sight.

Pitch turned, wiping his hand across the place where Sarah had hugged him. He froze when he heard a chuckle from a nearby tree. He snarled as he looked in the direction of the chuckle, not seeing anyone around. Suddenly Aster stepped from behind the tree, looking very smug. "Awww, how cute. Looks like the lil ankle-bitter liked ya mate."

Pitch scoffed, rubbing his forehead again. "I would turn your mangy hide into a rug, but I don't want such a disgusting thing in my home." He turned, stalking towards the shadows. "Now leave me alone."

Pitch let out a strangled gasp as a furry arm locked around his neck, pulling him away from the shadows. "Oh no you don't! You are going to come take this stupid oath, even if I have to break every bone in your body to make you do it." Pitch struggled, then froze, letting his body go limp. Aster gasped in shock, and Pitch swung his leg back, kicking one of the furry man's legs out from under him.

Pitch slid out of Aster's grip as he fell, quickly slipping into the shadows. He moved into his own room, staying hidden in the shadows as not to get ambushed yet again. He growled silently when he spotted Sanderson floating in a corner, but became curious when he noticed that the small man was asleep. He moved closer, looking around again for a trap.

Once he was sure it was safe, Pitch stepped from the shadows, and strode over to his chair. He sat down, glaring at the roaring fire. He sighed in distress, and annoyance when he saw the ice around the fireplace melting, and knelt to splash water onto the fire. He nodded when the fire was down to a glow, and watched as the ice reformed quickly.

A tap on his shoulder startled Pitch, and he spun, almost falling into the fireplace. Sanderson smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head. Pitch sighed. "I thought I said that I don't want anything to do with you." Sanderson held up his hands, then pointed to Pitch's stack of books.

The book that he had thrown was sitting on the top, and every book seemed to have sparkling grains of sand on them. Pitch glanced at Sanderson, raising an eyebrow. "Have you been reading my books, Sanderson?" The smaller man puffed out his cheeks, pulling out his notepad. He scrawled one word across the page, holding it up. Pitch blinked down at the word 'Sandy', realization slowly dawning on him. "I will call you no such thing!"

Sanderson glared at Pitch, crossing his arms, and stepping closer. Pitch stepped back, feeling uncomfortable with being so close to the dreamweaver. The golden man seemed to sense Pitch's discomfort, and stepped closer again. Pitch glared, hissing in annoyance. "Stop that right now, Sanderson! I have too much to do to be bothered with you!" Sanderson stepped closer, holding the note up again.

Pitch snarled, taking the notepad, and throwing it across the room. He felt golden sand wrap around his ankle, and he groaned as his leg was yanked out from under him, sending him sprawling onto his back. He sat up, glaring at Sanderson, who was standing right next to him. He covered his face with an aggravated growl. "If I say it once, will you leave?" He peeked over his fingers, watching as Sanderson nodded happily.

Standing, Pitch strode to the door. He threw it open, pointing out into the hall. "Leave now, Sandy!" He groaned in disgust as he said the last word. Sanderson beamed brightly, jumping up to slap Pitch's shoulder as he floated out the door. Pitch slammed the door, brushing golden sand from his shoulder. He was already contemplating murder on two of the Guardians, and very close to adding Sanderson to the list. North probably should be on the list as well, but his only offense as of the moment had been his boundary issues.

Pitch leaned against the wall, glaring in the general direction of the bed. His mind drifted again to what Jack had said in his dream, as well as what Sanderson had said about the boy wanting Pitch to get along with the others. Pitch sighed, and moved back towards his chair. He froze when he glanced at the spot where he had left Midnight, suddenly realizing that the cage, and the Nightmare inside, were gone. He leaned against the chair, groaning in frustration. He decided to go in search of the creature once he had calmed down enough not to disintegrate her the moment he found her.

-Meanwhile, At the North Pole!-

Tooth watched the small Nightmare pacing in the tiny cage, and felt her heart ache. She glanced over at North, pouting. "Can't I let her out? Just for a few minutes?"

North looked up from his work, sighing in frustration. "Is fifth time you have asked. The answer is still no." He looked back down, trying to concentrate on his work. Tooth had taken the small Nightmare from Pitch's room after he had left, not wanting to leave it trapped in the cage. She had released it for a short while once they had arrived at the pole, but had been forced to re-capture it after it had tried to eat one of the elves.

A quiet tapping caught Both of the Guardians' attention, and they looked to see the Nightmare pawing at the door to the cage, ears laid back in concentration. Tooth pouted at North again. "What if I let it out outside? Or maybe in Jack's room? Pitch did say it was Jack's pet, right?"

North rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. "You may release it in Jack's room, but must stay there." He looked up. "Do not let it eat more elves." Tooth giggled, and hugged North tightly before grabbing the cage. She fluttered out of the room before North could say another word, and he sighed. Turning back to his work, North had the gnawing feeling in his belly that this was not going to end well.


	21. Waking to a Warzone

Hello my lovely readers! Here is a long chapter to try to make up for all the time it has been between updates! Luckily I've had a long weekend, so I've had plenty of time to write. I've changed this story from hurt/comfort to humor... cause I realized I really can't make things very serious for long. It's just not in my nature. The chapter is also extra long to make it up to all of you who missed Jack!

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. TwT

-Wolf

**Chapter 21**

Pitch searched through his tunnels quickly, wanting to find Midnight before she got herself into trouble, which she seemed prone to do. He had searched his room, and had been relieved not to find any sand around the bed, certain she had gotten herself killed. As he finished his search of the tunnels Pitch sighed. He let out a low whistle, and waited. When Midnight still didn't appear, he growled. If she was alive, and where she could hear him, the small creature would come running. The only option left was that she had been taken somewhere.

With a groan Pitch realized the only ones who would have been able to take the tiny Nightmare would have been one of the Guardians. Pitch covered his face with his hands, mentally weighing his options. He could leave Midnight with the Guardians, but realized the poor creature would probably die of starvation. There is no way those goodies would let her feed on any nightmares if she was with them.

Pitch sighed as he realized that he would have to go get the bothersome little creature back. He leaned against the wall of the tunnel, bracing himself for what he would have to do. He slid into the shadows, quickly searching for any sign of dreamsand. It didn't take long to find the Sandman, it was rather easy to track him through the freshly formed dreams of the children of the world.

Pitch finally caught up with the little man over London, frowning when he smiled, and waved. Pitch crooked his finger, and Sanderson floated down to hover in front of Pitch with a smile. He reached into his pocket, and Pitch hissed. "I'm not here for that stupid patch!" Sanderson looked up, a question mark forming over his head. Pitch rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms as he glared at the golden man. "I'm here to reclaim Jack's Nightmare. Where is she?"

Sanderson blinked in confusion for a moment, before his eyes went wide. A birdcage with a tiny gold horse appeared above his head. Pitch sighed in frustration. "Yes. That one." the birdcage transformed into a golden tooth, and Pitch groaned. "I will assume that blasted Toothiana took her." Sanderson grinned, putting two thumbs up.

Pitch spun towards the shadows, but stopped when he felt a tug on his cloak. He glared back at Sanderson, who was flashing symbols quickly over his head. Pitch snarled. "Write it down! I can't understand you." Sanderson shook his head, but slowed his symbols.

The tooth reappeared, followed by an arrow, and a christmas stocking. Pitch stared down at the symbols, sighing. "She's with North?" Sanderson clapped his hands, nodding his head happily. Pitch growled, glaring down at the smaller man. "I am not a child Sanderson!" Without waiting Pitch pulled away from the dreamweaver, stepping into the shadows before he could be stopped again.

The chaos that met Pitch as he entered North's workshop made him stop mid-step. There were toys scattered all over the floor, and yetis were running in all directions, trying to collect them. He noticed a large group of elves cowering under a table, looking horrified. A moment later Pitch saw the cause of the destruction come into view, chasing after a toy spaceship. Midnight snapped at the toy, and it shattered in her teeth.

Suddenly her head snapped to the side, spotting an elf that was running for cover. She dove for the fleeing creature, snapping it up and shaking her head violently. Tooth appeared a moment later, quickly followed by North. Pitch snarled, then whistled. Midnight's head shot towards him, and she trotted over happily, dragging the elf with her. Pitch stared down in disgust. "Drop that filthy thing immediately! Jack would never forgive me if I allowed you to get rabies!"

Pitch snatched the elf from Midnight's mouth, tossing it to the side. He was slightly disappointed when it stumbled to its feet, and fled. Pitch scooped Midnight into his arms with a sigh, shooting a glare that could freeze the blood of the mightiest warriors towards the Guardians watching him. "I had her in that cage for a reason." He snorted, and turned back to the shadows, leaving them to clean up the mess the tiny creature in his arms had caused.

The moment Pitch was back to his lair, he locked Midnight in one of the cages around the room. He re-enforced it with a bit of sand, making sure the little creature couldn't slip out. Once he was sure she was safely confined he returned to his room, almost shocked to find it exactly as he had left it. He sat in his chair, a small smile creeping onto his face. He couldn't help but hope that the Guardians had finally understood that he would never join them.

Oh how wrong he was.

-Two and a half months later-

Pitch sat in his chair, which had been moved into the hall a month before. He sipped at the glass of wine in his hand as he flipped through one of his favorite horror novels, having gone through all of the books he could find on seasonal spirits. A low hum, almost like a breeze through the branches of a tree, caught his attention, and he put his finger at his place on the page. He looked up just as Sanderson came into sight. Pitch sighed, turning back to his book as he took another sip of wine. "Hello Sandy."

He had taken to referring to the man by his nickname after he had begun to refuse to acknowledge that pitch was speaking to him otherwise. Sandy dropped to the ground beside Pitch's chair, and leaned over the arm, staring at the book Pitch was reading. Pitch turned the page, revealing an illustration of a large, birdlike creature disemboweling a woman. Sandy's eyes went wide as he stared at the picture, then he looked up at Pitch.

Pitch rolled his eyes, then glanced up at the door across the hall, which was covered in frost. They hadn't even been able to open the door to look in on Jack in the last week, and it was making Pitch rather nervous. It was already mid September, and from what Pitch had found it should be about time for Jack to wake up. From the way Jack's defences were growing, Pitch couldn't see that happening any time soon.

Pitch looked down at Sandy when the small man tugged on his cloak. He rolled his eyes when a golden snowflake formed over his head along with a question mark. "I do not know how he is. I should assume he is the same as he has been for the last five months."

A sudden loud crack made both men jump, and they looked to the door. The frost from the door was suddenly reaching out along the wall, spreading rapidly. As suddenly as it happened, the frost stopped, and began to melt. Pitch was amazed when he noticed that the ice actually didn't leave behind any liquid. He stood, moving towards the door slowly. The frost had completely receded from the door, leaving it as it had always been. Pitch felt Sandy grab onto his leg as another crack echoed through the hall.

Yanking his leg from the smaller man's grasp, Pitch sighed, and opened the door hesitantly. Both men stared around the room in shock as the ice around them seemed to be simply evaporating. The icicles on the canopy were vanishing as quickly as the ice was, but what really caught Pitch's attention was the bright glow coming from the thick ice on the bed.

Even though the ice around Jack was still as thick as ever, it was emitting a bright blue glow, and had several cracks in it. Pitch moved towards the bed, his eyes wide as he saw more cracks spreading through the thick cocoon of ice. Sandy moved to stand by Pitch, seeming as amazed as Pitch was. Pitch had to wonder if this was what normally happened when Jack came out of hibernation, or if something was wrong. From his research he had assumed that Jack would be sleeping for at least another two weeks.

Pitch gasped as a crack louder than the others sounded, and the ice around Jack crumbled before vanishing. Jack was right where he had been before the ice had formed, but he seemed slightly different. His skin was still emitting a bit of a blue glow, even though it was fading, and his skin seemed even paler than it normally was. Pitch wasn't sure if he was simply letting his paranoia get the better of him, but he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps something had gone wrong with the boy's hibernation. He put his hand out as the last of the glow faded, and let his hand hover over Jack's shoulder, not quite able to bring himself to touch the icy skin.

Pitch took a deep breath, letting it out as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. He hissed as frost formed under his hand. It wasn't that it was cold, but it startled him. He shook Jack's shoulder gently, concerned when there wasn't so much as a twitch from the boy. Pitch started pulling his hand back, and almost screamed when Jack suddenly moved. His arms shot out, wrapping around Pitch's waist, and he buried his face in the older man's stomach. He shifted a bit, mumbling something that Pitch couldn't hear.

Pitch felt a weak tug on his sleeve, and looked down to see a very red Sandman, looking anywhere but the bed. Pitch felt his face heat up as he realized that Jack was completely naked, and exposed. Leaning over the boy, who was still clinging to his waist, Pitch tried to grab the edge of the blanket to cover him with. He sighed when he couldn't reach, but quickly remembered the blanket he had been covered with when he had woken from his dream of Jack.

A quick scan of the room, and Pitch spotted it laying in the corner of the room. He glanced down at Sandy, sighing. "Go, and get that blanket." Pitch pointed to the thin blanket, and Sandy hurried over to it, seemingly wanting to get as far from the naked teen as possible. He stared at the floor as he brought the blanket to the bed, and refused to even take his eyes off of the floor until he was sure Jack was covered.

Pitch chuckled as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair, making the boy shiver. A moment later Jack looked up, yawning loudly. He blinked at Pitch for a second before a grin spread across his face. "Is it morning already?" He blinked again, staring at  
Pitch's face. "You look awful. Did you have a nightmare?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Jack's hair again. "It is actually a lovely September afternoon." Jack's eyes went wide as he stared up at Pitch, who frowned again before glaring down at Sandy. "And I have been **living **a nightmare for the last five months."

Jack turned when he finally noticed Sandy, squeaking, and pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "Why didn't you tell me that Sandy was here?" Pitch rolled his eyes, huffing. Jack felt frost covering his cheeks, and glared at Pitch. "What is that look for? Where are my clothes?"

Pitch sighed, turning Sandy so that he was facing the opposite direction of the bed, for which the small man actually seemed grateful. "North took you clothes several months ago to wash them, along with my comforter." The frost on Jack's face thickened, and Pitch worried a bit about Jack falling back into hibernation from his stress.

Jack stared at Pitch in shock. The Guardians had been around while he was hibernating? He felt his heart race as the full force of the situation hit him. There was no way that they wouldn't realize what he had done with Pitch if they had. Jack groaned, burying his face in Pitch's stomach again. He sighed as he felt the older man's hand on his back, pressing back against the warm touch. After a moment Pitch pulled his hand back, and Jack felt him twitch.

Looking up, Jack saw Pitch staring at the spot he had just been touching. He shifted, feeling a slight tingle in the spot. Pitch looked down at him, and Jack felt the frost on his face forming again. "What are you staring at?" Pitch didn't say a word, but moved to grip Jack's arm. Jack stared at the spot where Pitch had ahold of him. When Pitch pulled his hand back, the skin began to tingle. Jack gasped as his eyes fell on the thin layer of frost that had formed, keeping Pitch from burning him.

Jack jumped when Pitch growled, and looked up in shock. He blinked when he saw Pitch glaring at Sandy. "If you are so uncomfortable, why don't you leave?" Sandy just bounced on his toes, pointing over his shoulder at Jack. Pitch growled again, shoving Sandy towards the door. "I will bring him to North's as soon as I find him something to wear. Now leave!" Jack stared in shock as shadows wrapped around Sandy, and he vanished.

Staring up at Pitch, Jack huffed. "What did you just do to Sandy?" He pulled away from the older man, glaring.

Pitch raised his eyebrows, looking concerned. "I simply sent him to North's workshop. It's not the first time have had to use that method to get the Guardians out of my home." Jack sighed in relief, glad to hear that Sandy was alright. He glanced up as he felt a warm finger brush his bangs out of his face. "I have been careful not to harm any of them, only because they are your friends."

Frost covered Jack's cheeks as he stared at Pitch. He had been getting along with the Guardians? More to the point, he was doing it for Jack? A grin spread across Jack's face as he looked down. "Th-thanks." Jack leaned into Pitch's palm as the older man ran his fingers through his hair again.

Suddenly Pitch pulled his hand back, sighing. "We should get you dressed, before they begin to worry that I'm doing something horrible to you." He huffed. "Or they sic that vicious woman on me."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he sat up. "Are you talking about Tooth? She's not vicious!" The look Pitch sent him made Jack's skin crawl.

Pitch walked away, moving towards the wardrobe against the wall. "Several spots of my own blood, four knocked out teeth, and a head full of scorched hairs beg to differ." Jack's eyes went wide as the information sunk in. Maybe Pitch hadn't been getting along with the Guardians near as well as he had thought.

Pitch threw open the wardrobe, searching through it quickly. A few minutes later he returned to the bed, carrying A pair of black jeans, and a button up black shirt. He looked Jack over as he held up the shirt. "These may be a little big for you, but you need something to wear until we get there."

Jack looked down as he grabbed the pants, trying to slide them on under the blanket. Pitch snorted in amusement as he watched Jack struggle. After a minute he threw the blanket to the side, lifting Jack's hips with one hand as he slid the jeans up with the other. Jack wiggled out of his grip, frost coating his cheeks, and neck. "I can dress myself!" He slid off the edge of the bed, pulling the pants the rest of the way up, and fumbling with the button. All of his other clothes had ever been lace up or simply slid on.

After a minute of struggling Jack managed to get the jeans buttoned, and zipped. He turned his attention to the shirt, and groaned. He felt the frost thicken as Pitch chuckled behind him. With a huff he pulled the shirt on, and started trying to button it. He got it half way buttoned before he noticed that he had skipped a hole, and had to start over.

On his third try warm hands pushed Jack's own out of the way, kneeling, and quickly buttoning the shirt all the way to the neck. Jack tugged on the top button as Pitch looked him over, not liking the way it felt tight around his neck. Pitch seemed to notice, and reached up, unbuttoning the top two buttons. "Is that better?" Jack nodded slowly as Pitch looked him over again. He felt nervous under that gaze, and it got worse when Pitch locked eyes with him, and smirked. "You look rather good in black."

Jack huffed, crossing his arms. "Weren't you in a big hurry a minute ago?" Pitch chuckled as he stood. He put his hand out to Jack, but pulled it back as he seemed to remember something. He moved across the room quickly, scooping Jack's staff from beside the fireplace, and holding it up.

Jack grinned as it was placed into his hands, and looked up at Pitch. Pitch smirked down at him, and Jack gulped. Pitch grabbed Jack pulling him close. "You have no idea how much you owe me for what I have suffered these past months."

Frost spread across Jack's face, creeping down his neck. "What d-do you want?" He had a feeling he knew what Pitch had in mind. Part of him was scared to hear what Pitch would say, but the other part wanted to hear it.

Pitch leaned down, his face not even an inch from Jack's. "I believe this will have to do for the moment." He pressed his lips against Jack's forcing his tongue into the younger's mouth. Jack shivered as he felt Pitch's tongue exploring his mouth, and gripped the taller man's cloak.

Jack whined as Pitch pulled back, and looked down panting. He blinked as he realized he could see a bit of skin peeking out from the opening of Pitch's cloak, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever actually wear a shirt?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the question, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Do you ever wear a shirt under your jacket?" Jack blinked, shaking his head slowly. Pitch nodded. "It is the same principle" Shadows began to wrap around them, and Jack latched onto Pitch tighter in fear. Pitch rubbed his back gently, pulling him closer. "It's alright. I just thought it would be faster this way." Jack buried his face into Pitch's chest as they dropped into the shadows.

It wasn't like the first time Jack had moved through the shadows, back when he had gone into Pitch's lair, and searched for his teeth. That time it had been as if he was falling, but this time was more like he was standing still, and the world was moving around him. He felt a small jolt of fear shooting through his body, but it was gone just as suddenly as it appeared. I had been no more than a second when Jack saw the world around him suddenly brighten.

Jack looked around in shock as he realized they were standing in his room at the Pole. Jack stepped back, but Pitch pulled him close again when he stumbled. Pitch chuckled, rubbing his back as a wave of weakness suddenly washed over him. "I forgot to warn you that might happen." Jack groaned, putting his full weight on Pitch.

After a minute Jack pulled away again, feeling his strength return. He turned towards the door, looking back when Pitch didn't follow him. "Aren't you coming?" He frowned, almost afraid that Pitch was going to leave. He knew he shouldn't really expect Pitch to really want to be here with him, but he didn't want him to go yet. He knew Pitch was probably a bit upset about him hibernating in his bed, not to mention the Guardians being there.

Jack sighed, turning away. He jumped when he felt a warm hand close around his, and looked up. Pitch rolled his eyes. "I will not be staying long. You will either have to make this a quick visit, or I will leave you here." Jack nodded, smiling slightly as he pulled Pitch out into the hall. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that Pitch was putting forth a huge effort for him. It made him feel happier than he had since the first time Jamie had seen him to know that Pitch was willing to do that much.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when golden sand shot towards them, and Pitch was yanked to the floor. Jack stared in shock as Bunny hopped over, grinning. "Great shot Sandy!" He grinned at Jack, who was simply staring in horror as the golden sand wrapped around Pitch, tying him up. Bunny lifted the struggling man over his shoulder, and grabbed Jack's arm, dragging him towards the globe, where the others were waiting.

Jack yanked out of Bunny's grasp, kicking the furry Guardian in the leg. "What do you think you're doing? Put him down!"

Bunny dropped Pitch on the ground, putting up a paw to hold Jack away. "Calm down Snowflake! It's not what you... OW!" He covered his head with his paws as Jack swung his staff again. Bunny grabbed the staff, then wrapped his arms around Jack to hold him still. He looked over his shoulder at Sandy, who was staring in shock. "Sandy! Do it ya gumbies!"

Sandy seemed to come out of his stupor, and held up a needle. He practically jumped onto Pitch, who was trying to roll away, protesting loudly. After a minute Sandy jumped away, looking very proud of himself. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw a silver G shining on Pitch's cloak. It was just to the left of the opening of his cloak, almost up high enough to be on his shoulder. Pitch snarled. "Putting the stupid patch on me does not mean I will be a Guardian! I will not take that stupid oath! I. Don't. Want. To. Be. One. Of. You!" Every word was hissed between clenched teeth.

Jack's jaw fell open as they finally let Pitch up, and he tried to rip the patch from his cloak. He couldn't seem to get a grip on it, and groaned in frustration. He stormed over to Jack, shoving Bunny out of the way. "You know where to find me when you're done playing with your goody friends." Jack felt frost coat his face as Pitch pressed his lips against his own quickly, before storming into the shadows.

Jack stood in shock for a moment then slowly turned to the other Guardians, who were watching him closely. "Will someone **please** tell me what just happened?" He couldn't seem to understand what he had just seen. The way Pitch was shouting made it seem as if they were trying to make him a Guardian.

Tooth fluttered over to Jack, looking him over gently. "It's alright Jack. We'll explain everything, and make sure that pervert doesn't hurt you again." Jack opened his mouth, feeling rage suddenly flare up in his chest. Before he could say anything North suddenly pulled Tooth away, looking none too happy. He whispered something to her, and she glared at him.

Bunny moved forwards, patting Jack on the shoulder. "Forgive her mate. She still seems to think Pitch raped ya or something." He looked Jack over. "How you feelin anyway?" Jack stared up at Bunny in shock, and horror. He couldn't believe that Tooth would think that even after Pitch had, apparently, gotten on good terms with Sandy. Even after Pitch had tried to destroy all of them, Sandy had been right there with him when Jack had woken up.

Jack shoved Bunny's paw away. He slammed his staff on the floor, sending frost everywhere, and getting everyone's attention. "Lets get this straight right now! I'm alright, and Pitch didn't hurt me!" He glared at Tooth as he said the last bit. He felt frost coating his cheeks as they all stared at him. "I like him. I like him a lot!" He huffed, crossing his arms. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Tooth moved towards him, looking very nervous. "I don't trust him Jack. Last year he would have gladly killed us all to get his way." Jack groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

Jack looked back to Tooth, but stopped when North put his hand on his shoulder. He looked up, waiting for a speech. H was shocked when he realized North was staring at Tooth. "We do not have to trust him Toothy. I do not believe that he has changed, but I do believe in Jack's judgment." Jack felt his heart flutter, and a grin spread across his face.

Tooth sighed. "I trust Jack. I'm just worried that Pitch is going to hurt him." She looked up, locking eyes with Jack, and sighing again. "But I guess that's always a risk in a relationship." Jack felt frost spread across his face at the way Tooth referred to what he had with Pitch. Was it a relationship? They had never actually discussed it, but it was definitely something.

Jack cleared his throat, willing the frost to go away. "Alright. Can someone please tell me what has been going one while I was asleep? I have the feeling I missed a lot." Sandy grinned, nodding at Jack, and pulling him towards some chairs that had been set up in the corner. Jack sighed as the others followed. He had the feeling this was going to be a long story.


	22. Gifts

Hello, and welcome back! I know this is a very short chapter, but I **really** wanted to get this up today. It's also a quick little thing to give everyone who missed him a bit of their Jack fix. XD

-Wolf

**Chapter 22**

Jack sat by the window in his room, knees curled up to his chest. It had been well over an hour since he had finished getting filled in on what had been happening during his hibernation, but he still wasn't sure he understood half of it. The hardest thing to wrap his mind around was that Pitch had put forth such an effort to be civil, and yet Sandy seemed to be the only one who could even be in the same room with him without a fight starting. He sighed, pulling his knees tighter.

A knock on the door made Jack look up, just as North opened the door. He had one hand behind his back, and was grinning from ear to ear. Jack let one leg drop as he smiled at North, but he felt a little nervous. North hiding something behind his back was never a good thing. North stopped in the middle of the room, grinning wider. "I have present for you!" Jack rolled his eyes, but put his hands out. North shook his head, smirking at Jack. "Close your eyes."

Jack rolled his eyes again, but closed them a moment later. He heard a quiet rattling as something was set on the floor, and then what sounded like something being removed from a box. After a few minutes Jack peeked one eye open, but all he could see was North's back. Suddenly North stood, brushing his hands together, and Jack snapped his eyes shut again.

North chuckled as he grabbed Jack's hand, and pulled him off of the windowsill. Jack tried to open his eyes, but one hand covered his eyes. Jack groaned as he was set on the floor, and crossed his legs, placing his staff across his lap. "Alright. What is this present that has you all excited?" North was almost giggling from excitement as he uncovered Jack's eyes.

Jack's first thought was that North had put some odd mirror up in his room, but gasped as he reached out, knocking the doll in front of him over. Jack picked up the doll, which was an exact replica of himself. He noticed more of the dolls scattered across the floor, and grinned as he realized they were all perfect copies. They were rag dolls, but still had such amazingly perfect features.

Jack collected them all together, setting them in groups. There was one for each of the Guardians, as well as one for Jamie, each of his friends, Sophie, and even a tiny Nightmare that looked like Midnight. Jack's face fell into a frown when he didn't see one for Pitch, and looked up at North, who nodded towards Jack's bed.

Jack turned, grinning when he spotted the soft doll laying just under the foot of his bed. Jack almost fell over laughing when he looked at the doll in his hand. North had taken special care to give each doll an expression to represent the person's personality, and had done especially well with Pitch. The doll's face was frozen in an aggravated, yet confident smirk, and Jack could almost hear Pitch's voice, dripping with sarcasm.

North coughed in his hand, and Jack jumped, having momentarily forgotten he was there. Jack grinned as he dove at North, hugging the older man tightly. North hugged him back, surprisingly gently. Jack pulled back a bit, raising an eyebrow as he looked at North. "I'm not going to break!" He hugged North tighter as he laughed, and tightened his grip into one of his normal bear hugs.

Jack snickered when North dropped him, and looked down at the Pitch doll again. He gathered up the dolls quickly, moving them from the floor to his bed. He eyes his mini self, then looked down at the black clothes that he was still wearing. He glanced at North, who was still standing in the middle of the room. "Where are my clothes? This shirt is itchy."

North coughed into his hand again, rubbing the back of his head as he avoided Jack's gaze. "The jacket is in closet." He coughed in his hand again, and swallowed. "Your pants were more delicate than I thought. Did not survive the wash." Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at North.

After a minute he snapped his mouth shut, taking a deep breath. "You destroyed my pants? The ones I have been wearing for over three hundred years?" North winced, looking like a child who had been caught stealing cookies, and Jack had to fight back a laugh. After a moment he sighed. " wouldn't happen to have any other pants that are my size, would you?" He smirked as he asked the question, already knowing the answer.

The grin that crossed North's face could rival any that Jack had ever seen on the man's face. Without a word he turned, all but running from the room. Jack snickered as he crossed to the closet, throwing it open to find his hoodie to be the only thing hanging in it. He sighed as he grabbed it, wondering what kind of outfits North had thought up for him.

Jack tugged at the buttons of the shirt he was wearing, trying desperately to get loose. After several minutes of trying he gave up, slipping it over his head instead. It was still a tight squeeze, but with the top two buttons undone he managed to slip it over his head. He was just getting his hoodie on when the door burst open, revealing a very out of breath North, who was carrying a very large box.

Jack laughed weakly as North dropped the box, beaming brightly. North rubbed the back of his head when he saw the look on Jack's face. "Is a lot, I know, but wasn't sure what you would like best."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he zipped over, looking down at the box. "Is that just pants?" North nodded weakly as he rubbed his head again. Jack laughed loudly, putting his hand on his stomach. "I think you may have a bit too much time on your hands. How many outfits have you made me?"

North's eyes went wide, and he stared at Jack in shock. "How did you know? I wanted it to be secret!" The large man pouted, and Jack fell over, laughing even harder.

Once he had gotten his breath back Jack stood, patting North on the back. "It's hard not to know what you're up to when you take my measurements just about every month to be sure I haven't grown any." North sighed, smiling weakly. Jack opened the box, his jaw dropping when he saw the pile of cloth inside. There was a pair of every type of pants, or shorts that Jack could think of.

After a few minutes Jack got tired of sorting through the pants, and simply tipped the box over, spilling them across the floor. He grinned as he sat, crossing his legs as he went back to sorting. His eyes fell on a pair of black, leather pants, and he grabbed them. His mind drifted to Pitch telling him that he looked good in black, and he grinned, standing. He looked down at the mess on the floor, then at North, who was leaning in the doorway. Jack rubbed the back of his head. "I promise I'll clean this up when I get back."

North's eyes went wide for a moment. "You're leaving already? Is not even winter yet."

Jack rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "I'm just going to take Pitch his clothes back. I won't be gone long." North frowned slightly, looking Jack over before nodding. Jack bit his lip as an idea came into his head. "Can you do me a favor while I'm gone?" North raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Jack grinned. "I'm going to need somewhere to keep these if I'm going to ever wear them." He waved his hand at the pants, still scattered across the floor. "And maybe a few shirts to go with them."

Jack was worried for a minute that he had given North a heart attack when the older man froze. He laughed when he was swept into a hug tighter than any North had given him before. He had known North had wanted him to wear the clothes, but he didn't realize how much it really meant to him.

North slapped Jack's shoulder as he headed for the door, stopping when Jack grabbed his sleeve. "One more thing!" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking down as frost crept across his cheeks. "I don't know how to fold clothes. Can you help me with that when I get back?"

North scooped Jack into another hug. "Of course my boy!" Without another word he left, leaving Jack to rub his ribs. Jack grinned as he changed into the leather pants, finding that they were actually very comfortable. He had expected that they would be too tight, or very stiff. Jack turned towards the window, but stopped as his eyes fell on the pile of dolls on his bed.

Jack grabbed his mini self, and shoved it into his pocket. After a moment he decided to take the Pitch, and Midnight dolls too, and shoved them in his pocket as well. He frowned as he realized that he wouldn't be able to fit the clothes into his pocket, and leaned on his staff.

A thought crossed Jack's mind, and he grinned as he moved towards the shelf by his door. He reached up onto the shelf grabbing for a small bag that North had given him the night they had gone to collect teeth. His hand bumped something, sending it rolling off the edge.

Jack caught it, staring in shock at the small bit of plastic in his hand. It took his mind a minute to recognize it as one of the cameras that North had made when Pitch had stopped scaring. It was another minute before he realized that only one person could have put the camera there. Frost covered Jack's face as he switched off the camera, shoving it into his pocket.

Jack quickly shoved the clothes into the bag, tying it to one of the belt loops on his pants as he moved to the window. He bit his lip as he dove onto the wind, heading for Pitch's lair. He didn't know if he liked the fact that Pitch had been spying on him, or if it was creepy. Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. Pitch? Being creepy? No that couldn't happen! He laughed harder as he sped up, already planning his revenge for the spying.


	23. What are we'

It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... **another update!** Hey there folks! I really wasn't expecting to get back to updating this fast, but I am on a roll lately! We are nearing the end of our story, but it's not quite there yet, so don't worry :) I already have other stories in the works, so hopefully you won't be too sad when this one ends.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! It really helps me to know what you guys want out of the story when I read them.

-Wolf

**Chapter 23**

Pitch had finally gotten his chair back into its place beside the fireplace, and sighed as he sat down heavily. He tilted his head, glancing at the patch he had torn from his cloak, and willing it to disappear. It had taken him almost an hour to get the horrible thing loose enough to get a grip on, and had thrown it in the direction of the fire. Sadly it was too light to go all the way, and was now laying afoot in front of the flames.

Tilting his head again, Pitch listened to the silence of his lair. Silence had never bothered him before, but now it was almost suffocating. He sighed loudly, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't explain it, but even after all that the Guardians had done to him over the last few months, he was feeling suddenly... lonely.

The fire flickered as a cool breeze whipped around the room. Pitch's eyes went wide when the door slammed open, and a gust of icy wind filled the room, extinguishing the fire. Jack's voice was musical as he spoke. "Oh Pitch! Wanna see the cool stuff I got today?" Pitch rolled his eyes as he stood. He turned to scold Jack about barging into his room, but every thought flew from his mind when he saw the boy.

Jack was wearing his normal blue hoodie, but the pants he was wearing made Pitch's mouth go dry. He was wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants, and Pitch couldn't help but notice that they hugged every curve perfectly. Pitch's mind began racing with very dark thoughts of what he could do with Jack, but he was brought back to reality when a red bag hit him in the face.

Pitch caught the bag, staring at it as if it was full of snakes. Jack laughed, leaning against his staff as Pitch brushed himself off. "I was just bringing you your clothes back." He grinned as he shoved one hand the pocket of his jacket. "I also wanted to show you what North made for me." He winked, making Pitch's heart skip a beat. "Besides my new pants."

Pitch couldn't understand what was happening to him all of a sudden. Jack had never made him react like this before. Then again, the boy had never been so confident, and forward around him before, not even during their battle.

Jack fumbled with whatever was in his pocket for a moment before he pulled out what looked to be a doll of some sort. Jack stepped closer, holding the doll up, and Pitch's eyes went wide again. Jack smirked, waving the doll slightly. "North made it. Doesn't it look exactly like me?"

Pitch put his hand out, taking the doll and examining it gently. He had to admit that the detail work on the doll was perfect. It even had a staff clutched in its hand. Pitch looked up when he heard Jack snickering, and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is so funny?"

Jack took the doll back, and leaned his staff on his shoulder as he shoved his other hand into his pocket. "You can't keep it. I need it to go with this." Pitch felt his face flush slightly when Jack pulled out another doll, this one an exact replica of himself. Jack waved them both slightly, grinning. "See? What good is Mini Me with no Mini Pitch?"

Jack winked at Pitch again, and Pitch felt a sudden crack in his control. Jack was right in front of him, and they were alone. Pitch felt a grin break out across his face as Jack moved over to the bed, setting the dolls down. He moved to stand right behind the boy, moving to wrap his arms around him, but froze when Jack spun to face him. "Oh! One more thing!"

Pitch felt a shiver run down his spine as Jack leaned closer, grinning. "Why was there a camera in my room?" Pitch's blood suddenly ran cold, he had completely forgotten about the camera he had placed in Jack's room.

Running a hand through his hair, Pitch fought to keep his composure as he spoke, determined not to lose control of the situation. "There was one in your jacket as well, but that one went offline quite a while ago." Pitch smirked when Jack suddenly faltered. "Not that I have had any need of them in past months."

Jack gulped, trying to back away. "That is really creepy. You know that right?" He only managed to take one step back before his legs met the bed, and he toppled over backwards. Pitch was on top of Jack before he could even try to get up, and he could feel the younger male's fear rolling off of him in waves.

Pitch leaned down, whispering in Jack's ear. "You don't seem to mind it one bit." Pitch cried out in shock when he felt something slam into his side, sending him rolling off the end of the bed. Pitch groaned as he felt weight settle on his chest. He glared up the tiny Nightmare that had perched herself on his chest. "I see you let Midnight out."

Jack was laughing like a maniac as he hopped from the bed, to Pitch's chair, and then over to crouch on the mantle over the fireplace. "She looked so sad being locked in that cage. Can you blame me?" Pitch sat up, shoving the small creature off of his chest.

Glancing at Jack, Pitch stood, brushing himself off. "If she could stay out of trouble, then she wouldn't need to be contained." Jack pouted, and Pitch had to fight the urge to attack the boy, who didn't even seem to notice the effect it had on him.

Jack sighed, hopping back to the floor, and putting his staff over his shoulders. "I have to get going, I guess. I promised North I wouldn't be gone long." Pitch frowned, opening his mouth to argue. To tell Jack that, after all the Guardians put Pitch through, he deserved his attention more. He snapped his mouth shut when he noticed an uneasy look on Jack's face. He was staring at the floor, seemingly deep in thought.

Jack knew he couldn't stay for long, the Guardians would probably come looking for him if he stayed for much longer, but he had a few things on his mind that he really needed to find out about. He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, and looked up at Pitch, who looked very worried. "Is something wrong?"

Jack shoo his head quickly, but Pitch only seemed to get even more worried. After a minute Jack sighed, looking down again. "What are we?" He felt the hand on his cheek twitch, but Pitch didn't say anything. Jack glanced up at Pitch, who was simply staring at him. "I mean, you said you like me, and I like you too. Tooth said something about us being in a relationship, but I wasn't sure if that's what it really was. We've never really talked about it, and other than Easter we n-never really did anything like what most people in a relationship would do."

Jack knew he was rambling. but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He felt frost spreading across his face, and he couldn't even bring himself to look up at Pitch anymore. "We haven't really been on any dates, or even actually hung out together. The only thing we've actually done that would seem like a relationship was..." He trailed off, and the frost on his face thickened. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Pitch, who was still staring at Jack with a blank expression. "Well?"

Jack started getting a bit angry when Pitch didn't answer him. He opened his mouth to ask again, but was gut off when Pitch grabbed the front of his hoodie, and crashed their lips together hard enough that Jack's split as they pressed against his teeth. After a minute Pitch pulled away, leaving Jack gasping for air, and chuckled. "I should assume that after everything that has occurred between the two of us what we have could be considered a relationship." He paused, and looked Jack over, licking a bit of blood from the smaller male's bottom lip. "However, if you would like to spend more time together, I'm sure that can be arranged."

Jack shivered when he felt Pitch's tongue on his lips, and leaned forwards, wanting to be kissed again. Pitch chuckled again, taking a step back, and Jack had to suppress a whimper at the loss of contact. Pitch smirked, obviously enjoying the reaction. Jack cleared his throat as he got himself under control again, brushing his hoodie off. "I should probably be getting back to the Pole anyway. North is giving me a dresser for my new clothes, and he's going to show me how to fold them."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, looking Jack over. "Are there more outfits like this one?" Jack had to look away from Pitch, who was eyeing him like a starving wolf would a juicy steak. He recognized that look, it was the same one he had when he had first moved in on Jack on Easter.

Putting a bit of distance between himself, and Pitch, not really sure he could handle what Pitch seemed to have in mind. "I'm not sure. All I've seen was the pants." He shifted slowly towards the door, but paused when his gaze fell on the dolls, which were still sitting on the bed. "North is going to give me the shirts later."

Jack dove for the dolls, managing to grab them, and get away from the bed before Pitch even realized what he was doing. Pitch rolled his eyes, leaning against his chair. "If I wanted to get you that badly, I would." Jack rolled his eyes, squeaking in shock when he felt Pitch's arms around his waist. "As you can plainly see."

Jack gulped, shaking slightly. "I really have to go Pitch. North said that If I was gone for too long he would come after me." He hoped that Pitch would believe his lie, and sighed in relief when he felt Pitch's grip loosen.

Pitch sighed, and Jack shivered as the older man's breath ghosted across his neck. "I guess you had better go then." Jack almost whined at the loss of warmth when Pitch stepped back, but managed to hold it down. Pitch moved around him, glancing over his shoulder as he stopped by his chair again. "We will simply have to continue this later. I have quite a few questions of my own."

Jack gulped, moving towards the door. He paused when Midnight bumped the back of his leg, obviously following him. He grinned down at the little Nightmare. "You want to come to North's with me? I'm sure he won't mind, as long as you're a good girl!" Midnight trotted around Jack, and he laughed, taking it as a yes.

Jack frowned as Pitch stormed over, scooping Midnight into his arms. "I don't think that thanking her to North's workshop is a very wise idea." Jack rolled his eyes, taking her back. He had Midnight with him at North's before, and it hadn't been a big deal. Pitch rolled his eyes, seeming to sense that he was fighting a losing battle. "Since you seem to intent on having this troublemaker there..." Pitch trailed off as he put his hands on Midnight's head, and Jack frowned as what seemed to be a muzzle, and a pair of reins formed.

Pitch moved one hand to Jack's wrist, and the boy gasped in shock as the reins wrapped around his wrist, attaching Midnight to him with a sort of leash. Midnight Jumped from his arms, shaking her head as she landed by his feet. Jack noticed that there was enough of the leash to allow her some free movement, but it wouldn't allow her to get more than a few feet away. "What did she do that was so bad?"

Pitch scoffed as he stared at Jack. "North didn't inform you of when Toothiana released her in the workshop?" Jack shook his head slowly, wondering what else the others had 'forgotten' to mention. Pitch rolled his eyes. "She destroyed any toy she could get close too, as well as attempted to devour those horrible little elves." Jack's jaw dropped as he looked from Pitch, down to Midnight, who was nudging his leg gently. He couldn't even imagine such a gentle creature doing anything like that.

Jack shook his head quickly, remembering that he had to leave. "Alright. I'll keep her on the leash." He smiled weakly at Pitch, kicking one foot. "I have two requests before I leave though." Pitch rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms before nodding slightly. Jack grinned. "One, give me back my monitor! I want to use it to keep an eye on my room."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, putting his hand out. The small monitor appeared in his hand, and he smirked. "Now why should I give you this when I can use it to watch your room instead?"

Jack rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, perfectly copying Pitch. "Because If you don't give it to me I'm going to eave the camera off." He grinned. "And I'll give you a kiss before I leave."

Pitch tilted his head back slightly, watching Jack for a moment before he held the monitor out to the boy. "Deal." Jack gasped as Pitch wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close as he pressed their lips together again. Jack could hardly think as he felt the older man's tongue slip into his mouth, and he shivered. He tangled his fingers in Pitch's hair, pulling the taller man closer.

When Pitch pulled back, Jack couldn't even support himself, and had to lean against his staff for support. Pitch chuckled. "I keep seeming to make you weak in the knees." Jack shot the older male a playful glare, which he just brushed off. "You said you have a second request?"

Jack grinned as he stood straight, winking at Pitch. "A kiss was my second request, but I've got that now." He turned, running out the door with a laugh, and leaving a very stunned Pitch behind him.

Jack sat on Jamie's bed, staring at the screen with a frown. Jamie was laying beside him, playing with the Pitch, and Jack rag dolls. "Is he still reading?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah. He hasn't even gotten up since he started that book." He had figured he would see something embarrassing, or interesting if he put the camera in Pitch's room. He was feeling very disappointed, though, after watching Pitch do nothing but read for two hours straight.

Jamie tossed the Pitch doll in the air, squeaking when Midnight caught it. "Maybe that's all he does? I mean we've never found out what he does in his free time." He shrugged, taking the doll from Midnight when she was distracted. "Besides scaring kids that is."

Jack shut off the monitor, sighing again. "You're right. I don't really know anything about him." He chewed his lip, which now had a small band-aid on it. Jamie had made such a fuss about Jack's split lips, and had insisted on bandaging them.

Jack hopped off the bed, a smile forming. "I'm going to have to find out as much as I can." He ruffled Jamie's hair as he headed for the window. "But first I'm going to go let North know I'm alright." He stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, Jack felt his smile turn into a full grin when he saw Jamie holding the snow globe he had gotten from North.

Jack knelt down, ruffling Jamie's hair again. "Ya know what? Why don't you keep it? I'm sure North won't mind." Jamie grinned back at Jack, clutching the round object to his chest. Without another word Jack slipped out the window, dragging Midnight with him. He knew he wanted to find out more about Pitch, but he wasn't sure how to go about getting the information. He sighed as he raced along the wind, deciding that he would save figuring that out for later.


	24. Attack of the Sand

Hey guys! I know it's been almost a week since I updated last :( I promise, I'm trying to do better, but it's been a harsh week. I hope you guys like this chapter, and please don't kill me at the end! There will be Guardians fighting, North goes more than a little overboard, more of what Pitch does is revealed, and the loss of someone we've all come to love! Again, Please don't kill me!

Thank you to my reviewers. I have to say that you guys help me a lot more than you realize! I've told you before that suggestions are helpful!

-Wolf

**Chapter 24**

Jack slipped in his window, tugging Midnight through when she bumped into the window. He frowned down at the confused little creature, who was obviously having trouble seeing with the muzzle on. Jack looked around his room, feeling confused as well at the sight before him. All of the pants had been moved from the floor, and, he guessed, put away in the new set of drawers in the corner. Along with the drawers, there were several open crates sitting around the room.

Jack blinked at the new bit of furniture. He had expected something with **maybe** 6 drawers, but what he saw before him had twice that. Jack's jaw dropped as he moved towards it. There were three rows of four drawers, and each drawer had a label. The top row was labeled 'Boxers/Tights', 'Swimwear', 'Socks/Gloves/Hats', and 'Leather'. The second row had two drawers labeled 'Jeans' and the other two were labeled 'Shorts'. The final row was also split into two sets, which read 'Dress Pants', and 'Sweat Pants'.

Jack covered his eyes, not sure if he should laugh, or cry. Did North really expect him to wear all of this stuff? Jack looked around at the crates, noticing a note nailed to the one closest to the closet. Jack moved over to it, stopping when Midnight hopped into one of the crates. He didn't understand how such a cute, and slightly stupid creature could be anywhere near as destructive as Pitch had made her sound.

Jack pulled Midnight from the box, carrying her over to the one with the note. She immediately jumped into it, kicking around a few foam peanuts that were in the bottom. Jack snickered as he scanned the note, realizing that North had chosen to write him a whole letter. Jack blinked, really only getting the just of the note. Apparently North had gotten over excited, and had brought all of the clothes he had made for Jack to his room. He had also decided to give Jack a folding lesson later, because he was bothered by seeing the room such a mess. Jack paused as he scanned a particular line. 'Shirts, jackets, and shoes are in closet.'

Jack looked at the closet door, noticing it was open a crack. He gulped, reaching for it. If North had filled up twelve drawers with pants, Jack was worried to see how many tops the jolly man had made for him. Not to mention that he now might be required to actually wear shoes! His jaw dropped again as the closet door swung open.

The closet was filled from wall to wall with clothes, hanging from the bar. It was all sorted into sections, and Jack wasn't sure where to focus. The far left had about a dozen new jackets, beside them were about thirty short-sleeved tees, then the same shirts with long sleeves, two dozen button up shirts, seven or eight under shirts, and at least ten different vests.

Groaning, Jack put his hand on his forehead, and looked down at the floor. He froze when he realized it wasn't safe to look there either. The floor of the closet was covered in shoes! There were three pairs of flip-flops, one black, one white, and one dark blue. Beside those were three pair of tennis shoes, in the same colors as the flip-flops, but each shoe had a powder blue snowflake at the back of the outer side. Finally there were three pairs of boots. One pair was a simple pair of rain boots, which were light blue, and covered in huge white snowflakes. Then was a pair of black leather biker boots, which had silver skulls at the top of each side where the laces came out. The last pair made Jack wonder what North had been thinking. They were black leather, thigh high, and laced all the way up with black ribbons.

Jack stepped back from the closet, slowly shutting the door. A sudden knocking made Jack jump, and grip his staff tightly. He turned towards the door, confused when it didn't open. Jack opened his mouth to call to whoever was there, but stopped when the knocking came from behind him. He looked into the crate Midnight was in, watching the small Nightmare stomping the foam. After a moment he snickered, and Midnight looked up at him, tilting her head.

Jack laughed loudly, lifting the tiny creature into his arms. "I think that's enough fun for you. Lets go see North, and thank him for the clothes." He glanced at the closet, gulping. "And lets find out if I'm supposed to wear those uncomfortable looking things." Midnight wiggled out of Jack's arms the moment they were in the hallway, trotting along beside him like a puppy.

An elf came around a corner ahead of them, freezing when it spotted Midnight. At the same moment the tiny Nightmare spotted the poor creature, and stopped, pawing the ground. Jack snickered as Midnight's ears flattened against her head, and she charged at the elf, who turned to flee. Jack shouted in shock as he was yanked off of his feet, not prepared for the strength of he pull when the little creature hit the end of her reins. Jack fell to the ground, and Midnight reared up when she couldn't get him to move any farther.

Jack stood, pulling Midnight back to him. "Pitch wasn't kidding when he said you wanted to eat the elves." Jack pulled the squirming Nightmare into his arms, gasping as she slid into his hoodie, and seemed to calm. He took a deep breath, pushing down the fear easily. Jack looked at the sand that went from his wrist to the neck of his jacket, and sighed. There was no way he was going to hide the Midnight.

Jack tilted his head when he heard shouting coming from the direction of North's office. Jack hurried down the hall, stopping outside the door when he heard Bunny yelling. "...And you actually let him go back to that pervert? I thought we had agreed to work on fixing whatever the hell is wrong with Jack once he was awake!"

Jack saw red as he slammed the door open, intent on turning the loudmouthed rabbit into an ice sculpture, but cried out as said fuzzball crashed into him. Jack groaned, trying to shove Bunny off of him, thinking he had been coming after him. He stopped when he noticed blood running from both the furry Guardian's nose, and mouth.

Jack sat up as Bunny dove away from him as if he had been burned. Bunny was staring at Jack as if he had grown a second head, but Jack didn't even notice. He was staring in absolute shock at the scene in North's office. North had his arms wrapped around a **very** furious Sandy, who seemed intent on skinning Bunny alive. He had symbols flashing over his head so fast they were all blending together.

Standing, Jack hurried forwards, putting his hands out. "Hey little man! Calm down. You're going to give yourself a stroke getting this mad!" Sandy didn't even seem to notice Jack. He had his eyes locked on Bunny, and was swinging his arms as if he was trying to hit him.

After a few minutes the golden man slowly settled down, panting from his thrashing. Jack patted his shoulder, and Sandy looked up, noticing him for the first time. Jack smiled. "You alright now? I thought you were going to go on a homicidal rampage there for a while." Sandy smiled weakly at Jack before shooting a glare at Bunny, who wouldn't even enter the room again.

Sandy started flashing symbols again, slower, but still too fast for Jack to keep up, and pointing at Bunny. Jack looked from Sandy, to North, then at Bunny, who simply tilted his head. "Slow down! Ya know I can't understand a word you say when you're mad!"

Jack glared at Bunny, but blinked when North stepped in front of him, still holding Sandy as if he would attack the rabbit. "He is saying is nothing wrong with Jack! I agree!" Bunny's ears pressed down against his head as he slowly backed away, seeming to want some distance incase he had to escape.

Everyone turned as Midnight let out a screech, diving from Jack's hoodie, and charging at Bunny. Jack grabbed her reins with both hands, and braced himself, letting his staff fall to the floor. "Whoa there girl! You can't attack the kangaroo!" Midnight shrieked as she hit the end of her reins, rearing up to kick her legs in Bunny's direction.

A dark grin spread across Sandy's face as he put his hand out, grabbing the reins. Jack didn't have time to even react as the reins and muzzle turned gold, and fell to the ground. Midnight shook the golden sand from her head then locked eyes on Bunny, shrieking again as she charged him.

Jack dove after her when she disappeared down the hall, snapping at Bunny's tail. He could hear Sandy, and North right behind him, but he didn't care. Jack wasn't really worried about Midnight really hurting Bunny, she was only a fraction of his size after all. He was more worried about the others saying she was dangerous.

Jack sped up when he heard a cry of pain from ahead of them. He almost fell over his own feet as they rounded a corner, only to be greeted by Bunny laying on the ground, with Midnight latched onto his leg. He cried out again as she shook her head, kicking him hard in the hip. "Get 'er off of me!"

What happened next seemed to all happen in slow motion. Bunny grabbed one of his boomerangs, and swung it hard. Midnight's mouth shot open as the boomerang sliced through her, but Jack couldn't hear her scream. The only thing he could hear was a buzzing in his ears as he watched the sand that had once been Midnight fall into a pile. Jack fell to his knees, screaming. He felt a pain in his chest, and he had a slight flash back to the day Pitch had broken his staff.

Bunny pulled his legs up to his heaving chest, looking from the pile of sand to Jack. He suddenly seemed to realize what he had done, and dropped his boomerang with a groan. "I am so sorry mate! I-it was attackin me! I just reacted!" Jack didn't look up, he couldn't. All he could do was stare at the small pile of black sand in the hallway. Someone moved past him, but Jack wasn't even sure who.

When Jack was able to look up, Bunny and North were gone. He blinked, and looked around. Sandy was siting on the floor beside him, looking as horrified as Jack felt. After a minute of just staring at each other Sandy stood, and moved towards the sand, putting his hand out. Jack realized what he had planned, and dove for the little man. "No! Don't make her a dream!" Jack pinned a very confused Sandy to the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "She wouldn't be the same."

Jack vaguely realized that he was talking as if Midnight were perfectly fine, and standing beside him, but he didn't care. He didn't even want to think about the truth. He bit his lip, fighting the urge to cry. He may not have had Midnight for long, but he loved her. She was the first creature who seemed to want to be with him, and not want anything in return for it.

Sandy's eyes went wide and a lightbulb formed above his head. He wiggled out of Jack's grip, brushing himself off as he stood. Ha pointed to Jack then pointed to the black sand. He huffed, doing a 'stay' motion as he floated down the hall. Jack sniffled, not really wanting to be left alone at the moment. "Where are you going? Killing Bunny won't help the situation!"

Sandy paused, looking over his shoulder. He grinned as a picture of Pitch formed over his head. Jack blinked for a second, gasping as he understood. "Your going to go get Pitch?" Sandy nodded, turning and rushing away. Jack sat back on his heels, staring after the golden man. He wasn't sure if there was anything Pitch could do, but Jack would be very glad to have him there. He put his head in his hands, sighing loudly.

Pitch moved through the streets of a little village in Ireland. He wasn't after anyone in particular, he was just following the smell of fear. He stopped outside of one cottage, feeling a pull coming from the door. He moved closer, picking up the sound of voices from inside. He looked through the window, raising an eyebrow at the sight he saw.

There was a young boy, close to the Bennett boy's age, standing by the door with a bucket. He was shaking as his mother opened the door. He whimpered as he looked into the steadily growing darkness. "Please don't make me go out there. What if I fall in? Mummy I'm scared!" He gripped the bucket tighter as he was gently pushed out the door.

His mother smiled sweetly at him. "It's alright Ian. Just be careful, and don't lean over the opening." She shut the door, and Pitch watched as Ian turned towards a well in the middle of the yard.

Following him, Pitch frowned slightly. "Afraid of falling in the well? Is that all?" He wasn't surprised when Ian didn't hear him. In fact he would have been shocked if the boy had. Pitch's frown deepened as Ian stopped several feet from the well, shaking more. He started muttering to himself, and Pitch sighed. "This is absolutely ridiculous! There is nothing dangerous about that well!"

Pitch leaned forwards, whispering in Ian's ear. "Go on. don't be afraid." He shifted the shadows, making the well seem a little brighter by comparison of the area around it. Ian gulped, but moved forwards a bit, stopping when he was right beside the well. He leaned forwards, wanting to see how deep the hole was, but Pitch stopped him with another whisper. He focused on the sound of the boy's mother's voice, making himself sound exactly the same. "Just be careful, and don't lean over the opening."

Ian stopped, gulping as he nodded slowly. He quickly tied the rope to the bucket and went about getting the water. Pitch smirked as he moved away, watching from a distance. Ian had no more trouble as he retrieved the bucket, and headed for the house with a smile.

Pitch turned, heading down the road, but stopped when he heard hooves coming towards him. He looked up, realizing that the sun had set while he was busy, and spotted one of his Nightmares charging towards him. The frantic looking creature stopped in front of him, snorting urgently.

Pitch closed his eyes, listening as he creature in front of him whinnied. His eyes snapped open as he understood what she was saying. "Sanderson is searching the tunnels? And what do you mean by 'panicked'?" The Nightmare pawed at the ground, shaking her head. Pitch groaned, heading for the shadows. If Sandy was near as upset as she made him sound, then something must be wrong.

Pitch found Sandy quickly, and grabbed the smaller man's robe, lifting him off of his feet. Sandy struggled for a moment, but stopped when he saw Pitch. The taller man frowned, looking Sandy over. "What on Earth is wrong with you now?" Sandy began waving his arms frantically as symbols flashed over his head. Pitch noticed a Nightmare, and a snowflake in the jumble of sand, but that was all he was able to decipher.

Dropping Sandy on the floor, Pitch rubbed his eyes. "I. Can. Not. Understand. You!" Sandy huffed, forming an emergency sign, and a snowflake. He grabbed Pitch's cloak, yanking the tall man forward. Pitch's eyes went wide, and he lifted Sandy again. "Where is Jack?" A stocking was only half-formed before Pitch nodded, stepping into the shadows, and dragging Sandy with him.

A moment later they were standing in North's globe room, and Pitch dropped Sandy. He looked around, seeing North staring in shock from the fireplace, but not Jack. He growled as he looked down at Sandy. "I swear if this is some ploy to get me to join you I will slaughter you!" All anger fled his mind when Sandy grabbed his hand, pulling him down a nearby hallway.

They hurried down the hallways, coming to a stop as they rounded a corner. Jack was sitting in the middle of the hallway, his hand sitting on a pile of black sand, and tears streaming down his face. It only took Pitch a moment to process the sight before he moved past Sandy, and knelt in front of Jack. Jack looked up with pleading eyes as Pitch grabbed his wrist, moving him away from the sand.

Jack whimpered, grabbing onto Pitch's hand. "Can you help her?" Pitch cringed, seeing Jack in such a state actually hurting him. He had never tried to resurrect any of his fallen Nightmares, and wasn't even sure if it was possible. He could certainly create a Nightmare from the sand, but it would b a new Nightmare, not Midnight.

Pitch bit his lip as he looked Jack over, then sighed. "I can try." He looked back at Sandy, then turned back to Jack. "I need to focus. Why don't you go get some cookies, and I'll come find you when I'm done?" Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Pitch easily silenced him with a quick kiss.

Sandy moved forwards, helping Jack to his feet, and leading him towards the globe room. Pitch looked down at the sand again once they were out of sight. A ragged sigh escaped him as he set to work, again unsure if it was even possible.


	25. Just a Little Nightmare

Hey there folks! I know I've been gone forever. Please forgive me, cause it's really not my fault. Due to my stress at work...my muse decided to go on vacations for me since I couldn't go. Luckily he's back now, and I can continue my work!

Thank you to all of my readers who have been waiting so patiently for this! (I am surprised that I didn't get any 'Where are you?'s)

-Wolf

**Chapter 25**

Jack didn't even look up until he was sitting at the table in the globe room. He smiled weakly as North, and Sandy stared at him. "Pitch is going to make her all better." He didn't really care if he sounded like a child. Thinking that Midnight would be fine was all that was keeping him from going on a rampage. The blizzard of '68 would look like a mild flurry compared to what Jack was holding back.

A shadow fell over Jack, and he looked up as Phil slid a plate in front of him. Jack smiled again when he saw that it was piled with not only cookies, but also brownies, a huge slice of angel food cake, and about a dozen candy canes. North sat down in the chair beside of him, and set a small cup with a large blue J on the side. Jack raised his eyebrow, and North chuckled as he reached for a pitcher full of eggnog. "Was saving that until Christmas, but seems you need it sooner!"

Jack chuckled as he picked up the cup, watching frost spiral out across it. "You were giving me a cup for Christmas? Is this a new punishment for those on the Naughty list?" He turned the cup in his hand, almost dropping it when North laughed.

Clutching his side, North pulled the cup from Jack's grip, and set it on the table. "No Jack. You are finally on Nice list! Is very special cup. I'll show you." North smirked as he held the pitcher of eggnog out, getting ready to fill Jack's new cup. Sandy's hand shot out, stopping the larger Guardian.

Jack raised an eyebrow again as Sandy pulled out a large bottle from his robe. North's eyes went wide, and he reached for the bottle. "Oh no! Jack is not old enough!" Sandy pulled the bottle out of North's grip, rolling his eyes as he filled up Jack's cup.

Jack snickered, reaching for the cup when Sandy held it out. "I take it this is your special recipe Sandy?" The little man nodded, and Jack looked down at the cup, gasping. The entire cup had frosted over on the outside, but the eggnog in it was still completely liquid. He looked up, grinning at North, who was still glaring at Sandy. Sandy grabbed a cup for himself, filling it quickly. He held up his glass, and Jack laughed as they tapped their drinks together. He drank it down as North opened his mouth to protest again.

The liquid froze a lot slower than anything Jack had ever tried to drink, and it had an odd bite to it. Jack set his cup down once it was empty, and turned to Sandy, who was already pouring a second cup. "Sandy? Lil buddy? Is this stuff spiked?" Sandy smirked, shrugging as he lifted his cup to his lips. Jack almost fell out of his chair in a fit of giggles. "I already have an alcoholic boyfriend. I don't think I need to be drinking."

North stood so fast he knocked his chair clear across the room. "Pitch is alcoholic?" Jack blinked up at the older Guardian, cringing when he saw the anger in his eyes.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, avoiding North's gaze. "Not really. I mean I've never seen him drunk, but he does drink a lot of wine. I make fun of him about it sometimes. The first time was when he took my staff when you guys were scaring kids." North didn't seem convinced, and started towards the hallway where Pitch was. Jack dove over the table, latching onto the larger man's arm. "Leave him alone! He said he has to concentrate to fix Midnight!"

North sighed, pulling Jack into a tight, yet oddly gentle hug. "I am simply worried." Jack hugged North, patting his hand on the older man's side. North let go, looking down at Jack with a warm smile. "I will not tolerate anyone who hurts my boy!" Jack grinned, suddenly feeling very happy.

A cough caught everyone's attention, and they turned to see Pitch standing in the doorway with a small wooden box. Jack grinned at first, but it faded when he saw the look on Pitch's face. He floated over to Pitch's side, glancing at the box. "Is she alright? Is she in there?"

Pitch bit his lip, refusing to meet Jack's eyes. "She's in the box, but I haven't gotten it quite right. There's too much going on here. I'm going to take her with me, and see if there is anything I can do."

Jack felt tears welling up, and gripped his staff. "What do you mean? You made her the first time! Can't you just put her back together? I saw your Nightmares come back before." Jack couldn't explain why he felt so hurt. Pitch was trying, but he still felt like he could try harder.

Jack cringed when Pitch looked him in the eyes. Though he could see the emotion burning in Pitch's eyes, his face was completely straight. "I can make another Nightmare from the sand. That is easy. I have never once tried to recreate any Nightmare that had been destroyed. I am not even sure it is possible."

A twinge of pain shot from Jack's chest all the way to his toes. He looked at the ground, letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes. He gasped when a warm hand tilted his chin up gently. Pitch smiled weakly, rubbing his thumb across Jack's cheek. "I told you. I am going to try." Jack felt the frost creeping across his cheeks as he stared at Pitch.

Pitch smirked as he stepped around Jack, snatching Sandy out of his seat. Sandy swung his arms weakly, having already finished off five cups of eggnog. North patted Jack's shoulder, glaring at Pitch. "Where are you going with Sandy?"

Pitch put the box containing Midnight under his arm, holding Sandy by his robe in the other hand. "If I can find out what type of dream she was before she became a Nightmare, then It will be much easier to understand what type of feel I'm going for." Sandy waved his arms again, but no signs formed over his head.

Before anyone could stop him, Pitch vanished into the shadows, taking Sandy with him. Jack blinked up at North, who simply sighed. "He really is trying. I mean he didn't even make any sarcastic remarks about the workshop, or even threaten anyone."

North nodded, ruffling Jack's hair affectionately. "You are right. I am still worried, though. I have feeling something bad is coming." Jack raised an eyebrow, but his eyes went wide when North patted his large belly.

North led Jack back to the table, setting the boy down again in front of the plate of snacks. Jack grabbed one of the cookies, nibbling it before he spoke. "You don't think the bad thing is Pitch, do you?" He nibbled more on his cookie, feeling more nervous the longer North was silent.

After a minute North leaned back, rubbing his beard. "I think if danger is related at all to Pitch, would be that Nightmare of yours!" He smirked, laughing when Jack smiled sheepishly.

Jack snickered as he reached for another cookie, offering the plate to North, who took one as well. "She was perfectly under control until Sandy let her loose." Jack sighed as he slid down in his chair.

Jack sat up, looking down the hall when he heard voices coming towards them. He tensed when he heard a familiar Australian accent. "..think this is a good idea. I really don't!"

A moment later Tooth came fluttering into the room, dragging Bunny behind her. She had a tight grip on the tip of his ear, only releasing him when she spotted Jack, and North. She zipped over, hovering in front of Jack while Bunny tried to back out of the room. "Jack! Are you alright, Sweet Tooth?" She grabbed his chin, tilting his head up as she looked him over.

Jack swatted her hands away when they moved towards his mouth. "I'm fine. Why did you bring **him** back here?" He glared over Tooth's shoulder at Bunny, who cringed, and dropped his ears.

Tooth glared at Bunny. "What did you do to Jack now?" She hugged Jack gently, rubbing his back. Jack wondered if this was how she had treated Pitch while he was hibernating. Bunny opened his mouth, but Tooth cut him off with a wave of her hand, turning to Jack instead. "Was Bunny trying to start a fight again?"

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. "**I'm **fine. Midnight is the one he killed!" He glared at Bunny again, and Tooth covered her mouth. She bit her lip, and looked from Jack, to Bunny, then to North. She grabbed the large man's arm, and pulled him away to whisper in a corner. Jack glared at Bunny, who dropped his ears again. He sighed, thinking of his lost Nightmare.

Pitch sighed as he let the Nightmare before him devolve. It had been almost two months, and he still hadn't been able to recreate Jack's Nightmare. He was close, and had thought he had gotten it right a few times, but there was always something different from the original. There was some piece of the tiny creature's personality that he just wasn't getting.

Sandman had helped as much as he could, and had even gone so far as identifying the child that the original dream had belonged to. It hadn't helped as much as Pitch had thought it would, but it had definitely been some help.

Sighing, Pitch put the sand back into the box. He had been working for hours now, and decided he was in need of a break. He carried the box to his throne, setting it on the arm as he leaned back. He drummed his fingers against the wood loudly.

What was it that had made that particular Nightmare so different? She had been violent, stubborn, tiny, strong, and completely loyal...to...

Pitch's eyes snapped open as a realization hit him. Midnight had never really been loyal, or even affectionate, to anyone except Jack. When Jack had gone into hibernation she had almost gotten herself killed multiple times trying to get to him.

Pitch smirked as he got an idea. He put his hand out to rest on the box, and focused. He wasn't thinking about the dream she had come from, or even her at all really. He was thinking about Jack. How Jack had treated her, and how she had responded. He let his mind drift to the different times he had seen Jack playing with her, and he started drumming his fingers on the box again.

Suddenly the box slid off of the arm, falling to the floor with a loud thud. Pitch leaned down to pick it up, sighing in frustration. He had so hoped it would work. He froze when he heard the sound of shifting sand, seeming to be coming from the box. He tapped his fingers on it, actually jumping when the entire box slid from the force of the movement inside. Pitch grinned when he felt a familiar energy forming. He picked the box up off of the floor, heading off to find Jack.

Jack sighed as he stared down at his iced chocolate milk as he sat alone in the globe room. He had frozen it on purpose after putting the straw in, though now he really didn't want it. He was wearing the leather pants he had really started to like again, but instead of his normal hoodie he was wearing a bark blue zip up that faded to black from the elbows down on the sleeves. A cough from the door caught his attention, and he looked up, sighing again when he saw who was standing there.

Bunny moved across the room slowly, one hand behind his back. "You still moping around Frostbite?" Jack just huffed, gripping his cup tightly. He knew Bunny hadn't meant to do what he did, but that didn't make him any calmer about it.

Bunny sighed, putting the basket he had been hiding behind his back in front of Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow, staring at the many egg- shaped treats. "You know Easter isn't for like...four months, and Christmas is still a month away." He snickered at the look of frustration on Bunny's face, knowing the older Guardian wouldn't strike him.

Gripping his hands into fists, Bunny looked down. "You know very well why I'm giving you this." Jack smiled weakly, Patting Bunny's shoulder. The older Guardian glanced up, looking like a child trying to get out of trouble.

Jack smiled more. "Yeah I know, but you're still not forgiven." He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. Bunny's ears flattened against his head, and Jack frowned. "I will not forgive you until I have her back."

Bunny stared at the floor, his ears pressing even harder against his head. "What if she never comes back? Didn't Pitch say he might not be able to fix her?" Bunny didn't even have time to blink before Jack's staff struck him hard enough to knock him off of his feet.

Jack stood over the furry creature, shaking in anger. "None of this would have ever happened if you wouldn't have been so fucking judgmental! Pitch actually cares about me, and you still treat him like he's going to torture me to death!"

Bunny opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes went wide when Jack gripped his staff with both hands, bringing it over his head. Bunny covered his head as Jack swung at him, and both were shocked when the wood was stopped, only inches from the Pooka's face.

Jack gasped as one arm wrapped around his waist, the other pulling his staff from his hands. Pitch's voice was a mixture of amusement, and concern. "Now as much as I would love to see the furball suffer, I don't think I enjoy seeing you in this state." Jack whimpered, pressing himself against Pitch's chest.

Bunny stood slowly, brushing himself off. He didn't take his eyes off of the pair as he moved towards the table. Pitch chuckled, rubbing Jack's chest. "Feeling better?" Jack nodded slowly. "Good. Now come sit. I have something for you."

Jack let Pith lead him to a chair, and sat down heavily. Looking around, Jack didn't see anything except the basket of snacks Bunny had gotten him. Pitch smirked as he pulled a wooden box from his robes, and placed it on the table. Jack almost squealed as he recognized it as the box Pitch had been keeping Midnight in.

Jack looked at pitch, who nodded. Jack reached for the box with shaking hands, and paused once his hands were on the wood. He looked at Pitch again, who was waving his hand in a continue motion. Jack flipped open the lid, his eyes widening as he looked into the box. It was empty.

Pitch chuckled, a lopsided grin appearing on his face as he leaned on the table. "Oops. I must have accidentally let her out. I wonder where she could be." Jack spun when he heard a cry of fear come from Bunny. Midnight was right in his face, stomping her hoof on the table, and looking very menacing in spite of her small size.

Jack screamed so loud he was sure he made a few Yetis deaf as he dove across the table, pulling Midnight against his chest the moment she was in reach. "I told you he would fix her!" He giggled, and shivered as Midnight nuzzled him, sending waves of fear through him.

A moment later North came running into the room, swords drawn. Pitch shook his head, chuckling again as he nodded to Jack, and Midnight. North's eyes went wide as he put his weapons away, stepping over to look at Midnight. "Is same Nightmare?" Jack rubbed the tiny creatures neck, opening his mouth to answer. He snapped his mouth shut when an elf ran by, and Midnight took off after it.

Pitch was watching Midnight with amusement, and was caught completely off guard when Jack slammed into him. The pair tumbled to the ground, and Jack giggled when he ended up on Pitch's lap. He started leaning down as Pitch leaned up, but both froze when someone cleared their throat nearby.

North was standing over them, arms crossed, and not looking happy in the least. Jack scrambled to his feet, coughing. "I'm gonna go...um... get Midnight." He raced off after the small Nightmare, who was currently ripping the bell off of an elf. He scooped her up into his arms, and she snorted.

When Jack turned around he saw North seemed to be lecturing Pitch, and frowned. An idea suddenly popped into his head, and he rushed over to the two, shoving Midnight into North's arms. "Hey dad! Watch Midnight for me. I'll be back by morning! Bye!" He hopped onto the air just long enough to kiss North's cheek before he grabbed his staff, and Pitch's arm, rushing out of the room before anyone could process what he said.

Jack only stopped once e was alone with Pitch in his room. Pitch sat on the bed, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just call North 'dad'?" Jack felt frost creeping across his cheeks as Pitch looked around, picking up one of the many dolls that Jack had set at the head of his bed.

Pitch smirked as Jack started avoiding looking him in the eye. "Yeah. He's been like a father to me since the whole..." He coughed, looking at the ground. "Defeating you thing."

Pitch rolled his eyes as he stood, dropping the doll. He moved slowly, never taking his eyes off of Jack as he circled the boy. "You have been a lot more trouble for me since we began getting along than you were as an enemy." Jack cringed, feeling very hurt. He felt his chest flutter in fear at the thought that maybe Pitch didn't want him anymore.

Pitch gripped Jack's chin, making the younger man look at him. Jack looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Pitch could feel the fear rolling off of the boy. He smiled as he leaned close, his lips hovering over the paler ones. "I simply meant, that I would like a reward for all the hard work I have done."

Frost crept over Jack's cheeks instantly, and he tried to look away. "What do you want?" He grumbled slightly, and looked very much like a grumpy child.

Pitch chuckled as he nipped at Jack's ear. "I believe spending time together would be a very nice reward. I have a book I believe you may be interested in." Jack shivered, grabbing Pitch's sleeve, and sending out spirals of frost.

Jack pouted slightly when he realized what Pitch meant. "I don't like to read unless it's a very interesting book."

Pitch snickered. "I can find a way to keep you interested." He grabbed Jack tightly, melting into the shadows. Jack pressed himself against Pitch as they appeared by the globe in Pitch's lair. The older man smirked as he pulled away, moving through the tunnels. Jack clung to the back of his cloak, following closely.

Pitch smirked as he opened the door to his room, stopping in the doorway. Jack pressed against him, pouting. "Why are you just standing there?"

Pitch grinned darkly, looking over his shoulder. "I think I know the perfect way to keep you interested in the book." He walked over to the stack of books by his chair, pulling out the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside him.

Jack came over, flopping beside Pitch. "Are you going to read me a bedtime story?" His grin faded slightly as shadows wrapped around him, rolling him onto his stomach. Pitch placed the book on the bed in front of Jack's face as he was pulled to the edge, moving him until he was bent over the edge.

Pitch grinned down at Jack as the shadows held him in place. "Start reading." Jack gulped, feeling fear flood his system. He was scared, but rising quickly to surpass it was his excitement. Jack licked his lips as the shadows shifted, one reaching out to open the book to the first page. Jack scanned the title of the first story, beginning to read silently.

Jack yelped when he felt Pitch's hand come down on his rear hard enough to cause a smack to fill the room. Jack shivered a Pitch leaned over him, whispering in his ear. "Read it out loud. I want to hear your voice."

Jack shivered, tensing his legs slightly as he tried to focus on the page in front of him. "Um... The Tell Tale Heart." He shivered as Pitch's hand moved to rub his hip. He had a feeling this was going to be a **very** interesting book.

*SCENE REMOVED*

North sighed as he carried Midnight to Jack's room. He hoped the little menace would cause fewer problems if she was around Jack's stuff. He opened the door, and the dark creature dove out of his arms, diving onto the bed. It snuggled into the dolls at the head of the bed, laying down to sleep. North let out a quiet snort of laughter as he turned to leave.

A clatter caught North's attention, and he turned raising an eyebrow as he looked at the black box that had fallen off of the bed. Midnight stood, tilting her head as she sniffed at the bit of plastic. She pulled it from North's hand, shaking it around.

North snatched the box back, not even noticing as his thumb hit the power button. Suddenly the room was filled with a shout, and North felt his blood run cold. That was Jack's voice, and he sounded like he was in pain. The cry was followed by a dark laugh, and North recognized it instantly as Pitch.

North looked down at the monitor in his hand, and red started invading his vision. All he could see was Jack thrashing around on the edge of the bed, but he was being held down. Pitch was leaned over Jack, obviously tormenting the poor boy.

North snarled, crushing the thick plastic as if it were paper. He stormed towards the door, heading for his office. There was no time for the sleigh. Pitch was hurting Jack, and there was no way North would let him get away with that.

Several of the Yetis spotted North, and sent word to the Guardians. Whatever it was that had their boss in such a furious state, it would not end well.

* * *

I think they're in a bit of trouble! ^^ The removed scene should be up in Behind Closed Doors on wed. night. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

-Wolf


	26. Family

Welcome back my lovelies! I am sooooo sorry for it being so long between updates! I have been having a very long lover's quarrel with my muse! Anyway! I'm back and ready to give you guys what you want! Can you believe it took me a week...A WEEK to write this?! Q_Q It's killing me!

Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers!

:) I'll have a challenge for you all at the end!

-Wolf

**Chapter 26**

Pitch grabbed Jack, pulling him close, when the door flew open. The shadows started wrapping around them, but he stopped when he realized it was North in the doorway. Pitch pulled the blanket around himself, and Jack, who hadn't even woken up. He glared at North, a growl working into his voice. "For someone who is constantly complaining about people forgetting to knock, you sure don't lead by example!"

When North didn't respond, Pitch raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to complain again, but froze when he saw a glint coming from North's sides. His eyes went wide when he registered that the larger man had his sabers in hand. He suddenly feared for his life as he locked eyes with North, whose face was contorted into a look of absolute hatred.

Pitch wrapped his arms tighter around Jack, and reached for the shadows, suddenly feeling uneasy. Seeming to sense what he was thinking North charged forwards, stabbing one blade into the mattress where Pitch had been moments before. Pitch finally got his hand into the shadows, starting to melt in when North yanked Jack out of his grip.

Pitch slid completely into the shadows, snarling as he moved across the room , and out of danger. "What the hell do you think you're doing North?" He watched from the shadows, being ignored when Jack's eyes flew open. He struggled for a moment as North wrapped him tightly in the blanket.

Jack looked around, looking horrified. "Dad? What's going on?" He struggled against the blanket, but couldn't get free as North picked him up like a baby. "Where's Pitch?!" North pulled his saber from the bed, sheathing it before he turned towards the door.

Pitch snarled again, slamming the door with the shadows. "I don't know what your problem is North, but I am not going to let you storm in here and simply abduct Jack!"

Jack struggled against the blanket again, snickering slightly. "At least I'm not in a sack this time." North growled, pulling Jack tighter against his chest as he kicked the door hard. Both Jack, and Pitch went silent in shock when the door shattered, falling into a pile on the floor.

Pitch couldn't bring himself to move as North stormed through the doorway, taking a protesting Jack with him. He simply stared at the doorway. He wasn't sure exactly what he had done to anger North, but it must have been horrible.

Jack struggled as North carried him through one of his magic portals, glancing around when he noticed they were in the infirmary. "What's wrong!? What did I do!?" He huffed when North dropped him roughly on one of the beds. "Will you answer me?!"

Jack cringed when he locked eyes with North, sighing when he saw the anger melting from the larger man's face. North sat on the edge of the bed, gently unwrapping Jack. "He was hurting you." Jack blinked, blushing when he realized that he was still naked.

Pulling the blanket over him again, Jack blushed brighter. "What on Earth makes you think he was hurting me?" He couldn't meet North's eye as he looked him over, touching the bite mark on Jack's neck. Jack blushed, looking down at the bed.

North tilted Jack's chin up gently, examining any mark he could find. After a minute Jack realized that Pitch must have been rougher than he had thought. North had found at least a dozen bruises before the older man's eyes went wide. Jack gulped when he realized that he had let the blanket droop, and North was looking at the bruise on his hip. He tried to yank the blanket back up, but North yanked it away.

Jack was too worried to be embarrassed as North stared at the bruise. The anger was back, and was worse than before. "How dare he!?" He spun towards the door, and Jack dove after him. He only got a few steps before his leg went weak, and he fell to the floor. North spun, fear mixing with the anger on his face.

Jack clung to North's arm as he was lifted back into the bed, and covered up. "I know how it looks, but I swear he didn't hurt me like you think!"

North growled, but kept his voice calm as he spoke. "He bruised your hip so bad you can't even walk, not to mention the bite marks! It is not good Jack!"

Jack whimpered, looking down again, and fighting back tears. He had to admit that the way North phrased it made it sound very bad. He sighed. "Don't hurt him. I'll talk to him, and make sure it doesn't happen again."

North sat back on the edge of the bed, pulling Jack into a hug. "I will come as well." Jack cringed at the thought. North chuckled weakly. "I promise, will not kill Pitch as long as he apologizes." Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

Jack blushed when he heard a bell ringing from the direction of the doorway. When North turned Jack yelped, pulling the blanket up as high as he could. Standing in the doorway were 3 concerned looking Guardians. Tooth shot forwards, hovering by Jack. "Oh no! Jack? Are you alright?" Jack simply nodded, pulling the blanket tightly around himself.

Sandy tugged on the blanket, and Jack blushed when he realized they had all gathered around his bed. "I am fine! Dad overreacted, and tried to kill Pitch."

Tooth suddenly dropped to the floor, quickly standing, and staring at North. "'Dad'?" North beamed proudly, patting Jack hard on the shoulder. Jack cringed as the larger man's hand came down on his bite mark. Sandy hopped up onto the bed beside Jack, looking at the bite marks.

Jack swatted the smaller man's hands away, sighing. "Stop touching them! Yes 'Dad'. I live with him, he takes care of me, I go to him for advice, and we bond! He's everything a father should be."

Sandy, and Bunny looked at each other, and Sandy shrugged. Tooth simply hovered nearby, looking thoughtful. After a moment she smiled. "Well we are a family. If North is your dad, then who am I?"

Bunny slapped his forehead, groaning. "Tooth! We are not playing house!" He crossed his arms, and huffed.

Jack snickered, biting his lip. "Whatever you say Grumpy Uncle" Bunny snorted, glaring at the teen. Jack smirked, looking at Tooth before answering. "I kind of see you as a motherly type actually. Though I guess it would be weird to call you 'Mom'." Tooth blushed slightly, and looked at North, who was laughing uncontrollably.

Jack looked at Sandy when he tugged on his arm. Jack grinned when a question mark formed over the small man's head. "Well you're my Nice Uncle Sandy!" He shot Bunny a teasing smirk. "I need one to balance out the grump over there."

Bunny crossed his arms as the others burst into uncontrollable laughter. After a minute he growled, storming towards the door. "That's it! I'm disowning you all!" Jack started laughing so hard he fell off the edge of the bed.

After a moment of laughing on the floor, Jack stood slowly, and wrapped the blanket around himself. He had to lean a bit to one side, but at least his leg was supporting him now. "Look. I'm going to go get dressed. After that we can go have that talk with Pitch." North frowned, opening his mouth to protest, but Jack cut him off. "You left my staff, and clothes when you, as he phrased it, 'abducted' me."

North sighed, nodding. "Alright. We will go." Jack grinned, limping out of the room as fast as he could. He hurried to his room, quickly locking the door once he was inside. He stopped when he heard Midnight snort. He turned, a grin forming on his lips, but froze in shock at what he saw.

Midnight was in a small metal cage, and a box was sitting beside the cage. Jack stepped forwards, and spotted a small card on the box. It was just a bit of scrap paper with his name on it. He lifted the box with a shrug, ignoring the panicked whinny from Midnight. "It's alright girl. I'll let you out in a second." He opened the box, crying out as green, and purple confetti burst out.

Midnight screamed again, but Jack hardly heard her when a female voice behind him shouted. "Surprise!" Before Jack could even react a cloth was over his mouth, and he was suddenly feeling light-headed.

Jack's knees went out and he fell to the ground, staring at a pair of jester shoes, one green, the other purple. They had little bells on the end of the curly toes. Jack's last thought before he passed out was that they looked a lot like the shoes the elves had tried to make him wear when he had become a Guardian.

* * *

Pitch twirled Jack's staff in his hand. He was simply sitting on the bed, and staring at the doorway, trying to will the door to fix itself. He sighed after a while, standing. He figured that North would be too upset to bring Jack back any time soon, and the boy was practically helpless without his staff.

Deciding to take Jack his staff, and hopefully find out what had enraged North, Pitch stepped into the shadows. He appeared in Jack's room, looking around. The first thing he noticed was that Midnight was caged again. She was screaming, and kicking at the bars. "If you would quit being such a troublemaker they wouldn't contain you." He stepped over a pile of confetti on the floor, figuring that Jack had decided to have some form of party.

Pitch paused when he tried to open the door, finding it locked. It struck him as odd, seeing as he had never known Jack to lock any door, but he shook his head. Jack had probably locked in on accident, or to keep the elves out of his room. HE could always come in through the window after all.

Pitch opened the door, moving towards the globe room, where he could hear North talking loudly with someone. Pausing in the doorway to look around, he saw North chatting with Sandy, who waved. Pitch looked around, searching for Jack.

After a moment Pitch realized that North had gone silent, and turned towards the large Guardian, who was now watching him. Pitch put his hands up. "I simply came to bring Jack his staff, and be sure he was alright."

North motioned to the chairs around the large table, and Pitch took one hesitantly. North sat across from him, eyeing him as if he would attack at any minute. "We were just about to come visit. Jack is in room getting dressed."

Pitch raised his eyebrows, setting Jack's staff on the table. "I was just in Jack's room, he isn't there. You really shouldn't cage Midnight so often. It makes her restless."

North's eyebrows rose even higher than Pitch's. "I did not cage. Last I saw of Midnight, was sleeping on Jack's bed." Pitch felt unease gnawing at his chest. Something was very wrong with this situation.

Standing quickly, Pitch looked around. "He couldn't have gotten very far without his staff, or a snow globe. Does he have any?" North thought for a second, then shook his head. Pitch nodded, moving towards the hallway.

North, and Sandy hurried after him. North's voice was full of concern when he spoke. "Where are you going? We must find Jack."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I'm going to let Midnight out. If Jack is anywhere in this workshop, that Nightmare will find him." Pitch felt his heart fluttering as they got closer to Jack's room. He thought about Jack's locked door, and the dread he had started to feel grew stronger. He had the distinct feeling that Jack wasn't in the workshop anymore.

* * *

Hey folks! Challenge time! 5 points to anyone who can guess who the new villain is! 10 to anyone who can guess her name! PM me, or review with the answer, whichever you wanna do.


	27. Foolz

Hey there my darlings! I really wasn't serious about the points thing :I I didn't think I'd get near as many guesses... Though no one gets full points anyway. Not even my dear Aussie that I was discussing the character with! XD That's a lil sad. Yes it did require proper spelling!

**Chapter 27**

Pitch sighed as Midnight trotted around Jack's room as she had been doing for well over an hour. "You useless little.." He trailed off as she snorted, pawing at the confetti laying by Jack's bed. She looked up at him before doing it again. He hadn't realized it before, but he didn't seem to be able to understand the tiny creature near as well as the other Nightmares.

Midnight whinnied desperately, pawing the confetti again. After a minute she gave up and trotted around the room. Pitch knelt, looking the confetti over quickly. It did look quite out of place in the workshop. Green and purple weren't a very Christmas-y combination.

Midnight snorted, butting her head against Pitch's hand. She was obviously trying to get his attention to something specific, but he wasn't sure what it was. She seemed distressed by the confetti, and it worried Pitch. Who on Earth would randomly leave green, and purple confetti everywhere?

North had gone off to call the other Guardians back the moment they realized that Jack was missing. They had all gone tramping through the workshop, hoping that Jack was hiding somewhere, but still hadn't found any sign of the boy.

Pitch lifted his hand, creating a little black box, and slipping a handful of the colorful paper into it. He closed the box and stood, glancing at Midnight. "Come along. We have to find Jack before he gets himself into another mess."

He found the Guardians, not surprisingly, in the globe room. They were discussing where Jack would have gone loudly, and Sandy was the only one to notice Pitch's presence. He waved his hands, but was ignored by the others.

Pitch cleared his throat loudly, and everyone turned in his direction. He placed the box on the table, glaring at the now silent Guardians. "You do realize that while you're so busy yelling at each other, someone has Jack, and may be torturing him horribly?"

Tipping the box, Pitch let the confetti spill out onto the table. "I found this in Jack's room." He looked around at the others. "It's the only thing that's out of place, aside from a few bits of broken plastic by the bed."

North coughed, suddenly finding the walls very interesting. Pitch raised an eyebrow, but continued anyway. "Any questions?"

Aster rolled his eyes, leaning forwards. "What do a few bits of paper have to do with anything? They might be from something Jack was doing!"

Pitch sighed, and leaned forwards as well. When he spoke he kept his voice calm, but he spoke slowly, as if explaining to a very stupid child. "Has Jack ever showed an interest in the colors? Does he own, or like anything that is specifically green, and purple of **any** shade?"

Aster opened his mouth, but after a moment of thinking he snapped it closed again. Pitch smirked as he placed his hands on the table, looking the furry Guardian in the eyes. "The combination is not remanent of winter, but more spring."

Sandy waved his hands frantically, an exclamation point forming over his head. Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Yes Sandman?" Sandy huffed, but suddenly pointed to Aster, symbols flashing quickly. Pitch rubbed the bridge of his nose, growling as he tossed Sandy a notepad with a pen attached to it.

Sandy rolled his eyes, but scribbled quickly. He handed the note to North, who read it quickly. Pitch raised an eyebrow as a grin broke out on the large man's face. "Is great idea Sandy! Bunny!"

North turned to the pooka, who put his hands up. "Oi! I didn't do nothing to the lil icicle!" He crossed his arms, glaring at North, who looked confused for a moment before laughing.

North patted Aster's shoulder hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs. "No, but you know many spring, and summer spirits! Perhaps one of them will know something?" He tilted his head slightly, when Bunny blinked.

After a moment Aster nodded. "Alright mate. I'll see what I can find out." He slid some of the confetti into a small leather pouch, glaring at the offered black box. Once he had enough gathered he opened a tunnel, going to see if anyone had any information.

Pitch sighed once the pooka was gone, and Midnight trotted across the table, kicking the confetti that was left. Pitch picked her up, whispering to her. "Tell the others to find Jack." He let the tiny creature go. She darted into the shadows a moment later, vanishing.

Sitting heavily in one of the chairs around the table Pitch sighed again. He hoped that wherever Jack was, that he was safe.

Jack groaned when he woke. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes just yet, but could already tell he wouldn't like where he was. When he finally did open his eyes it made no difference, It was far too dark to see anything.

Shifting, Jack realized he was in a small space, with just enough space sit with his knees curled up to his chest. He ran his hands across the walls, which felt like wood, and realized he must be in a crate of some sort.

Jack cried out, partly pain, and partly surprise, when a hole opened up above him, flooding the space with light. Jack blinked, looking up at the hole expectantly. When nothing happened, he dared to peek out, and found that the hole was big enough for his head, but nothing more.

Jack looked around when he heard giggling, but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" He kept looking, noticing that the area he was in looked almost like an abandoned circus. Everything around him was brightly colored, and almost cheery.

The giggling came again, just from Jack's right, and he spun to glare at whoever it was. He blinked in shock at what he saw. There was a girl sitting cross-legged on a large beach ball. She giggled again as she hopped down.

The girl looked a year, or two younger than Jack, but could be any age if she was a spirit. She wore a green dress, covered purple splotches. The collar of the dress flared out, and was purple with a green edge. At her waist was a purple belt with little gold, and green bells hanging from the bottom. She was wearing a pair of leggings, one leg was purple, and the other green. She was wearing the same shoes Jack had seen before he had passed out. The purple one on the green leg, and the green one on the purple leg.

Jack looked back up to her face, almost expecting a mask, but she wasn't wearing one. He couldn't help but stare at her eyes though. They looked as if they were full of swirling purple, and green smoke, and had tiny gold specks around the pupil. She had what Jack assumed was a purple, and green hat on her head, several spikes sticking out in different directions with a little gold bell on the end of each. As she moved closer Jack realised that it was actually her hair.

She laughed as she leaned against the box, having to go up on her toes to look Jack in the eyes. "Hi there! I'm April! April Foolz, spelled with a Z." An amused grin spread across her face as she dropped back. "And you, my friend, are my personal Jack-in-a-box!"

Jack scoffed as April walked back over to the ball giggling. "Did you capture me just to make that lame joke?" April paused, glancing over her shoulder, and Jack could have sworn he saw anger flash across the girl's face.

When April turned back to Jack she was smiling. "Nope! You're here cause I think we should work together!" Jack blinked, another scoff escaping him. April's smile faded a bit, but she still looked hopeful when she spoke. "Think about it Jack! We'd be great together! You appreciate a good prank, you're a lot of fun, and no one takes either of us seriously! We could take them out before anyone even realized that they had underestimated us!"

Jack stared at the girl before him for a minute before he laughed loudly, throwing his head back. He had never really met the april fool before, but he had heard she was one for taking jokes a little far. This was a little much for a prank though. "You're joking right?"

Suddenly every bit of amusement was gone from April's face, replaced by pure fury. "Do I **seem** like I'm joking?" She stormed back over to Jack, all but growling. "Why does everyone think that everything I do is a joke?" She slammed her hand down hard enough on the box that Jack heard the wood split.

Jack cringed, suddenly feeling very vulnerable without his staff. April stormed around the room, grumbling to herself, and it made her look far younger than before. Suddenly she stopped, standing straighter. "You know what?" She spun back to Jack, slowly moving over to a tarp. "It doesn't matter. I can do it on my own."

Jack felt very uneasy when April reached under the tarp. "What are you doing over there?" He clenched his hands into fists, gulping when the colorful girl grinned at him.

April pulled out a mallet that looked three sizes too big for the girl to even hold, her grin growing. "Shut up, and get back in your box." She took a step forward, making Jack gulp.

Jack ducked when the mallet swiped right over his head. He shot his head up, and April growled. "Get in there before I turn you into a whack-a-mole game!" She swung it again, and Jack felt the wind as he dropped his head back into the box.

Before Jack could pop back up, April slammed the hole shut. Jack groaned as his head contacted with the wood, and pressed his palm against his stinging skull. "This isn't fair! Let me out!" Jack struggled, trying to find a way to open the box.

April's laughter faded, and Jack could only guess that she had left. He curled farther in on himself, hoping to make the space around him seem bigger. He had never really told anyone else, but he didn't like small spaces. He wasn't scared of them, but they made the air around him seem heavy. Closing his eyes, he put his head on his knees, and sighed. All he wanted was to go home.


	28. Military and Mazes

Hey folks! I'm back. I am really really reeeeeally sorry for the wait between the updates! I have had a very long week at work. Also... I know the chapter is really short again. v.v It's all I've hat time for. Anyway! Let's get this show on the road before you guys start pelting me with rotten tomatoes!

Thank you soooo much to all of those who have reviewed the story, and especially those with questions or suggestions. I try to work all answers into the story, and any suggestions I think will go well with the plot as well. It really does make me happy!

-Wolf

**Chapter 28**

Pitch paced the globe room, growling in frustration. It seemed like there was no sign of Jack anywhere on the planet. Toothiana had given her fairies orders to keep an eye out for the boy on their rounds. Sandy was keeping an eye out as well, hoping to be able to track Jack through his dreams. So far nothing had rendered any results.

Pitch snapped his head to the side, staring at a hole that had just opened in the floor. Aster appeared a moment later, frowning. Pitch walked over to him, hands clasped behind his back. "What have you found out?" Aster just rolled his eyes, and pushed past Pitch.

growling under his breath, Pitch spun on his heels, and wrapped Aster in shadows. HE smirked as the large rabbit glared at him. "What the hell are you doing? You aren't in charge of me!"

Pitch walked slowly over to Aster, glaring. "I am in charge of this mission, and you will report any findings to me. Is that clear?" Aster's ears perked up, and a shocked look flashed across his face. Pitch's eyes narrowed as he tightened the shadows around the furry male. "I asked you a question!"

Aster grunted, then glared at Pitch. "Yes sir, General!" Pitch twitched, and dropped Aster on the ground.

Leaning forwards, Pitch hissed in Aster's face. "Don't call me that!" He leaned back again, his lips twitching downwards. "We'll discuss what you've found out when the others get back." He turned, stalking towards the globe, and sending out the aurora signal.

The lights had only been shining for a few seconds when North appeared, looking none too pleased. "I did not say you could use signal! Do not touch without permission!" He moved towards the console, but stopped when he saw Aster. "OH! Welcome back Bunny! Have you found much out about paper?"

Aster opened his mouth, but Pitch cut him off before he could speak. "We'll wait to discuss it until the other two get here. That way everyone will be on the same page." North looked at Aster, who just shrugged. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Pitch, almost seeming curious.

The others arrived about an hour later, and Pitch immediately had them sit around the table in the globe room. "Now that we're all here..." He trailed off before his eyes settled on Aster. "What have you found out?"

Aster blinked then stood, shaking his head. "The only real lead I've been able to find is someone who wouldn't do anything too horrible." Pitch raised his non-existant eyebrow, and motioned for Aster to continue.

Aster sighed. "I knew the colors looked familiar, but I really didn't think anything of it. I use them when coloring my eggs after all. I spoke to a few people, and they all said that they only knew one person who liked this color combination." He paused like Pitch had done, looking at the table. "April Foolz."

North stood quickly. "Foolz is just child! Never has she shown any more than mischievous will!"

Aster opened his mouth, rolling his eyes. "Like I said, she would never do.." He was cut off when Pitch put his hand up.

All eyes turned to Pitch as he stood. "If she is the only lead, then we should at least ask her how the confetti got into Jack's room. She could have taken him, or may simply have pulled a prank of some sort on him." He looked to Aster. "She is a bit of a prankster, correct?" Aster nodded slowly, seeming to be in shock again.

Pitch whistled, and a Nightmare came trotting out of the shadows. "What news have you?" The Nightmare tilted it's head, looking very confused. Pitch blinked. "I sent Midnight hours ago to tell you to go search for Jack!" The Nightmare whinnied, and Pitch groaned, knowing the little creature had gone against him.

Pitch sighed, patting the Nightmare. "Aster." He turned, looking at the furry Guardian. "Do you have any idea where Foolz may be?" Aster blinked again, biting his lip.

After a moment he stood. "I know where she lives, but I'm not sure exactly where she would be. No one has seen her since about a week into april." Pitch nodded slowly, turning towards the doorway.

Pausing Pitch folded his hands behind his back again. "Toothiana should get back to the Tooth Palace. It will make it easier for her to get any updated from her fairies. North will stay here in case Jack shows back up." He nodded in the direction of Sandy, who was waving frantically. "Sanderson and Aster will come with me."

Aster's ears perked up. "Whoa mate! Where do you think we're going?" He stormed over to Pitch, but realistically seemed more curious than concerned. Sandy floated over to Pitch, putting his thumbs up.

Pitch turned back towards the door, leading the Nightmare with him. "We're going to pay this April Foolz a visit." He glared back at Aster, silencing any protests the large rabbit could muster up, before climbing onto the Nightmare's back.

* * *

Jack jumped when he heard a thud of something landing on the box. He covered his ears as the box began to shake, and the thudding sound seemed to turn into thunder from just above his head. After a minute the wood on top of the box split slightly, spilling a thin line of light into the cramped space.

Suddenly the light went out as what looked like black smoke filtered in. Jack only had a moment to think that the tent must be on fire before the 'smoke' condensed together, and he was looking into a pair of golden eyes. Jack grinned. ''Midnight! I never thought I would be this glad to see a Nightmare!"

Midnight whinnied, and rubbed her head against Jack, who laughed. Suddenly all his laughter faded. "Wait a second! If you could do that why didn't you get out of the cage and help me before!?" Midnight tilted her head, snorting quietly, and Jack frowned. "You just let me get attacked, and did nothing!"

Midnight slipped out of Jack's grasp, silently moving through the crack again. Jack groaned. "Midnight! Come back!" He whimpered, curling up tighter. "Don't leave me here alone!" He put his head on his knees, almost screaming when something slammed into the side of the box.

The slam came again, and again, until Jack heard something crack. Midnight whinnied loudly, and Jack pushed up on the lid of the box. To his surprise, it opened easily. Looking at the floor, Jack spotted Midnight kicking a large lock across the floor.

Jack grinned down at the tiny creature. "Come on you silly little misfit! Lets get out of here." Midnight trotted over to Jack, nudging his leg. Jack looked around, and could only spot one exit from the tent type room they were in. He moved to the split, keeping an eye out for any traps. He was actually amazed that he made it to the edge without anything trying to stop him.

Jack understood why when he got through the door. His jaw dropped when he looked at the hallway before him, remembering a carnival he had hung around at one day when he was bored. There had been a hall of mirrors at the carnival, but it was nothing when compared to what he was looking at right then. The mirrors seemed to go on for miles above him, and from the whistling sound of the wind, Jack guessed that it was much bigger than the one at the carnival in all ways.

Looking down at Midnight, he gulped. "Do you think this is the way out?" Midnight tilted her head, and Jack sighed. "Alright. Lets give it a shot."

Jack hadn't taken three steps, when a mirror shot up behind him, blocking the doorway. He gulped when he heard April's laughter coming from above him. "No going back now Jack! I only make my offers once, and you've already given your answer. Enjoy the maze!"

Jack glared up towards the top of the maze. "This isn't very fun!"

Suddenly he heard April laughing again. "Maybe not for you! You're wasting time Jack." Jack wanted to scream in frustration. He had never been very good at stuff like this. With a sigh he stared down the hall, thinking. He had heard quite a few different theories about the best way to do a maze, but none of them ever seemed to help him at all. He would usually give up and just fly over it instead.

Sighing again, Jack put his hand on the mirror to his left, and let frost creep out around it. He started walking, leaving a trail of frost out behind him. Midnight trotted along beside him, as he followed the wall to his left. He looked back as he got to a fork. He decided to keep following the left wall, and started walking again. He glanced back again, gasping in shock when he took a step, only to have his foot meet empty air.

Jack started tipping forward, and his eyes went wide when he looked down into the hole. The pit was full of razor sharp spikes, and at the bottom was a floor made of red, glowing coals. Jack swung his arms out, trying to get his balance. Midnight snorted, latching onto the back of Jack's hoodie, and pulling him back.

Tumbling to the floor, Jack panted loudly. There were only two times in his life when he could remember feeling more terrified than he was in that moment. When he had thought Emma was going to fall through the ice, and when Pitch had killed Sandy. Jack looked at Midnight, then back at the pit. "I think it'd be best if you kept an eye out for traps on the floor."

Standing slowly, Jack brushed himself off. When they returned to the fork, Midnight got in front of Jack, leading the way deeper into the maze. Jack shivered at the thought of what other horrible traps could be awaiting him in this hall of horror.


	29. Traps, and Bells

Hello Folks! I know that it really is getting to where these are short, and the updates are slow. I am so sorry, but work has been killing me. I was hoping that the weekend would let me get more writing done, but it didn't really work out. I am really missing you guys! Please forgive me for being gone so long!

**Chapter 29**

Pitch pressed himself flat against the Nightmare he was riding as they shot through another tunnel. He glared at Aster's back, wondering again how his pelt might look on the wall. After what seemed like an eternity of rushing through tunnels Aster dove upwards, and out into the air, Pitch and Sandy close on his heels.

Pitch took a deep breath as he looked around. They seemed to be at the top of a mountain range, but there wasn't anything in sight except for forest. He turned to Aster, Intent on being sure the furry idiot hadn't gotten them lost, but froze when he realized that Aster had vanished. He dismounted, and looked around again, noticing that Sandy was gone as well.

Growling, Pitch circled the Nightmare, making sure not to turn his back away from the large creature. He created a dark arrow with his sand, preparing himself for a sneak attack. When a head came popping around a rock he let loose. The arrow hit the edge of the rock, shattering.

A moment later Aster stuck his head around the rock again. "What the 'ell was that for?" Pitch blinked, and straightened himself as he led the Nightmare over towards the angry rabbit. Aster crossed his arms, glaring at Pitch. "I should have just left you behind, you ungrateful shadow!"

Pitch huffed, and leaned over Aster. "Maybe next time you won't walk away, and leave me alone in a possibly hostile environment!" He stepped past Aster, smirking when the Nightmare stomped on the large Guardian's foot.

Sandy snickered silently as the three men moved forwards. Aster huffed. "It's in the valley just up ahead. April has..." He trailed off as he stared down into the valley. Pitch's eyes went wide as he stared down at the havoc below them. There was a huge stone box taking up most of the valley, which was at least 30 miles long, and 20 miles wide. As well there were what seemed to be large black crates at every entrance to the valley.

Pitch looked over to Aster, who was shaking his head slowly. "This is all new." He drooped his ears, and pressed them against his head. "She had a tent for as long as I can remember, but...'' He looked over the boxes, looking very nervous. "This stuff doesn't look like anything April would ever make."

Pitch ran his eyes across the valley, pausing over the stone box. He felt a pull towards it, and frowned. "Jack is in there." The other two turned to stare at him, and he twitched as the pull got stronger. "He's scared." Without another word he started down into the valley, the others trailing behind him, and the Nightmare in front of him.

Looking at the black crates as they came closer, Pitch realized that they were larger than they seemed at a distance. They could easily have fit one of his Nightmares in each one. Pitch glanced as they passed between two of them, frowning. "Make sure not to touch anything." He glanced back at the others, who nodded nervously.

Pitch turned around when he heard a snort from the Nightmare, followed by a click. His eyes went wide when he turned to see the Nightmare with it's head shoved into a hole into the box. Suddenly the hole snapped shut, and 'All around the mulberry bush' began to play as the poor creature dissolved into a pile of sand. Pitch growled, and they bolted away from the box, sure that it would explode. They turned once they were sure they were a safe distance, all jumping when the top flew open, and a laughing clown on a spring burst from the opening.

They all looked at each other, Sandy shrugging when nothing else happened. As they turned, their eyes fell on a young girl in a ridiculously colorful jester costume, and Aster stepped forwards. "April! What is going on here?" He gestured behind him to the laughing clown.

April grinned, but the look in her eyes wasn't near as cheerful as the rest of her face. "You don't like my security system Hop-Along?" She blinked innocently, staring directly at Aster. "I figured I would be able to protect my home easier if I had an early warning system."

Pitch took a step forwards, staring the girl in the eyes as he stepped in front of Aster. "You have just killed one of my Nightmares, and you have Jack here. I can sense him, so don't try to say that he isn't." April looked rather surprised at seeing Pitch with the others.

April looked between Aster, and Pitch, then shrugged. "Of course he's here. He's in my mirror maze." She pointed at the large stone box. "I went to get him to test it out, no biggie."

Pitch didn't even blink, or move his gaze from April's face. "You're lying." He stepped forwards stopping when he was only a few feet away. "Jack is quite scared at the moment. He would not be that scared if he was 'just testing out' your excessively large maze."

April frowned. "Those are some pretty harsh accusations coming from the Boogey Man!" She huffed, looking at Aster. "Why is this jerk even here?"

Aster frowned, pacing over and putting his paws on April's shoulders. "Calm down April. He's just worried about Jack. Can you just go get him?"

April just crossed her arms, glaring at Pitch. "I'm not doing any favors for that guy! Go get him yourself!" She pointed to an opening in the stone box. "He just went in ten minutes ago." Pitch looked at Aster, then nodded. April rolled her eyes as she led the boys over to the opening. She gestured to the opening. "Well you better get to searching." She smirked as they moved past her.

Pitch glanced at the girl as he passed, noticing a twinkle in her eyes as she watched them. He turned back to the others, suddenly feeling very uneasy. A moment later he felt a pain on his back, and fell to his knees. Aster, and Sandy fell beside him an instant later. He glanced back at April, who was standing over them with a glowing hand. "What have you done you brat?"

April's grin melted off of her face. "A brat? I may be a brat, but I know some strong magic." She stepped back smirking. You better work fast to find Jack. The boy doesn't seem to be very smart. He already had three close calls." She put her hand out.

Aster panted as he looked back at her, betrayal in his eyes. "What did you do?"

April smirked. "I'm a master of traps. Good luck getting out without your powers!" She snapped her fingers, and the floor dropped out, sending the trio down a chute. Pitch growled as the chute dropped them onto a floor in a pile.

Untangling themselves, they stood, and Pitch looked around. The walls were made of mirrors, and it was very disorienting to look at. He closed his eyes, focusing on the tug of Jack's fear, but it all seemed muffled. "We're somewhere down in the maze. It is probably several floors. I can vaguely sense Jack somewhere above us, but I can't pinpoint him."

Aster stood, looking around. "I can't believe that April would do anything like this." He sighed, putting his head in his paws. "She was always such a good kid."

Sandy tugged on Pitch's robe, and frowned. Pitch rolled his eyes. "Not even trying to make your symbols anymore?" Sandy tilted his head, blinking up at Pitch. After a moment he handed the the golden man a notepad, and a pencil. Sandy wrote out a note, and handed it to Pitch. "What did she mean about us having no powers?"

Aster's head shot up, and he frowned. "Y-you don't think...?" He trailed off as he stood. He stomped his foot twice, staring down at the floor. His ears pressed against his ears against his head when nothing happened. "She suppressed our powers."

Pitch frowned. "So it seems she did." He looked around. "It would be best if we stick together then. We won't be able to find each other if we get separated." He sighed. "We'll find Jack then get out." Sandy tugged on Pitch's robe again. A moment later he held out two bells. Pitch blinked. "Those would be helpful in case of emergency." He took one, and handed the other to Aster. "Now lets get started." He started down the hall, hearing the bells clanging as the others rose to follow.

* * *

Jack sighed as he came to another fork, sitting heavily. Midnight tilted her head as she trotted back to him. Jack smiled weakly."I'm just getting a little tired. Lets take a break then we'll get going again." He sighed again as Midnight settled down beside him. They had been walking for hours, and had almost fallen into several more traps.

Leaning against a mirror, Jack frowned. He had been concerned about there being traps, but what concerned him even more was that they were all heat themed. There had been two pits with hot coals, one area had red hot spikes that came from the walls, and one hallway had even set itself on fire when he had stepped into it.

Midnight lifted her head, and tilted it to the side. A moment later she snorted, rose up, and rushed down the hallway to the right. Jack groaned, diving after her. "Midnight! Come back here!" He followed her down the hall, but lost her as she suddenly went around a curve. Jack froze when he went around after her, coming to a three way fork. He frowned, looking down each one. "Midnight!" He didn't hear any response.

Gulping, Jack chose the middle one, and started down it. He frowned when he heard a random sound that sounded strangely like a bell. He spun around. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" He still heard no response, and soon continued down the hall, keeping an eye out for Midnight, and traps.


	30. Paint and Pairs

Hi there lovely readers! I would like to thank you all for reading, and once again apologize for keeping you waiting. I miss when I had time to update every day v.v Aaaaanyway! This chapter is a not so short chapter...though it's still a little short. Please forgive me! I hope you guys are enjoying the suspense! There will be a little note at the end of this chapter, so please read it! Nothing really important, just a little note.

I am really loving all the reviews! They make me so happy, though I feel like a jerk sometimes. I go through, and read the whole list at least once a week. That is how much they mean to me! So thank you all so very much!

-Wolf

**Chapter 30**

Pitch glared at the fork in front of them, which looked very familiar. "I have the feeling we may be going in circles." He turned to look at the two behind him. Sandy shrugged silently as he sat on the floor, and Aster glared at Pitch.

Aster took a step forwards. "You're going to get us lost in this place! Let me take the lead, and watch how fast we find Jack!" He crossed his arms, and stood as tall as he could, trying to look intimidating.

Pitch sneered back at the rabbit, huffing. "You are nothing but the main ingredient in a stew!" He stepped back when Sandy wedged himself between the two angry males. He looked from the peaceful little man to the angry man before turning back to the fork, deciding to ignore the mangy creature. He regained his composure before speaking again. "We'll need some way to mark which turns we've taken, and which direction we went."

Looking back over his shoulder, frowning as he looked between the two behind him. After a moment Sandy started waving his hands over his head. The little man pulled Aster down, and started checking several of the pockets in the furry man's holster. Aster grunted, trying to pull away. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sandy grinned after a minute of searching, and held up a small jar of green paint. He grinned proudly as he waved it around. Pitch smirked as he reached for the paint. "Very clever Sandy. That will be perfect."

A click sounded, and every heart stuttered as Sandy suddenly vanished down a hole that had opened up beneath him. Both Pitch, and Aster grabbed for the small man, but he was gone before either could get a good grab. The trap door slammed shut the moment Sandy was through it. Aster dropped to his knees, and slammed his paws against the floor. "Sandy!"

Pitch stared where the hole had been moments before, feeling oddly alone with the golden man gone. Aster stood slowly, shaking slightly. "We have to go back for him!" He spun on his heels and went back down the hall.

Pitch frowned. "Aster! Sandy can handle himself. We need to find Jack first." He reached for the furry Guardian, and yanking him back by his holster. Aster spun around with a growl, slapping Pitch's hand away.

Aster crossed his arms, glaring at Pitch. "I know you have a thing with the snowflake, but Sandy is in more danger at the moment. Jack is closer to the exit, and is he's smart enough to find his way out." He started down the hall, looking to find a way down.

Pitch frowned, not moving from his place. "Haven't you noticed the change in temperature?" He smirked when Aster paused to look over his shoulder. Pitch took a step forwards. "The temperature in here is rising, and at this rate Jack will overheat."

Aster twitched his whiskers as he thought. "Well what do you suppose we do then? We can't just leave either of them!" Pitch sighed as he thought.

Pitch took another step forwards as he spoke. "We'll obviously ha..." He trailed off when he heard a loud click, and dove backwards. Aster dove away the moment a large set of red hot, razor sharp spikes shot from the wall.

Pitch brushed himself, glancing through the spaces between the spikes, and spotting Aster leaning against a wall on the other side. "Still have all of your fur rabbit?" Aster didn't answer, but waved his paw in Pitch's direction. Sighing Pitch nodded. "I guess it's decided then."

Standing slowly, Aster glared at Pitch. "Seems like it. You go find the icicle, and I'll find Sandy." He pulled a jar of blue paint from his holster. He tossed it through one of the spaces in the spikes to Pitch. "Ring your bell whenever you find him. We'll meet up, and leave together."

Pitch nodded, catching the jar of paint. "You mean if that child doesn't kill us all?" He turned on his heels and started towards the fork again, before smirking over his shoulder. "Or at least you." He opened the jar as he moved down a hall, marking the corner, and leaving Aster behind him. He sighed, and stared down the hallway. Being around the Guardians was getting to be more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

Jack stumbled as he got to a set of stairs. He looked around, and noticed what looked like a fork down the hall to his left. "Alright. Lets think this out." He sat hard on the floor, crossing his legs. "I'm pretty sure I'm on the ground floor now, considering the tent floor was dirt, and I don't remember going up any hills." He looked at the stairs. "Though I feel Like I've been walking forever, and I haven't seen any doors yet."

A distant ringing made Jack look up, grinning when he realized what it was. He jumped up, staring down the stairs. "Hey Sandman!" He ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop at the bottom. "Hello?"

Jack tugged at the collar of his jacket, feeling very warm, even though he was definitely cooling the air around him. He shrugged it off when he heard the bell again, this time closer. He put his hand on the wall, and hurried down the hall the sound had come from. He was too busy to notice that his frost trail began to melt behind him.

Jack paused when he came to a four-way intersection, gulping. "Sandy? Are you down here?" He listened for the bell, but heard nothing. He was about to call again when he spotted a couple of small green handprints on the wall. He moved closer and realized they all pointed in the same direction.

With a grin Jack bolted down the hallway again, recognizing the paint as Bunny's favorite Forest green. He carried it everywhere. If the paint was here then that meant that Bunny was too. Jack slowed, stopping in his tracks when he realized what that meant. If Sandy, and Bunny were here, then the other Guardians were probably with them, maybe Pitch too. He frowned when he thought about all of them being trapped in the maze.

Shaking his head, Jack continued down the hallway, not seeing the pit till he almost toppled into it. He threw his weight backwards, sprawling out on the floor with a sigh. "When will these traps end?" His head shot back up when he heard the bell, coming from inside the pit.

Jack carefully crawled over to the pit, worried it might be a trick, and looked down. He didn't know if he was relieved, or horrified at the sight before him. Sandy was down in a pit of spikes, standing with his feet just to the side of the point on two of them, and leaning against the wall for support.

The golden man looked up when Jack's shadow fell over him, and he grinned, waving one hand. He slammed his hand back on the wall as his balance shifted, and smiled weakly. Jack groaned. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" He reached his arm down as far as he could, but Sandy was still a few inches out of reach.

Jack sighed, shutting his eyes, and trying to think. His eyes snapped his eyes open when he heard Sandy's bell clink against the wall. He grinned down at Sandy, who seemed to get the same idea. The little man slid his hand down the wall slowly, grabbing the strap of the bell. He looked up at Jack, who nodded. They both held their breath as Sandy swung the bell, teetering backwards slightly.

Jack missed his first grab by an inch, and shot both hands out to grip the sides of the bell. He pulled hard, grunting as he hauled Sandy up, and out of the pit. He sighed when Sandy was safe, flopping backwards. After a second, a thought occurred to the frosty teen. He shot straight up, glaring at Sandy. "Wait a second! You can float! Why on Earth were you down in that pit?"

Sandy blinked at Jack for a moment, then started moving his hands as if he was using his symbols. Jack just raised an eyebrow, and Sandy rolled his eyes, slapping his forehead. He dug through his pockets for a second before pulling out a notepad, and scribbling out a note. He held the pad out to Jack with a frown. Jack gulped when he read the note. "She took away your powers.

Sandy nodded, then paused, thinking before shaking his head. Jack blinked, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Ok then why can't you use them?" Sandy took the notepad, scribbling again before handing it back to Jack. "suppressed? Oh I get it. You still have them but you just can't get them to work, right?" Sandy nodded, giving a thumbs up.

Jack stood slowly, looking from the pit, to the hallway beyond it. "I guess we'll have to go back and find a different way around it." He looked down at Sandy. "So where exactly are the others?" Sandy silently sighed as he grabbed the notebook, scribbling quickly. Jack took it back when it was held out to him. "It was only you, Pitch and Bunny?" Sandy nodded. Jack frowned. "I hope they were able to stay together then. It's hard getting through this place on your own."

Sandy nodded, looking down as Jack handed him back the notepad. Jack turned around, walking back the way he came. "I did have Midnight, but she suddenly ran off hours ago." He frowned when he spotted water running down the mirrors, and panic struck when he realized his frost was melting. He looked down at Sandy. "You wouldn't have my staff, would you?" Sandy shot his hand up, but a moment later let it drop back to his side as he shook his head, grinning sheepishly.

Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Well how about paint? Do you still have some paint?" Sandy grinned as he pulled out the jar of Bunny's paint. Jack grinned when he saw it. "Alright! Lets go find the others then get out of this un-funhouse!" Sandy slapped his forehead at Jack's cheesy pun, and the teen rolled his eyes. "Excuse me! I'm the Guardian of fun! Not Jokes!" They grinned at each other as they moved down the hallway again.

* * *

Pitch sighed as he came to what appeared to be another dead-end. This was the third one he had walked into, and he was starting to wonder if the others were having this much trouble. He turned, continuing silently. He dodged to the side when he heard a hiss, a wall of fire going up a moment later. He looked up. "I'm afraid you'll have to do a bit better than that if you plan to kill me."

He came to a fork, and thought as he looked them over. He tilted his head, hearing a clang come from one, but he wasn't sure which. A moment later all thought flew out of his mind when he heard the clang again, followed by a cry of alarm coming from the hall to his right. Rushing down the hall, convinced that it must be Jack, Pitch tripped as he went around a corner, and sprawled on the floor.

Raising his head, and looking to see what he had tripped over, Pitch's eyes went wide. A smug smirk spread across his face as he stood, brushing himself off. Thrashing on the floor, and swinging his bell was Aster, who was currently being jumped on by a familiar little Nightmare.

Pitch chuckled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Well, well Rabbit. You can't even take care of yourself against a tiny horse?" Midnight paused when she heard Pitch's voice, then trotted over to rest on the tall man's shoulder.

Aster stood, adjusting his harness. "Well if the stupid thing would quit trying to rip off my ears, I would be fine!" He twitched his nose, frowning at Pitch. Still no sign of Jack?" Pitch frowned, shaking his head once. Aster nodded. "I still haven't even heard a jingle from Sandy. I'm worried he might have fallen into a trap."

Pitch rolled his eyes, standing up straight. "If me shooting him with a dark arrow didn't do away with that little annoyance, what makes you think a few spikes would stop him?" He smirked, letting his arms drop. He blinked at Aster as the large Guardian started laughing. "Now what is the matter with you?"

Aster leaned against the wall, snickering. "The way you act now is hilarious!" He looked up at Pitch, looking so smug it was pissing the dark man off. "You constantly say you hate us all, yet you don't really act like you mind having us around." He snickered again, then looked at his paw.

Pitch growled low in his throat. "The only reason I spend any time with you stupid Guardians is for Jack's sake! He wants us to get along, so I'm being civil!" He huffed when Aster didn't even look in his direction. "What is so interesting?" He looked at Aster's paw, which he was rubbing over the mirror he was leaning on.

Aster leaned closer, his whiskers twitching. "This glass is wet, and it's actually kinda cool." He blinked, looking down the mirrors. "Actually there's a line of water! Jack must be frosting them as he goes!" He grinned up at Pitch, making the taller uneasy. Nothing good ever came when the Guardians smiled.

Suddenly it struck Pitch what Aster meant, and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, and suddenly Aster looked uneasy. "If the glass is still cool, even with the temperature rising, then Jack must have gone through here fairly recently, correct?" Aster nodded, still looking at Pitch as if he had lost his mind.

Pitch looked at Midnight, smirking. "Make yourself useful, you little troublemaker! Which direction did Jack go?" Midnight lifted her head, staring down the hallway in both directions. Pitch couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be able to see something they couldn't. Aster lifted his head, sniffing at the air.

Both creatures' heads snapped to the left at the same time, ears perked forwards. Aster grinned. "I heard a bell! Sandy must be this way." He started down the hall, and Midnight hopped down to trot after him.

Pitch stared after the pair before following, feeling more than a little frustrated that he was reduced to following a wolf's entrée. He sighed, smirking at the way Midnight kept snapping at Aster's tail. As long as Jack was in this direction, then it wouldn't hurt them at all to find Sandy along the way.

* * *

Alright My lovely Readers! We are REALLY getting down to the end! The next chapter will come with a daring escape! An amazing battle! Not to mention more bad jokes! I have gotten to where I realized I don't have much time for writing! I swear to make sure to get an update up every Saturday, even if it's just something short. Hopefully I'll be able to update more than once a week, but at the moment I don't expect I'll be able to. Thank you all so much for being patient with me.

-Wolf


	31. Escape the Puns!

Holy...Ok this is a long one. Hope you guys have a day to read! XD It's kinda my apology for not updating that fast anymore, but it's also one of the last chapters! I had to give you something to make all this reading worth it. After this I think there are only 2-3 chapters left, and one BCD chapter. Don't worry folks, I'm going to make sure to give you closure!

Thank you to all of those who have followed, and favorited this story. A special thanks to all of my reviewers. I couldn't have done this without you! I love you all TwT

-Wolf

**Chapter 31**

Pitch glared at Aster's back as they came to a fork, and stopped. He reached up to stroak Midnight's head as she rested on his shoulder. "Well? You seemed so intent on leading, which way?" Aster simply glared at Pitch before turning back to the fork.

Aster perked his ears forwards, and Pitch rolled his eyes. After a moment Aster's ears drooped. "I can't hear anything. They must have gotten farther away from us." Pitch sighed as he leaned against the mirror. Aster glared at him again. "Fine! You take the lead then! Since you think you can do so much better!"

Pitch smirked, standing, and starting down the hall to the left. "I don't know if Jack is with him, but Sandy went his way." Aster raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. Pitch smirked smugly. "For knowing how much shorter he is, you really are not in the habit of looking down are you?"

Pitch pointed to a small, green hand print on one of the mirrors. It was hardly a foot above the floor, and smudged as if Sandy had simply slapped his hand against the wall as he went around the corner.

Aster groaned as he followed after Pitch. "That was just a lucky break." Pitch rolled his eyes as they went around another corner, then froze as he stared at the pit in the middle of the hallway. Aster bumped into him, growling. "What are you staring at you Gumbies?" He looked at the pit.

Pitch stepped closer to the pit, frowning. He knelt and rubbed his fingers through a smudge of green paint on the edge of the opening. "There's paint here." He looked down. "And there's more on the wall down there." He looked over his shoulder at the panicked Pooka. "I don't see Sanderson, or any blood though."

Aster knelt at the edge, looking around. "It's too high for him to have pulled himself out." He frowned across the pit. The paint was on the opposite wall, but it was obvious that Sandy had been on this side. Pitch saw Aster's ears perk up. "He must have tried to jump across it. It's really not that far."

Pitch nodded silently as he stood. He turned, walking back to the corner they had come from. Aster stood, tilting his head. Pitch spun on his heels. "We must keep moving forwards."

Aster blinked, moving towards Pitch. "We came from that way. We could go back to the fork, and go the other way, but it leads in the opposite direction!" He paused when Pitch put his hand up.

Stepping around Aster, Pitch looked at the pit. He nodded once. "This is true. It makes no sense to go that way." He nodded again, then ran straight at the pit. He jumped it easily, landing on the other side, and looking back at Aster. "Are you coming Rabbit?" He started down the hall, not bothering to look if Aster was actually following.

Pitch smirked when he heard the thump of Aster landing. "Wait up you stupid shadow!" They continued in silence, listening for some tell-tale sound. After almost an hour Aster sighed leaning against the wall. "Hold up a sec, mate." He slid to the ground with a groan.

Pitch frowned as he looked Aster over. He noticed that the fur around his face seemed a little matted, as well as he was panting slightly. He knelt in front of the furry man. "Are you going to live Furball?" He would never admit, but seeing Aster in such a state was worrying. He assured himself it was simply his worry about Jack in such heat, but a voice in the back of his mind whispered that he was lying to himself.

Aster huffed as he reached into one of the pockets of his harness. "I'm fine. It's just getting hot in here. Some of us have fur, you know!" He pulled out a small bottle of water, and Pitch blinked. Aster glared at Pitch as he drank down half of the bottle. "What do you want now?"

Pitch glanced at the tiny looking pockets on the harness before speaking. "Exactly how much can you fit into those pockets of yours?" Aster blinked a few times, before he started chuckled. Pitch rolled his eyes, standing. "I assume it is some form of magic. I was just curious as to its limits."

Standing as he put the water away, Aster chuckled again. "The only real limit is that it has to fit through the opening. Other than that I can fit anything I wish into them, and simply have to know what I'm looking for when I reach for it."

Pitch nodded, patting Midnight when she tugged on his cloak. "That is some very useful magic." Aster puffed his chest out, looking rather proud of himself. Pitch huffed. "However it won't help us find Jack, or Sandy any faster. If you are feeling better, let's move on." Aster glared at Pitch for a moment before nodding.

They continued on, Midnight hopping to the floor to trot in front. As they walked they would occasionally break the silence to discuss different magic that they each found useful, and Pitch would have scolded himself if he had realized how much he was actually enjoying talking with the serious Guardian.

* * *

Jack groaned when they got to a staircase, leaning against the wall. Sandy tugged on his sleeve, pointing to the ground, and crossing his arms. It took the teen a minute to realize that Sandy wanted him to sit, and he flopped down on the bottom step. He tugged at his jacket, feeling smothered.

Sandy put his hands on Jack's shoulders, shaking him slightly. Jack smiled weakly. "Don't worry little buddy. I'm fine." He ran his fingers through his slightly sticky hair. "Just getting a little hot for my tastes, that's all."

Sandy tugged Jack's sleeve again, mimeing unzipping. Jack felt frost coat his cheeks, but it quickly melted, and dripped off. "T-take off my jacket?" Sandy nodded, and Jack felt more frost form, this batch melting slower. He had been feeling the soreness of his bruised hip through his whole escape, and he really didn't want any more over-reactions to it.

Sandy crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he watched Jack. Jack gulped, he had never been able to argue with Sandy. He sighed, looking at the golden man through his bangs, and giving puppy eyes. "I really don't think that's a good idea Sandman."

Jack yelped in surprise when Sandy smacked his knee hard, shaking a finger at him. He sighed, grumbling as he stood slowly. "Why doesn't that work on you?" Sandy rolled his eyes, chuckling silently. Jack gulped as he slowly unzipped his jacket, sliding it off of his shoulders. He felt frost creep across his cheeks, and down his neck as his internal temperature dropped.

Sandy put his thumbs up, grinning, and Jack sighed shakily. "Alright. I admit I do feel better." Sandy clapped, then mimed tying something around his waist. Jack blinked, feeling a little stupid when he realized what Sandy was saying. He sighed as he tied his Jacket around his waist, glancing at the stairs. "Well? Shall we get going again?"

Sandy held his hand up, pulling out the paint, and moving towards the wall. Jack grinned, tapping Sandy's shoulder. "Can I do it this time?" Sandy grinned and nodded, holding the paint out. Jack took it, pouring a bit into one palm, and handing the jar back to Sandy. He felt like a little kid as he rubbed his hands together, and pressed them against the mirror at the bottom of the stairs.

Grinning at the handprints, Jack started up the stairs, leaving a trail of handprints behind him. Sandy shook his head, grinning widely as he followed the excited teen. Jack smirked as they got to the top and turned right. He used the last of the paint on his hands to drag a line behind him. He grinned as frost spread out from the line, tinted green by the paint. "Ok that's kinda cool." Sandy nodded as they continued on.

Sandy kept glancing at Jack, and the younger knew he was looking at the bruise that was peeking over the waist of his pants. He sighed, putting his hand over the little that was visible. "It looks a lot worse that it really is. It doesn't even hurt, a little sore, but not really painful." Sandy nodded slowly, but frowned before looking forwards.

Jack froze when he felt a cool breeze brush over his skin. He couldn't help the grin as he bolted down the hall. He came around a corner, whooping excitedly when he saw trees at the end of the hallway. "Sandy! The exit!" He jumped, pumping his fists. "We found it!" Sandy came running up beside Jack grinning broadly.

Jack frowned as his excitement ebbed away. He looked back down the hall. "What about Pitch, And Bunny?" He gulped, imagining the two stumbling around in the sweltering heat of the maze, and falling prey to one of April's horrible traps. He looked down at Sandy, panic gripping his heart. "We have to go find them!"

Sandy grabbed Jack's pant leg, shaking his head. Jack huffed, trying to pull away. Sandy tugged hard, yanking Jack's leg out from under him, and making the boy topple to the ground. He sat on the floor calmly, pointing to the ground. Jack sighed. "If we stay here they may never get out!" Sandy rolled his eyes, pulling out his notepad.

Jack watched as Sandy scribbled quickly, before holding the note out to the teen. Jack blinked at the picture. It was very well drawn for how quickly Sandy had been working. It was a picture of the maze. Sandy had drawn himself, and Jack by the opening, and Jack could see Pitch, Bunny, and a black smudge that he assumed was Midnight.

Jack blinked, staring at the picture in confusion. Sandy pulled it from his hands, and set it on the floor. He pulled out his pencil, drawing an arrow from Midnight to Jack. He smiled, tapping the picture.

A grin spread across Jack's face as he realized what Sandy was getting at. Midnight always had a habit of finding him, and if she was with Pitch, and Bunny then she would lead them to him. Nodding Jack grinned at Sandy. "Little man, you're a genius!" They sat , staring down the hall, and waiting. Sandy held up his bell, ringing it loudly, and hopefully alerting the others to where they were.

* * *

Pitch paused when he heard a bell coming from in front of them. He looked back at Aster, who had Midnight hanging from his harness. "Do you hear that" He smirked when the Pooka nodded. "Who was it that was getting us lost?" Aster opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut when Midnight dove away.

Both men bolted after the tiny creature, who rushed up a set of stairs. Pitch paused to look at the handprints that were going up the mirrored wall, and grinned. "These are Jack's. They're much to big, and high up to be Sanderson's." Aster nodded as they continued up the stairs. They followed the paint trail when they reached the top, having lost sight of Midnight. They didn't really need the trail anymore, considering the ringing of the bell was getting louder.

Pitch couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he came around the corner, and spotted Jack sitting with his back against one of the mirrors, his jacket tied around his waist. Sandy stared in shock as Midnight tore the bell from his hand, shaking her head. He grinned, waving his arms at Jack, who was completely oblivious to the presence of Aster, and Pitch.

Shaking his head, and fighting down a chuckle, Pitch knelt in front of Jack. He reached out, gripping the teen's chin, and making the boy jump in surprise. Jack's eyes were wide when he saw who was in front of him, and Pitch smirked. "I know you don't understand that we're in great danger, but I don't think now is a good time for a nap."

Pitch frowned as he looked Jack over, rubbing his thumb over the thin layer of sweat on the boy's jaw. He had his sweater off, and it was tied around waist, exposing his heaving chest. He also had sweat matting his bangs to his forehead, and his, normally bright, eyes were hazed. Jack smiled weakly, reaching up to grip Pitch's shoulders. Pitch frowned again. "We have to get you outside."

Jack couldn't get his legs under him as Pitch lifted him, but he slid back down the mirror the moment the older man let go. Pitch knelt down as Jack sighed, clenching his eyes shut. "I'm too tired." Pitch blinked, looking Jack over. After a moment he leaned forwards, pressing his hand against the teen's chest. Jack gasped, and Pitch could feel the air around him cool dramatically.

Chuckling, Pitch blew on Jack's ear. "You get so nervous when I start to undress you, yet you willingly do it around Sandy? I'm jealous." He ran his hand across Jack's chest, making sure to brush his fingers across the younger man's nipples.

A cough caught both males' attention, and Pitch looked over his shoulder at a very disturbed Aster. Sandy was making sure to look anywhere except the two on the floor. Pitch smirked as he looked down at Jack, who had frost creeping over his face and chest. He stood slowly, lifting Jack to his feet again.

Jack was a lot more stable, and Pitch nodded firmly. "That dropped your temperature back down a bit. We still have to get out quickly, or you'll start to heat up again." Glancing back at the two, clearly uncomfortable, men behind him, he led Jack towards the opening. Pitch could hear the whispers behind him, and fought down a smirk as he pulled Jack closer to his side.

They all sighed in relief as they got out into the open air. Pitch looked around, slowly moving Jack behind him when he noticed that the black boxes in the valley seemed to have multiplied greatly. There seemed to be no more than ten feet between them, and that bothered him. Simply walking through them was a horrible idea, even with a clear shot to the exit. It was just too easy.

Jack tugged on Pitch's sleeve, frowning. "Is everything alright?" Pitch pushed him back farther, looking around at the trees nearby. He could feel the pulsing of fear coming from them, very distant, but there. Jack backed away, moving to stand with Aster, and Sandy.

Pitch took a step forwards, staring straight into the trees. "We've finished your silly maze." He didn't take his eyes from the spot in the trees. The pulse of fear seemed to grow, and Pitch smirked. He chuckled darkly, standing taller. "Hiding will do you no good, child. Even with my power suppressed I could easily track, and capture you."

A giggle sounded from the trees, and a moment later April stepped around the trunk of the one closest to the smirking man. She showed no signs of fear, or even nervousness, but Pitch knew the feel of fear. He raised his head, chuckling again. April leaned against a tree, shaking her head. "You got out early, and ruined the surprise."

Pitch frowned as the fear faded slightly, and the girl grinned. Pitch twitched as Aster stepped up beside him, glaring at April. It wasn't so much the furry creature's presence, as much as it was the spike of fear that that presence inspired. He let a cruel grin spread across his face when he saw the child falter, flicking her eyes between the men before her.

Aster growled as his ears pressed against his head. "Why are you doing all of this April? What would possibly possess you to think this could ever end well?" His voice held anger, but under that anger was a stronger emotion, betrayal.

April stared in shock, sudden anger twisting her face as she stomped one foot, and glared back at Aster. "What do you care? You never really cared at all!" Pitch blinked in amazement when Aster cringed, going stiff.

April stormed forwards, stopping mere feet in front of them. "Weren't you the one who told me to get lost? That I was nothing but an immature child?" Aster's eyes went wide, and he cringed away from the angry girl. He opened his mouth, but April cut him off. "Don't talk to me! I'm doing exactly what you said! I'm proving I can be serious!" She took a step back, raising her hands above her head as a dark grin spread across her face.

Pitch grunted in confusion when a furry paw shoved him back suddenly. Without any warning the boxes around them burst open, one by one, and the ground began to shake. Pulling away from Aster, Pitch moved to keep between Jack, and the danger. April hopped into a nearby tree to watch, relaxing against the trunk.

Pitch couldn't suppress the shock he felt when out of each of the boxes climbed creatures that seemed to be built from anything that could be found in a novelty shop. They all seemed to be rag dolls with chattering teeth, and joke glasses.

Jack leaned against Pitch, shaking slightly. Pitch put an arm around the boy, worried that the heat was getting to him again. He jumped when Jack slid to the ground, clutching his side, and laughing like a maniac. Jack looked up, trying to suppress the laughter, but failing miserably. "Those are the most ridiculous looking minions I have ever seen! They're even worse that North's elves!"

Pitch felt a sudden surge of strength shoot through his body, and blinked when he looked over to April, who was shaking with anger. An idea began to form as he swirled sand above his hand. The angrier she was, the less she could concentrate on keeping their powers suppressed. He raised an eyebrow, looking over the creatures, which were slowly moving towards them. "I must agree. That is quite the pathetic army."

April dropped from the tree, looking positively furious. "You should know! Your whole force is making ponies to fight your battles!" She huffed, crossing her arms like the angry child that she was. "At least I'm using my own magic, and not some that I had to steal!"

* * *

Jack couldn't seem to get his breath, and his side was aching from laughing. He wasn't sure exactly what was funny, about the creatures, but he couldn't even look in their direction without fresh laughter bubbling up. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and looked over at Sandy, who was staring with his eyebrows raised.

Putting his hands out, Jack managed to get to his feet, and Sandy helped to support him. He had a vague thought that Sandy really was a lot stronger than he looked, before he noticed the black sand swirling around Pitch. He tried to step forwards, but Sandy kept him back. Jack looked down at Sandy, whose eyes were locked on Pitch.

Jack looked up again, staring in shock when he saw a thin, but steady stream of golden sand feeding the cloud of sand that Pitch was creating. A small smile spread across Jack's face as he realized what they were doing. April didn't even seem to notice that anything was amiss until streams of black sand shot forward, and tried to wrap around her ankles, missing by inches.

Dodging, April swung up into the trees, growling in frustration. "You really think you can beat me with a little bit of sand?" She laughed, putting her hand out to the creatures, who had paused, waiting. "Well? Get them!" Without any need for another command the strange creatures stormed forwards, grunting angrily.

Jack cringed when he Pitch grabbed his wrist yanking him forwards. Pitch seemed so focused on Jack's hands as he turned them upwards. "Focus as much frost as you can into your hands. Just make sure to pack it thick. We need solid ice." Before Jack could protest, Pitch began filtering black sand through the air around their hands.

Jack focused on cooling the air around his hand, and filling it with ice. He closed his eyes, forcing all of his energy into packing the ice thick, and keeping it sturdy. He gasped when he heard a snort beside him, and looked to the side. Standing, facing the charging creatures, was a line of Nightmares, but they were different from any Nightmares Jack had seen before. They each seemed to be made from the same dark ice that had been created in his battle with Pitch in Antarctica.

Pitch coughed, and Jack went back to focusing on the ice. Soon they had their own small army of frosted Nightmares, which struck out whenever any of April's creatures came within reach. Jack looked around, gulping when he realized that even with the Nightmares they were outnumbered. He couldn't think of any way that they would be able to get out unscathed unless those monsters were as thrown together as they looked.

April's laughter brought Jack back from his thoughts, she was staring at the Nightmares, and looked like someone had told the funniest joke she had ever heard. "Is that your little General? A very cute one!" She almost fell from the branch she was on, laughing harder. "Bet it's a very strict leader!" She fell into a fit of giggles, pointing towards the mass of Nightmares.

Jack turned his head, and froze when he spotted Midnight at the head of the herd, snapping at the feet of the nearest Rag creature. He tried to move towards her, but Pitch held him back. He struggled, glaring at Pitch, and growling. "I have to get her! She'll get herself killed again!" Pitch didn't even look away from the tiny Nightmare, and Jack frowned. He turned to watch the Nightmares again, feeling fear creeping up in his chest.

Midnight kept snapping at the Rag Dolls, but never quite got a grip on the cloth. Suddenly she let out a sound, which sounded very similar to a scream, and began backing away. She reared up, her head brushing another Nightmare's stomach and almost screamed, fearing that she was hurt.

Everything seemed to slow when the Doll that Midnight had been snapping at made a strangled noise, and fell over. A moment later the tiny Nightmare came running past with a bit of yarn in her mouth, the leg of the Doll bouncing at the other end as she ran. Jack grinned, looking at Pitch.

The taller man seemed to get the same idea Jack had. Pitch looked up at the Nightmares, standing taller. "Aim for any loose string you see!" A moment the Nightmares bolted out, snapping, and kicking the Dolls. Jack heard a shout of rage from behind them, and spun, shoving Pitch away as a set of chattering teeth flew towards them. It crashed into the ground, taking up a chunk of the dirt as they kept chattering.

April snarled from he place among the branches. "You have no right to make fun of my sewing! I've never done it before!" She held up another set of teeth, gasping, and dropping it when a boomerang slammed into her hand. She frowned, staring at where Bunny was standing, his ears flat with rage. Fear flashed across her face, and she bolted off through the trees.

Bunny growled putting away his boomerang, glancing at Jack, and Pitch as he ran after the fleeing girl. "You guys take care of those freaks! Sandy, and I will take care of April!" He hurried off into the trees, Sandy waving as he followed on a could of sand. Jack turned when he heard a cracking noise, staring in shock when he saw a chunk of black ice fall from one of the Nightmares. What shocked him even more was that the frosted creature continued to fight as if nothing was wrong.

Jack gasped as black sand curled around him, and looked at Pitch, who was smirking. "Battle is no time for a nap either." Jack rolled his eyes, putting out his hand. He grinned as the sand filtered through the frost, creating more Frosted Nightmares.

Jack grinned when he looked up, seeing the Dolls falling apart at the seams. He leaned over, grinning at Pitch. "I guess they can't keep it together!" Pitch groaned, rolling his eyes. Jack huffed, glaring at the tall man. "What? You can make jokes, but I can't?" Pitch chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jack's forehead.

A snort caught Jack's attention, and he looked down, blinking down at a dozen Frosted Nightmares that were about Midnight's size. He grinned, whistling for his favorite little creature.. Midnight came trotting over, tilting her head when she spotted the new additions. Jack grinned at her. "These are your soldiers! Take them into battle, but be careful." Midnight snorted, perking her ears before bolting back into the fray. The other mini Nightmares followed after her, snapping at anything that came near.

Pitch chuckled, shaking his head. "One minute you're worried about her getting hurt, and then you give her an army? North's elves are goners for sure now." Jack rolled his eyes, watching as the Nightmares continued to rip the Dolls apart. They were actually driving the creatures that were left back, cornering them against one of the cliffs that made the walls of the valley.

A moment later a shout wounded from behind them, and Jack spun around, staring in shock at Bunny dragging April, whose arms were tied behind her, along with him. "Sandy! Stop with all of these cheesy jokes! They aren't funny!" Jack raised an eyebrow, looking from Bunny, to April, to a very excited looking Sandy. Bunny sighed, lifting April off the ground. "We've got the little troublemaker." The giant rabbit actually seemed a little upset, that they had caught the girl.

April snarled, struggling weakly, and looking hurt. "Of course! That's all I ever am! Just some stupid brat, who can't take anything seriously!" She struck out, kicking Bunny hard in the shin. The larger creature hopped on one leg, groaning. April yanked away, but surprisingly didn't run. "'Quit joking around kiddo.' Isn't that what you said, you stupid rabbit?" She smirked, standing as tall as she could. "Well how's this for a joke?"

The sound of a rumble was the only warning as before the ground began to shake violently. Jack was tossed off of his feet, and Pitch almost toppled right on top of him. Sandy was the only one unaffected, and he actually seemed amused when Bunny fell flat on his back. April stumbled, leaning against the walls of the mirror maze, , and grinning darkly. Just as suddenly as it started, the quaking stopped.

Jack looked around when 'All Around the Mulberry Bush' began playing, echoing all around them. April stood tall, smirking when a click sounded, and the top of the maze popped open. A moment later a huge joker on a spring popped out, laughing. April laughed along with the joker, smiling weakly. "Bye-bye."

The joker's mouth dropped open, and a burst of fire shot forth. Jack gasped as Pitch wrapped his arms around him, pulling him out of the way. Jack screamed from the heat, feeling as if he was on fire, even as he was pulled farther from the flames. Looking around, Jack could see the fire spreading across the valley. It engulfed the trees, and bushes scattered around them.

Bunny was coughing nearby, and Jack gulped, not seeing him. "Bunny? Sandy? Are you guys alright?" Looking around, Jack couldn't actually see either man, but he could still hear Bunny coughing, which meant he was alive.

A moment later Jack spotted Sandy, waving excitedly. He looked down, then put both thumbs up as Bunny stood up beside him. Bunny sputtered, wiping his mouth. "I think my ears may be a little shorter now, but I'll live."

Midnight shreaking caught all attention, and Jack groaned when he spotted the small creature chasing after April, who was fleeing through the burning trees. Before Jack could even think to follow, Pitch ran past, hurrying after the escaping girl.

Jack panted, the heat getting to him, and fell to his knees. He felt a pat on his shoulder, and looked up at Sandy, who looked very worried. Golden sand wrapped around Jack, lifting him up, and he had a moment where he fought before he relaxed. He felt too weak to do more than let Sandy move him away from the spreading flames.

* * *

Pitch could see April ahead of him, easily catching up to the child. He could feel the throbbing of her fear when she glanced back, and he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. Suddenly the girl tripped, sprawling out on the ground. Pitch chuckled as he slowed, walking over to the panting child. "You really thought that you could simply flee?" He stood over her, feeling the fear intensify when she looked up.

Suddenly a glint entered her eye, and Pitch dodged backwards. He chuckled as a set of chattering teeth flew right past his head, going straight up. He stepped forwards again, shaking his head. He opened his mouth, but the words died when he heard a loud crack. April rolled across the ground, giggling.

Pitch looked up, his eyes going wide when he saw the flaming branch plummeting towards him. The only thought that entered his mind was that Jack would miss him, knowing he couldn't move fast enough to avoid it. The thing that registered to Pitch's mind was slamming into the ground, and a pained shout. His eyes went wide, and he frowned when he realized the sound had not come from him.

Looking over his shoulder, Pitch spotted a furry arm sticking out from under the flaming branch. Before he could move he heard another scream, this one very feminine, and full of pain. "Aster!" Before he could even think, Pitch put his hand out, dark sand shooting forward, and shoving the branch off of the furry Guardian.

April suddenly appeared from behind a tree, dropping down beside Aster. The fear coming from her now was full of ache. All fear of the Guardians was gone, and was replaced with a fear for Aster's life. Pitch moved forwards, towering over Aster's still body. April was shaking, and muttering to herself. "What have I done!? This wasn't supposed to happen!" She let out a little sob, falling over.

Pitch knelt, putting a hand out to hover over Aster. He nodded a moment later, looking up at the sobbing girl. "You are a stupid child! Did you not think of the consequences of your actions when you thought out this plan, if you even thought it through!" He stood, nodding at Aster. "He is alive, if you must know. If you wished to be taken seriously, you shouldn't act out like some spoiled child who is seeking attention." April stared up at Pitch, shaking badly.

Reaching down, Pitch hauled the girl to her feet. He glanced down when he felt something bump his leg. He nodded to Midnight, who bolted through the forest, going to fetch Jack, and Sandy. April whimpered, struggling. "What do you know about it?" She looked down at the ground. "No one takes me seriously, and they all ignore me when I am serious!"

Pitch rolled his eyes, frowning at the girl. "I am not here to listen to your whining. I simply came to retrieve Jack." He lifted April, shaking her slightly. "And I do not take well to those who put him in danger!" April flinched, letting out a frightened whimper.

A groan made them both look down, and Aster twitched his ear. "What smells like burning hair, and why do I feel like I rolled down a mountain?" He rolled his head slightly, but that seemed to be all that he could do at the moment. He groaned again when he spotted Pitch. "That's right. I just saved your stupid hide."

Pitch shook his head, chuckling quietly. "Just lay there rabbit. Sandy, and Jack will be here soon, and we can get you to North." Pitch looked up when Midnight trotted around a tree, hopping onto his shoulder. A moment later Sandy came into view on his cloud, looking worried. Pitch frowned when he spotted Jack, laying very still on the cloud. Sandy formed a thermometer over his head, pointing at Jack. "He's overheated. We have to get him out of here now."

Pitch slid his free hand into his cloak, searching for a moment before he pulled out a snowglobe he had snatched from North's office. Sandy blinked at it, and Pitch shrugged. He nodded to Aster, and Sandy gasped quietly. He used his sand to gently lift Aster to the cloud, and Pitch turned, holding the globe. He shook the round object slightly, sighing. "North's infirmary." He tossed the glass object, hearing it shatter when the portal opened.

Midnight whinnied as they moved through the portal, and Pitch chuckled as the infirmary filled with the Nightmares he had created with Jack. Many of them had pieces missing, or were cracked, but they were all still alive. Looking around he spotted Sandy placing Jack and Aster on two of the beds, and dropped April on one nearby. He glanced at a very shocked looking Yeti, who was simply staring. "You watch her. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

Pitch knelt beside the bed Jack was laying in, and touched the boy's forehead. He felt lukewarm, and had sweat running down his face, and chest. Glancing at Sandy, Pitch lifted Jack into his arms. "He needs to be in the snow. I'm taking him outside." He stepped towards the shadows, glancing at the nearest Nightmare. "Go fetch North! He'll need to look Aster over." The creature just tilted its head, and Pitch groaned.

Midnight bolted past, snorting as she vanished through the cracked door. Pitch nodded as he slipped into the shadows, quickly transporting himself, and Jack out into the snowy night. He sighed as he placed the boy on the ground, quickly piling the snow around him, and covering everything except his head.

It was sunrise before Jack showed any sign of waking. He shifted slightly, letting out a little sigh. Pitch smiled slightly, and ran his hand over Jack's forehead. It was more than an hour later that Jack finally opened his eyes, and Pitch sighed in relief. "I see you've decided to come back to the world of the living." He leaned over Jack, who smiled weakly. "Isn't dying once enough?"

Jack frowned, blinking up at Pitch. "I never told you that I had died." He sat up slowly, brushing the snow from his bare chest. Blinking, frost coated his cheeks as he glanced at Pitch.

Pitch rolled his eyes, smiling at how shy Jack seemed. "Worried that I'll leave you for being a zombie?" He brushed his hand through Jack s hair, shaking the frozen sweat out of it. Jack rolled his eyes, and Pitch sighed. "There was quite a lot of fear between you both that day. It was like a flame drawing in a moth."

Jack blinked, looking down. "Oh." He looked around, seeming to suddenly realize where they were. "Where is everyone? Did we win?" He looked half frantic, and Pitch sighed. He pulled Jack close, kissing the teen gently. He smirked when he felt Jack relax in his arms, and return the kiss.

Pitch pulled back slowly, setting his chin on the top of Jack's head. "The others are in the infirmary. Aster was injured during the battle, but not too badly." He chuckled quietly. "The mangy creature still had the energy to make jokes, so I am sure he's fine."

Pitch tightened his grip on Jack when he heard a muffled giggle from behind them. Both men turned, staring in shock at Toothiana, who was covering her mouth, and blushing brightly. "Don't mind me. I'll just...um..." She giggled again, fluttering away quickly.

Pitch stood quickly, clearing his throat as he helped Jack up. The boy was covered in frost, but he suddenly started giggling when he looked up at Pitch. Blinking down at the boy, Pitch wondered if the heat had affected his brain. "What on earth are you laughing at?"

Jack covered his mouth, snickering, and stumbling slightly. "Y-You're..." He bit his lip, trying to fight the laughter down. "I've never seen you blush before!" Pitch felt his face heat up more than before, and he groaned. He put one hand on the back of Jack's neck, leading the laughing teen towards the door.

Pitch smirked as they got to the door, slipping his hand down Jack's back. He felt the frost thicken under his fingers, and chuckled. "Don't get used to it." He felt an odd urge pulling at the back of his mind. Slipping his hand farther down, he tugged on Jack's jacket, which was somehow still tied around his waist. It came right off of the boy, and Pitch held it high, slipping into the shadows.

Jack squeaked, reaching for the jacket, but missing as Pitch melded into the shadows. "Hey! Give that back!" The bashful teen crossed his arms over his chest, looking around as if he was worried about someone seeing him.

Pitch chuckled darkly, sliding through the shadows, and to the other end of the hall. "If you want it, come get it." He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to cause a bit of mischief. Perhaps he had been around Jack too much. Before he could think, Jack crashed into his chest, sending them both sprawling on the floor.

Jack grinned as he snatched the jacket from Pitch's hands, slipping it on quickly. suddenly he seemed to notice that he was all but straddling Pitch in the middle of the hall, and frost exploded across his cheeks again. He looked down at his hands, a Pitch worried for a moment that he might still be weak. Pitch reached out, tilting Jack's head to look at his face. "Are you alright?"

Jack nodded slowly, gulping. He bit his lip, then nodded again. "Th-there's something I have to tell you." He took a deep breath, and Pitch felt fear clench his heart. Was Jack about to say he wanted to leave? The boy seemed to be having trouble forming words, and after a second he clenched his eyes shut. "I realized that we could have died fighting April, and I never would have gotten to say it!"

Pitch tilted his head, staring up at Jack. He grunted in surprise when the boy all but collapsed on top of him, and wrapped his arms around him when he felt his shoulders shaking. Pitch stared into Jack's eyes, concern returning when he realized that he was crying. He opened his mouth to question what had gotten into the boy, but was silenced with a kiss. When Jack pulled back, he was panting, but seemed more sure. He was still looking Pitch in the eyes when he spoke, and time seemed to stop. "I love you."

Pitch just stared in shock at Jack, who was shaking, and biting his lip hard enough that it was bleeding. Pitch snarled, flipping them so that Jack was pinned under him. He kissed Jack, forcing his tongue inside. When he pulled back, the boy was panting again. Pitch licked at the blood that was now smeared across Jack's lips, purring. "My sweet little Jack." He kissed th boy again, gently this time, and smiled as he pulled back "I love you too."

Jack grinned, and wrapped his arm around Pitch, pulling him into another kiss. Pitch bit Jack's lip, earning a quiet moan from the boy. They both jumped when someone cleared their throat nearby. Pitch stood, brushing himself off when he saw a clearly angry North standing at the end of the hall. Jack squeaked, scrambling to his feet.

North crossed his arms as he strode towards them, and Pitch stood tall. North stopped directly in front of them, tapping his foot. "This is unacceptable." Jack opened his mouth to explain, but North cut him off. "You come back from battle, and go to hide? Is not alright!" He grabbed both males by their arms, dragging them through the hall.

Pitch stumbled slightly, trying to pull away from the larger"What is the meaning of this North?"

North paused before dragging them up the stairs. "You may be injured! Even if you don't hurt, you could have wounds in need of tending."

Pitch tried to pull away again, frowning when North's grip on his arm tightened. Jack sighed, leaning back to look at Pitch around North. "Just do what he says. He won't leave the subject alone if you don't!" He used his the hand he wasn't being pulled by to rub the back of his head. "He spent the whole time until I went into hibernation after our battle with you checking all of the Guardians over."

North shrugged, and Pitch just sighed. "Fine." He smirked at Jack. "If only to ease your worry." Jack pouted, glaring at Pitch, who smirked wider. "I can feel your fear Jack."

North laughed as they continued down the hall. "You will make good Guardian, Pitch! You have already proved that."

Pitch glared at North, trying to yank away, but to no avail. "How many times must I tell you that I don't want to be a Guardian? What child would want to be protected by the Boogeyman?" Jack snickered, and raised his hand. Pitch rolled his eyes. "You don't count! I was referring to **sane** children only."

Jack pouted cutely, and North laughed loud enough to shake the floor. Pitch sighed, letting himself be led. There was nothing the Guardians could do to convince him to take that stupid oath. He was meant to give children fear, not protect them, and he was sure that nothing would ever change that fact.

* * *

I know! Soooo long! I'm sorry for the long read. I hope you at least liked it.


	32. Kitchen Table Conference

T^T Really guys? I write that long of a chapter, and I only get 2 reviews in a week? Oh well. At least I got those ^^ Anyway! This is a really short one. I was planning to write all day today, but cleaning duties came first. Hopefully I won't ever ever **ever** write one this short again.I hope you guys enjoy it. I feel like this chapter is lacking, or that I left some HUGE plot hole...if anyone sees it please let me know so I can correct it. I am too tired, and full of poison to be able to find it...if it even exists.

Thank you guys for reading and letting me know what you think. It really keeps me going!

-Wolf

**Chapter 32**

Jack sighed as he slid his jacket back on, grinning as he looked over at Pitch, who was sitting on the bed next to him. After almost an hour, North had finally finished his exam. North ruffled the teen's hair, chuckling. "Other than scorched hair, there seems to be no damage." The large man turned, grinning at Pitch, and Jack had to stifle a giggle at the look on Pitch's face.

Pitch frowned, glaring daggers at North. "I am perfectly fine! I don't need to be inspected like one of your faulty toys!" He crossed his arms, glaring into a corner. Jack smirked as one of the yeti grabbed Pitch's shoulders, holding him firmly in place.

Jack laughed, hopping off the bed, and moving towards the door. "I think I'm gonna go get my staff. Might stop in the kitchen for a snack before checking in on you guys!" He wasn't even sure if either man heard him, or even noticed his absence. They were much too busy.

Jack snickered as he moved down the hall, hurrying to his room. He hadn't been without his staff for this long since he had found it! He threw his door open, grinning when he spotted the crooked wood laid across his bed. He scooped it up, gasping when he felt the air temperature drop drastically, and little curls of frost began crawling across the windows.

Waving the staff, Jack spun, letting the wind knock the window open, and blow snow around the room. "Man I missed you!" Jack grinned, bolting out the door, and shooting towards the kitchen. He frosted every surface he could get his fingers on as he went, upsetting more than a few yeti.

Everyone turned when Jack burst into the kitchen, followed by a light flurry of snowflakes. He looked around quickly spotting Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy sitting at a table in the corner. Sandy waved, grinning widely as Jack floated over to them. Bunny smiled weakly. "Hey Frostbite. Causing more trouble already?" He had one arm bandaged, and in a sling. One ear was completely bandaged, and limp, but the other was perked forward. There were bandages covering most of his body from the shoulders to his hips.

Jack bit his lip, feeling guilty as he looked over the Kangaroo's injuries. "Just getting out a bit of built up energy. How are you feeling Hop-Along?" Bunny's uninjured ear twitched at the nickname, but he didn't yell. Jack was bothered more by that than he was of Bunny's bandages.

Bunny shrugged weakly, wincing slightly when his bandaged arm shifted. "A lot of my fur is going to be growing in patchy for a while, but I'll live."

Jack frowned, glancing at Bunny's injuries again. "So what happened with April? Is she going to be out for revenge, or what?"

Bunny huffed, glaring down at the table. "She's not going to be out for anything for a while. She's being contained in one of the rooms on the lower floors. We haven't decided what will be done with her yet." Jack sat down, nodding as one of the smaller Yeti placed his cup in front of him, already full of iced cocoa. Jack lifted it to his lips, but sprayed the liquid across the table when Bunny spoke. "So when is that shadow taking the oath?"

Even Sandy's eyes seemed like they would pop out of his head as the three shocked Guardians stared at their furry friend. Jack scoffed, sure that Bunny must have brain damage. "Alright. Who are you, and what have you done with Bunny?" The larger man rolled his eyes, as his uninjured ear pressed against his head.

Tooth was the next to speak up, sounding suspicious. "What exactly happened while you were in that maze Bunny?" She fluttered over to Bunny, looking the tall man over. "Are you sure you're thinking about the right person? We are still talking about Pitch, right?"

Bunny huffed, pressing his ear more firmly against his head. "Yes I'm talking about Pitch!" He glared at the wall, looking uncomfortable with the stares he was getting. "I'm not saying he'd make a perfect Guardian, but it couldn't hurt to give him a chance!"

Sandy practically jumped over the table, wrapping his arms around Bunny's neck. Bunny cried out, trying to pry the little man off. Jack grinned, and back-flipped out of his chair. This was great! Now he had everyone's support except for Tooth!

Bunny finally freed himself from Sandy's grasp, and gasped air like a dying man. "Get off me! I'm just saying that Manny must have known what he was doing when he chose him!" He jerked his thumb at Jack smirking. "Lets just hope he's not another trouble maker like our last addition." Jack pouted, putting his hand behind his back. He focused on the feel of ice in his hand. He flung the freshly formed snowball at Bunny, laughing when it burst across the larger's fur, making it sparkle with frost.

Jack couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up as Bunny shook, sending the ice scattering across the room. He had a moment where he thought that the large rabbit looked like a dog, and he hopped onto the back of the nearest chair. Tooth fluttered around the table, looking at the three men. "Am I really the only one who still finds Pitch being a Guardian a bad idea?"

A cough made them all jump, and Jack grinned as Pitch strode towards them, adjusting his cloak. "I can assure you that you're not." He stood by the chair Jack was standing on, before sitting in it. Jack gripped Pitch's shoulders to keep himself from being knocked over.

Pitch rolled his eyes, blinking when a cup of steaming tea was set in front of him. He stared at Phil in shock, as the large Yeti placed a bowl of sugar by the cup before walking away. Jack leaned forwards, setting his chin on top of Pitch's head. "Guess he identified your accent." Pitch sighed, dropping several spoonfuls of sugar into the cup. Jack snickered, leaning over Pitch to look him over. "Wait. I have a couple of questions."

Pitch stirred the tea, frowning down at the cup. "Well? Are you going to ask?" Jack rolled his eyes, swatting Pitch's shoulder. Pitch smirked as he sipped at the tea, scrunching up his face before adding more sugar. "Earl Grey has such a bitter taste."

Jack's lips twitched upwards. "Alright. Since when have you liked tea? The only thing I've ever seen you drink is wine!" Pitch sipped at the tea, which was now almost half sugar, and shrugged. Jack rolled his eyes. "Chill on the sugar. You're making Tooth twitchy." He pointed at Tooth, who was fluttering nervously on the other side of the table.

Pitch smirked, sipping the overly sweetened drink. "I can't help it. This horrible stuff is not drinkable without it." He looked to the side, smirking at Jack. "Does that answer how long I have 'liked' tea?"

Jack nodded snickering when he saw Phil watching them. Jack waved, then turned his attention back to Pitch. "Alright, secondly. Why don't you want to be a Guardian? It's actually a pretty easy job, just keep kids being kids." Pitch set his cup down hard enough to splash some of the liquid inside onto the table, and Jack frowned.

Pitch glared at the table, gripping the edge in one hand. "How many times must I say this? I am meant to cause fear in children! I do not protect them!" He stood, knocking Jack from the back from the sudden movement. He glanced at Jack, moving towards a dark corner. "I have much to do, now that you have been pulled from yet another disaster." Jack tried to call out to Pitch, but the older man was gone the moment he reached the shadows.

Jack sighed, sitting in the chair Pitch had just vacated. "I don't get it. I thought he would love the idea to finally have somewhere to belong." He sighed again, smiling weakly when Sandy patted his arm warmly.

Bunny sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You can't force it on him. We just gotta find a way to make him want to be a Guardian." Jack grinned, an idea popping into his head.

Jumping to his feet, and grabbing his staff, Jack dove out of his chair. "That's perfect! Thanks Kangaroo!" He shot out the door, leaving three very confused Guardians behind him. He waved as he passed North, pausing as he got to the stairs. "I'm going to go see Jamie! I know how to make Pitch ba a Guardian. I'll be back later!" He rushed up the stairs, and out the first open window he saw.

Jack knew he was going to need some help if he was going to make this plan work. He rolled his eyes, snickering at how ridiculous it was that he was making plans now.


	33. Snowball Fights, and History

Hey there my loverlies! Sorry I couldn't update when I wanted to. I didn't get quite as far as I had hoped either. I've had a HELL of a week. A death in the family, along with the bills getting messed up. Sorry folks! Also, I know it's a little short. Sorry again v.v.

Thanks to my Reviewers! I love reading what you guys write for me!

-Wolf

**Chapter 33**

Jack slid to a stop in Jamie's yard, grinning up at the boy's window. He had been to see the boy a few times while Pitch had been putting Midnight back together, but it had been a few weeks since he had been feeling up to making mischief. Jack flew up to Jamie's window, tapping it, but there was no answer. he waited a few minutes then tapped again, but still got no response.

Frowning Jack looked at the sky. It was a beautiful winter morning, and Jamie should be up by this time! Jack flew around the house, peeking into windows as he went. There was no sign of anyone being home. Jack huffed, but grinned as his eyes fell on something pinned on the board in the kitchen. It was Jamie's school schedule! Jack slapped his forehead, laughing as he spoke to himself. "That's right! Jamie has school during the week!" He grinned as he spun upwards, landing at the top of the chimney, and staring off in the direction of the school. "Well that's nothing a snow day can't fix!"

Jack gripped his staff tightly, grinning when he felt the air around him cooling already. It didn't take long before fat flakes were falling all around him. He dive into the air, swinging his staff as he went. The snowfall thickened, though Jack made sure to keep the wind calm. Didn't want Jamie getting snowed in by a blizzard! Jack grinned as he landed in front of Jamie's school, already able to spot the buses lining up to take the kids home.

Jamie was one of the first kids to come out of the doors, spinning in the snow as he ran out. Jack blinked when Jamie started running down the sidewalk, rather than getting on the bus. Jack drifted down beside him, letting the wind blow up the boy's back. "Shouldn't you be getting on the bus with the rest of the kids?" He snickered when Jamie jumped. "Or do you have a reason for walking through such a harsh snowfall?"

Jamie grinned when he spotted Jack, and dove at the older boy. "Where have you been?!" Jack landed, pulling Jamie into a hug. The younger looked Jack over raising an eyebrow at Jack's clothing. "What happened to your old jacket? Was it another "Laundry Accident"?"

Jack laughed, floating lazily after Jamie as they continued down the sidewalk. "No! I just felt like wearing this one. North made it for me, and you have to admit it looks good with the leather pants!" Jamie just rolled his eyes, pouting slightly. Jack circled the younger boy once, pouting as well. "You didn't answer my question kiddo!"

Jamie stuck his tongue out, turning to walk backwards so he was facing Jack. "Sophie's at daycare now, and I pick her up on my way home every day." He looked Jack over again, pouting more. "This outfit choice wouldn't have anything to do with Pitch liking you in dark colors would it?" Jack paused, frost spreading across his cheeks as he stared at Jamie. That was all the answer the other boy needed.

Jack frowned when Jamie turned forwards again and sped up. He caught up with the brunette quickly, hovering around him. "Well on a different note." He smiled at Jamie, hoping to make the boy more cheerful. "What have you been up to since I was here last?" Jamie sighed, looking at the ground.

After a minute Jamie looked up, still looking a bit upset. "I've been at school mostly. I have been hanging out with the others at the park during the weekend. Pippa's mom took us all to get pizza after school on monday." He thought, then shrugged. "That's about it. It's pretty boring around here now that you spend all of your free time with Pitch." Jack frowned at the bitter tone that crept it's way into Jamie's voice. The smaller boy looked up at Jack. "So what did you do that kept you away so much?"

Jack frowned, rolling onto his back as he hovered along with Jamie. "Well I spent most of my time moping, then Pitch showed up after fixing Midnight. We celebrated. Dad came to kidnap me from Pitch. Then I got **seriously** kidnapped by the April Fool, who is **really** crazy by the way! She locked me in a box, then Midnight let me out. We got trapped in a mirror maze of doom. Sandy, Pitch, and Bunny came to rescue me. We got out, fought the crazy girl, and almost got set on fire. I passed out, and woke up at the pole, got a checkup, and then I came here." Jamie stared at Jack, his jaw slack. Jack shrugged. "When things are boring for you, I'm normally just dealing with crazy people trying to take over the world."

Jamie looked at the ground, looking guilty suddenly. Jack sighed, ruffling the boy's hair, and grinning. "Anyway! I wanted to come see you, but I also need your help!" Jamie rolled his eyes, diving Jack a playful glare. Jack snickered. "It's not the only reason I'm here though!"

Jamie sighed again, crossing his arms. "Alright. I'll help, since you seem so lost without me!" Jack rolled his eyes as he spun around Jamie again. Jamie stopped in front of a small building with a fenced in play ground. "Wait here while I go get Sophie!" Jamie hurried up to the door, throwing it open and disappearing inside. Jack leaned against a tree, scooping up a bit of the fresh snow, and making a ball as he waited. They had plenty of time for planning later. First there were snowball fights to be had!

* * *

Pitch sighed as he slid through the shadows. He was heading back to the pole, unable to shake the feeling he had forgotten something. He also felt the need to be sure Jack wasn't too upset about what he had said earlier. He had been frustrated, and hadn't really meant to yell at Jack, but he still wasn't going to apologize. Pitch Black does not apologize.

Pitch froze when he stepped into the kitchen, which was where he had last seen Jack. The boy wasn't there. In fact, there was no sign of anyone. Pitch felt his heart speed up when he realized how wrong it was for the Pole to be so quiet.

A quick search and Pitch found the problem. Pinned into a corner by the Guardians, and an army of Yeti was the army of Frosted Nightmares. Midnight was pacing in the space between the opposing sides, and Pitch simply shook his head as he moved closer. "I leave for an hour, and you go to war?"

Midnight trotted over to Pitch happily, and he scooped the small creature into his arms. He looked at the Frosted Nightmares, nodding to the shadows. "All of you are to go to the tunnels. I'll have to teach you later." He released Midnight, who snorted, bolting into the shadows. The frosty creatures followed after her without a second thought.

Pitch turned to face the Guardians, who were staring, stunned. Aster, who was more bandages that rabbit, was standing awkwardly, one leg sticking off to the side. Sandy waved, forming a golden G over his head, but Pitch ignored him. He instead turned his attention to North, and Toothiana, who were still standing defensively with the Yeti. "How many of those filthy elves did they eat?"

North put his sabers away, glaring at Pitch. "You should not have left little monsters to run free through my home!" The large man crossed his arms, looking as if he was scolding a disruptive child. Pitch rolled his eyes, turning, and walking down the hall towards Jack's room. He heard a noise behind him, and looked back. He was shocked to see Aster hobbling along after him, being partially supported by Sandy.

Aster huffed as they caught up, glancing at Pitch. "If you're looking for Jack he isn't here." Pitch blinked, raising a non-existant eyebrow as he looked the furry creature over then looked at Sandy. Sandy nodded quickly, symbols flashing over his head too fast for Pitch to understand.

Pitch sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Do you have any idea where he may have gone? IT would make it much easier to track him." Sandy shrugged, and Aster shook his head.

Aster twitched his good ear, thinking. "He took off earlier. North said something about Jack going to see Jamie, but we have no idea exactly where he is." Aster pressed his ear against his head.

Pitch nodded, standing straight and brushing himself off. "He is probably making trouble in Burgess now then. I'll hopefully find him there." He looked Aster over again, nodding at his injured leg. "How many times has that girl apologized for that?" Aster pressed his ear tighter against his skull, and Pitch smirked.

Aster frowned. "I haven't even been to see her since I woke up. Why would she apologize?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Considering her reaction when you were injured, I assume there is some history between the two of you." Aster almost toppled over in shock, his whiskers twitching frantically. Pitch smirked smugly. "It seems it was supposed to be a secret."

Aster huffed, crossing his arms as much as his injuries would allow. "There ain't anything you would call 'history' between me, the kid. She used to come around sometimes to help me with the eggs, and such. We're both spring spirits ya know? Anyway something happened, she got upset, and after that she didn't come to the Warren anymore."

Pitch raised his eyebrow again, simply watching the frustrated rabbit. He could tell there was more to it, but he didn't ask. He knew the furr-ball well enough to know he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Sure enough, after only a few minutes the furry Guardian's ear twitched. "It's a long story, alright!"

Pitch smirked, putting his hand out, and pulling a bottle of wine from the shadows. "Then I believe we should find somewhere to sit. I don't think you will be able to stand much longer on that leg of yours." Aster groaned, running his uninjured arm across his un-singed ear. After a moment he grumbled under his breath, but nodded. Pitch wasn't particularly interested in Aster's past, but he was a bit interested in what would cause a young spirit known for fun to suddenly become destructive.

* * *

Again. Sorry It's short. In the next chapter we finally get into the History behind Bunny, and Aster! WOOT!.


	34. IMPORTANT UPDATE NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

Alright guys. Due to the fact that my laptop got hacked and I JUST...like i mean 5 minutes before writing this note... got it back online... I do not have a chapter for you this saturday. I'll work on writing this week so you can hopefully get two chapters by saturday. I am soooo sorry but it's not my fault this time! Please forgive me!

-Wolf


End file.
